LA ILUSIÓN DE QUERER Y AMAR
by Gaby W. Andrew
Summary: Candy White deberá reconocer el verdadero amor, debe diferenciar lo que es una ilusión pasajera, lo que es querer con los ojos y lo que es amar con el corazón y descubrir lo que es la pasión, con el hombre de su vida. Los personajes no me pertenecen solo a sus creadores. Nagita e Igarashi. Mundo alterno. Época actual.
1. Chapter 1

**La ilusión de Querer y amar**

 **Esta historia está basada en hechos reales con los personajes de anime manga Candy Candy los personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki (Keiko Nagita) y la mangaka Yumico Igarashi.**

 **Introducción**

Candice White Andrew joven dinámica y optimista, o eso quería creer, con sus estudios truncados y un trabajo nada sobresaliente, sólo terminó sus estudios medio superior y laboraba en una pastelería, trabajo que tenía desde los 15 años.

Su primer empleo que pagaba sus ese entonces, Candy sentía que era un gran logro, sentía seguridad, creía que era independiente, se sentía feliz, Pero estaba lejos de ser así, los problemas familiares y amores fallidos, que rompieron su corazón. La hicieron creer que no merecía ser feliz, único resultado, víctima de una depresión. Candy deberá superar situaciones y dejar que el amor verdadero entre en su vida.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Candy y su familia.**

George White Jhonson padre ausente todo el tiempo de carácter difícil y nada afectuoso, "siempre ocupado en el trabajo" no era un secreto, acerca de las infidelidades de su parte, nada discreto. George White en negación total su lema "soy inocente hasta que no se me demuestre lo contrario" siempre negando lo innegable. En fin un hombre, eso decían, uno no escoge a la familia.

Rosmery Andrew, madre amorosa dedicada al 100% a su familia, trabajadora e impulsiva de la limpieza, por no decir maníaca, creo que era su vía de escape para no enloquecer por las bien sabidas aventuras de mi padre, siempre disculpando sus andadas, porque se habían casado muy jóvenes y no disfrutaron nada de la vida, se llenaron de responsabilidades antes de tiempo. Mi madre siempre entusiasta, dinámica, hermosa, ¡oh! Mi madre es alta, rubia, ojos verdes, delgada con porte y clase, todo lo contrario a mi. Todavía me pregunto: ¿por qué mi padre es así? ¿Por qué es infiel a mi madre?, ella es genial tierna y cariñosa... claro, también tiene su carácter cuando algo la hace enfadar ufffff! mas vale no andar cerca de ella, por que ¡arde Troya! pero, no se por que no nos llevamos bien, mi madre crítica todo lo que hago y pienso.

Mi hermana, Annie White Andrew dos años menor, alta, delgada, simplemente... ¡hermosa! ojos azules, cabello liso y de un negro brillante fácil de peinar , tiene clase y un gusto por la moda, tiene un estilo para vestir que Es la envidia de sus amigas. Es muy popular en la escuela todos quieren estar con ella siempre rodeada de chicos que parecen modelos de revista, a pesar de todo es una hermana genial nos queremos demasiado y nunca tenemos problemas nos cuidamos y recurrimos la una con la otra cuando nos pasa algo, fantástico, cuando estamos tristes o enojadas, estamos para apoyarnos.

Ahora me toca a mi, a entrar a la cámara de los acusados.

Me llamo Candice White Andrew me gusta que me digan Candy, que diré acerca de mí, déjenme pensar bueno aquí voy.

Soy muy simpática, alegre y con muy buen humor, ¡oh, Dios! creo que le estoy dando vueltas al asunto. Soy muy bajita de estatura, chaparra es la palabra, de 1.60 mts aunque no soy gorda mis piernas y mis caderas son muy generosas sin pechos, afortunadamente no estoy con panza, lo cuál es un alivio, porque si no ¡IMAGÍNENSE! soy rubia, cabello rizado y rebelde, difícil de peinar, como lo odio, el color de mis ojos son verdes esmeralda, rasgo único que heredé de mi madre, soy muy pecosa todo mi cuerpo está lleno de esas diminutas manchas que de bebé eran adorables, pero a esta edad, son muy desagradables, no me gustan. Todo mundo dice que les gustan mis ojos, yo no lo creo son enormes, mí naríz es muy pequeña y respingada, estoy muy asimétrica... mi sonrisa, esa sí es hermosa y tengo que agradecer a mis padres haber pagado mi tratamiento de ortodoncia, si no a estas alturas parecería el burro de Shrek, si la haría buena; enana, pecosa y con dientes de burro ¡oh! no puedo con varios defectos a la vez.

Mi madre me dice que me parezco bastante a su abuelita materna, o sea que soy el vivo retrato de ella, por eso llevo su nombre en honor a la bisabuela, todavía me pregunto porque no heredé dinero, alguna casa o rancho, no sé, pero ¡Zas! solo heredé el enanismo y lo pecoso.

A pesar de todo he tratado de tener una vida más o menos normal soy sociable, tengo muy buenos amigos, he tenido novios, pero, ¿qué creen? no han sido lo que yo esperé, simplemente no ha funcionado y me pregunto: ¿por qué?. Esta pregunta me ha llevado a recordar mis experiencias amorosas fallidas, no crean tampoco que son demasiadas, tampoco son nada, aquí estoy tratando de recordar mi pasado, en el cual pase momentos muy desagradables y tristes que hicieron que yo pensara que el amar, era tiempo perdido.

Estoy tratando de recordar cuantos novios he tenido, estoy haciendo una lista. Sí, sí tengo una lista, todas hacemos una lista, por favor no me digan que no, si hasta los clasificamos: los altos, los chaparros, los chaparros guapos, los altos tontos, el guapo que no sabía besar, el tonto que besaba cómo los divinos dioses, el pandillero rebelde, el fresa que parecía gay, bueno... si era gay, el chavorruco, el ruco que quería ser chavo, el guapo deportista, el popular, el que sabe bailar, el que solo quiere sexo, el cerebrito o nerd, que sé yo, pero todas tenemos una lista y los clasificamos, así que no me digan que no. En mi lista tengo varios que fueron fugaces, otros que marcaron mi vida y mí corazón, solo hablaré de los que dejaron huella.

 **Mi primera ilusión.**

Cuando tenía 10 años, me enamoré de Tom Steve, tenía 13 años alto, cabello castaño claro, ojos color café claros, como me gustaba, estábamos juntos en la escuela, dos grados adelante de mi, nos gustamos mucho desde que nos vimos, o al menos eso era lo que creia yo, jugábamos, platicabamos en nuestro receso, me sentía muy feliz e ilusionada. Todos los días me levantaba temprano, para que mamá me peinara este horrible cabello, quería verme linda, hermosa, solo para él, cuando lo veía salía el sol.

A pesar de querer verme linda, para él nunca lo logré, yo tenía una personalidad diferente a las demás niñas, era demasiado hiperactiva, me gustaban los deportes, jugaba básquetbol, no lo hacía mal, estaba en la selección de la escuela, competiamos con otras escuelas, a veces ganabamos otras no, me gustaba trepar árboles, no me importaba estar sucia o sudorosa solo quería divertirme jugando, no me preocupaba mi apariencia, andaba con shorts, tennis, playeras y jugando, lo que deben hacer los niños a esa edad.

En ese entonces pensaba, que Elisa Leegan, era mi mejor amiga, nos gustaba estar juntas, ella era opuesta a mi, siempre bien arreglada con unos lindos vestidos, zapatillas y su cabello pelirrojo perfectamente peinado jamás jugaba, siempre impecable, no entiendo cómo fue que nos hicimos inseparables, está amistad surgió, por la amistad de mi madre con la de ella, la señora Sara así se llamaba, por eso nos tratábamos, a pesar de ser diferentes, no teníamos problemas, hasta que ella también se intereso por Tom.

Al ser mi mejor amiga, le platicaba lo mucho que me gustaba Tom, le platicaba cosas como, que cada que lo veía, mi corazón se quería salir del pecho, le platicaba del revoloteo de mariposas en mi estómago, cuando él, me saludaba y también le conté que un día que fuimos al parque me dio un beso en la mejilla, pensé que con ese beso me había enamorado por primera vez, a esa edad realmente sentía que lo amaba, yo creí que ese beso significaba que ya éramos novios, fue lo que le conté a Elisa.

Pero, con lo que no contaba era que Elisa, la que supuestamente era mi amiga y confidente, también decidió que le gustaba Tom, yo no lo sabía pero después me enteré que, cuando hubo kermes en la escuela y desafortunadamente no pude asistir por una gripe que me dio, caí en cama por una semana, entonces en la kermes sucedió, que Elisa y Tom se hicieron novios, cuando regresé de mi convalecencia, llegué a la escuela y todos me veían, ¡raro! unos con burla, otros con compasión, otros me decían que era una perdedora, me sentía muy mal, pero aún así me hice como que no me daba cuenta de lo pasaba a mí alrededor, llegué al salón de clases y fue peor, saludaba y apenas si me contestaban, llegue a mi butaca, ahí estaba Elisa, la saludé como siempre pero, ella me dejó con la palabra en la boca, no contesto estaba por preguntar, ¿qué era lo qué pasaba? cuando la maestra llegó y todos nos concentramos en la clase, bueno menos yo, me preguntaba: ¿qué extraño? ¿qué es lo qué pasa?., así me la pasé las primeras horas, sin poner atención a la maestra, cuando tocaron para el primer receso, salimos, Elisa se adelantó, yo detras de ella, caminaba rápido, llegó a las canchas, estaba por alcanzarla cuando, vi como abrazaba a Tom, ¡oh! eran novios... en ese momento supe y sentí una horrible punzada en el pecho, mi corazón crujio, sabía que algo se había desprendido, en mi. supe qué era un pequeño trozo de mí corazón roto, sí roto, esa fue mí primera vez que perdí un cachito de mi ser.

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas buenas noches, las que me siguen y me han leído desde que empecé a escribir para los rubios, saben que mi primera historia fue ILUSIÓN, QUERER Y AMAR... en mis inicios ya sabrán que mi narrativa pésima y mi gramática peor, por eso quiero subir nuevamente este FIC con algunos cambios iniciando con el título. Ahora se llamará LA ILUSIÓN DE QUERER Y AMAR... Editarė solo algunas cosas y la historia tendrá la misma esencia y le daré el final que me faltó... la retrospectiva de Albert, se los debo desde hace tanto tiempo. Espero que me apoyen las que ya me leyeron y las nuevas que me siguen ahora, le den una oportunidad. Gracias por apoyar todos mis proyectos. Saludos a todas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno época actual, Contenido Adulto, sexo explícito, Queda advertido.**

 **Desilusión**

No lo puedo creer, después de tanto tiempo mi primera desilusión duele, al recordar me sacan lágrimas, apenas era una niña, pero mi primera ilusión, ¿cómo fue que me dolió tanto? Después de eso, Elisa dejó de ser mi amiga, haciéndome la vida imposible en la escuela, ella corrió el rumor de que no me bañaba y que tenía piojos, nadie se quería juntar conmigo, ese rumor duro hasta que terminamos la primaría, un alivio que ya no iba a verla, sufrí mucho esos días, mis padres no enterados de lo que sucedió, era lo mejor, cada ¿quién con sus broncas no?

Cuando entré a la secundaria ya estaba sometida al tratamiento de ortodoncia... ya sabrán, el bullying, a la que estaba expuesta pecosa con dientes de hojalata, ese era mi apodo, mi carácter se tornó, tranquila y reservada, me concentre en mis estudios y en el deporte, practicaba básquet bol e hice grandes amistades con las chicas del equipo que ya no me importaba tener amigos en clases... A pesar de mi baja estatura, se me daba el jugar, era centro de admiración por algunos y burlas por otros, en ese entonces mi físico todavía era de niña era delgada por no decir plana, el profesor de educación física estaba preparando a la selección de hombres y mujeres para competir con otras escuelas, apesar de mi estatura fuí seleccionada, se dieron las competencias con las otras escuelas, nos transportaban en el camión de la escuela y teníamos la oportunidad de socializar con los chicos... así fue como conocí a Michael Durán, un chico guapo, alto, delgado su piel muy blanca, cabello castaño rojizo, ojos cafés claros excelente deportista y todas morían por él, ni en sueños que se fijará en mi, eso fue lo que yo creí pero no fue así, por una extraña razón mostró interés en mi, ¡no lo podía creer! nos hicimos novios muy rápido, para mi era emocionante e increíble, al principio... ya sabrán, mi primer novio mi primera cita, mi primer beso, pero aunque me gustaba bastante, como lo explico... no se, había algo que no me agradaba, después de tratarnos me di cuenta que no teníamos química, al menos de mi parte para ser sincera no me gusto mi primer beso, me dio bastante asco, me dejo dejó la boca llena de saliva, quiso meterme su lengua.. no lo deje, no era lo que esperaba, ¡oh! decepción, él sólo quería eso estarme besando a diestro y siniestro, recuerdo nuestra primera cita fuimos al cine, no pude ver la película porque solo quería besarme, bueno babearme, no, no y no, ¡asco! Así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón, lo dejé ir... bueno intenté quedar cómo amigos, pero no lo tomó muy bien que digamos, ya sabrán que sucedió, yo era la tonta entre mis amigas, me decían, ¿cómo era posible que terminará con él? Que si estaba loca, que no me creían que yo terminará la relación, que seguramente él me había dejado, que era una tonta, que me estaba haciendo un favor, andando conmigo, porque es muy guapo. Si lo era, pero no me gustó como me trató. Se desató los dimes y diretes, que yo era horrible, que Michael me hizo un favor andando conmigo, que se humillo por andar con una fea, que solo fue una apuesta, que él jamás se fijaría en mi.

Todos me tachaban de tonta, que como imaginé que yo le gustaba y no se que tantas cosas más, después de eso, fue un infierno la secundaria, nadie olvida nada y todos te juzgan, te critican.

Pasaba por alto todos esos rumores, trataba que no me afectarán, pero un día nos festejaron el día del estudiante, fue en la escuela, contrataron un grupo que tocaba música retro, fue el tema del baile, hubo buffet de comida chatarra, todo estaba muy animado, yo iba con las del equipo de básquet bol, el profesor organizo un partido amistoso entre los grupos y estuvimos jugando, al terminar nos fuimos al área de comida, moría de hambre, cerca estaba la pista de baile, algunos se encontraban bailando, ahí estaba Michael, con Dorothy la capitana del equipo de voleibol, besándose de forma asquerosa, me vieron llegar, en eso uno de sus amigos dijo, que bueno que ya no andas con la enana pecosa dientes de hojalata. Todos rieron, Michael solo dijo:

\- No sé, ¿en qué estaba pensando?. Así, si lo sé... no recuerdan amigos, que solo fue para cumplir un reto impuesto por ustedes. Todos reían, me dolió bastante sentí que se bajó mi autoestima hasta los suelos, estaba por cumplir los 15 años, aunque fuí yo la que termine con él, mi corazón se partió de nuevo, aquí iba un pequeño trozo más... lloré una vez mas por otra ilusión fallida.

Estás experiencias aunque fueron ilusiones, me dolieron como no se imaginan, jamás las compartí con nadie, me las he guardado, argumentando que no eran importantes, no dije esto no a mi madre, ni hermana, sabía lo que diría mi mamá, *hija estás demasiado joven para engancharte con niñerías* todo lo que nos sucede sea bueno o malo no debe ser dicho* el lema de mi madre era "no des armas a la gente, que puede usar en tú contra" ese consejo era lección de vida que aplique después a la perfección. Yo solo pensé, *mi pobre madre oculta cosas y penas... todo lo que le hace mi padre, lo guarda todo para ella* también decía... que debemos cuidar nuestra privacidad lo que sentimos y pensamos no debemos exponerlo, por que nadie es sincero, si la pasas mal o eres feliz, nadie tendrá empatía por ti, si no todo lo contrario.

Mi madre estaba convencida de que nadie tiene que quitarte tú privacidad, así crecí con esa filosofía... no compartir nada con nadie, me cerré, no me mal entiendan, no me hice amargada ni neurótica... seguí siendo sociable, divertida pero, no permitía que nadie invadiera mi privacidad, como yo no indagaba en la vida de nadie, nadie debí a indagar la mía y todos contentos.

 **ILUSIÓN con espectativas... Será?**

Y así terminé la secundaria por fin, otro escalón más tengo 15 años, trabajo en una pastelería de medio tiempo, estoy por entrar a la escuela medio superior, a esa edad es todo un logro, era mi máximo estudiar y trabajar, me siento libre e independiente, me gusta mucho mi trabajo soy la encargada de decoración, el señor Leonard, encargado de hacer el pan me ha enseñó como decorar pasteles y la verdad me hise muy buena, no es por presumir pero se vendían más los míos, el señor Leonard me decía que tengo talento y creatividad para la decoración, en ese entonces eso me llenaba de orgullo, trabaje arduamente en las vacaciones de verano, necesitaba dinero para costear la entrada de la escuela, faltaba poco para el inicio de clases, recuerdo lo emocionada que estaba, escuela nueva y amistades nuevas, ¡oh! nerviosa y emocionada, nada podría salir mal... pensé, pero lejos estaba de ser así. en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encontraba cursando preparatoria.

Estaba por cumplir 16 años estudiando la escuela media superior, sin novio, sin intenciones de tenerlo, enfocada al 200% al estudio ok ok al 65% para ser sincera, regresaba de las vacaciones de invierno, llegué a la escuela saludando a todos, la verdad la preparatoria me fascinaba nadie se mete con nadie, no hay críticas, cero dramas y chismes, nada de sarcasmos, todos están en la onda del "amor y paz" el lema en el cual nos regimos es " vive y deja vivir" así que adoro venir a la escuela es mi lugar favorito. al salón de clases saludando a todos, iniciaron mis clases en ese entonces conocí a Patricia O'Brien y Anthony Brower, amigos inseparables. Pasó la tarde, las últimas dos horas las teníamos libres, el profesor de biología no llegó, salimos antes mis compañeros gustosos, se fueron a las canchas a jugar, yo me debatía entre ir a casa y llegar temprano o quedarme a relajarme un rato, pero como estába muy cansada, decidí irme a casa, me dirigí a las canchas para despedirme de Paty y Anthony, ya estaban a las risas viendo cómo jugaban los demás, me iba acercando hacia ellos, apenas iba a hablarles totalmente distraída cuando, escuché un grito que decía ¡CUIDADO! ¡Oh! Al voltear para ver quién grito ¡ZAZ! un balón golpeó directo y conciso en mi rostro, no caí gracias a Dios, pero sentí que mí cabeza dio la vuelta completa, cómo la poseída de la película del exorcista, ahorita me muero de risa cuando lo recuerdo, pero ese día ¿qué tal?. Solo coraje, dolor, vergüenza, todo mezclado; me cubría el rostro con ambas manos, pensaba * ya me rompieron la nariz * no puede ser.

Entonces escucho una hermosa voz tan varonil llena de preocupación y diversión a la vez, preguntándome y disculpándose al mismo tiempo:

\- ¿Estás bien? Yo... lo siento, fue un accidente. Ahí estoy yo con la nariz toda roja e hinchada, retiré mis manos del rostro para saber quien era el dueño de esa linda voz, levanto la vista.

\- ¡Oh, mi Dios!., estaba ante mis ojos el chico mas bello que mis ojos hubieran visto, para variar era alto, delgado pero atlético, pelo castaño largo le llegaba a los hombros, lacio le caía en el rostro un mechón que lo hacía ver super sexy, esa sonrisa perfecta, sus ojos azules o verdes no lo sé pero parecen una mezcla de los dos colores parecen zafiros, ese lindo hoyuelo que se le hace al sonreír, estaba tan distraída admirando a este hermoso ejemplar, que no contesté a sus preguntas, hasta que Paty y Anthony me sacaron de tan linda ensoñación.

\- Candy, ¿estás bien?. Dijeron unísono, salí de trance lo único que pude decir fue.

\- Que bueno que no me salió sangre. Al escucharme el bello chico, soltó tremenda carcajada que fue musica para mis oídos y me dijo.

\- ¡Ey! Eres más fuerte de lo que pensé, quien iba a decir que está pequeña naricita resistiría tremendo golpe. Yo con la boca abierta sin decir nada, Paty y Anthony sonriendo por mi cara toda roja. - ¿por qué no puedo decir algo coherente? ya Candy, porfavor quita esa cara tonta di algo. Nada no salía nada. Entonces el guapísimo me dijo:

\- Pequeña pecosa, ya que estás bien... regreso a lo que estaba, cuídate... por cierto me llamo Terry, Terruce Grandchéster, un gusto conocerte. Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Entonces después de salir del shock, solo podía entrar en otro, al recordar a tan bello chico y en ese momento mi corazón salto de emoción sentí que me enamoré a primera vista...

\- ¡Oh!. Pensé.

Para ese entonces mi físico delgado cambio, supuestamente envarnesí, mi cuerpo dejó de ser de niña, ahora es de "mujer" según todos, pero yo me sentía enana, zotaca y fea.

Era un suplicio la clase de deportes, tenía que salir con un diminuto short, mis caderas y piernas llenas no ayudaban en nada, además que esos diminutos shores, parecidos a un calzón, me hacian lucir como un salchichón mal amarrado, durante los siguientes días, después del pelotazo, me enteré que Terry... cursaba un año más adelante que yo, coincidíamos seguido por los pasillos de la escuela, me regalaba sus mejores sonrisas, siempre me decía:

\- ¿Qué onda pecosa?. apodo que me adjudico ese chico malcriado, pero me fascinaba escucharlo de sus lindos labios, mi sonrisa de boba tonta soñando, con besarlos, así empezó mi amistad con él, simples saludos y encuentros en la cafetería en la biblioteca, en el salón de computadoras, en las canchas, siempre saludandonos, platicando de todo y nada a la vez, siendo testigo de sus amoríos con cuánta chica se le atravesaba y aunque me dolía yo estaba bien ubicada él jamás sería mío o ¿si?

Terry me había comentado que había ya terminado con Karen Kleiss, novia en turno de mi amor, hermosa chica debo admitir, alta delgada y super a la moda. Terry un buen día, la encontró besando a uno de sus amigos, Charlie, su mejor amigo. Terry estaba muy molesto y descepcionado porque perdió un buen amigo por culpa de una arpía, le dolió más perder su amistad, ahí estoy yo de paño de lágrimas, tratando de levantarle el ánimo. Para ese entonces estaban organizando un evento estudiantil, recaudarian fondos para la graduación, de los que estaban por terminar la escuela, cómo siempre un baile, en las instalaciones de la escuela, nos entregaron volantes de invitación. Se me ocurre hacerle la tonta invitación, de ir juntos, solo para animarlo, pero el me rechazo inmediatamente, que no estaba de ánimo, me dijo:

\- En esta ocasión no pecosa, no soy buena compañía. Me dolió, pero entendí, no insistí.

En los días siguientes, no platiqué mucho con mi amor, nos saludabamos desde lejos, hoy sería el baíle, asistiría con Paty y Anthony, nos pusimos de acuerdo. En mi habitación hecha un lío en lo que me iba a poner de ropa, como siempre nada me gustaba, despues de dos horas me di por vencida, muy desanimada estaba por cancelar mi asistencia, pero en eso escuché a mi linda hermana y le supliqué que me ayudara, le explique lo del baile y supo inmediatamente lo que necesitaba, en menos de una hora estaba enfundada en un lindo vestido negro super ajustado sin mangas, un poco más arriba de las rodillas con medias negras y zapatillas aunque no muy altas me costaba trabajo caminar, mi cabello debidamente peinado en media coleta y suelto, cayendo por mi espalda en ondas muy bien definidas, no sé que líquido me aplicó, pero me súper encantó, no me sentía cómoda con el vestido, ya saben por mi trauma de caderas y piernas, cuando me vi en el espejo quedé con los ojos cuadrados, de verdad me veía genial, salí de casa, Paty y Anthony me esperaban, cuando me vieron me dijeron:

\- ¡Candy! Sí eres Candy, ¿verdad? ¿Qué hiciste con nuestra amiga?. Entonces me sentí segura, me sentí hermosa. Pensé - Esta noche me voy a divertir en serio al diablo mis inseguridades. Nos fuimos en el carro que su papá le prestó a Anthony.

 **Continuará**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Nagita e Igarashi. Contenido Adulto, sexo explícito. Queda advertido.**

 **LA ILUSIÓN DE QUERER Y AMAR**

 **ILUSIÓN que parecía amor...**

Llegamos a la escuela el baile sería en la cafetería de la escuela, cuando entramos estaba hermosamente decorado, globos de colores metálicos, una banda tocando temas de moda, al lado mesas con bebidas y bocadillos, las luces eran tenues, dando un ambiente divertido, no perdimos tiempo fuimos directo a la pista, Anthony, Paty y yo, bailamos contentos y divertidos. Estábamos en el duelo de baile, que no me percate que unos ojos azul zafiro, me observaban detenidamente, en el otro extremo del salón. Estaba resignada que Terry no vendría, ni idea de su asistencia esta noche, después de bailar varios bloques de canciones, decidí tomar algo, Anthony y Paty se pusieron románticos, unieron sus cuerpos perdiéndose en una melodía romántica, me fuí suspirando, pensando que mis amigos se traen su rollo,

\- ¡Ojalá! son el uno para el otro. ¿Qué estás haciendo Terry? Muero por bailar contigo. Tomé mi bebida, estaba por tomar un sorbo, cuando escucho.

\- ¡Hola pecosa! que linda estás hoy. Estuve a punto de ahogarme.

\- ¡Que susto me diste Terry!. Logré decir, ahí estaba, guapo e impecable, me miraba de arriba a bajo con una sonrisa pícara, jamás me había visto así, simplemente me derritió. Traté de ocultar mi nerviosismo, fingi no darme cuenta de su escrutinio.

\- ¿cómo has estado Terry? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?. Pregunté tratando de sonar lo más tranquila.

\- Ahora sí pecosa, estoy mejor que nunca. Dijo con su bella sonrisa guiñandome el ojo, me tomo de la mano, me guió al centro de la pista, sin preguntarme me ví bailando románticamente con Terry.

A partir de ese momento no me soltó y la pasé bailando con él. Entre canciones, me decía lo hermosa que era, yo disfrutaba de sus atenciones, en mi interior agradecí a Annie su buen gusto para sugerirme que vestir, Terry estaba fascinado conmigo, pasé toda la velada como si estuviera en un sueño. Feliz con él chico mas guapo del colegio, flotaba entre nubes de algodón, Terry atento, galante y coqueto, me sentí esperanzada.

\- Quizas pueda tener mi historia contigo, amor mío. Pensé ilusionada.

Al terminar el baile, ofreció llevarme a mi casa, feliz acepte. Busque a Anthony y Paty, estaban en lo suyo, ya eran novios, así qué no hubo problema en irme con Terry.

En todo el camino me llevaba abrazada o de la mano, no me soltaba platicamos de todo y de nada, entre bromas llegamos a mi casa, estaba por despedirme, cuando, me atrajo hacia él, el movimiento fue rápido que nuestros labios chocaron.

-¿Terry me está besando? ¡oh! No lo podia creer, era el mejor beso que había recibido, hasta ahora, me rendí ante él, lo adoré. No se cuanto duró el beso, apenas escuché que Terry se despidió.

\- Te veo el lunes mi hermosa pecosa. Asentí como tonta.

\- ¿Estoy en un sueño? no, no fue un sueño, Terry me beso. Pensé emocionada.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó el Lunes, fui a trabajar todo el día sumamente feliz. El tiempo paso volando, cuando me di cuenta, estaba en la escuela. Me acerqué a Paty y platicamos de lo bien que estuvo el baile, Paty me pregunto que pasó con Terry, respondí que nada interesante. Entró el profesor, dejando la plática en pausa. Por más atención que quería prestar en clase, me preguntaba: ¿qué pasara ahora?., no había visto a Terry en toda la tarde, entonces me dije: - Candy, solo fue un beso... impulso del momento, no te viajes, ubicate, que no te afecte. Quería mentalizarme. Por fin llegó la hora de salida, estoy con Paty y Anthony esperando el bus, de repente alguien me abraza y me besa tan cariñosamente es... Terry.

\- ¿Qué que pasó aquí?. Pensé. Él al ver mi cara de ¿what?

\- Que no puedo saludar a mi NOVIA.

*¿Tu novia?. Preguntamos al unísono Paty, Anthony y yo.*

\- Claro pecosa, yo no ando saludando a medio mundo así, solo a mi novia, ¿nos vamos amor?. Preguntó divertido, le causaba gracia ver a Candy desconcertada.

\- Claro. Solo pude decir.

Entonces así comenzó esta nueva relación que duró alrededor cuatro años, con altas, bajas, celos y discusiones. Donde entregué por completo mi corazón, entregué mi virginidad, lo adoraba, lo amaba, lo idólatraba... era mi mundo, mi todo, yo respiraba porque él lo hacía, todo perfecto... eso imaginé, pero lejos estaba de ser así.

Todo cambio, cuando Terry entro a la universidad, ya no nos veíamos seguido, pero seguíamos intentando mantener esta relación, deseaba de corazón que funcionara, traté de ser comprensiva, no ser celosa, entender que tendría nuevos amigos, amigas... y tal vez nuevos amores. Aunque sabía que no podría evitar lo inevitable, quise confiar que nuestro amor era fuerte. Que podíamos con esto.

Se acercaba mi graduación, deseaba que Terry me acompañara en el que sería el día mas importante de mi vida, pero la última vez que nos vimos, lo sentí distante y discutimos. Fue tan intenso que, terminé con él, pero, él no lo aceptó, me dijo que me amaba, que lo intentaramos. Al amarlo como lo amo, no pude ser firme, nos besamos e hicimos el amor, pero desde ese día no he podido localizarlo, quiero que esté conmigo en este día y ni sus luces

\- Esto no está bien. Pensé, mi corazón sentía un pinchazo, sabía que algo andaba mal, le dejé infinidad de recados con su madre, dando la fecha y hora de mi evento pero, no recibí respuesta de su parte. Quería estuviera conmigo ese día tan importante. Ese día que pensé que sería perfecto y feliz.

Día de la graduación

Estábamos llegando todos los alumnos, donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, el lugar debidamente decorado. Se encontraban presentes las autoridades correspondientes, tomando su lugar para la entrega de documentos, todos los alumnos ubicados en los lugares correspondientes, estaba por iniciar la ceremonia, el director estaba dando la bienvenida a los padres de familia y graduados todos nerviosos, felices por concluir satisfactoriamente un ciclo mas en la vida. En espera de recibir nuestros certificados y menciones honoríficas.

Me encontraba desesperada, mirando a todos lados, buscando a Terry y nada, no llegaba, no estaba. Resignada que no llegaría. Quise concentrarme en la ceremonia.

\- Candy, ¿ese que está ahí no es Terry?. Señaló Paty. Me dio una gran emoción, volteo inmediato, le veo estaba guapísimo, con traje y corbata, atractivo, pero no estaba solo.

\- ¿quién es esa? ¿por qué tiene a Terry abrazado?. Me pregunté. En ese momento sentí una punzada horrible en mi corazón. Ahora no era un trocito que se desprendía de mi corazón, era mi corazón hecho añicos... Terry ya estaba con otra.

Debo decir que lo que duró la ceremonia, lo viví en cámara lenta, no se cómo pude pasar a recoger mi documentación.

\- ¿Por qué Terry me hacía esto?., pensé en trance, Paty me decía algo, pero no la escuchaba mis oídos zumbaban, no podía dejar de verlos. La fulana esa, no lo soltaba solo eran besos, debo reconocer que realmente es hermosa, alta, delgada, rubia, ojos azules, todo lo que yo no soy, ¿qué podía esperar? al observarla mejor, ¿QUE? sí, era ella la recuerdo, un día que fuí a buscar a Terry a su universidad ella estaba con él y lo traía agarrado del brazo como ahora, se llama Susana Marlowe creo. Pero, ¿qué hace aquí? ¡Claro!restregandome su amor, recuerdo que la muy perra me dijo que tenía un hermano que estudiaba en la misma preparatoria que yo, sí... es hermana de Brandon Marlowe.

Está en otro grupo, pero hoy se gradúa al igual que yo. Recuerdo que ese día me puse celosa, él dijo que sólo era una compañera de la carrera. Ja, sí como no, yo creyendo, ¡que tonta! he sido.

\- Yo sabía muy dentro de mi corazón, que ellos terminarían juntos pero, ¿Por qué no habló conmigo? ¿por qué no aceptó nuestro rompimiento? ¡desgraciado!.

No podía dejar de mirarlos, quería grabarme muy bien está traición, nuestras miradas se encontraron, Susana, sonreía triunfal, y Terry serio, arrogante como si jamás me hubiera conocido. Que dolor.

\- ¿Terry?. Pensé destruida. No pude más, salí del lugar sola, derrotada, caminé y caminé, llegué a un parque cerca de mi casa, no había derramado ni una sola lágrima, sé que estaban ahí en mis ojos, porque veía borroso me resistía a dejarlas salir, llegué a mi casa, no había nadie estaban en sus labores, por eso no pudieron acompañarme, agradecí al cielo, no quería dar explicaciones, me encerré en mí habitación a lamerme las heridas, a jurarme a mí misma que... está era la última vez que sufría por un hombre, vino lo inevitable lloré como nunca lo había hecho con el corazón totalmente desgarrado.

Lloré por un hombre que no solo rompió todas mis ilusiones, sí no que me destruyó. Al otro día sin ánimos de nada no fuí a trabajar me reporte enferma. Salí de mi habitación, bajé a la cocina mis padres desayunando, ellos en su mundo, no preguntaron nada, ellos son así son de la idea que no debemos preguntar lo que se ve a leguas, solo tomé un jugo y dije que estaba un poco resfriada. Que por eso no fuí a trabajar. Quedaron satisfechos por mi explicación, regresé a mí habitación, pasaron las horas mi hermana, tocó a mi puerta.

\- Candy, te busca Terry, te espera afuera. Me dijo Annie rápido.

Dudé en salir, pero muy en el fondo anhelaba una explicación

\- Me debe una explicación. Pensé molesta. Sin pensarlo mas, salí afuera, nadamas verlo afloraron todas mis emociones, no quería escucharlo, así que no le permití hablar, simplemente dije:

\- Lo que me tengas que decir o explicar, llega demasiado tarde. Así que... suerte con tú vida, que yo seguiré con la mía. Adiós.

Entré a mi casa, no quería llorar, no deseaba pensar mas.

\- Te voy a superar. Pensé decidida.

 **Continuará.**

 **Chicas les dejo capítulo. Espero que pasen excelente fin de semana. Les comentó que mañana actualizó LUJURIA.**

 **Besos a todas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, exclusivamente a sus creadores, Nagita e Igarashi. Mundo alterno, época actual. Contenido Adulto y sexo explícito. Queda advertido.**

 **La ilusión de Querer y Amar**

 **Lamiendo las heridas...**

Mis días después de la ruptura, fueron terribles, renuncie a mi empleo, no salía de casa, enfermé de depresión, comía demasiado, no dormía bien, subí de peso, estaba hecha una piltrafa, no me bañaba, andaba como muerta en vida, mi madre por primera vez intervino; entró a mi habitación.

\- Candy, no puedes seguir así, cualquier cosa que te haya sucedido no es para tanto, la vida sigue, tienes por tanto vivir, no sano estar así. Me dijo directa.

\- ¿Tú me dices esto?, ¿tú, qué tu vida está del carajo?, fingiendo una sonrisa cuando tú hombre se revuelca con cualquier fulana, por favor, ¿cómo puedes ser feliz así? eres patética, eres la burla de todos. Entonces: ¡PLAF! Me había dado una bofetada y me habló cómo nunca lo había hecho.

\- Para empezar soy tú madre y no me debés juzgar, los problemas que tengo con tu padre no son de tú incumbencia, así como yo no juzgo tus decisiones, no permito que tú lo hagas, he respetado tu espacio, para no agobiarte con preguntas que no vas a querer contestar, esperando que te acerques a platicarlo, por eso no te he presionado y no pienso hacerlo, no porque no me importe, si no porque no quiero agobiarte, solo quiero que salgas y superes lo que sea que te tenga así.

Salió de mi habitación, dejándome unos folletos en mi cama; los tomé revise, eran de un programa de talleres que el gobierno patrocinada, entre ellos estaban; Estilista de Belleza, diseñó de moda, gastronomía, como obtener la certificación para instructor en formación y activación física, llamó mi atención lo de instructor en formación y activación física.

Recordé que no logré entrar a ninguna universidad como mis amigos, Anthony y Paty ellos si lograron matricularse. Dado a mi depresión, me aleje de todo y todos, me encerré en un círculo vicioso, lamiendo mis heridas.

Entonces decidí pedir información acerca de los talleres, me levanté, me bañe y baje, mi madre en la cocina preparando el desayuno, me vio de reojo, y dije:

\- Lo siento. Ella sonrió

\- No hay problema. Me dijo y agradecí que no se tocara mas el tema.

\- Voy a salir... pediré información de los talleres. Dije al salir, sentí una ligera sensación de esperanza.

Llegué al lugar, era una escuela a toda regla, con salones equipados, llegué a la oficina, inmediatamente me inscribieron en una lista era totalmente gratis, las clases que yo elegí, empezarían en una semana me dieron lista de lo que necesitaba, ya estaba hecho solamente tendría que pagar mi certificación al finalizar el curso, duraría un año.

Entonces me di cuenta que tendría que buscar empleo, me arrepentí de haber renunciado a la pastelería. Caminé hacia mi antiguo empleo. Con la esperanza de recobrarlo.

Pero, sorpresa ya habían cerrado el lugar, pregunté y me dijeron que habían quebrado.

Ya no existía, sentí horrible, me fuí resignada, llegué a casa.

Mi madre pregunto que paso, le platique todo, lo de la pastelería, le dije que tengo que encontrar trabajo. Me dijo, que una amiga suya tiene un minisuper, y estaban solicitando personal que fuera, que ella hablaría con su amiga. Fui a una entrevista, fue rápido todo el proceso y en esta semana ya tenía empleo de medio tiempo, estaba por entrar a mis clases, mi vida tenía sentido otra vez.

Llegó primer día de clases entré al aula donde impartirán el taller. Estaban los que serían mis compañeros, los observé eran altos, delgados, entré en pánico, aflorando mis inseguridades, puesto que engorde como vil cerdo. Me di cuenta que fue mala idea la elección de mi ropa, portaba leggins, leotardo y tenis. Me sentía fea. Respiré y saludé, voltearon a verme, pero todos me saludaron amablemente, regresando a mi la seguridad, ya no me sentí mal, nadie me veía mal, al contrario todos eran simpáticos; se presentaron, conocí a Flammy Hilton, Jimmy Carter, nos hicimos amigos inmediatamente, en eso llegó el instructor era demasiado guapo, cuerpazo y gay... a partir de ese día empezo mi rutina, trabajar en el minisuper y mis clases.

Mi trabajo era estupendo me mantenía ocupada, hacia de todo, cobraba los clientes, acomodaba mercancía, conocí a Luisa encargada de despachar las carnes frías, simpática nos entendimos bien, congeniamos perfecto, así era mi rutina. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían pasado seis meses, me sentía nuevamente feliz en paz, pensaba que nada ni nadie podría alterar mi dinámica diaria, pero que equivocada estaba.

En el minisuper entraban y salían infinidad de proveedores, pero el que surtía el agua embotellada, era un señor no más de cincuenta años muy simpático y alegre, me caía muy bien bromeabamos yo le pagaba las facturas.

Ese día tocaba que nos surtieran el agua estaba ocupada acomodando notas y facturas no había demasiada gente, estaba tranquilo. Concentrada me encontraba, cuando alguien me saludo y preguntó:

\- Buenos días señorita, ¿me podría indicar dónde puedo dejar las cajas del agua?. Me quede muy sorprendida porque no reconocí la voz, esa voz que me causo unos escalofríos, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Levanté la vista lentamente, recorrí poco a poco esa atractiva figura, percatandome de un cuerpo delgado y musculoso, fije mi mirada a su cara, encontrándome con una hermosa sonrisa y con unos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo en primavera.

Ante mi estaba, un joven no mayor a los 25, con un rostro de ángel caído, guapísimo, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no parecer una idiota, lo único que pude contestar: fue con otra pregunta.

\- ¿ Y el señor Tomás? ¿qué paso con él? ¿porqué no vino? ¿todo bien, espero no esté enfermo?. *Ay Dios yo y mi bocota, saturandole de preguntas*. Él me contestó:

\- No te preocupes, gracias por preguntar, el señor Tomás está muy bien, tan bien que anda de vacaciones, me toca cubrir su ruta. Así que estaré por tres semanas haciendo las entregas.

Mi mente estaba pensando ya en los días que estaría viéndo a este bello ejemplar, agradecía a mi instructor las friegas de ejercicios intensos a los que me tenía sometida, había bajado mucho de peso, mi cuerpo había sufrido un cambio muy favorable, el ejercicio era milagroso, mágico diría yo, ese día llevaba unos shorts cortos, con playera tipo polo, así era mi uniforme, no necesitabamos andar elegantes, puesto que nuestra labor de todos era acomodar la mercancía, pero me veía divina, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no escuché nuevamente que me preguntaba:

\- Disculpa, ¿dónde descargo las cajas?

\- ¡Ah! Cierto, sígueme. Caminé adelante de él, para indicarle dónde estaba la bodega, sentía su mirada en mi espalda, en mis glúteos y piernas sentía que todo mi cuerpo se estremecía.

\- ¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Porqué reaccionó así?. Sí, está lindo, ¿Lindo?, lo que le sigue, todo un galán. Llegamos a la bodega, le indique dónde dejar las cajas, descargó todo rápido y regresamos a la entrada, no me quitaba la mirada de encima, sentía que esos lindos ojos recorrían todo mi cuerpo, ahora de frente, no solo mi cuerpo, si no todo mi ser. Estaba nerviosa, me equivoqué al redactar la factura, la hice nuevamente, saqué dinero de la caja para pagarle, a la hora de indicarle dónde debía firmar la entrega, me salió una voz jadeante

\- ¡Por Dios! ¿qué me pasa? ¿porqué estoy tan excitada?. Todavía me lo pregunto, ¡Candy concéntrate!. Tomó la pluma, rozó mis dedos. ahí venía nuevamente ese pinchazo, no solo lo sentí en el corazón, si no que también fue en la boca de estómago y lo mas vergonzoso que lo sentí en mi entre pierna, en mi sexo, sentí que me exitaba, me puse roja como la grana.

Regresé de mi éxtasis, él con una gran sonrisa me dijo:

\- Un gusto servirte. observó mi gafete.

\- ¿Candice?, me presento soy Albert Andley, un placer conocerte. Nos estrechamos las manos, pero lo que hizo fue besar mis nudillos, dió media vuelta y se fue. Me quedé petrificada con mil emociones solo me quedé pensando, ¡oh! ¡oh! ¡oh! Ahí voy de nuevo.

 **Continuará...**

 **¿Qué pasará?, Candy vencerá sus miedos abrirá su corazón nuevamente a ¿Albert?.**

 **Les dejo actualización, espero que estén pasando un lindo domingo familiar. Besos a todas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**La ilusión de Querer y Amar**

 **Esta historia está basada en hechos reales con los personajes la serie Candy Candy, no me pertenecen si no a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki (Keiko Nagita) y la mangaka Yumico Igarashi.**

Historia 100% final Candy y Albert.

 **ILUSIÓN... Miedos... un plan.**

Cuando Albert se fue me quedé analizando la situación acerca de mi comportamiento y de lo que sentí al conocerlo. Sentí pánico, sin quererlo recordé, mi pasado, mis amoríos fallidos, como saben el que más me marcó fue el de Terry, mi mente vuela sin quererlo recordé. Después de que no quise escuchar sus explicaciones, lo despache dignamente me lo encontraba hasta en la sopa.

 *** Flash back***

Aunque estaba en casa deprimida y sin ganas de salir mi madre me obligó a realizar algunas diligencias, caminé rumbo a mis deberes, me encontré con Terry.

Parado en la estación de camiones guapo como siempre, me pregunto: ¿por qué tengo que encontrarlo? ¡que suerte la mía! Como si me sintiera volteó, me sonrió.

\- Hola pecosa, ¿Cómo estás?. Se acercó a saludarme.

Me di la vuelta, ignorando su saludo.

\- Espera pecosa, quiero hablar contigo por favor. Expresó Terry.

\- Nunca más me digas pecosa. Estoy bien y no, no quiero hablar contigo.

\- Candy por favor te lo suplico, no te vayas déjame explicarte.

No pude negarme.

\- Bien, habla.

\- Candy yo... lo siento se que me comporte como un patán, no sabes lo mal que me siento, lo estoy pasando mal, debí hablar contigo, lo que sucedía con Susana, pero no tenía el valor, no quería perderte. Me dejé llevar, pero yo te amo... siempre te he amado, lo de Susana solo fue sexo y pues...

Pensé, - que estupidez. lo interrumpí.

\- Espera Terry, solo te haré una pregunta y quiero que seas sincero, sin mentiras, la última vez que discutimos, que terminé contigo y tú, me dijiste que nos diéramos otra oportunidad, que lo intentáramos de nuevo, como siempre terminamos en la cama. Respiré profundo estaba muy tensa pero ahí va la pregunta del millón. - ¿Ya habías intimado con Susana?

\- Candy no creo que...

\- CONTÉSTAME. grité.

-Sí, ya había estado con ella pero...

\- ¡BASTA! escúchame bien, no sé por que acepte hablar contigo, pero ¿sabes?. No tienes idea de como me dolió verte con ella, pero tampoco se, ¿por qué quisiste estar conmigo? ¿por qué mantener una relación si tu ya estabas con otra?, cuando yo terminé contigo... sabía, lo sentía en mí corazón que tú y ella se entendían, desde que te vi con ella en la universidad del brazo de ella, pero quise confiar en ti, pero algo me decía que tú ya no me querías, por eso decidí dejarte, terminar lo nuestro y no aceptaste nuestro rompimiento. Por lo que dices ya estabas con ella, ¿por qué no terminar?. Fueron las preguntas de Candy.

\- Porque yo te amaba, te amo lo de Susana solo fue sexo...

\- ¡CÁLLATE! ¿me amas?, no me hagas reír. Te presentas a mi graduación, con la muy perra, poniéndome en ridículo con mis amigos, ellos sabían que tú y yo éramos mas que novios y te dejas ver con esa, del brazo y besandola, restregándome lo poco importante que fui yo en tu vida, poco valoraste mi amor y mi entrega, me pisoteaste... yo respiraba a través de ti, no solo me ignoraste, si no que te comportaste cómo si jamás en la vida me hubieras conocido y todavía dices que ¿me amas?, déjame que me ría, tenemos diferentes puntos de vista referente a lo que es amar. VETE AL DIABLO TERRUCE GRANDCHESTER, jamás me vuelvas a buscar y a dirigir la palabra. Me fui dejándolo muy sorprendido de mi reacción.

 **Fin Flash back***

Después de aquel encuentro, me lo encontraba, no quitaba el dedo del renglón, pero para mi era invisible, intentaba hablarme, pero como si no existiera.

\- ¿Candy?, regresa ¿qué pasa contigo?, Sí que te dejo en la baba total ese rubio ¿verdad?. Luisa sacándome de trance.

\- No lo puedo creer Candy, es hermoso, cuerpazo, pero ¿quién es él?. Yo conteste de manera fría y cortante.

\- Es el reemplazo del señor Tomás, está de vacaciones, él vendrá en su lugar, las siguientes 3 semanas.

\- Candy, no me pongas caras de que no te movió el tapete, guapísimo ejemplar, observé como te ponías, muy nerviosa y hasta besó tú mano.

Me moleste un poco por la insistencia de Luisa respecto a Albert así que le dije:

\- Sabes Luisa, está por terminar mi turno, me voy a la escuela, SIN COMENTARIOS ¿De acuerdo?.

\- Pero Candy.

\- Dije, SIN COMENTARIOS Ok. Conteste enfadada, me fui a la escuela.

Llegué a la escuela un poco antes, me quedé pensando en la gran personalidad de

"papoazúl", es una abreviación de: PAPÍ OJO AZUL, sobrenombre para el güero bello, porque aunque se que jamás me permitiré pensar o sentir nada hacia él, bueno solo en mi imaginación, pero nada real con él, cuando digo nada es nada, cero amistad... solo cordialidad laboral. Será mi papoazúl en pensamiento.

Llegó Archie o sea el Master, Archie Cornwell, el papírri gay, es tan sensual y sofisticado. Excelente maestro, como he aprendido con él, el explotó y descubrió mi talento. Ahora reconozco que es la mejor decisión que he tomado, no me arrepiento. Archie me dice que hago un buen trabajo, al principio no lo creía, pero ahora estoy convencida que está es mi vocación, he cambiado bastante mi cuerpo y salud. No más la gorda, deprimida y destruida.

La clase empieza, iniciamos con expresión corporal y coreografía, Archie está montando un espectáculo que vamos a exhibir el día de nuestra certificación, presentaremos en grupo, también tendremos que presentar una rutina aeróbica y una coreografía de manera individual, tengo que trabajar a triple, estar preparada y concentrada, cero distracciones, pero eso está muy lejos de ser y menos por cierto rubio

"papoazúl" pero caray Como me costaba trabajo lograrlo, solo les puedo decir que en todo lo que duró la clase no logré hacer nada bien, varias veces Archie me corrigió, me llamó la atención y así termino la clase. Me despedí de todos salí muy frustrada y molesta, pensando ¿cómo es posible que apenas lo acabo de conocer y ya esté en mí mente?, al grado de no poder seguir bien mi clase, ¿qué me pasa? parece que no escarmiento. Estaba en mi regaño mental cuando, Jimmy me dió alcance.

\- Candy, ¿qué te pasó hoy?. Jimmy tan atento pensé.

Recordé el día que estábamos en su casa, para practicar rutinas y después ver películas. Flammy, Jimmy y yo, nos hicimos inseparables, estábamos practicando cuando le hablan a Flammy, se tenía que ir no habíamos comido. Flammy se despidió, nos quedamos solos, viendo una comedia divertida y comiendo comida cantonesa en la sala de su casa, sus padres trabajaban todo el día, estábamos solos y sin interrupciones. Todo se dio sin malicia, tengo mi corazoncito y la carne es débil, solo pasó, nos besamos, los besos subieron de tono, por no decir que nos devoramos nuestras bocas, todo fue rápido, agradable y así sin mas íntime con él, sí solo fue atracción del momento. Fue lindo.

\- Jimmy... seré honesta, me gustas y no me arrepiento de lo que pasó pero, quiero que sigamos siendo amigos cómo hasta ahora, no creo que sea buena idea involucrarnos sentimentalmente, podemos ser maduros al respecto.

\- Está bien Candy, será como tu quieras. Contestó Jimmy resignado, le gustaba demadiado Candy. Solo un par de veces mas lo hicieron, y amigos como siempre.

\- ¿Candy?. Le habló nuevamente. Candy salió de sus recuerdos.

\- Jimmy, todo bien, estoy saturada en el trabajo y no dormí bien, es sólo eso... por eso me desconcentre. Contestó Candy.

\- Candy recuerda que falta poco para la certificación, como vas con el dinero, ¿ya lo completaste?. Preguntó Jimmy.

\- Sí, ya lo tengo estoy tan contenta, ahorre más de la cuenta, que hasta me va a alcanzar para comprar el vestuario para las coreografías, ya escogí están padrísimos.

\- Que bien Candy, me alegro, te dejo regresare, Flammy me está esperando. Jimmy se despidió.

\- Sí, ellos están juntos ahora y eso me alegra bastante hacen una linda pareja.

Al otro día en el trabajo como siempre, bastante gente un día muy atareado, pero aun así contando los minutos para ver a papoazúl.

\- Que guapo, es demasiado alto, ¿Por qué no fuí más alta?, mi madre lo es, también mi hermana, la herencia genética de mi bisabuela, la culpable. Todos los chicos que me gustan o les gusto son altísimos. Albert que ojos, que cuerpo, que trasero sí, me eché taco de ojo y quién no. Con esos pantalones caquis y playera negra, que bien le sienta su uniforme, se ve realmente atractivo, ¡bellezo!. Estoy en la mensa, pensando en él impensable cuando.

\- Buenos días Candice. Saludó Albert, interrumpiendo mi ensoñación. Qué vergüenza siempre me encuentra en otro mundo.

\- Buenos días. Contesté impersonal, me cuesta un trabajo enorme lograrlo después de estar pensando en su bello cuerpo, ¡concéntrate!.

\- Ya sabes el camino ¿no?. Señalé la bodega, él solo sonrió y comenzó a descargar. Con el corazón acelerado, nerviosa.

\- ¿cómo pude hablarle así?, aún así me sonrió. Pensé. Lo vi de reojo, sentía su mirada, me obligue a no sonreír. No me puedo permitir ilusionarme. Quería convencerme.

\- No quiero mas dolor en mi vida, es demasiado no puedo ni debo complicar mi vida, que en estos momentos está equilibrada. Intentando mentalizarme.

\- ¿Candice?. Albert interrumpió mis pensamientos.

¿Qué? me atrapó en la luna.

\- Sí dime. Contesté rápido.

\- Ya terminé de descargar. Me dijo sin dejarme de mirar.

\- Ok. Contesté sin mirarlo a la cara, intentado parecer ocupada, elaborando su factura.

\- ¿Qué tal tu día?.

\- Bien Gracias.

\- ¿Solo trabajas medio día?. Preguntó.

\- Sí, solo medio día. Mis respuestas tajantes, cortada. Cambié el tema - ¿me puedes firmar? le entregué la factura y el dinero, como diciendo ya vete ¿no?, me vi mal educada, en lo que firmaba la factura, me volteó, supuestamente acomodando el dinero, ¡que tontería! estaba siendo muy descortés. Albert firmó y me entregó la copia, seguía ahí parado viéndome. - ¿por qué no se va?. Pensé. Entonces hice lo inevitable lo enfrenté, lo miré y fue mi perdición, tenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Ahora si me despido, que tengas excelente día guapa, ¿te han dicho que tienes unos hermosos ojos?. Me dijo en un susurro, solo yo escuché, mi piel se erizo. Dio media vuelta, pero antes me lanzo un beso al aire. Se fue dejándome flotando entre nubes algodón.

\- ¿Qué paso aquí?. Pensé. Al fin pude sacar el aire que estaba conteniendo. - Esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé, ¿por qué tengo que sentirme así?, vulnerable... solo está bromeando, si eso debe ser, yo como tonta pensando en una oportunidad con él, pero que estoy pensando, quizá solo este siendo amable, yo pensando que puede estar interesado en mi, el problema no es él, una vocecita en mi cerebro, eres tú la que te ilusionas fácil y la única que entrega el corazón, la única que sale con el corazón roto.

\- Y yo que pensaba que estaba bien, entonces el plan b sigue en pie, debo reforzar mi coraza, no dejaré que entre la ilusión en mi corazón... es fácil pensarlo, pero hacerlo no lo es. Así empieza el estira y el afloja con papoazúl.

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas les dejo actualización, espero les guste. Saludos enamorada gracias por apoyar y compartir algunas de tus experiencias de pubertad. Cierto las inseguridades de adolecente. Adoradandrew me alegra saludarte. Ya extrañaba tus comentarios. Agradezco sus comentarios Saludos a todas. Les comento que mañana actualizo LUJURIA. Besos a todas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_La ilusión de Querer y Amar._**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno. Contenido Adulto. Queda advertido.**

 **INDIFERENCIA Y AÑORANZA**

Los días pasaron, concentrada en la dinámica de mi vida, escuela trabajo y... Albert. Rápido habían pasado los días, estaban por concluir las vacaciones del señor Tomás, no sabía si era un alivio, o un tormento, porque ya no lo vería más, mi temple y promesas de no interactuar con Albert se venían a bajo, nada mas verlo, empecé a bajar mis defensas. sí, ya sé, lo que dije: mi plan b, pero es inevitable, papoazúl es muy difícil de pasar por alto.

Al pasar de los días, Albert me sacaba de trance con su linda sonrisa, me preguntaba cosas del trabajo, a lo cual yo no podía eludir, terminábamos en conversación acerca de todo y nada, era demasiado divertido y me sentía genial platicando con él, se las ingeniaba para preguntarme cosas personales, pero ahí era cuando me daba cuenta que estaba bajando las defensas, me cerraba, él aprendió, que no debía ir más allá y cambiaba el tema. Era muy poco el tiempo que podíamos platicar, pero me enteré que estaba estudiando en la Universidad, había aplicado para ingeniero mecánico automotriz, que le faltaba un poco más de un año para terminar, que trabaja para su padre en su negocios, solo en sus ratos libres, como ahora que está cubriendo al señor Tomás, ya que la universidad exige tiempo y dedicación, no puede asentarse en otro empleo, dado que exigirían más tiempo, debe estar enfocado al cien por ciento en sus estudios. Me di cuenta que era un chico con recursos económicos, pero sencillo sin presunción, al saber un poco de su vida, me vienen las inseguridades de siempre, ¿cómo podríamos estar juntos?.

También supe qué pertenece a un equipo de fútbol soccer, le gusta caminar al aire libre y tener contacto con la naturaleza, de hecho me dijo que su otra opción de carrera era la de veterinario zootecnista, pero que adora los motores, también le gusta leer y ver películas de comedia y acción, no soporta las películas de horror y suspenso, no come picante, ni cebolla, odia la ropa formal y elegante, no le gusta bailar, y analizando todo es muy rubio, desde que recuerdo todos mis galanes han sido diferentes, físicamente hablando, mi tipo de chicos son castaños, ¡jamás rubios! y él es demasiado rubio, siempre anda muy sonrojado y no por vergüenza como me pasa a mi, sus mejillas como manzanita rojas, eso hace que sus lindos ojos azules se vean, hermosos.

Siempre dije que los rubios no son mi tipo, ahora escuchando sus gustos y aficiones me convencí a mi misma que no somos compatibles ni diez dimensiones diferentes.

Empezando por la estatura, él es demasiado alto, más que mis exnovios, demasiado rubio, nuestros hijos serían albinos, aunque me guste hacer ejercicio, no me gusta caminar al aire libre y menos asolearme, me causan migrañas, me gusta observar la naturaleza pero en National Geografíc, no me gusta andar de colina en colina, mucho menos acampar, lo único que leo son las revistas de moda o con lo relacionado al fitnness recuerdo que en la escuela cuando tenía proyectos de literatura me costaba terminarlos ya que me dormía desde la introducción, me encantan las películas de horror, terror y suspenso no por nada soy fan de la saga de pesadilla en la calle del infierno, me encanta el picante y cebolla, me fascina la comida mexicana, jamás me llevará a comer tacos y si lo hiciera tendría que pedirlos sin chile y cebolla para que no me huela la boca, pero... ¿qué estoy pensando?, me estoy viajando en una cita, no y no me niego. Todos sus gustos, disgustos y aficiones los puse cómo impedimentos.

Albert me había platicado mucho a pesar de mi resistencia al querer saber de él, en cambio yo, solo le había dicho que, estudio en una academia para entrenadora de activación física y coreógrafa, que mi vida gira en torno al trabajo, mi casa y la escuela.

Cuando se lo comenté, lo que me dijo después, todavía se me enchina mi piel.

\- En serio, ¿estudias para entrenador físico?. Preguntó Albert. Por un momento pensé que se burlaría de mi, pero no fue así.

\- Con razón, ahora comprendo, por que tienes un cuerpo espectacular, ¿sabes? tus piernas, ¡me encantan!. Me quedé ¡WTF! ¿escuché bien?. Fue mi pregunta mental.

\- Gracias. Solo pude decir roja de vergüenza, con una mezcla de vanidad y alegría. Papoazúl logra quebrarme.

Llegó el último día de cubrir al señor Tomás, yo estaba feliz.

\- Sí, como no, estaba mal, ¿cómo, era posible?, ya no lo vería. Cuando llegó Albert, con su rutina de siempre, saludos y plática, nada relevante. Le pagué su factura y se despidió de mi.

\- Un placer haberte conocido Candice. Me dio la mano y se fue. No pude decir nada porque tenía gente formada, tenía que seguir trabajando, pero me sentí fatal, ¿entonces eso era todo?, ¿jamás lo vería?, pero que tonta soy, lo sabía... todo era una ilusión, solo fue amable y caballeroso, ¿qué esperaba?. Me pregunté, recordé mi lista de los impedimentos. Ubicate, ¿cuándo voy a aprender la lección?, deja de hacer castillos en en aire, debo seguir con el plan b, casa, trabajo y escuela, solo eso existe para mi, no debo pensar en él. Me repetí varias veces esto. Pasé la mañana mentalizandome, de que voy a estar bien.

Terminó mi horario, me fui a la escuela, traté de concentrarme, más resignada logré sacar las rutinas, me sentí mejor, relajada pensando que mi angustia de estás últimas semanas, al fin acabaron, ya no habría más distracciones, terminé mi clase. Salí de la escuela, fuí a mi casa cene, me retiré a mi habitación, me duché, el papirri de Archie estaba como poseído, se pasó con todos, nos hizo sudar la gota gorda, ya en mi cama analizando la situación, faltaba poco para mi certificación, talvez pronto dejaría de ir al minisuper, tendría que buscar trabajo de lo que se hacer talvez en un Gym, debo pensar que haré después de graduarme. ¡Albert!, Suspiré.

\- ¿qué estarás haciendo?, ¿pensarás en mi?, entonces llegó a mi mente la pregunta del millón, que siempre quise preguntar.

-¿Tendrá novia?. En el poco tiempo que compartíamos siempre le quise preguntar, pero me aguantaba, ¿cómo para que quería saberlo?, supuestamente no interesaba, pero debo de reconocer que quería saber. Entonces me vino una angustia y una realidad, claro que tiene a alguien, como voy a creer que no va a estar con alguien, él tan bello, lindo y caballeroso, me imagino que todas mueren por él. ¿cómo no podría estar con alguien?. me quedé dormida pensando en él y en la dueña del corazón de papoazúl.

Al otro día llegué temprano al trabajo, un poco más animada. Luisa ya estaba ahí.

\- Hola Luisa, ¿cómo estás? Pregunté.

\- Hola Candy, pues bien ¿y tú?, ¿cómo vas?, ¿qué tal la llevas porque ya no vendrá Albert?

\- Luisa, ¿qué pregunta?, pues como voy a estar, normal e Igual que siempre ya sabíamos que solo era temporal, además ya tengo ganas de ver al señor Tomás.

\- Jajajajajaja, si cómo no, ahora me vas a decir que prefieres ver a él señor Tomás que a Albert, si supieras las caras de borrego enamorado que ponías al verlo.

\- Para tú carro Luisa, eso no es así solo... platicabamos y nada mas, ni siquiera te puedo decir que seamos amigos, ya que no lo volveré a ver, así que no digas cosas que no son ¿vale?.

\- Esta bien Candy, no te enojes estoy bromeando.

\- Ok, vamos a trabajar que está llegando gente. Pasó el tiempo volando, llegó el señor Tomás, sentí un pinchazo en mi corazón, deseaba ver a Albert, pero ni modo.

\- Candy, buenos días hija, ¿cómo estás?.

\- Buenos días señor Tomás, ¿qué tal sus vacaciones?, cuénteme ¿a donde fue?.

\- ¡Ay mija! fuí con mi hijo a Florida, si vieras que calor hace, pero la pasé muy bien, tenía tiempo sin verlo, mira te traje esta pulsera, espero no te moleste el detalle.

\- Cómo cree eso señor Tomás, agradezco el detalle, ¡está hermosa!.

\- Si Candy, combina con tus ojos verdes.

\- Gracias señor Tomás.

\- ¿Qué tal mi reemplazo? ¿todo bien?. Ahí está salió a tema el culpable de mis suspiros.

\- Sí señor Tomás, todo bien. Contesté fingiendo normalidad.

\- Verdad, ¿qué es un gran muchacho?, trabajador y noble. Sin poder evitar, estoy escuchando al señor Tomás, enumerar todo lo bueno que es Albert, todo lo que ya se dé papoazúl. Después de despedirse el señor Tomás, me quedé pensando en mi güero y suspirando me pregunté:

-¿volveré a verte?

Pasaron tres días, con mi rutina diaria y nada de sus luces de papoazúl, yo sabía que así iba hacer, pero me moría de ganas de verlo, añoraba nuestras platicas, me regañaba a mi misma, por un lado lo extrañaba, pero por el otro lado, pensaba que era lo mejor no verlo. Pasó mi día ya había terminado mi turno, fuí por mis cosas para irme a la escuela, me despedí de Luisa y de mi jefa, estaban haciendo inventario. Caminé a mi parada del bus, iba distraída pensando en la rutina que le presentaría a Archie, que por supuesto era la rutina que presentaría de manera individual en la exhibición, Archie deberá dar su visto bueno. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, que no me percate de la presencia de cierta persona, que estaba parado a pie de poste en esquina. De repente solo escuché.

\- Hola Candice. Levanté la vista, ya había reconocido esa voz.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh!, Albert...

 **Continuará.**

 **Bien dia chicas, aquí dejando actualización. Besos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno época actual. Contenido Adulto. Queda advertido.**

 **Una oportunidad.**

\- Albert, papoazúl, ¿aquí? no lo puedo creer. Esta frente a mi, con una sonrisa perfecta, sus ojos azules, como un cielo limpio, maravillosamente guapo. Como lo he extrañado, sí, no puedo negar, que me gusta. Pensé.

\- ¿Albert?, hola. Contesté. ¿Qué haces por estos rumbos?. Pregunté. mi voz temblo, queriendo parecer poco afectada por su presencia, ¡sí como no!, estoy que me desmayo de emoción y mi corazón late a mil por hora.

\- Andaba por aquí y quise pasar a saludarte, ¿te molesta?. Dijo Albert mirando a Candy.

\- Claro que no me molesta, ¿cómo crees?, pero voy de carrera, tengo clase y ya voy tarde, debo irme. Dijo Candy avanzando.

¿Te puedo acompañar?. Preguntó Albert esperanzado. Me quedé pensando la oferta.

Pero, ¡que diantres estoy pensando!. Muero por que me acompañe.

\- Claro, no hay problema. Me obligue a contestar.

\- ¿Cómo ha estado Candy?. Preguntó Albert.

\- Muy bien ahora que te veo, mi amado papoazúl, no sabes como te extrañado, tenía tantas ganas de hacer esto. me lanzo a sus brazos, lo beso apasionadamente, te extraño como no tienes una idea, Bésame amor mío. Candy concéntrate.

\- Muy bien Albert, ya sabes con mi rutina de siempre nada cambia... ¿tú que tal? ¿Cómo te va? Y la ¿Universidad?.

\- Pues, con exámenes la verdad, he estado demasiado ocupado, me atrase con los proyectos, por cubrir a Tomás, pero ya me puse al corriente. Ven, súbete. Albert traía un bochito color plata, me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero. Así que voy trepada con papoazul, estoy que no me lo creo, Albert me narra todo lo que ha hecho estos días, desde un partido de fútbol, pasaron las finales y el próximo domingo es la gran final.

\- Me gustaría que fueras. Invitó Albert. Candy estaba embelesada con tan linda voz sus gestos, que no escuchó gran cosa.

\- ¿Qué?, escuché bien, me ha invitado a verlo jugar. Toda tonta pregunté.

\- ¿Me podrías repetir lo último?.

\- Ja jaja jaja. soltó tremenda carcajada. Que fue música para mis oídos, que hermoso se ve. Pensé.

\- ¿Qué que tanto piensas pequeña?, no me has puesto atención en nada. Dijo divertido. Toda roja de vergüenza.

\- Tengo tantas cosas en mente. ja solo pienso en ti mi papoazúl.

\- Entre la escuela y el trabajo, ando estresada, pero dime, ¿qué me decías?.

\- ¿Qué si puedes el domingo acompañarme al partido?, me gustaría que fueras ¿cómo vez?.

\- ¿A qué hora sería?, yo trabajo por la mañana y estoy practicando con mis compañeros, para la exhibición, no se si podré, pero dame la dirección, tal vez pueda alcanzarte.

\- Ok. Albert le entregó un papel con los datos dónde será su partido. Había mentido acerca del ensayo. - ¿por qué soy así?. Mi regaño mental.

Llegamos a la escuela estaba por bajarme.

\- Candy, me gustaría muchísimo que fueras. Se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, se bajó para abrir la puerta, me ayudó a bajar. Yo en la baba total, desde el beso y las atenciones recibidas, estaba aturdida, maravillada, con ese beso aunque corto me puso al cien. Seguía flotando diciendo adiós con una sonrisa.

\- Albert, será difícil aplicar el plan b, pero que feliz me hizo verte. Pensé. Leí el papel que me dio y el partido era a las 6 PM en el polideportivo JFK, si conocía el lugar, Archie nos llevó ahí para apoyarlo a una súper clase.

Entré a la escuela, directo a mi aula, todos estaban calentando, comenzó mi clase, estaba tan contenta, todo me salió excelente sin equivocaciones. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, todos se me quedaban viendo.

\- Candy, ¿A qué se debe tú maravilloso humor?. Flammy preguntó.

\- De que hablas Flammy, siempre estoy así. Contesté pero mi sonrisa me delataba.

\- No querida, estos tres días pasados, estabas tan deprimida y hoy... te ves genial. Quizás tu humor se debe a cierto rubio guapísimo que te trajo en un bocho plata.

\- ¿Qué? Lo viste.

\- Todos lo vimos querida, ja jaja no te pongas así Candy, ya era hora de verte con alguien y la verdad te felicito está súper papacito, no me lo vas a creer, pero Archie fue el que dijo; ¿quién será ese bombón? y cuando vimos que bajaste del carro Archie dijo, que suerte tienen algunas ja ja jaja.

\- Flammy.

\- ¿Qué pasa Candy?

\- Me invitó a verlo jugar el domingo pero...

\- No me salgas con una tontería Candy, espero que hayas dicho sí porque...

\- Le dije que iba a estar ocupada ensayando con ustedes y...

\- ¿QUÉ?, no lo puedo creer, ¿qué te pasa?, a leguas se ve que es caballeroso, te abrió la puerta, ¿quién hacé eso en estos tiempos?.

\- Pero, Flammy...

\- Nada, vas a ir a esa cita, te pondrás linda y no me pongas esa cara porque me vas hacer enfadar, escúchame Candy, no todos son como Terry, date una oportunidad para conocerlo, como amigos y después, Dios dirá, pero tienes que ir porque si no, le digo a Archie que el güero bellezo es gay, ya sabes no descansará hasta que caen a sus pies, ja jaja. Bromeó Flammy.

\- No se te ocurra, pobre Albert.

\- Así que se llama Albert, tiene nombre de príncipe y por favor Candy, ya tienes que salir al mundo nuevamente, ya no eres la Candy gorda y fea que creías ser, todo eso estába en tu mente, siempre me has parecido hermosa. Así que ve por tu príncipe ¿vale?.

Ya en mi habitación recordando lo que Flammy me había dicho, mañana sería domingo. Decidida a verlo, pensando que ponerme, tiene qué ser algo cómodo pero sexy, pasé toda la tarde del sábado escogiendo, que ponerme, me decidí por un shorts falda de mezclilla con una blusa entallada de algodón verde oscuro, manga tres cuartos hombros descubiertos, tenis converse del color de mi blusa, al verle en el espejo, me guste mucho, - Decidido, me llevaré esto, además es el polideportivo debo andar a dock. Baje a cenar,

con mi familia, pedí permiso mi madre sonrió, me dio permiso no hizo mayor preguntas, subí a descansar pensando en cómo la pasaría, si era una cita o simplemente un encuentro con un amigo nada trascendental, pero la verdad estaba muy nerviosa, me dije:

\- Candy, es hora de dejar el pasado atrás, Flammy tiene razón, no todos son Terry. Me quedé dormida pensando en papoazúl.

Me levanté temprano, fui a mi trabajo, por ser domingo estaba tranquilo, es día de limpieza y acomodar mercancía, se me pasó rápido el tiempo, llegó pronto la hora de salida, me fui rapidísimo a casa, me duché rápido, me arregle con la ropa escogida, me recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta, faltaba poco para que dieran las seis. Salí al polideportivo, busque los campos de soccer, llegué tarde ya había comenzado el partido, lo vi, estaba jugando me quedé sentada en la parte de arriba de las gradas, observándolo que guapo se ve, que piernas varoniles, si que sabía jugar fútbol, tenía porra unas chicas alentandolo, no me agradó mucho, pero él estaba en lo suyo. - tranquila Candy, es un amigo... no hay que ponerse celosa.

El partido estaba en su apogeo, el traía el balón, pero quizás sintió mi mirada, volteó en donde estaba, me sonrió, lo saludé levantando mi mano, en eso le quitan el balón y les meten gol.

\- No lo puedo creer, fue mi culpa. Pensé. Entonces Albert volvió a lo suyo, se recuperó y metió un gol, pasó rápido el juego, estuvo demasiado reñido, terminó el partido, saliendo vencedores el equipo de Albert, todos estaban celebrando, unas chicas se acercaron y lo abrazaron, sentí feo, pensé en irme.

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?. Me pregunto. Aquí vas de nuevo, el guapo y obvy todas quieren con él, ¿no voy a entender?. Estaba en mi regaño mental cuando.

\- Candice, que gusto que hayas venido, pensé que no lo harías. Se acercó y me dió un beso en la mejilla, que rico olía aunque estuviera sudando, quería lamerlo saber a que sabía.

\- ¡Oh!, que cosas pienso.

\- Sí Albert, pude venir... se suspendió el ensayo y aquí me tienes, felicidades juegas excelente, disculpa por distraerte pero que bueno que ganaron.

\- ALBERT. Le gritaron. - ya va hacer la premiación. Albert asintió y me tomó de la mano, bajamos.

\- Que guapa te ves. Me dijo al oido y me guiñó el ojo. Llegamos donde sería la premiación, fue rápido todo, Albert ganó un trofeo, al mejor goleador de la temporada, me presento con sus amigos. le preguntaron que si iría a celebrar con ellos, pero Albert declinó.

\- Ya tengo planes, con esta linda señorita ¿nos vamos?. Se despidió de ellos. Albert sin soltarme la mano, íbamos de salida, yo me sentía sumamente feliz, de repente, gritaron su nombre.

\- ALBERT. Volteamos y vi que se acercaba una hermosa chica. Mi corazón se estrujo, pero apechugue.

\- ¿Qué pasa?. Preguntó Albert. Sin soltar mi mano en ningún momento. Esta chica vio con enfado ese acto.

\- ¿Cómo está eso de que no vas a celebrar con nosotros?. Diciendo eso se le cuelga del cuello. Yo como mensa tratando de no aparentar enojo. - Solo somos amigos. Me mentalice.

\- No Eliza, tengo planes. Le dijo Albert, quitándose de encima a esta vieja.

\- Albert, ¿por qué eres así?. Siempre celebramos, además ¿quién es esta?. Preguntó déspota la muy perra, no la conocía pero, nada mas verle tenía la misma pinta que la Susana, - No escarmiento, solo a mi me puede pasar ésto. Pensé molesta.

\- Albert, no te preocupes si ya tienes compromiso, me voy un gusto verte y felicidades por tú triunfo. Me solté de su agarre, di media vuelta y me fuí.

\- Albert, vámonos le dijo la tal Eliza. Pero Albert corrió y me alcanzó.

\- ¿Cómo crees que te vas a ir?. Tenemos que celebrar, te invito a cenar ¿cómo ves?. Esta acción me hizo caer derretida a él, me tomó nuevamente de la mano. Salimos del polideportivo, me sentía en un sueño.

\- pellizquenme por favor, estoy con papoazúl. Pensé.

Mire atrás, y fui consciente que dejamos hecha una furia a tal Eliza.

 **Continuará.**

 **Chicas lindas y hermosas que tal eeeee con papoazul. Agradezco sus lindos comentarios me alegra que guste la historia, Dios las bendiga siempre.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno época actual. Contenido Adulto, sexo explícito, queda advertido. Historia con un toque de drama y romance.**

 **Oportunidad fallida...**

Nos dirigimos al estacionamiento en silencio, pensaba en, ¿qué me estoy metiendo?. Moría de ganas de preguntarle si era su novia o lo había sido, ¿quién diablos era esa arpía?, ella fue una de las que estaba en la porra, y me pregunto, ¿por qué siempre tienen que ser?, altas, delgadas y perfectamente hermosas, Eliza era una pelirroja sexy debo reconocer, ideal para papoazúl, creo que fue un error venir? me siento... ¡fatal!, aunque Albert me dio mi lugar pero, ¿por qué lo hizo?, valdrá la pena arriesgar mi estabilidad emocional, Por que me conozco y reconozco que sí me gusta mucho, siento atracción extrema por este hombre y no sólo el físico su forma de ser es única.

\- ¿Candice?, ¿estas bien?. Preguntó Albert, sacándome de trance.

\- Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?. Sonrió y me contestó.

\- ¿Es qué te pregunte que quieres cenar?, no me escuchaste, ¿está todo bien?. No, Albert no está bien quiero saber, ¿qué relación tienes con esa zorrona? ¿por qué me miró tan despectivamente? la verdad no quiero rollos en este momento, ¿qué te crees?, ¿por qué irrumpes en mí VIDA? y en mi RUTINA. Tenía un plan y vienes con tú sonrisa, cuerpazo y ésos lindos ojos no se vale. Pensé.

\- Sí Albert, estoy bien solo que no esperaba ocasionarte inconvenientes, como no te confirme que iba a venir, igual tenías planes con ella y me siento mal por lo que vi, se molestó mucho.

\- Candice, guardaba la esperanza de que vinieras y no te preocupes por ella, realmente no tenía ganas de ir, así que te pregunto de nuevo, ¿qué quieres cenar?. Me relajé y sugerí ir a la comida cantonesa.

\- Pues me apetece la cantonesa, pero lo que tú prefieras.

\- No se diga mas, cantonesa será. Llegamos a un lugar cerca, pedimos nuestra orden y realmente estaba a gusto.

\- ¿Qué tal la escuela?. Me preguntó interesado.

\- Estamos en recta final para certificarme, Archie está como poseído porque todo salga bien. Guarde silencio observándo ver si lo estaba aburriendo, pero no es así, que atento escuchando todo lo que la platicaba y no había rastros de estuviera aburrido, eso me alentó a seguir. - Sabes Albert, estoy emocionada, por que se llegue el día y termine por fin mi curso, creo que será un gran logro, pero estoy sumamente nerviosa y sabes, ¿qué es lo mejor?.

\- ¿Qué Candice?, ¿Qué es lo mejor?. Preguntó interesado.

\- Pues, que es algo que voy hacer por mi misma, sin ayuda de nadie, esto ha sido mi aliciente para... Guarde silencio, pensando si debía decirle. ¿Que me pasa? no debo revelar, lo patética que fuí después de lo de Terry, no tiene porque saberlo. Pensé y guardé silencio.

\- ¿Qué pasa Candice?, ¿por qué guardas silencio?.

\- No, por nada este... ya es tarde y creo que solo he hablado de mi, está cena es para festejar tu triunfo, sabes me dejaste con el ojo cuadrado que bien juegas. Él comprendiendo el cambio de tema contesto.

\- Pues la verdad, hemos entrenado bastante, viste los resultados y cómo ya lo sabes el fútbol es una de mis tantas pasiones.

\- Albert, eres excelente delantero, y diestro, le pegas con ambos pies, hay algunos que son zurdos o derechos, pero el que logres los dos, es una gran ventaja ¿no crees?. Albert dibujo una sonrisa, qué sonrisa creó que jamás había visto una sonrisa así de hermosa y sincera realmente la está pasando bien conmigo.

\- Candice, me dejas admirado que observadora, ¿qué más sabes del futbol?. Me preguntó.

\- Solo lo básico, pero me encanta ver a la selección y cuando está el mundial, considero que el futbol es un deporte de alto rendimiento y mis respetos quien lo practique los entrenamientos son rudos.

\- Sabes Candice, me sorprende mucho que te interese platicarlo, a las chicas les aburre.

\- Pues sabes Albert, disfruto de un buen partido del Real Madrid y Barcelona, con palomitas y cervezas. Guarde silencio, pensé todo es diferente con papoazúl. Sin poder evotar recordé a Terry.

 **Flash back**

 _\- Calladita te ves más bonita. Fueron sus palabras, cuando opine de un partido de básquet bol, yo me considero que sé del deporte no por nada jugué en la selección de la escuela, solo comenté que hay jugadores profesionales súper bien pagados que su ego crece pero su juego decae por holgazanes._

 _\- ¡Ay! Pecosa, ellos solo disfrutan la vida, lo tienen todo fama y dinero, ¿quien no caería en eso?, se armó la polémica de ahí su dicho._

 _En ese entonces omitia mis comentarios y mis gustos solo platicabamos lo que él quería, jamás me pregunto dónde quería cenar o comer siempre hacíamos lo qué él quería._

 **Fin del Flash back**

\- ¿Qué piensas Candice?. Preguntó.

\- En nada importante ¿nos vamos?.

\- Si Candice, vámonos. Pidió la cuenta, salimos de la mano abordamos al super bocho.

\- Candy, ¿me acompañarías a un lugar?. "Sí mi papoazúl, soy materia dispuesta llévame al primer motel de paso y ámame hasta el amanecer. Pensé. Se me vinieron a la mente imágenes, de los dos desnudos y sudorosos". ¡Por dios Candy!, de cuando acá tienes ésos pensamientos tan pero tan...

\- ¿Y bien?. Albert de nuevo sacándome de trance debe pensar que estoy loca, ¡concéntrate!.

\- Si no es lejos, no hay problema tengo que llegar a las doce a mi casa.

\- ¿Cómo la Cenicienta?. Reímos.

\- Pues, vamos mi linda princesa.

¿cómo me dijo?, su linda princesa. ¡Oh! estoy en las nubes. Pensé feliz.

Llegamos a un lugar con bastantes árboles estacionó, el carro abrió su cajuela y saco una manta y dos lámparas. Caminamos de la mano, nos fuimos adentrando al bosque, se respiraba paz y tranquilidad.

Llegamos a un lugar lleno de flores de todos colores, al mirar al cielo se apreciaba una linda luna, lindas estrellas, lindo todo. Suspire boba. Estando con él, todo es lindo. Tendió la manta, nos sentamos observando todo, disfrutando de esta tranquilidad.

\- Esto es hermoso Albert, ¿cómo descubriste esté lugar?, no recordaba como se vé un cielo estrellado.

\- Lo descubrí cuando salí a correr, es mi refugio, aquí siento paz y tranquilidad cuando estoy estresado por la escuela, el trabajo etc., aquí vengo y me relajo, es mi lugar favorito.

\- Pues es hermoso Albert, me encanta. Estuvimos en silencio, pero un Silencio agradable no necesitabamos palabras, pasó el tiempo rápido.

\- Creo que es hora de regresar Cenicienta. Sonreí. Me ayudó a levantar, pero me levanto con fuerza que choque en su pecho, me sostuvo para no caer.

\- Lo siento. Dije sonrojada. Miré su rostro, me perdí en tan lindos ojos. - me va a besar, Albert me va a besar pero, no fue así, bueno si me beso, pero no como yo quería, beso mi mejilla.

\- ¡Oh decepción!. Candy, ¿cómo por qué te iba a besar?, solo es tú amigo, nada mas ¡ubícate!. Me obligué a mi misma a sonreír, habla Candy por dios que no note que te afectó.

\- Gracias Albert, por la invitación, la cena y por compartir tu lugar favorito. Realmente la pasé genial, pero ya es tarde, debo llegar en punto de doce. Dije evitando al máximo verme afectada. Albert asintió y nos fuimos, llegamos al coche me ayudó a subir, nos fuimos en el camino platicamos de todo y nada pero yo venía recriminándome mentalmente.

\- ¿ Por qué pensaste que te iba a besar?, ¿cómo me pude poner en ridículo?. Ahora va a pensar que soy una patética, por pensar que él puede estar interesado en mi, estábamos llegando a mi destino le indiqué mi dirección, pero no le especifique calle y número. Ya cerca de mi casa.

\- Aquí me bajo Albert, no puedes entrar a la calle. Agradecía al cielo que estaban arreglando la carretera y no podían entrar carros ni salir.

\- Ya es tarde no puedes caminar sola. Me dijo preocupado. Pero, me bajé rápido.

\- No te preocupes Albert, solo es una cuadra, es muy tranquilo el barrio, - gracias nuevamente, adiós, cuídate. Me fuí corriendo, me obligue a no voltear, porque ya mis lágrimas estaban brotando sin querer.

No sé si les pasa o les pasó en algún momento de la vida, esa sensación de que todo está mal, que simplemente no puedes, esa sensación de que pierdes todo, pero al final no es así porque no tienes nada, y al final de todo solo uno como persona debemos solucionar nuestra vida, que la felicidad solo es pasajera, que solo nos debemos quedar con lo vivido... no pensar en lo que puede pasar o en lo que no.

Quise tener "expectativas" y en mi imaginación, soñé que podría tener algo con papoazúl y aunque sabía que solo podríamos ser amigos... sí, deseaba algo más.

Así que la realidad me golpeó, me pegó fuerte el "ubicate", llegue a la conclusión, que solo podría ser un amigo y nada mas, me prometí que me convertiré en su mejor amiga, por que lejos de él ya no puedo estar.

Aunque en el proceso mi corazón no sólo se rompa, si no que desaparezca. Me quedé dormida pensando que Albert, no será mi papoazúl.

 **Continuará.**

 **Chicas no me lancen los tomates sé que esperan el acercamiento de este par de rubios pero Candy tiene muchas sombras que no la dejan salir del caparazón, debe superarlas y para lograrlo ella debe de aceptar, olvidar y superar su pasado, para que nos quieran debemos querernos primero.**

 **¿Por qué Albert desistió en besarla? Sabemos a leguas que sí le gusta Candy. Espero su análisis de la pregunta. Mil gracias por leerme y agradezco sus comentarios son mí aliciente...**

 **Saludos**

 **Y hasta la próxima actualización.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno época actual. Contenido Adulto, queda advertido.**

 **Solo, ¿amigos?.**

Después del beso fallido decidí no pensar mas al respecto, me dí cuenta que Albert no es como los demás, no sé aprovechó del momento, realmente quería mostrarme su lugar favorito y nada mas y aunque deseará otra cosa la verdad, papoazúl no ha dicho o hecho nada que me haga pensar que quiere algo más que amistad, y porque ¿no?, amistad tendrá, soy muy buena en eso.

No quiero perder a un buen amigo, así como pasó con Terry, antes de ser algo nos llevábamos genial, pero pues como ya saben todo lo que pasó, creo que no solo perdí a mi novio, si no ha un gran amigo. Analizando mis reacciones con ellos la verdad que, lo que me sucede con Albert es muy diferente, todo mi ser lo quiere... si ese día en el bosque me hubiera besado, me le hubiera entregado sin chistar, cosa que no paso con Terry.

 **Flash back**

 _\- Por favor pecosa ya tenemos tres meses de novios, y nada de nada, ¿por qué? ¿no te sientes atraída por mí?, realmente me has hecho esperar, con otras no se dan a desear tanto._

 _\- Terry, lo que pasa es que es mi primera vez, tengo miedo y me da vergüenza._

 _\- Candy algún día tiene que pasar, ¿no me amas?._

 _\- Claro que te amo Terry pero..._

 _\- Pero nada pecas, ven vamos a la casa de mi hermana, ella está de viaje y tengo que regar sus plantas, nadie nos molestará._

 _\- Está bien Terry, vamos pero necesitamos protección, no quiero un embarazo._

 _\- ¡Ay! pecas, ya lo tengo todo listo y saco de su cartera unos preservativos y me sonrió._

 **Fin Flash back**

¡Ay! Albert, no sé como tratarte. pensé.

Estaba en plena clase y faltaba poco para terminar cuando veo que mi papoazúl está atrás de los ventanales observándome, me pregunto ¿cuánto tiempo tiene que llegó?, ¡que sorpresa!, estoy muy contenta de verlo, lo saludo sacudiendo mi mano, él me regala una hermosa sonrisa y como siempre babeo, le digo entre labios. - espera ya casi termino. Él sólo asiente.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí Candy? me dice Flammy.

\- Nada, ¿por qué preguntas?.

\- Ja, no me salgas con eso que ya ví a güero sexy esperando por ti, por cierto no me has platicado como te fue en tú cita con él.

\- Pues nada Flammy, no paso nada, solo lo vi jugar y cenamos. Omití lo del paseo en el bosque y el casi beso. Hasta ahora lo vuelvo a ver, solo somos amigos y nada mas.

\- Chicos, los veo mañana están cada día mejor, les recuerdo que falta poco para la certificación y exhibición, estamos muy avanzados confío que todo saldrá excelente. Fue la interrupción de Archie lo cual agradecí para no entrar en detalles ya qué todavía moría de vergüenza el pensar qué Albert, pudiera estar interesado en mi de otra manera, así que terminó la clase y me despedí de mis compañeros y me acerqué a Albert.

\- ¡Hola!, un gusto verte. Sonríe y contesta:

\- Hola Candice, pues quise pasar a saludarte y saber si estabas bien, la verdad me quedé preocupado ya que no me diste tiempo de bajar y acompañarte hasta tu casa, ¿estás bien?.

\- Claro Albert, no te preocupes todo bien. Nos quedamos callados, no sabía que decir, la verdad me vi muy mal bajarme así de su carro, debe de creer que soy una persona muy rara y loca.

\- ¿Tienes planes?. Preguntó. sacándome de mis regaños mentales.

\- No ninguno, ¿por qué?.

\- Pues, si ya terminaste, te invito un helado... ¿cómo vez?.

\- Claro, me viene genial. Respondí, aunque me moría de ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo recordé que sólo seríamos amigos.

Nos fuimos caminando a la cafetería que estaba cerca de mi escuela y pedimos los helados y nos fuimos caminando rumbo a mi casa.

\- Sabes Candice, eres genial con tus clases me dejas sorprendido te mueves muy bien, te ves sexy. Mi corazón se me quería salir de la emoción, ¿puede ser más sexy este hombre?, me controle.

\- Gracias Albert, la verdad me he esforzado bastante, no te creas me ha costado mucho trabajo lograrlo si supieras que... me quedé callada pensando si debía contarle parte de mi vida destruida.

\- Candice platícame sí...

\- Ok. Respiré y continúe.

\- Lo que pasa es que antes de entrar a la academia estaba pérdida, entré en depresión no quería hacer nada de nada, me encerré, subí de peso y esto fue mi salvación. Por eso te digo que para mi es un gran logro. Contesté avergonzada.

\- ¿por qué entraste en depresión?. Me preguntó y yo solo pude decir.

\- Disculpa Albert, realmente no quiero hablar de eso.

\- Está bien. Dijo y cambiamos de tema. Me platicó de su escuela que también está por concluir, está viendo propuestas de trabajo que pronto iniciará el próximo torneo de fútbol, que pronto vendrá de visita su abuelita mamá de su mamá, Elroy así se llama, se nos pasó el tiempo, nos despedimos, quedamos de vernos al otro día.

Después de ese día nos veíamos a diario. Convivimos y compartíamos nuestro día a día, sin darnos cuenta pasaron los días, estábamos a una semana de terminar nuestros respectivas escuelas, volaba sobre miel sobre hojuelas.

El fin de semana, fuimos de pic nic en su lugar favorito, nos escapamos, para tomar un respiro de todas nuestras actividades. Por fin sucedió, sí sucedió lo que venía pidiendo día a día, aunque ya me había mentalizado que jamás pasaría. Dado que todos estos días, nuestra convivencia era amigable. Pero, se dio ese beso, esperando, solo puedo decir que, estuvo a un nivel elevado.

Ese beso. suspiré, estuvo insuperable, genial, mejor de lo qué me imaginé.

 **Flash back**

 _\- Candice, de verdad que ha pasado el tiempo, pronto te certificas, y yo estoy a un paso de ser ingeniero. Estábamos acostados en la manta viendo el cielo._

 _\- Si Albert, de verdad estoy muy emocionada, nerviosa, espero lograrlo, me alegra demasiado que pronto serás un magnífico ingeniero, te felicito Albert. Giré a verlo._

 _\- Realmente te ves hermosa a la luz de la luna, tienes unos hermosos ojos. Albert me dijo, acercando su bello rostro al mío._

 _Veía sus labios, se acercaba cada vez mas, no decía nada, no quería emocionarme como la vez pasada, me quedé estática sosteniendo el aire, pensando por favor que me bese, no podría resistir otro rechazo, al final aquí estamos los dos besándonos, fue un beso tierno, de reconocimiento, sin prisas, degustándonos poco a poco, sentí su aliento tibio, la humedad de su boca era delicioso, la suavidad de su lengua entraba lentamente a la mía buscando mi lengua, nos saboreamos, como si se tratara de un dulce fruto, me instó a abrir más mi boca y el beso se profundizó, no supe mas de mi, ni cuánto tiempo paso, pero solo nos separamos para tomar aire y seguimos con lo nuestro, solo pensaba... lo amo, amo a papoazúl._

 **Fin Flash back**

Después del beso nos hemos visto muy poco, cada quien con lo suyo, demasiado ocupados por lo de nuestras graduaciones, realmente no se, ¿qué somos?, si novios o amigos con derechos, pensé que al besarnos, me propondría ser su novia, pero no fue así, pero cada que nos vemos nos comemos a besos. Ninguno toca el tema, realmente no sé si es bueno o malo, ya que no quiero etiquetar lo nuestro, pero una parte de mi me dice que tengo que aclarar, en qué situación estoy, tampoco quiero ser un pasatiempo, pero tampoco quiero engancharme. ¿engancharme?, como si no lo estuviera, estoy hasta las manitas por él, pero si tengo que aclarar en que estoy parada, debo saber ¿qué siente por mi?, espero que por lo menos la cuarta parte de lo que yo siento, no me gustaría que solo sea yo, la que esté que me muero por él, y él ni en cuenta.

Tengo que verlo para platicarlo, además también le tengo que informar que día y hora es mi exhibición, también le diré que dejaré de trabajar en el minisuper, por que tal vez sea el reemplazo de Archie, ya que a Archie le ofrecieron ser coreógrafo de un grupo de ballet, él será su acondicionador físico y coreógrafo, Archie pensó en mi, dice que soy la indicada para quedar en su lugar, de hecho el me va a recomendar. Estoy feliz, pronto me voy a establecer. Así que, al terminar mi ensayo iré a buscar a papoazúl, para ponerlo al tanto, y platicar lo nuestro, también quiero comérmelo a besos... como lo extraño y lo deseo.

Pasó rápido el día, sabía sus días de entrenamiento, hoy era el día entrenaba de 8 a 10 pm. eran como 9:30 pm., me apresure para llegar un poco antes de que termine, como no sabe que voy, quiero alcanzarlo. Estoy llegando al polideportivo, fui directo a los campos, donde siempre entrenan, al parecer habían terminado antes, solo estaban algunos de sus compañeros y el entrenador, me acerqué a preguntar, vi a uno de sus amigos y me reconoció, Jonás ya habíamos sido presentados la vez que vine a verlo jugar.

\- ¡Hola! Jonás, ¿no sabes si Albert ya se fue o todavía anda por aquí?. Pregunte.

\- ¡Hola!, ¿Candice verdad?. Me preguntó.

\- Sí. Contesté.

\- Pues, acabamos de terminar el entrenamiento, Albert se fue a las regaderas, fue a cambiarse pero...

\- Gracias Jonás, yo lo busco. le dije.

\- Candice, espera Albert está...

Ya no escuché mas, moría por ver a mi papoazúl. Estoy a unos metros de distancia para llegar, veo a Albert, estoy por hablarle cuando veo que no está sólo, esta con Eliza y lo tenía abrazado del cuello.

\- Albert mi amor, yo te amo le dijo Eliza. ¿ a caso estás ya con alguien?. Preguntó.

\- No estoy con nadie Eliza. Contestó Albert.

Y ahí estaba viendo, como se besaban apasionadamente, y ya tenía la respuesta referente a lo nuestro, "no éramos nada", solo amigos con "derechos a BESOS", nada, no era nada para él, me di vuelta, me retiré, no quería verlos, Albert no supo de mi presencia, solo Jonás que logró alcanzarme.

\- ¿Estás bien?. Preguntó por cortesía.

\- Si gracias Jonás. Contesté tratando de disimular mi gran dolor. Él supo que los ví besándose.

\- Sabes Candice, Albert y Eliza, son el uno para el otro, ellos tienen su historia y aunque terminen siempre regresan.

\- Lo entiendo Jonás, Albert y yo solo somos amigos y nada mas, yo venía por otra cosa. Adiós Jonás. Me despedí.

\- ¿Le digo a Albert que viniste?.

\- No, no le digas, realmente no era importante. Me fui tranquila sin dramas, sin llorar con la certeza de que esto sabía que pasaría.

Cuando llegue a mi casa me encerré en mi habitación no había llorado y no porque no me doliera realmente me dolía pero me negaba a quebrarme, no pensaba hacerlo. Reí no llorare, sin lágrimas, me vi al espejo.

Candy, si que la hiciste buena, ¿cómo logro ponerme en ridículo siempre?, de verdad esto es de risa, no podía parar de reír, estaba toda histérica mi risa es, por que sabía que esto pasaría, mi risa era por que me permití soñar y mi risa era por que lo amaba, por más que me mentalice, y mi plan b... nada evitó que cayera redondita, estoy terriblemente enamorada, mis tres órganos están involucrados cerebro, corazón y vagina, aquí estoy riendo como una loca totalmente, deshecha no se en que momento me quedé dormida.

Pero ya es otro día. me levanté y no me permití deprimirme, me arreglé, fui a mi trabajo con la certeza de renunciar, no veía el caso de seguir, además no quería recordarlo, no quería odiarlo, por que él no me prometió nada, pero tampoco podía ya ser su amiga más, no podría soportar verlo con Eliza, nunca fui valiente para preguntar sobre su vida privada, yo y mi manía de no preguntar lo que no te quieren contar por sí mismos, tampoco me abrí con él realmente sólo fuimos amigos que se disfrutaron y nada mas.

Renuncie, me despedí de todos de Luisa, le dí mis datos para seguir en contacto nos abrazamos y prometimos seguir en contacto. Me liquidaron y eso me sirvió para comprar mis zapatos para el vestuario que utilizaré para mí exhibición, ¡que emoción!, ya sería este viernes a las 11 am., no sería en mi escuela los del gobierno apoyaron y nos prestaron un teatro, lo cual estará genial ya que aparte de que asistirá más gente, nos sentiremos como artistas de teatro musical, bueno eso fue lo que dijo Archie, todo loco de emoción. En esta ocasión si asistirá mi familia, cuando les di la invitación, mi madre me abrazó y me dijo que estaba muy orgullosa de mi, que con gusto asistirá, mi padre también me felicitó, prometió ir y mi hermana pues ella será mi estilista personal, será la qué me peine y maquille para cada cambio de vestuario, estoy muy contenta por su apoyo.

 **Día de la exhibición...**

Al fin el día llegó, estamos tras bambalinas arreglándonos, Archie como siempre todo neurótico y las autoridades correspondientes dando la bienvenida a nuestros familiares, estamos por comenzar me miro al espejo, me veo genial.

Viene la presentación en grupo, aeróbicos y condicionamiento físico. Me puse unos leggins negros con motivos verdes y un top verde, tenis y mi peinado una coleta alta pero Annie me planchó el cabello se me veía súper y me hizo maquillaje artístico a combinación, si me veía genial. Inició todo el espectáculo.

En un lugar, a esta misma hora.

Un rubio papoazúl preguntaba, ¿cómo que ya no trabaja Candice aquí?, ¿desde cuándo?.

 **Continuará**

 **Gracias por leerme y sus comentarios me ponen feliz. Saludos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno época actual, contenido adulto, sexo explícito. Queda advertido.**

 **La ilusión de Querer y Amar.**

 **Reencuentro**

Ya había pasado un mes después de mi certificación, lo había logrado la verdad estuve genial me gradué con mención honorífica como me emociona recordar.

 **Flash back**

 _Toca el turno de Candice White Andrew, coreografía individual escogí una bachata remix mi vestuario unos leotardo sin mangas color verde y minifalda doble circular sin medias y me solté el cabello, seguía súper lacio de verdad estaba genial. Inicié mi coreografía, duro 4 minutos, mis movimientos de cadera cintura y hombros en una perfecta armonía todo fluyó excelente, no me equivoqué en nada, todo me salió a la perfección terminé y tenía una lluvia de aplausos, entre ellos mi familia, mis compañeros de clase, Archie me levanto en brazos._

 _\- Estuviste estupenda, sabía que no me fallarías con esto, ya tienes asegurado mi puesto, sabía que tenías el talento. Me dijo emocionado, besando ambas mejillas. Qué orgullo sentí el recibir mis documentos, donde avalan que soy instructora y coreógrafa profesional, especializada en activación física, entrenamiento de alto rendimiento, me dieron reconocimiento por creatividad e imponer nueva técnica de ejercicios reductivos. Jimmy se certificó en máster baile de salón. Flammy en instructora de yoga y pilates. Estábamos demasiado contentos y orgullosos pero, extrañaba a papoazúl, tenía la esperanza de que viniera pero cómo iba a venir si nunca supo donde se llevaría a cabo el evento._

 **Fin Flash back**

Estaba de vacaciones de verano, a mediados de agosto inicio con las clases, apenas puedo creer que tenga trabajo, y que esté en la nómina de gobierno, con todas las prestaciones, así que aquí es donde aplico, "afortunada en el trabajo y desafortunada en el amor", estoy en mi habitación recordando a Albert, pensando ¿por qué no me ha buscado?. Claro que lo se, debe de estar muy acaramelado con Barbie Satán, se me estruja el corazón, solo pensarlo me pregunto, ¿por qué si pensaba estar con ella me ilusionó?. Sigo en mi tarde de oscio.

Realmente estoy demasiado aburrida, arrepentida por renunciar a mi trabajo, ahora estaría en friega total y eso evitaría pensar en él, no tengo nada que hacer, mi mente ligera vienen a mi recuerdos, jamás hemos salido de vacaciones, en ciclo escolar las odiaba, por que siempre el maestro de español nos dejaba un trabajo donde debíamos escribir acerca de que hicimos durante las vacaciones, mis compañeros presumían que habían ido a la playa, a cursos de verano etcétera, yo tenía que inventar que había ido a visitar a mis abuelos a un rancho, que había montado a caballo y quién sabe que cosas mas, solo para no quedar en ridículo. Jamás me festejaron mi cumpleaños, bueno el de nadie, mas bien no festejamos nada,

Navidad cero, año nuevo menos, somos extraños todas estas festividades pasan desapercibidas, siempre añoré que Santa me trajera un regalo o los reyes magos, siempre deseé una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa, de hecho cuando me gradué de la secundaria solo fui a la entrega de documentos, porque cuando llegué a misa todos mis compañeros estaban súper arreglados, los chicos con traje y corbata y las chicas con vestido de noche y peinados de salón, yo nada de eso así cómo entre a la iglesia me salí, todos murmurando acerca de mi vestimenta.

 **Flash back**

 _\- Mamá, va hacer mi graduación, la ceremonia de entrega de papeles será en la escuela, con el uniforme pero, más tarde será la misa y cena baile, me podrías comprar un vestido para la recepción y unos zapatos, la verdad quiero ir. Le suplique a mi madre._

 _\- Mira Candy, no tengo dinero tu padre tiene más de una semana que no viene a la casa y no me ha dado ni un quinto. Contestó molesta._

 _\- Pero, mamá..._

 _\- Pero mamá nada, busca algo en tu clóset por favor no seas superficial, todo eso es una tontería no es nada relevante solo terminaste la secundaria, ¿entendido?. Contestó restando importancia._

 _\- Sí mamá, veré que me pongo. Fui a mi habitación, todo lo que tenía mejorcito no me quedaba, ya saben mi trauma de mis caderas gordas y lo que si me quedaba estaba demasiado usado y deslavado, pues la verdad quería ir, me decidí por una falda de mezclilla con vuelo y una blusa Lila con hombreras de manga larga, me fui con mi cabello recogido aunque intente domarlo no lo logré, sin maquillaje y mis zapatos, ¡por Dios! que zapatos, demasiado usados, eran unas zapatillas de gamuza del color de mi blusa, pero ya muy raspadas aunque las limpie perfectamente si se veían viejas._

 _Cuando llegué a misa, parecía la alfombra roja, me sentí tan poca cosa e insignificante que salí inmediatamente, escuchando algunos comentarios hirientes, ¡ridícula y pordiosera!, quien sabe que más, ya no escuché. Caminé sin rumbo fijo llegué a un jardín, me senté en una banca, lloré por lo que deseaba, lloré por lo que era y lloré por lo que jamás podré tener._

 **Final del Flash back**

¡Ash! el estar de ociosa no deja nada bueno, solo nos sirve para pensar en hechos que no podemos cambiar, y pasados vergonzosos que todavía me duelen, pero no voy a llorar; ya se mejor me voy a poner a practicar rutinas, para cuando inicie mi nueva vida laboral, tenga variedad. Es sábado por la tarde, sin planes para variar, ya tenía como dos horas en lo mío toda cansada y sudada, cuándo escuché que me hablaba mamá.

\- Candy, Candy, ¡por dios! bájale a esa música, que no me escuchas nada; te hablan por teléfono.

\- ¿Quién es mamá?.

\- Es Luisa.

\- Ok. baje corriendo para contestar. - Hola, ¿Luisa?.

\- Sí Candy, soy yo ya que tú no me buscas, tengo que hacerlo yo, que mala onda, ¿por qué no has ido al minisúper? ¿ya te olvidaste de mi o qué?. Luisa en drama total, como la quiero.

\- ¡Ay! Luisa ¿cómo crees?, realmente he estado ocupada. *ja si cómo no*

\- pero pensaba ir en estos días.

\- No te creo nada Candy, pero tienes que compensarme y te diré como, ¿qué planes tienes hoy?.

\- ¿Por qué Luisa?.

\- Vámonos de juerga, vamos a bailar y a tomar unas cervezas ¿cómo ves?.

-¿Hoy?. Mmmmm no sé.

\- Candice White, no me salgas aburrida, la noche es joven anda vamos a divertirnos si.

\- Luisa son las 9 pm...

\- Y que, ya sabes que los antros después de las diez, se ponen de ambiente, ándale no me hagas rogarte, paso por ti a las diez, tienes exactamente una hora para estar lista.

\- No tengo nada que ponerme. dije con flojera.

\- No me salgas con eso.

\- Luisa, no quiero ir a bailar, ¿qué te parece cine o cena?, tengo hambre, la verdad no tengo ganas de arreglarme, por favor.

\- Ok, paso por ti, despues pensamos si es cine o cena. Bye. Colgamos fui directamente al baño, no tenía demasiado tiempo, me puse unos jeans deslavados una playera negra deportiva y tenis converse negros, sin chamarra como ya saben es verano, el calor al mil. Opté por llevar el cabello suelto, sin maquillaje, no tenía ánimos para nada. Tocaron el timbre solo, le dije a mi madre que iría a cenar. Cuando abrí estaba Luisa con su prima Emma, la conocía varias veces cubrió a Luisa en la chamba y pues nos llevamos genial.

\- Hola Emma, ¿cómo estás?, que gusto verte, ¿qué me cuentas?.

\- Hola Candy, mira nada mas que guapa te ves, se te ven padrísimos tus jeans.

\- Gracias. Contesté las porras.

\- Emma igual te ves genial. Correspondí.

\- ¿Qué crees Candy?, Me dijo Luisa fíjate que Emma está ocupando tú lugar en el minisúper ¿como ves?.

\- ¿En serio?, Emma me da gusto. Después de saludarnos nos subimos a un taxi ya que Luisa quería cenar pizzas y teníamos que ir al centro de la ciudad, cuando íbamos llegando, Luisa estaba observando muy insistentemente por la ventana del taxi, le dijo a Emma sí vino, ahí está. Me quedé pensando. ¿Quién vino? y ¿quién está?, pero no hice caso. Luisa y Emma estaban demasiado raras, reían sospechosas, me pregunto: ¿qué diantres pasa aquí?.

\- Por aquí está bien chofer. Indicó Luisa. El chofer se estacionó cerca de un parque, nos bajamos. Estaba sacando dinero para pagar el taxi.

\- No te preocupes nosotras pagamos. Me dijo Emma. Yo asentí, cuando ya despedimos al taxista les dije.

\- Y entonces, ¿qué cenaremos? ¿pizza?. Luisa muy sonriente me respondió:

\- Emma y yo sí cenaremos pizza querida. Soltaron una risita juguetona.

\- Y yo que, solo vine a ver cómo comen o ¿qué?. Les dije un poco enfadada.

\- No Candy, a ti te están esperando ahí. Señaló Emma.

Volteo hacia donde me señalaban. - ¡Oh!, Albert.

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas aquí capitulo corto, gracias por sus comentarios, les mando saludos y qué Dios las bendiga.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores, mundo alterno época actual. Contenido Adulto. Sexo explícito. Queda advertido.**

 **Inicio de una relación**

¿Albert?, No lo podía creer él está aquí esperando por mi, bello, porque lo veo tan alto mi corazón está que se me sale del pecho estoy tan contenta y emocionada me tiemblan las piernas, ¿estoy soñando?, ¿qué pasó aquí?.

\- Luisa, ¿qué es esto?. Pregunté.

\- Después te cuento pero, por lo que mas quieras quita esa cara y ve por él, por que si no te juro que ocuparé tu lugar, y me despacharé a este bombón, así que aquí te quedas ¿ok?, Emma vamos que tengo hambre, no te preocupes por nosotros nos hablamos mas tarde. Dieron media vuelta y me dejaron ahí hecha un mar de emociones por una parte estaba feliz de verlo, pero me vienen los recuerdos de verlo con Barbie Satán, estaba sentado en una banca del jardín cuando nos vio sonrió tan lindo como he extrañado a papoazúl, voy a matar a Luisa, por no decirme que tendré una cita a ciegas, con la persona que he soñado y añorado todo este mes. ¡Oh! No, ando súper fachosa, Luisa, está me la pagas. Todas mis defensas se derriban al verlo sonreír, no puedo ser indiferente con él. Me acerco y saludo.

\- ¡Hola! Albert. Por más intento que hice para que no sonar nerviosa, no lo logré me castañean los dientes. Albert se acerca me besa cerca de los labios y me pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué?. Me quedo pensando, ¿qué me está preguntando?. Niego con la cabeza por que no se que quiere saber, me toma de la mano y nos sentamos en la banca, yo ignore ese "por qué" sin mirarlo, no podía hacerlo, inicié con muchas preguntas:

\- ¿Qué tal la escuela?, ¿ya estás trabajando?, ¿Tú abuelita ya está con ustedes?. Él solo me observaba, ¿qué tal tú graduación?.

\- Candice, ¡basta!, quiero que me contestes ¿por qué te alejaste de mi?, ¿sabes? hablé con Jonás y me dijo que fuiste a buscarme.

Oh! Oh! Oh! Sabe que fui, no por favor no, no quiero hablar de eso, me duele muchísimo no quiero quebrarme, he logrado no llorar... no quiero regresar a lo mismo no quiero deprimirme. Así que tomé valor y contesté:

\- No Albert, no me aleje y si te fui a buscar para avisarte que dejaría el trabajo, también te llevaba la invitación para lo de mi certificación pero, como no te encontré me fui y la verdad no tengo ni tú número de teléfono, ni tú dirección, ya no te pude localizar y ya sabes. Todo esto se lo dije viendo hacia el árbol seco que estaba frente a nosotros, no podía verlo a los ojos, solo espero que Jonás no le haya dicho que lo vi devorando a la Barbie Satán.

\- Albert, ¿cómo has estado? cuéntame.

\- Candice. me interrumpió. Jonás me dijo que me viste con Eliza ¿por qué me mientes?. Mira déjame explicarte por... ¡Ash! ese entrometido y ahora qué le digo que le digo. Pensé.

\- Mira Albert, lo detengo. No me debes explicaciones ¿vale? si te vi y no quise interrumpir la verdad no era buen momento para hacerte la invitación, ¿no crees?.

\- ¡Basta Candy!. Era la primera vez que me dice Candy, me pregunto, ¿por qué está molesto?, él fue el que me fue infiel. "Ya sé, ya sé sólo somos amigos", pero así me siento traicionada y él todavía quiere hablarlo.

\- Albert por favor, no creo que sea buena idea tocar ese tema ¿no crees?, como te dije no me debes explicaciones tú y yo solo somos amigos.

\- Y entonces si no te debo explicaciones y solo somos amigos, ¿por qué no me hablaste ese día?, Como amigos deseaba ir apoyarte a tú certificación y como amigos quería tu apoyo en mi graduación y solo me viste, corrijo "nos viste" y te fuiste ¿por qué Candy?. ¡Oh! No, no y no me niego a esto no quiero responder esto así que me levanto y digo:

\- Sabes Albert... Adiós. Me voy. Estoy por apresurar el paso pero, él me detiene del brazo, me voltea da vuelta, nuestros cuerpos chocan, me sostiene y yo con la vista abajo me niego verlo a los ojos, por que que si lo veo me arrastraré y le pediré, *que no me deje nunca, nunca, nunca, te lo pido por favor". Si ya sé, esa es la letra de una canción, pero es lo que siente todo mi ser.

\- Candy, eres tan exasperante ¿lo sabías?.

\- Sí, me lo han dicho. Contesté.

\- Candy mírame a los ojos. Ordenó. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué me ordena?. Pensé.

\- No quiero. Respondí.

\- Candice, mírame. ¡Oh!, estoy perdida me dijo Candice. No lo pude evitar, viene lo inevitable, lo mire, me perdí en esos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo que tanto había extrañado y añorado.

\- Sabes Candice. me dijo cerca rosando sus labios con los míos.

\- ¿Qué?. Conteste. Percibía su delicioso aroma, como había deseado estar así con él, mis sentidos disparados, mi mente hecha polvo, mi corazón a punto del infarto y mi sexo... ¡Uffff! totalmente húmedo, me pregunto, ¿cómo lo logra?, con solo un pequeño roce, no me quiero imaginar, cuando estemos juntos. Claro suben algún momento de mi vida hiciera el amor con él. Pensé.

\- Candice. Susurró.

\- Si. conteste.

\- Ya que somos solo amigos, quiero que me demuestres tú sincera amistad.

\- ¿QUÉ? estaba por protestar cuando sin tregua alguna atacó mis labios. Caí, sí caí y volví a caer, mi mente quedó completamente en blanco, bueno no totalmente, solo estaba Albert y todas esas excitantes sensaciones, hice aun lado todas mis barreras no quería pensar solo sentir, cerré mis ojos, me deje llevar... todo desapareció a mi alrededor no escuchaba nada solo sentía y vaya que sentía, papoazúl no solo me estaba besando, si no que me estaba haciendo el amor con su boca, sentía su respiración entre acelerada desesperada, pero también delicada, su lengua entraba y salía maravillosamente, cariñosamente, solo nos despegábamos para tomar aire, no se cuanto tiempo paso pero solo nos separamos un momento.

\- Albert, ¿qué somos? Pregunté.

\- Eres mía. Respondió. Nos volvimos a perder.

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas aquí les dejo capitulo, mil gracias por su apoyo. Saludos a todas y pasen excelente día. Mañana actualizó.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, exclusivamente a sus creadores. Contenido Adulto. Queda advertido.**

 **Abriendo el corazón parte l**

Estaba en mi habitación, recordando todo lo vivido esta noche, no podía creer que caí en la trampa de Luisa, fue astuta hacerme salir de mi encierro. Realmente estoy contenta, todavía siento su sabor su olor ¡Oh!, solo pienso en él y me excito, había leído en mis ratos de ocio, que cuando estamos con la persona indicada, se ponen en alerta todos nuestros sentidos, estamos tan sensibles que todo nos afecta desde su voz, olor, sabor, conexión visual y tacto, un simple roce de dedos es suficiente para que el cuerpo entero responda y es inevitable sentir tensión sexual, por supuesto yo no lo creí en su momento, en ese entonces todavía estaba con Terry, no besaba nada mal, me

agradaban sus besos, pero no sentía ni la cuarta parte de lo que siento por Albert, solo con verlo mi cuerpo responde, su voz logra poner mi piel chinita, chinita, piel de gallina, su aroma logra endurecer, ¡uffff! que pena, me da decirlo, mis pezones, sí ya lo dije: no sé si les ha pasado esto, pero con papoazúl, su sabor es lo máximo, cuando nos besamos quiero más, quiero beber de él, me encanta su saliva disfruto el roce de su lengua en mis labios, dentro de mi boca. También leí que existen besos que te hacen llegar sin que te toquen, solo con un beso y tampoco lo creí hasta esta noche. ¡Que vergüenza!, pero mi mejor orgasmo hasta ahora.

 **Flash back**

 _\- ¡Oh! Candice. me susurra Albert al oído. - te he extrañado. Recorre sus labios nuevamente a mi boca, se detiene y vuelve a susurrar. - No lo vuelvas hacer, no te alejes de mi hermosa. Introduce su lengua hasta el fondo de mi boca. Gimiendo me dice. - Tengo todo esté maldito mes deseando esto. No me da tregua, me besa con todo me absorbe, me paladea, bebe de mi, me dejó hacer todo esto, me tiene demasiado excitada, nunca me había humedecido tanto y no me ha tocado ni un pelo. Bueno sí, solo me ha tocado mi rostro, mis manos y ha enredado sus manos en mi cabello pero solo son ¡BESOS!, estoy con palpitaciones y no me refiero del corazón, ya sabrán donde las tengo ¿verdad?._

 _Seguimos en lo nuestro, estamos de pie, el me sostiene con un brazo mi cintura, demasiado juntos, mi pelvis cerca de... ¡su entrepierna!. Ya lo dije. Su otra mano sosteniendo mi cabeza, estamos boca a boca, esto es delirante se me empieza a acelerar el ritmo cardíaco, mi entrepierna empieza a palpitar, a contraerse, cierro apretando mis piernas, estamos en una batalla de lenguas, papoazúl me acerca más a él. ¡Oh!, comienzan los escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo, no puedo evitarlo jadeó en su boca, lo siento sonreír, él sabe lo que está logrando conmigo, sigue metiendo y sacando su deliciosa lengua, estoy con la boca abierta recibiendo su deliciosa lengua y... ¡Orgasmo! ¿cómo puede ser posible?. Me pregunto. No lo puedo creer. Lo peor del mundo y triple vergüenza... ¡Ay! no mi pantalón, húmedo como si me hubiera hecho pipi, toda roja de vergüenza pidiendo a todos los santos que Albert no se percatara de mi falta de control, pero no fue así, levanté la vista y él con su hermosa y pícara sonrisa me dijo:_

 _\- Candice, ¡eres fantástica!. Nos besamos otra vez._

 **Final del Flash back**

Qué bochornoso, jamás pensé que esto sería así, yo daba por perdido todo con papoazúl, hasta su amistad pero lo que acabo de vivir es divino, no me imagino que me va a suceder cuando, hagamos el amor, ¡uffff! voy a morir. Ahora puedo decir que es verdad que hay besos orgásmicos.

Después de tan maravilloso encuentro, no pudimos hablar de nada, porque no podíamos dejar de besarnos, se nos fue el tiempo, pasaba de media noche, tenía que llegar a casa, quedó pendiente una plática, lo vería al otro día, por la mañana en el mismo jardín de nuestro reencuentro, espero saber ¿en qué términos estamos?, si realmente estamos saliendo, también debo preguntar por Barbie Satán, de lo que vi ese día. Albert... Suspiré. Me quedé profundamente dormida soñando con papoazúl.

Me desperté tarde, iban a dar la diez, disponía de poco tiempo para arreglarme, no sabía que ponerme, me duché rapidísimo y me puse un pantalón de mezclilla corte pescador, una blusa de algodón roja entallada, hombros descubiertos, zapatillas sencillas rojas y mi cabello suelto, no había tiempo de un peinado elaborado y opté por una diadema, poco maquillaje, solo los labios y listo. Salí rapidísimo, ya iba tarde, gracias a Dios pasó rápido el bus y cómo estaba muy tranquilo llegué a tiempo. Albert ya me estaba esperando en la misma banca del jardín, me ruborice al acordarme de los besos y todo lo sentido y vivido anoche. Por qué tiene qué ser tan guapo no me canso de decirlo, portaba unos jeans de mezclilla claros, playera tipo polo roja y tenis. ¡Estamos combinados!, que casualidad, ¿estaremos conectados? pensé. Creo que sintió mi escrutinio, levantó su mirada, pronto se puso de pie, y vino hacia a mí.

\- Hola Hermosa. Beso mis labios, mmmm aquí voy de nuevo, pero como debemos hablar, me obligo a concentrarme y lo saludo.

\- Hola, ¿tienes mucho esperando?, lo siento, se me hizo un poco tarde.

\- No te preocupes, no tengo mucho que llegue. Me tomó de la mano. ¿Ya desayunaste?. Me preguntó.

\- La verdad no me dio tiempo, salí rápido. contesté.

\- Muy bien, pues vamos a desayunar y ahí platicamos, ¿cómo ves?.

\- Me parece bien Albert. Caminamos, no muy lejos había una cafetería. Estaba nerviosa y apenada por lo de anoche, mas porque papoazúl no dejaba de verme de arriba abajo y con una sonrisita pícara y juguetona, sabía muy bien a que se debía y por más que no quería sonrojarme, sentía las mejillas arder de vergüenza. Le pedía al creador que por favor Albert no sacará el tema, y me pregunto, ¿qué pensará al respecto?, solo espero que no piense que soy una lunática, lujuriosa y degenerada.

\- ¿Candice?. Me sacó de mis pensamientos.

\- Sí. Dije.

\- El mesero te preguntó si, ¿vas a tomar café?.

\- Sí quiero café, también me puede traer pan con mantequilla y un emparedado de atún con jitomate y un jugo de toronja frío por favor. Ordene moría de hambre.

\- Veo que tienes hambre Candice, Yo también quiero lo mismo pero el emparedado que sea de jamón de pavo, queso manchego y lechuga. El mesero tomo la orden y se fue. Ya estando a solas no sabía que decir debería ser yo la que inicie la charla o esperar después del desayuno. ¿Por qué no me dice nada?, solo se me queda viendo y yo estoy mirando el hermoso color de las cortinas que tienen los ventanales ja sí como no, lo que pasa que no puedo sostenerle la mirada.

\- Candice...

\- Si Albert.

\- No estoy con Eliza, fuimos novios pero, no funciono para mi, lo que viste ese día no fue lo que pareció.

\- Albert, ella quiere regresar ¿contigo?.

\- Sí, pero yo no estoy interesado. Candice, ¿por qué no me hablaste ese día?, Yo te vi salir corrí para alcanzarte pero no lo logré.

 **Flash back mental de Albert**

 _Jonas me vio muy desesperado y me preguntó._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa Albert?._

 _\- Me pareció ver a Candice, quizás lo imaginé, eso espero._

 _\- Albert... Dudo un poco. - Sí era Candice._

 _\- Jonas, dime... ¿qué no me vio con Eliza?._

 _\- Sí te vio besándola, y yo..._

 _\- ¿Tú qué?, ¡Dime!._

 _\- Le dije que tú y Eliza tenían su historia y..._

 _\- HABLA. Grité._

 _\- Le dije Que... eran tal para cual y que siempre regresaban._

 _-IDIOTA, ¿por qué lo hiciste?._

 _\- Por que Eliza me lo pidió, me dijo que Candice te acosaba que no sabías como quitártela de encima y pues te ví besándote con Eliza y pensé que sí era verdad y..._

 _\- CÁLLATE. Salí corriendo, me topé nuevamente con Eliza._

 _\- ALBERT cariño, no te vayas yo te amo, quiero estar contigo, regresa conmigo, tú mismo dijiste que no estabas con nadie y no puedes estar con ésa insignificante y tan poca cosa._

 _\- CÁLLATE, no quiero que te acerques mas a mi y quiero que te metas esto en tu cabeza, eres y serás el peor error de mi vida._

 **Fin Flash back**

Lo que sucedió no lo sabría Candy hasta unos años después.

\- Candice, dime... ¿por qué no me hablaste ese día?.

\- Por que pensé que estabas jugando conmigo y aunque me doliera verte con ella, tu nunca me habías prometido nada, solo éramos "amigos con derecho a besos", ya lo dije. *Llegó el desayuno y nos dispusimos a comer poniendo pausa al asunto*.

Disfrutamos nuestro riquísimo desayuno, me sentía tranquila al saber que papoazúl no tenía ya nada que ver con Barbie Satán, tal vez si tenga una oportunidad con él. Sabía que todavía hay asuntos pendientes que debemos hablar, estoy convencida de que tendré que contestar sus preguntas y tendré que abrir mi corazón nuevamente, pero no se ¿qué va a pasar entre nosotros?, se que ya no solo somos amigos pero todavía no llega su propuesta el de ser novios. Sí, ya se que en estos tiempos ya no se estila ni el cortejo ni la declaración, pero me ilusiona mucho pensar que va a pasar.

\- Candice, ¿nos vamos?.

\- Claro Albert. Pidió la cuenta y salimos sin rumbo tomados de la mano que bien me siento con él. Albert y ¿el súper bocho?, se me olvidó preguntarte.

\- Lo tengo descompuesto tu crees, le estoy metiendo mano, necesito una pieza y tengo que conseguirla espero tenerlo listo pronto, por que a partir de la siguiente semana entro a trabajar a un taller, ¿cómo ves?.

\- ¿En serio?, Albert que rápido y me alegro por ti, se están cumpliendo nuestros sueños no crees.

\- ¿Tú cómo vas?, ¿ya tienes trabajo?. Me preguntó atento Albert.

\- Sí, ya tengo pero, inicio en agosto siempre me quedé en lugar de Archie, mi profesor y no solo eso, déjame te presumo que estoy en la nómina de gobierno con todas sus prestaciones ¿cómo la ves?. Dije intentando parecer presumida.

\- De verdad, es un gran logro te felicito, estoy contento por ti, pero yo sabía que lo lograrías. Te parece que continuemos con nuestra plática, ¿quieres ir a mi lugar favorito?.

\- ¡Claro! vamos. Nos fuimos caminando tomados de la mano, a veces abrazados y besándonos, bromeando, jugando realmente es muy divertido me hace reír mucho. Llegamos, nunca había ido de día a su lugar favorito y es magnífico, puedo apreciar mejor el entorno, nos sentamos a la sombra de nuestro árbol. ¿Cómo extrañé esté lugar y como extrañé a papoazúl.

\- Candice, sabes que siguen temas pendientes por hablar ¿verdad?.

\- Sí Albert, lo sé.

\- Y así como tu quieres saber cosas de mi, deseo saber de ti. Y debemos ser sinceros, sabes Candice, me gustaría que me tuvieras confianza, ¿lo harás?. ¡Oh!, esto será mas difícil de lo que creía pensé.

\- Sí Albert, lo intentaré.

\- Ven amor, siéntate a mi lado.

Organizamos una dinámica de una pregunta él y otra yo, Albert inició, su primer pregunta fue:

\- Candice, ¿por qué te deprimiste?, ¿cuál fue el motivo?. Ahí estaba la pregunta del millón, pregunta que no quería contestar, de verdad iba a remover mi pasado ya superado. Ja, una voz en mi cerebro. ¿De verdad lo superaste? yo no lo creo.

\- Albert, no creo que sea buena idea...

\- Candice, por favor confía en mi.

\- Está bien. Contesté. Aquí voy, creo que solo hablaré yo. Pensé.

\- Albert es muy largo de contar. Dije.

\- Candice no importa, tenemos tiempo es temprano, además tu sabes mas de mi, que yo de ti, no he podido descifrarte, ¿sabes?. Cuando te conocí heriste mi ego, nunca he sido vanidoso, ni presumido, realmente no me cuesta nada socializar con las chicas, es más siempre me abordan ellas antes que yo lo haga pero, contigo me siento, muy desconcertado, extraño, no puedo leerte, así que por favor quiero saber de ti, ábrete mi amor, porque tengo la necesidad de ti, saber tu pasado, tu presente... "porque yo soy tu futuro" esto lo pensó.

\- Está bien Albert, aquí voy.

Mira Albert esto que voy a contarte ni a mis padres y hermana se los he contado, solo se lo he confiado a algunas amistades, yo... tengo bastantes miedos y desconfianza en expresar mis sentires a los demás, fui educada para reservar mis emociones, vengo de una familia nada común, con esto no digo que no me quieran, pero mis padres son tan impersonales, muy cerrados para hablar, no nos comunicamos, ni en lo bueno, ni en lo malo y por consecuencia no hay apoyo moral, minimizan situaciones, nunca recibí por parte de ellos, "un está bien" o un estoy "orgullos de ti", solo me decían es parte de tus responsabilidades, es lo que te toca hacer pero, para un niño es importante esas palabras, yo deseaba que me consintieran, que se alegraran por mi, que se yo. Siempre me sentí acongojada y triste, pero no lo demostraba, no lo tenía permitido, ni antes, ni después.

Mi madre decía, que no hay que mostrarse demasiado alegre, enojado, triste, dado que todos los que nos rodean jamás tendrán empatía por nosotros, al contrario te ven vulnerable y se aprovechan. Pero aun así yo quise ser normal, alegre y quise confiar, el primer hombre que me falló fue... mi padre, con su abandono y no es que se fuera de la casa pero siempre "viajando por trabajo" supuestamente. Cuando estaba en casa, para él éramos invisibles. Mis padres no saben que los escuché discutir en una ocasión tenían su puerta cerrada de su habitación y discutían. Apenas tenía 9 años.

 **Flash back**

 _\- Porque no habías venido George tienes casi dos meses ausente y ni rastros tuyos, sin dinero y ya le debo al tendero, carnicero._

 _\- Ya vas a comenzar con tus cosas Rose, estaba fuera por trabajo y no te pude avisar._

 _\- No te creo, tienes dos hijas y siempre me preguntan por su padre, ya no se qué decirles además._

 _\- Además, ¿qué Rose?, ¿con qué me vas a salir ahora?._

 _\- Estoy embarazada._

 _\- ¿Qué?, ¿cómo crees eso?, ¿de quién es el bebé?, mío no lo creo la mayor parte me la pasó fueras, eres una maldita zorra._

 _\- No te permitoesas dudas, es hijo tuyo, ¡me llamas zorra a mi!, déjame que me ría, cuando todo el tiempo te revuelcas con cualquier mujerzuela, crees que no se que no estuviste de viaje de "trabajo", si no que te dieron vacaciones, llamé a tu trabajo y ahí me lo dijeron, de hecho me felicitaron por nuestro supuesto viaje a la playa, así que solo no te fuiste o ¿sí?, me sales ¿qué no es tu hijo?, no me pongas pretextos, yo sé que ya estás con alguien así que se sincero. Yo escuchaba todo, me dolía escuchar todo eso._

 _\- Mira Rose, tienes razón estoy con alguien que me llena y me comprende, lo mejor es irme, la amo, lo de nosotros jamás ha funcionado. Pensaba esperar, pero..._

 _\- Está bien, George haz lo que quieras. Contestó mi madre destruida. Escuché a mi madre llorar. - Después de la discusión me fui a mi habitación, pensé, no le importó lo del bebé, no le importamos para nada, lloré, lloré demasiado, me decepcionó no solo rompió el corazón a mi madre, me rompió el alma. Me juré apoyar a mamá y dentro de lo triste la alegría, vendría un ángel a nuestra vida, un hermanito en casa, me sentí feliz . Mi padre se fue de la casa sin importarle nada._

 **Fin Flash back**

\- Mi madre tuvo un embarazo de alto riesgo no sabíamos nada de mi padre solo nos depositaba dinero para los gastos diarios y mi madre siempre lo disculpaba, nunca nos dijo que nos abandono, solo nos decía que estaba de viaje pero yo sabía la verdad, mi madre dio a luz a un hermoso niño pero... murió días después de nacido por la famosa muerte de cuna, a mi madre le dolió demasiado, pero no lloró delante de nosotras. Tenía una semana de fallecido mi lindo hermanito, también era pecoso como yo. Cuando mi padre llegó a casa con maletas y todo, mi madre se encerró en su cuarto con él para hablar, y ahí estoy de nuevo escuchando a mi padre suplicando perdón a mi madre, que se equivocó, que con la persona que se fue lo dejó por otro, que está arrepentido, que quiere volver... pensé que mi madre lo echaría, no fue así lo aceptó cómo si nada hubiera pasado y pues él nunca ha cambiado, desde entonces me siento vacía, pero sobre llevo esto, como si nada pasara. Desde esos hechos, las desilusiones amorosas y de amistades, de cierta manera mi madre ha tenido razón, todos te decepcionan. Sí la familia lo hace, que se puede esperar de gente que no lo es, así crecí en la primaria la pasé mal por gente en quien confíe, me traicionó y no sólo eso me humillaron, en la secundaria lo mismo todos eran muy superficiales y vivían de apariencias, solo eran aceptados los populares, tuve mis primeros novios de adolescentes y me trataron muy mal solo era su burla, eso fue minando poco a poco mi autoestima. Bastante mi autoestima, después cuando pensé que todo pintaba bien, conocí a... Guardé silencio, no sabía si debía decirlo ese capítulo fue muy doloroso en mí vida, además que tengo que ser sincera y decir que fue mi primer hombre, que con él perdí, mi virginidad, espero que no sea prejuicioso.

\- ¿Candice?. Albert sostuvo mis manos. ¿a quien conociste?. Me preguntó. Suspiré para armarme de valor.

\- Hasta que conocí a Terry Grandchéster, mi "primer amor" al menos eso creí en ese momento.

 **Continuará.**

 **Chicas aquí capitulo largo para qué pasen excelente fin de semana, las veo el lunes ¿vale? Espero les guste, agradezco su tiempo que dedican en leerme... Dios las bendiga.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno época actual, contenido adulto. Queda advertido.**

 **Abriendo el corazón parte 2.**

\- A Terry... lo conocí en la preparatoria, me enamoré de él, ya sabes lo clásico, el chico ideal guapo, atlético y popular, fuimos muy amigos primero, Terry era demasiado arrogante y engreído; pero conmigo al principio fue lindo, me trataba bien, le servía de paño de lágrimas cuando terminaba con alguna chica en turno, me conformaba con sus saludos y disfrutaba intensamente los pocos ratos que coincidíamos, moría por él, literal. Pero él solo me veía como amiga, yo lo aceptaba... era consciente de que no era apta para él, pero aún así me enamoré de él en silencio, un día todo cambio, empezó a verme con otros ojos, se fijó en mi, y nos hicimos novios. Candy guardó silencio, era duro recordar.

\- Estaba tan feliz, no lo podía creer, me preguntaba: ¿Qué había hecho bien en la vida, para que el destino me premiará con él?, quise cuidar nuestra relación, no quería que me dejara, aunque no era malo conmigo, quería creer eso, me hacía comentarios que me hacían sentir muy mal, pero según eran "críticas constructivas", que eran por mi bien, por que me quería, yo me guardaba el dolor, la vergüenza y humillación. Recuerdo.

 **Flash back**

 _Habíamos ido al cine con unos amigos de Terry, todos íbamos en parejas, a mi me encanta comer palomitas, todos pidieron para sus novias, pero Terry no lo hizo._

 _\- Pecosa, no vas a comer palomitas, debes cuidarte el triple, no tienes buen metabolismo y subirás más de peso. Dijo fuerte escucharon todos, y rieron de mi. Todo lo que duró la película, hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar. pensé... "tiene razón todo lo que entra por mi boca, se quedan en mis piernas y caderas._

 _\- Pecosa, todo lo hago por tu bien, todas las novias de mis amigos, son delgadas, ellas no tienen problemas en comer lo que sea, yo te amo tal cual pero, te cuido anda amor dame un besito. No dije nada, lo pasé por alto._

 **Fin Flash back**

\- Todos los malos comentarios o sus críticas, aunque me herían se las pasaba por alto, por que lo amaba, bueno eso creía yo, en ese entonces, tocaba al son que me pedía, cambie mis gustos y aficiones, todo se hacía a su manera. Desde la música que debía escuchar, lo que debía comer, de lo que podía opinar y lo que debía vestir. Todo se lo pasaba, no quería molestarlo.

Pasaron tres meses, me pidió que.. . me acostara con él, yo en el fondo quería hacerlo, me gustaba mucho y lo quería pero, podía más la vergüenza, mi falta de autoestima. Le daba largas y se molestaba demasiado, me decía, que era normal que todos lo hacían, entonces le dije que era virgen, le dio risa y me dijo que eso ya no era importante, que las mujeres no se definían por ser o no ser vírgenes. Eso lo sabía, jamás juzgaría a alguien por tener sexo antes del matrimonio o si son sexualmente activos pero, siempre pensé que cuando me entregara a alguien sería romántico, quizás una cena, luego un baile y después que suceda lo que tenga que suceder, pero no fue así.

 **Flash back mental de Candy**

 _\- La casa de mi hermana está sola, tengo que regar sus plantas ella está de viaje vamos._

 _\- Ok. Acepté no estaba segura de hacerlo, pero no quería perderlo y accedí. Llegamos la casa, entramos a una recámara._

 _\- Pecosa, no sabes como te he deseado todo este tiempo. Empezó a besarme apasionadamente, mientras me tocaba, no me disgustaba del todo, pero tenía miedo y vergüenza, a que me viera desnuda, mis inseguridades, piernas y caderas gordas, me fue desnudando, las caricias subieron de intensidad._

 _\- Eres deliciosa... ¡Oh! Que cuerpo tienes, me tienes caliente y excitado, no creo poder aguantar mucho. Me tocó para saber si estaba lista. Si lo estaba, me acostó en la cama, intento penetrarme, estaba demasiado estrecha, no podía lograrlo me dolía demasiado, no quería seguir, pero me dijo que no lo podía dejar así e hizo otro intento por fin lo logro. Me dolió tremendamente, espero a que me adaptará._

 _\- Candy amor, ahora eres totalmente mía. Me relajé y siguió embistiendo, mi cuerpo reaccionó, logré terminar, sentí bien pero, en el fondo estaba decepcionada._

 _\- Pecosa, te amo... ahora eres mi mujer._

 **Fin Flash back mental de Candy.**

Candy recordó y omitió esta parte a Albert.

\- La verdad sentí que no le dio valor a lo que le ofrecí, mi virginidad era importante para mi y eso me dolió, nunca se lo dije no quería perderlo. Pensaba que a pesar de todo me quería, me lo decía todo el tiempo. Duré mas de cuatro años de noviazgo con altas y bajas, hasta que me fue infiel. Sabes Albert, me dolió su falta de honestidad, el hecho de que en el fondo de mi corazón sabía qué ya no me quería, por eso terminé con él, pero no lo aceptó, me dio alas para volar y pensar que todo estaba bien, lo único que quería era darme el tiro de gracia y ser él el qué me botara. Y eso fue lo último que mi organismo pudo resistir pienso yo que todas las desilusiones que he tenido empezando por mi padre, la falta de apoyo moral de mí madre, mi baja autoestima, amistades y amores fallidos, el hecho de tener que guardármelo todo, y fingir que todo está bien, me pasó factura, por eso entré en depresión. Perdí mi entrada a la universidad, perdí a mis amigos, subí de peso, no tenía ganas de... me detuve. "¡Oh! En verdad me estoy abriendo a Albert, estoy haciendo bien en enterarlo de mí patética vida". Pensé. Observo a Albert y solo veo empatía en sus ojos, no veo decepción, y eso me da valor para decir lo siguiente.

\- ¿Candice?. Me alentó a continuar.

Aquí voy y si se desilusiona ni modo, debo ser sincera, Si me acepta bien y si me rechaza ni modo.

\- No quería vivir, quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Guarde silencio...

\- ¿Qué Candice?. Me pregunto Albert.

\- Me quise quitar la vida. Ya está hecho. Pensé.

 **Flash back**

 _"No le importo a nadie, no hago falta a nadie, si desaparezco nadie me extrañará, no seas cobarde tómate este frasco de pastillas, todo estará bien. Estaba en eso cuando entró mi hermana al baño._

 _\- ¿Candy?, por el amor de Dios ¿qué haces?. Me quito el frasco de pastillas apenas había ingerido unas cuantas y me obligó a escupirlas, me abrazó y lloramos._

 **Final del Flash back**

Repare en Albert, todavía está aquí. Pensé y continúe.

\- Después de esa estupidez que pensaba hacer, por supuesto mis padres no se enteraron, mi hermana me prometió guardar ese horrendo, cobarde y oscuro secreto, a pesar de todo mi madre tomo cartas en el asunto y me sacó de mi encierro, discutimos por primera vez me permití reprocharle y juzgar la vida que llevaba con mi padre me abofeteó, pero me sacó de mi negro círculo vicioso, por ella de cierta forma estoy donde estoy. Eso es todo lo que hablaré.

Por más que quise aguantar las lágrimas, no pude y solté el llanto.

\- Candice amor, ven a mi. Me dijo abriendo sus brazos, yo me sumerjí en su calidez y lloré con un sentimiento jamás expresado, Albert me sostuvo y acarició mi cabello, besó mi frente dándome lo que siempre he necesitado consuelo.

 **Continuará**.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Contenido Adulto. Sexo explícito. Queda advertido._**

 _Advertencia. Contenido sexual, solo para mayores de edad._

 **Reconociendo, la verdad.**

Después de todo lo hablado y liberando a mi corazón, este llanto viene a purificar mi alma, me siento vacía pero no es un vacío malo, al contrario me siento tranquila, con total paz, creo que ha sido muy buena idea, sacar todo lo que me estaba minando, Albert me inspira confianza, no me había pasado con nadie, pero con él es diferente; no solo es bello por fuera, siento su buena vibra, su mirada es limpia y honesta. Le creo, siento que podemos ser amigos antes que otra cosa, jamás me había pasado. Se que no debo hacer comparaciones, pero apesar de que Terry y yo iniciamos una amistad, jamás me pude abrir con él, nunca se preocupó por mis estados de ánimo, al contrario, mis gustos y aficiones le causaban flojera y burla. ¿Cómo fue qué permití tanto?, ¿en qué estaba pensando?. Pero ahora estoy en brazos de papoazúl, que bien me siento con él, me siento reconfortada, no me siento juzgada.

\- Candice. Habló Albert, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- Gracias por confiar en mi, ¿sabes?, todas las experiencias buenas o malas que la vida nos pone, son situaciones que nos hacen crecer como personas y nos hacen ser, lo que somos hoy en día; déjame decirte que eres una mujer excepcional, te admiro, te respeto porque has salido a flote y no te has hundido. Eso eres tu Candice, una sobreviviente, pero necesitas dejar ir todo lo que te hizo daño, eso es pasado ahora tienes un presente, y hay que vivirlo con lo que somos y con lo que tenemos. - Mi hermosa dama, tienes todo lo que se necesita para lograrlo, solo tienes que mirarte y creer en ti... y verás lo que todos vemos en ti. Guardo silencio.

\- ¿Qué ven en mi Albert? Pregunté. "No puedo creer todo lo que me está diciendo papoazúl, jamás nadie me había hablado así me siento feliz, tranquila y poderosa, en el buen sentido, me siento ganadora de mi vida. Logré pasar todos los obstáculos". Pensé optimista.

\- ¿Candice?.

\- ¿Qué qué?. Dime Albert.

\- Lo que veo en ti, es a una mujer hermosa, cuando te conocí me quedé ¡impresionado!, no podía dejar de verte... "recorrí todo de ti, tu cuerpo, tus piernas que trasero, mmm, sentí una tremenda erección". Pensó Albert y continuo. Tus ojos verdes esmeralda, me sacaron de balance... por un lado son los mas hermosos que he visto en mi vida, pero también los mas tristes. En mi interior creció la necesidad de saber el, ¿por qué una linda chica tendría esa mirada?. Desde el momento en que te ví, no dejé de pensar en ti, ¡me intrigaste!, ¿sabes?. No podía entender, ¿por qué no te gustaba?, siempre me disgustaban las mujeres que se me lanzaban fácilmente, nunca hice esfuerzo alguno por conquistar a alguna... y tú, me sacaste de balance, con tú frialdad e indiferencia y eso fuera de molestarme me gustaba, solo quería seguir viéndote, nunca he sido inseguro, pero contigo no sabía, ¿cómo llegarte, leerte?, no me dejabas entrar me hiciste dudar de mis capacidades para cortejar e hice un análisis de mi vida amorosa, me di cuenta de que... jamás me había declarado a ninguna chica ellas eran las que lo hacían. No estoy presumiendo Candice, solo que nunca me tomé el tiempo de cortejar y declararme, pero contigo fue diferente no te vi interés, me comenzaba a frustrar... no sabía como llegar a ti.

\- Eres exasperante, ¿lo sabías?.

Mí pobre papoazúl, abriendo su corazón nunca imaginé que yo lograra ponerlo así. Pensé. Asentí para que continuara.

\- Entonces cuando estaba por darme por vencido recibí un buen consejo de un gran amigo.

 **Flash back mental de Albert**

 _\- Hola Albert, ¿por que esa cara?. Preguntó el señor Tomás, al ver a Albert cabizbajo._

 _\- Buenos días señor Tomás, estoy bien solo un poco estresado por la universidad ya sabe._

 _\- Mmm no te creo nada, no es la escuela traes una carita de borrego enamorado pero bateado, ja jaja jaja jaja. Bromeó._

 _\- ¿Cómo lo supo?, ¿tan mal me veo?. Preguntó asombrado Albert._

 _\- ¡Ay! hijo, es solo la experiencia de la vida, reconozco esa cara de enamorado, es la misma que tuve hace muchos años pero platícame, ¿quién es?. Tal vez te pueda aconsejar._

 _\- Es Candice la del minisúper. Dijo Albert abriéndose._

 _\- ¡Oh! ya veo, es hermosa y buena chica, pero... ¿por qué tan estresado?, ¿tiene novio? porque no veo obstáculo alguno para que no sea tú novia, te estás tardando, ¡te la van a ganar! ¡abusado chamaco!, ja ja ja. Decía divertido el señor Tomás._

 _\- Lo que pasa es, que no se como hablarle, es seria e indiferente conmigo, no se si le gusto siquiera._

 _\- Ja ja ja, muchacho estás acostumbrado a todas esas chiquillas rondándote y atosigándote que no te cuesta ningún trabajo hacerlas tus novias pero recuerda que lo que fácil llega fácil se va no es trascendental._

 _\- Pero, no da señales que le guste. Decía Albert desanimado._

 _\- ¡Ay! muchacho... ¿cuál es el problema?, si no le gustas pues conquistala... ¿qué no puedes?, Albert, ¿realmente te interesa?. Preguntó el señor Tomás._

 _\- ¡BASTANTE!. Albert contestó desesperado._

 _\- Entonces, tendrás que hacer lo que nunca has hecho. Cortejarla y declararte. ¿Sabes?, en esta vida solo lo que cuesta trabajo hacer es lo que realmente vale la pena. Candy no es como todas esas chiquillas locas con las que estás acostumbrado a tratar, tengo tiempo de conocerla, es una chica sana, jamás la he visto de coqueta con nadie y vaya que tiene a sus buenos pretendientes, los he visto galánear con ella pero, nada de nada los mantiene a raya. Así que vas hacer tú mejor lucha y ya quita esa cara lo vas a lograr. Aconsejó el señor Tomás._

 _\- Eso espero, porque cuando la veo, no logró concentrarme y solo quiero besarla, nunca me había pasado esto._

 _\- Albert, siempre hay una primera vez, quizás ella sea la elegida, ¿no crees?._

 **Final Flash back mental de Albert.**

Entonces cuando sentía que avanzaba contigo, no era así porque te cerrabas mas, no confiabas en mi, no lograba sacarte nada. Cuando por fin lo logré vino lo de Elizabeth, jamás te hablé de ella por que no me gusta hablar de mis ex's, pero tu jamás me hiciste ninguna pregunta y eso me confundía, jamás conocí a ninguna chica que no me preguntara, ¿si tenía novia o cuántas había tenido?, tu no lo hacías, no dabas pie para aclarar mi estado civil, si lo puedo llamar así, tampoco dabas señales de que estuvieras con alguien o no. ¿Sabes?, moría de celos pensar que tu ya estuvieras con alguien mas, que solo me vieras como a un conocido, por que no puedo decir que fuéramos amigos, aunque no te conocía, quería estar contigo, quería ser algo mas y después nos besamos. Para mi fue, ¡maravilloso!.

\- Cuando me viste con Eliza, Jonas me dijo que presenciaste todo, "el como me besaba con ella" y lo digo entre comillas dado que Eliza me tomó por sorpresa, se que igual no lo crees, pero yo no la besé ella lo hizo, pero aun así me sentí fatal, me dio temor perderte sin tenerte todavía. Y así fue, se cumplió mi gran temor. Te busque en tu trabajo, me encontré con la noticia de que ya no trabajabas ahí, me dolió bastante dado que era el único lugar donde podía localizarte. ¡Nadie me supo dar razón de ti!, busque a tú amiga Luisa para que me dijera donde localizarte pero no estaba, te busque en la academia el día de tú evento pero no había señales de nada, fui cerca de tu casa pero nadie te conoce por ahí, así que tampoco tuve éxito, fui a mi lugar favorito igual y podías ir a buscarme pero nada... desapareciste y me sentí fatal, triste y enojado... sí enojado conmigo mismo, pensé que no te volvería a ver hasta que un buen día me encontré sin querer a tu amiga Luisa.

 **Flash back**

 _Estaba comprando unos materiales que mi padre me mandó comprar, iba saliendo de la ferretería y de repente choqué con alguien._

 _\- ¡Auch! Disculpa, ¿estás bien?._

 _\- ¿Albert?._

 _\- Sí... ¿Luisa?. ¡Hola! Que bueno que te veo necesito saber de Candy._

 _\- ¿Por qué?, ¿qué quieres saber de ella?._

 _Entonces, conté lo sucedido sin omitir detalles._

 _\- sabes tengo miedo de no volverla a ver._

 _\- ¿Qué sientes por mi amiga?._

 _\- Este yo..._

 _\- Mira Albert, necesito una respuesta que me convenza de que tú la mereces, por que no voy a permitir que nadie se burle de ella, ha sufrido bastante y la quiero mucho. No voy a permitir que nadie mas se burle de ella así que habla, ¿qué sientes por ella?._

 _\- Solo se... no quiero perderla, me duele aquí. Dije tocando mi corazón. ¿me vas a ayudar?._

 _\- Ok te voy a ayudar, pero sabes yo voy a sacarla de su cueva, por que no he sabido nada de ella. De seguro y conociéndola no va a querer saber de ti, dame tu número de teléfono y yo te marco para darte día y hora de tu cita con mi amiga ¿vale?._

 _\- ¿No es mejor que la busque yo?._

 _\- Vas a confiar en mi, ¿si o no?._

 _\- Ok, aquí esta mi número. Lo anoté en un papel no muy convencido._

 _\- Albert, confía en mi conozco a Candy es lo mejor espera mí llamada, ¿vale?._

 _Asentí y nos despedimos._

 **Final Flash back mental de Albert.**

No sabes lo desesperado estaba todo ese mes que no te vi Candy. -¡Oh!, solo me llama Candy cuando esta molesto.

\- Albert yo...

\- No, déjame terminar. Asentí.

\- mira Candy, quiero que confíes en mi, ese día solo te fuiste y no me diste el beneficio de la duda, me dolió el hecho que no confiaras en mi. Aunque ahora lo entiendo, ahora se el por que, pero en ese entonces me dolió y lo peor es que no pude estar contigo en tu día especial, quería acompañarte, también quería fueras conmigo a mi graduación. Te necesitaba ahí, a mi lado... solo te alejaste.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Candy?. Aunque ya me diste tus motivos hay otro que no me has dicho, ¿verdad?. Candy se quedó sorprendida si había otro motivo.

\- Sabes Albert, sí, existe otro motivo, el verte con Eliza en esa situación no era motivo suficiente para alejarme de ti, totalmente, debí hablarlo contigo. Yo... me estaba protegiendo de ti, en el fondo de mi quería desilusionarme de ti, me diste el pretexto perfecto, ¿vale?, tenía miedo de querer y no ser correspondida. Tampoco fuiste claro con tus intenciones, la primera vez que fuimos a tu

lugar favorito, pensé que ibas a besarme... y no lo hiciste me sentí rechazada, ¿por qué no lo hiciste dime?.

\- No te besé porque...

\- ¿Por qué Albert?, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?.

\- Por que, NO QUERÍA HACERTE MI MUJER... en nuestra primera cita, no sabes el esfuerzo tan grande que hice para no hacerlo. No quería que fuera como las otras, contigo quería ir despacio no sabes el trabajo que me ha costado y me cuesta, no hacerte el amor me traes loco mira. Albert tomó mi mano, La posó sobre su cremallera. Sentí su miembro grande, crecido y endurecido. ¡oh! ¡oh! ¡oh! ¡Wooop!. Entonces me di cuenta que Albert se siente igual qué yo. Cachonda y sumamente excitada.

\- ¿Sabes Candy?. Sigue molesto me sigue diciendo Candy.

\- ¿Qué?. Pregunto.

\- Yo se que, sientes está misma atracción, por mi. Te sentí, sí Candy, te sentí vibrar en mis brazos, se que al solo besarte tuviste un orgasmo. ¡Oh!, aquí vamos, estoy avergonzada, no quería hablar de eso, papoazul no lo podía echar al olvido ¿verdad?.

\- Candice mírame. Ahora si soy Candice, no puedo con esto. Pensé. No quería verlo sentia mis mejillas arder.

\- Mírame princesa. ¡Oh! Princesa, me dijo princesa, ¡que emoción! levante mi mirada, ¡por Dios! Me va a dar algo, me encuentro con esas sonrisa que me llena de paz, seguridad y felicidad, esos lindos ojos azules que solo muestran sinceridad y amor por mi, nadie me ha mirado así, como si yo fuera única.

\- ¿Cuál es tu otro motivo de alejamiento?. Preguntó Albert.

\- Albert, yo no quería aceptar que en tampoco tiempo, fueras importante para mi, por mas que quise evitar que entraras en mi vida, te fuiste colando poco a poco. Contestó Candy. "fue creciendo un deseo incontrolable cada que te veía y te tenía cerca realmente solo quería decirte que, me gustas, te amo, es lo que quiero gritarte, te necesito para respirar" todavía no es tiempo de decirlo. Pensé.

\- No quería que lo supieras, por

que no podría soportar el no ser correspondida por ti... al verte con Eliza, fue pretexto para ya no estar contigo, mas cuando te escuché decirle que no estabas con nadie, fue un duro golpe a la realidad. Era cierto solo éramos "amigos con derecho a BESOS", nada mas, fue cuando me di cuenta que era mejor zafarme de esto. Por eso huí... sí, huí de ti. por que me gustas y me atraes demasiado. Ya lo dije.

\- Le dije a Eliza eso, por que, no se mentir, aunque ya teníamos acercamiento, mi duda erradicaba en ti, no en mi, no veía claro contigo, me sentía inseguro de no ser correspondido, quería declararme en tu certificación, para que fueras ya mi novia en mi graduación, mi declaración de amor, quería que fuera algo, que no pudieras olvidar pero...

\- Si, ya sé, todo lo eché a perder lo siento.

-No amor, no tengo nada que disculpar. Albert acortó la distancia, acarició mi rostro, cerré mis ojos, sentí su aliento en mi boca, tomó mis labios, me besó, no pude aguantar mas y correspondi y nos besamos como si no existiera el mañana, y al tomar un poco de aire.

\- Candice White, ¿podría tener el honor de ser tu novio?

\- ¡Oh! SÍ, si quiero. Respondí feliz. Nos dejamos llevar nuevamente, nos besamos con toda el alma.

Y aquí estoy... Candice White, novia de papoazúl y es lo mejor que me ha pasado, he disfrutado todos estos meses con él. Para ser exacta cinco meses de relación, solo les puedo decir que estoy... inmensamente feliz, aunque a algunas personas les moleste lo nuestro, Eliza, si que hizo entripado.

 **Flash back**

 _Iba saliendo de la academia terminando de dar mis clases, ese día Albert no podría pasar por mi, decidí irme caminando, iba distraída, pero escuché que alguien me nombraba, era barbie Satán._

 _\- ¿Candy?, así te llamas ¿no?. Me preguntó Altamira._

 _\- La ví y pase de largo. No quería hablar con ella._

 _\- Te estoy hablando ¡IDIOTA!._

 _me jalo del brazo. Esta acción me hizo enfadar demasiado._

 _\- Ni soy idiota y no tengo por que hablar contigo, así que... ¡suéltame!, por que si no, me vas a conocer. Le dije soltándome de su agarre._

 _\- Te crees ganadora por estar con Albert, ¿verdad?. Pero entérate que él y yo... siempre, escúchame muy bien, siempre terminamos juntos, no te ama, solo eres su diversión del momento. Como me saca de quicio, pero no le seguiré el cuento._

 _\- Entonces no tienes nada de que preocuparte, ¿verdad? por que, si soy una "diversión" entonces Albert, pronto estará contigo ¿no?. Así que espera sentada para que no te canses, ja adiós, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar discutiendo contigo. Contesté lo mas tranquila que pude, ahí la dejé parada como tonta súper enojada._

 **Final del Flash back**

Y aunque no quería hacer caso a sus palabras, la inseguridad venía a mi, mis miedos afloraban, no quería perder a Albert. Pero lo que no quería en mi vida, era ese sentimiento de derrota, no quería sentirme como antes, cuando era una perdedora.

Llegué a mi casa, saludo a todos.

\- Te acaba de hablar Albert y me dijo que hoy no podrá venir a verte se le presento algo en el trabajo que mañana te habla. Me dijo mi madre.

\- Ok. Dije, desanimada, mi madre vio mi estado de animo.

\- Candy, no entregues todo a los hombres y no me refiero a lo sexual, si no a tú corazón, no ames a nadie mas que a ti misma, por que siempre te decepcionan siempre.

\- Gracias mamá, por tu consejo. Fui a mi habitación, me quedé pensando en lo que me dijo mi madre. - ¿Es verdad? mi relación con Albert va bien, bueno excelente, pero, no seré una

codependiente de nadie mas, lo adoro sí, pero cuidaré mi salud emocional y mental. Pensé.

Entre las salidas al cine, su lugar favorito, el fútbol, fuimos a acampar, a nadar, al teatro y me llevó a conocer a su papá y a abuelita. Si padre fue muy indiferente conmigo, la señora Elroy, fue muy linda y cariñosa, me aceptó de buena gana, todavía recuerdo cuando los conocí.

 **Flash back**

 _\- Mira papá y abuelita te presento a Candice White Andrew._

 _\- Un gusto en conocerte, mi niña, llámame abuela, pero mira nada mas que linda estás. Dijo Besándome ambas mejillas._

 _\- mi nieto no te hizo justicia, eres mucho más guapa de lo que nos dijo._

 _\- Un gusto en conocerla abuela, Albert me ha hablado mucho de usted y moría de ganas por conocerla. Contesté relajada._

 _\- Buenas noches, ¿Candice White Andrew?, Soy William Andley, papá de Albert, ¿eres de Chicago?._

 _\- Sí. respondí._

 _\- Acaso, ¿eres algo de George White Johnson?. Preguntó el papá de Albert._

 _Me quedé sorprendida, esto no está bien me dije, espero que no sepa de las andadas de mi padre y me juzgue. Pensé preocupada._

 _\- Sí, soy su hija. Contesté. ¿acaso lo conoce?. Pregunté temerosa._

 _\- Sí, lo conozco, bueno hace tiempo atrás, estuvimos juntos en la universidad. Contestó con dejo de decepción._

 _Cambio pronto de tema y nos sentamos a cenar, pero todo el tiempo que duró la cena recibí su escrutinio, que si no fue incómodo, si un poco tenso, realmente ya no socializó mas y eso me hizo pensar que el padre de Albert conocía muy bien al mío y esto no estaba nada bien._

 **Final Flash back**

Albert, ¿qué estarás haciendo? como te extraño mi amor, no sabes lo mucho que has cambiado mi vida. Me quedé dormida pensando en papoazúl.

Al otro día me levanté, positiva y animada, haciendo caso omiso de todo lo que pudiera ensombrecer mi felicidad con Albert. Me duché y me preparé para ir a mi trabajo mi entrada es a las nueve, salgo a las dos a comer, regreso a las cuatro y salgo a las ocho pm, la verdad estoy contenta con mi trabajo. Ahora estoy capacitando a un grupo de chicos, dinámicos y con bastante talento, todos los días Albert, va a comer conmigo, ya que gracias a Dios, tenemos el mismo horario de comida y cuando puede pasa por mi, pero nuestro días de descanso, que son los fines de semana nos desquitábamos.

Estos días no lo he podido ver, me comentó que tienen demasiado trabajo y quizás no podría salir a comer, entonces aquí estoy en la cafetería de la academia en mi hora de comida, recordando nuestro fin de semana y de lo que ocurrió, pensé que jamás lo haríamos.

Sí, sí, y sí... me refiero a eso por fin Albert y yo hicimos el amor. Se preguntarán; ¿por qué hasta ahora?, con la tensión sexual que existe entre nosotros. Eso no quiere decir que no nos besamos o nos exploramos, de hecho nos satisfacemos, solo tocándonos y es divino, pero decidimos ir lento y pasar por todas nuestras fases para que cuando suceda sea totalmente natural, sin ser premeditado, realmente no queremos cometer los mismos errores de antaño.

Nos fuimos a acampar, a su lugar favorito y... Todo iba excelente, él armo fácilmente la casa de campaña prendió una fogata me quedé súper sorprendida de la experiencia qué tenía para hacerlo.

\- Albert, me dejas impresionada que bien se te da esto.

\- Pues claro mi amor, desde que tenía seis años mi padre y yo acampábamos.

\- Que lindo Albert, realmente tu y tu padre son muy unidos ¿verdad?.

\- Sí, somos muy unidos, después de la muerte de mi madre, sufrimos mucho, nos hicimos cercanos, todo el tiempo haciendo cosas juntos, me llevaba al fútbol, pescar, acampar, cazar, aunque nunca me gustó esa actividad, pero él jamás me obligó a matar a ningún animal; de hecho lo dejo de hacer él, porque no me gustaba que torturaran o mataran a los animales.

\- ¿Y de qué murió tu mami? si se puede saber. Pregunté.

\- Murió en un accidente automovilístico. Ella venía de su trabajo, era veterinaria en un rancho había estado ayudando a una vaca dar a luz, venía manejando tranquilamente, la carretera era solo de dos carriles ida y de vuelta, de frente venían un tráiler y una camioneta a bastante velocidad de hecho la camioneta quiso ganarle al tráiler pero... este no lo dejó y entonces la camioneta choco en seco con el carro de mi madre... y murió instantáneamente. Ya no prosiguió. ¡Oh! Mi hermoso papoazúl.

\- Lo siento mucho Albert, no quise ponerte triste...

\- No te preocupes tenía cinco años, casi no lo recuerdo, pero si me gustaría que ella estuviera viva, la extraño y la necesito me siento solo sin ella.

Me acerqué lo abrace con fuerzas. - Albert, no quiero que te sientas así yo estoy y estaré para ti, siempre, siempre que tu lo quieras. lo besé con todo mi amor.

\- Candice amor, si no paras no podré detenerme, quiero hacerte mía, no sabes como lo estoy deseando, todo esté tiempo no se cómo he logrado aguantar, no quiero que te sientas presionada y...

\- Albert, mi amor no te detengas, no te contengas, hazme tuya, por que muero de ganas de estar contigo, ya no puedo mas, te he añorado y soñado no me hagas desearte mas, no podría mas, te necesito.

\- Candice, mi vida, te adoro, te deseo, no sabes como te he querido amar, que me duele todo mi ser, quiero poseerte en cuerpo y alma, quiero marcarte como mía, solo mía... ¿me dejarás?.

\- Mi amor, ya soy tuya... también te deseo y quiero que me ames, quiero dárte, todo de mi. Nos fundimos en un beso apasionado y nos adentramos en la casa de campaña, donde sería testigo de nuestro intenso encuentro.

 _"Amor mío, has de mi lo que quieras, no podré negarte nada solo quiero sentir y sentirte ser uno solo". Ese fue mi último pensamiento por que..._

 _ **Continuará**_ _._


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno época actual, contenido adulto, sexo explícito.**

 **CELOS**

 **Flash back**

Entramos a la casa de campaña, mi corazón late fuertemente, todas mis emociones están al cien, mi excitación descontrolada, me siento exageradamente... ¿CALIENTE?. Sí, esa es la palabra, estoy temblando por el deseo, no puedo creer, que me sienta así.

Estamos acostados en la colchoneta inflable, nos besamos, como sí el mundo se fuera a acabar, nos tocamos sobre la ropa, solo pienso:

"Albert es mi perdición, es varonil y sexy..."

\- Candice, eres hermosa, me encantas... no solo quiero amarte, quiero poseerte, conocer todos tus secretos... ¿me dejarás?. Preguntó Albert con su respiración entrecortada.

\- Albert amor, amame. Contesté al límite de mi excitación. "no te contengas, soy tuya en cuerpo y alma..." Pensé.

Nos fuimos despojando de nuestras ropas de manera desesperada, necesitábamos sentirnos piel con piel. Quedamos totalmente desnudos, papoazúl recorrió mi cuerpo con sus bellos ojos. Por un momento me sentí insegura, ¿le gustará lo qué ve?. Fue mi pregunta mental. leyó mis gestos o quizá sintió mi inseguridad.

\- Candice amor, ¡me encantas! ¡eres una diosa! dime, ¿por qué eres así conmigo?.

\- ¿Cómo?. No entiendo. Contesté consternada.

\- Candice, ¿por qué me has privado de ti?, eres perfecta, no sabes cuánto me gustas, no sabes cuánto te he deseado todo este tiempo... no creo poder aguantar... mírame, siénteme.

\- ¡Oh! sostuvo mi mano y la puso en su entrepierna, toqué su miembro erguido, palpitante y extremadamente caliente. "esto es maravilloso" pensé.

\- ¿Sabes amor?, estoy así por ti, solo por ti, al verte logras esto. Comencé a tocarlo a frotarlo.

\- está muy bien equipado. *pensé*.

\- Candice, acariciame... ¡Oh! así princesa, no sabes como te he soñado. ¡Ah! Así cariño.

Desde ya estoy obsesionada con su gran pene, lo observo y no puedo creer que realmente pueda disfrutar de este magnífico placer. Me besa desesperadamente, metiendo su deliciosa lengua en mi boca, mi cuerpo reclama su atención. Me besa sin pudor, lame mi cuello, va descendiendo a mis senos, los besa delicadamente y enérgicamente alterna entre labios, lengua, es, ¡la gloria!, sus manos recorren todo mi cuerpo, siento sus manos en mis caderas, piernas, glúteos en mis senos yo...

\- Albert, ¡Oh! Jadeo. Lleva una armonía, su lengua en mi boca, en mis senos, me está volviendo loca, jadeo sin parar. Lleva sus dedos entré mis piernas, se da cuenta que estoy extremadamente mojada, chorreada, es la palabra correcta, estoy a punto de tener un orgasmo.

\- Candice, mi amor ¡por Dios! estas mas qué lista. Llevó sus dedos a su boca, probó mis fluidos, fue excitante.

\- Eres deliciosa, tu aroma, tu sabor, déjame probarte ¿si?. Estaba sin habla por todas estas sensaciones, solo asentí. Albert, enterró su rostro entré mis piernas, sentí su respiración, sus labios y su lengua degustando lo mas íntimo de mi ser, no podía mas.

\- Albert, ¡Oh! Sí, así estoy a punto de sentirme. Le imploraba.

\- Candice preciosa, termina para mi, quiero beberte hazlo. Continuó en su labor su hábil lengua, tocando el punto de mi excitación, ¡no puedo más!, no me da tregua, aquí vienen los escalofríos, los temblores y la explosión... ORGASMO.

\- Albert, mi amor, mas quiero mas. Exigí.

\- Si, así mi pequeña, eres fantástica y deliciosa. Tomó mis labios, me devoraba con

su boca, su mirada puesta en mi , sus ojos totalmente enajenados de placer.

\- Candice, ya estoy hasta el límite, quiero entrar en ti. Mi papoazúl caballeroso, pidiendo permiso lo amo.

\- Albert tómame. Contesté desesperada. No necesitó mas, separó mis piernas y entró en mi, de una sola, me dolió un poco aunque no soy virgen pero era bastante el tiempo sin esto.

\- ¡AH! ALBERT, mi amor que delicia.

\- Candice amor, estoy en el paraíso, ábrete amor déjame entrar en ti, quiero llegar lo mas profundo, así mi amor, ¡AH! ¡OH! ¡ERES GENIAL!.

Yo no podía evitar moverme, cada que me penetraba, salía a su encuentro, - esto es divino, no me canso de decirlo y pensarlo, cambiamos de posición., él atrás de mi, levanté mi pierna volvió a entrar en mi, tocando mis senos, besó mi cuello, besó mis labios, no podía mas, estaba a mi segundo orgasmo, cambiamos nuevamente el acostado y yo encima de él.

\- Candice, móntame cariño, déjame verte eres sensual, me encantas muévete amor mío. Comencé a moverme esto es lo máximo.

\- Candice, estoy apunto, muévete, ¡eres divina!, ¡OH! ¡AH! ¿te falta mucho amor?.

\- No, estoy lista... ¿ALBERT?.

\- Hazlo amor, terminemos juntos, mírame Candice, quiero ver tus hermosos ojos, así princesa ¡AH! ¡OH! ¡AH!.

Vino lo inevitable, el clímax.

\- Te amo Candice. Me dijo Albert.

"te amo Albert". Pensé.

Así culminó nuestra entrega, entre papoazúl y yo, la verdad jamás había sentido esto fue sublime me sentí hermosa, amada.

 **Final Flash back**

\- ¿Profesora? ya es hora. me dijo un alumno, sacándome del mundo de PAPÍ OJO AZUL Papoazúl. Continúe con mi rutina del día, deseando que hoy pueda ver a mi amado, lo he extrañado demasiado... Los chicos que están a mi cargo, son disciplinados y aprenden rápido.

Estoy contenta por que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo, falta poco para salir y le ruego a dios que pueda ver a mi príncipe.

Estoy de salida, cuando veo que mi deseo se hizo realidad, ahí está afuera recargado en su súper bocho, mi amor tan guapo. No puedo evitar recorrerlo, trae unos jeans deslavados, playera negra y tenis sencillo, pero se ve, ¡guapísimo! lo amo, me voltea a ver, sonríe se acerca a saludarme. Nos besamos apasionadamente, no nos importa quién nos vea.

\- Hola mi amor, no sabes lo que te he extrañado estos días y me vuelve a besar.

\- Mi amor, estoy igual no sabes lo mucho que he deseado verte, te extraño mucho. No podemos dejar de besuquearnos rico.

\- Candice amor, ¿nos vamos?.

\- Sí mi vida. Me subí a su carro y nos fuimos.

\- Pequeña, no sabes el trabajo que he tenido en el taller, la verdad aunque disfruto mucho lo que hago, me duele no poder pasar tiempo contigo. Dime princesa, ¿me extrañaste?.

\- ¡Claro! mi vida, no sabes cuanto, pero entiendo tus compromisos, además tenemos los fines de semana ¿no crees? no me gusta interferir con tus actividades.

\- Candice te amo, eres demasiado importante para mi, mas que todo ¿vale?. Derritio mi corazón. ¿Tienes hambre?. Preguntó.

\- Albert, siempre tengo hambre. Reímos divertidos.

\- Pues vayamos a cenar mi linda dama, muero de hambre y de ti. Me dijo guiñando un ojo.

Me puse roja todavía no supero esa parte, me pone nerviosa y él lo sabe. Llegamos a un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida, tenía ganas de comer una hamburguesa y papás fritas, pedimos nuestra orden y estábamos platicando de nuestro día degustando nuestra hamburguesa cuando.

\- ¡ALBERT!. Una voz nos saco de nuestro mundo.

\- ¿Isabella?, ¿Qué tal? ¿qué milagro?. Contesto papoazúl. Yo, ¡Oh! ¿quién es está fulana? me pregunto, siempre tienen que ser ¿así?, ALTAS, delgadas y hermosas. Era castaña de ojos verdes aceitunas. ¿por qué tanta familiaridad con Albert?. ¡Ay! Dios, dame paz y tranquilidad, para NO DESGREÑAR a la fulana. No quiero ser una celosa sicópata, ¡ilumíname¡ no quiero parecer una desquiciada.

\- Candice amor, te presento a Isabella, una excompañera de la universidad. Albert me presentó sacándome de mis pensamientos. Dibujé mi mejor sonrisa, saludé lo mejor posible.

\- ¡Hola! Isabella! un gusto en conocerte. Contesté amable.

\- Hola Candice. Contestó seca.

\- Candy, llámame Candy, ¿vale?.

"Solo Albert me puede decir Candice" pensé. Lo que me imaginaba, Albert la invitó a sentarse con nosotros, estuvieron muy platicadores; de la universidad, de si ya tenían trabajó etc... Albert me incluía en todo para que digo que no, pero a leguas se veía que yo no era del agrado de Isabella. Albert todo el tiempo cariñoso conmigo, toda mujer sabe cuando están celosas o molestas por algo y a leguas percibí que ella, lo estaba. Le interesa Albert, pero decido tranquilizarme.

\- Oye Albert, ¿dónde trabajas? Es una suerte que estés ya laborando, no he podido encontrar trabajo, tal vez sea porque soy mujer y no aceptan a mujeres mecánicas, son demasiado machistas todos los hombres, menos tu cariño. Se rió como caballo reparando. Ya me está cansando eso de "cariño" ¿qué le pasa? ¿por qué le dice así? A MÍ ALBERT! y él, no dice nada aquí hay algo que no me cuadra. Pensé.

\- Pues donde estoy, están solicitando, puedes ir a dejar tú solicitud. Contestó Albert como si nada. ¿QUE?. pensé, ¿cómo se te ocurre?, ¿qué no ves lo regalada que está está tipa? ¡no lo puedo creer!.

\- ¡Oh Albert! claro, pásame los datos y mañana a primera hora estaré ahí. Forcé una sonrisa, para no verme afectada, no dije nada no es el momento, no me expondré a un ridícula escena de celos.

Nos despedimos de ella, me obligue a no decir nada, lo menos que quiero es que Albert piense que soy infantil e inmadura, confiaré en él, pero aun así se me estrujó mi corazón.

Pasaron los días, para mi desgracia, le dieron el puesto a Isabela, Albert la recomendó y aunque traté de que no me afectara, me puso tensa la situación, seguíamos con nuestra rutina; en ocasiones llegaban los dos por mi, comíamos juntos. Trato de poner mi mejor cara, fingiendo que me encanta la idea de compartir nuestros momentos, con ella y aunque Albert no muestra mas que amistad, se ve a leguas que ella está tratando de ganármelo, me lo dicen sus ojos. Ella sabe que me he dado cuenta, pero no le daré el gusto de verme mal, así se me vaya la vida en esto, no mostraré debilidad ante nadie. Y aunque muera de amor por Albert. No mas, la Candy derrotada. Isabella fracasó para mi. Pensaba.

No daría ventaja con mis celos, me juré a mi misma que no caería en su juego. Albert seguía igual o mejor que siempre me besaba con mucho amor, delante de ella y de reojo veía como se molestaba, pero yo no estaba bien, no estaba nada tranquila. imaginarme las horas que ella pasaba con mi amado, por eso vivía al máximo nuestros momentos, los fines de semana nos amabamos con pasión y locura. Me entregaba a él, sin reservas quería trasmitirle todo mi sentir quería darle todo de mi, todo lo que soy.

Con esta situación, fue que recordé las palabras de mi madre, de no entregar todo de mi a un hombre, siempre te decepcionan. ¡Ay Mamá! ese consejo jamás se aplica, y menos en mi. Ya di, todo, ya di todo lo que tengo y lo que soy... lo único que me queda es que no lo sepa Albert.

Para que mi corazón no salga tan dañado, otra vez. Empecé inconscientemente a prepararme para una nueva desilusión, traté de no hacerme codependiente de Albert y de esta relación, comencé a proteger mi corazón, por que si no lo hago y Albert me deja... jamás podré sobreponerme ahora sí estaría totalmente destruida y nada ni nadie me sacaría de esto. No quería eso en mi vida, no mas la patética fracasada, no mas mendigando amor, no mas sentirme poca cosa... "Soy Candice White una mujer genial ". Pensé mentalizandome.

Estaba saliendo de mis clases, un poco antes de la hora. Ese día no me sentía con ánimos de seguir, así que les di un respiro a mis alumnos. Estaba alistando mis cosas para salir, cuando vi a Jimmy, estaba saliendo de las oficinas.

\- Hola Candy, ¿cómo estás?. Mírate, ¡estás hermosa!. Saludó Jimmy y me levanto en brazos, me besó ambas mejillas.

\- Jimmy, ¡que gusto de verte! ¿cómo has estado?, ¿qué milagro que nos visitas?, desde la certificación no te veo, ¿cómo te va? ¿ya estás dando clase?. Sin soltarnos de las manos así estuvimos hasta que.

\- ¿Candy?. Era Albert, pero...

¿por qué me dice Candy? Se ve molesto.

\- Hola amor. saludé lo besé, si me correspondió pero lo sentí tenso.

\- Mira, te presento a Jimmy, creo que ya lo habías visto ¿no? me gradué con él, es un magnífico instructor de bailé de salón y vino a saludarme.

\- Mucho gusto. dijeron ambos. Se dieron la mano. Albert continuaba con esa actitud.

\- ¿Nos vamos?. Dijo Albert todo serio. ¿por qué es así?, ¿por qué se está comportando así, con mi amigo? yo no trate mal a la zorra de Bella. No entiendo ¿por qué es tan grosero con Jimmy?.

Entonces se me subió lo White, no se como, pero ya estaba invitando a Jimmy a cenar con nosotros... "para ponernos al día". Albert con cara de ¡WTF! pero no le di importancia. No dijo nada y nos fuimos, nos subimos al bocho, Jimmy y yo en el chisme total, hablando de todo lo que habíamos hecho en todo este tiempo. Yo le daba su lugar a Albert todo el tiempo y medio se relajó. Pasamos una excelente velada. Nos despedimos de Jimmy.

Ya en el camino a casa, no me paraba la boca, hablaba de Jimmy y del gusto de saber de mi amigo, mi papoazúl todo serio. Sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba. Por que es lo mismo que siento, cuando lo veo con Isabella, aunque esto no es una revancha, Dios acomoda las cosas para poder poner en su lugar cada situación. Albert iba manejando por otro camino.

\- Albert, ¿a dónde vamos?. Le pregunté.

No me contestó, tomó una desviación y se metió a un motel de paso. " ¡wooooop! va haber acción". Pensé emocionada. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, era un auto hotel, se estacionó pagó, entramos a la habitación.

\- ¿Candy?. Me dijo. "¡Oh! Aquí viene el reclamo sigue enojado". Pensé.

\- Si Albert. Contesté sonriente. Sabía que venía el reclamo.

\- ¿Qué relación tuviste con Jimmy? - ¡Oh! Que directo. Pensé. ¿De verdad me está preguntando esto?. Que divertido.

\- ¿Por qué? Conteste. Como si nada.

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? CONTÉSTAME. Levantó la voz.

"OMG" ¡que guapo se ve". Concentrate Candy. Me regañe.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta Albert?, desde que llegaste por mi estás enojado y no se, ¿por qué?. Le dije fingiendo no saber el por que.

\- ¡Ah! No sabes, ¿por qué?, pues te lo voy a decir. Se acercó y me empujó en la cama, se puso encima de mi. "¡Oh! por Dios, que sexy se ve!, quiero que me posea duro y fuerte, ¡como estoy gozando verlo así celoso!.

\- Te encuentro divertida, contenta y cariñosa con ese ¡estúpido! que te besa y te carga como si fueras su mujer. Me dijo Albert jadeoso por lo enojado pero también estaba excitado. Aunque muero por que me tome duro. Debo aclarar situaciones.

\- Pero, ¿qué es lo que dices?, fue un saludo normal, solo fue por el gusto de verlo y la verdad no es lo que piensas. Contesté en un susurro restando importancia.

\- Contéstame Candy, ¿tuviste algo con él?.

La verdad si está molesto y no puedo mentir. Pensé. No se como pude haber olvidado decirle lo de Jimmy, cuando abrí mi corazón con él, solo espero que no piense que...

\- ¿CANDY?. Gritó otra vez.

\- Sí, cuando lo conocí tuvimos algo que no funciono y seguimos siendo amigos, no veo cuál es el problema. Contesté de hilo.

\- ¿Por qué lo ocultaste?.

\- No fue así, lo de Jimmy fue, un momento de vulnerabilidad y...

\- ¿Qué no ves que me muero de celos?, no soporto verte con nadie. No me gusta que te toquen, ERES MÍA CANDY, SOLO MÍA... dijo posesivo.

No quitaba su mirada de enojado quería comérmelo a besos pero, tenía que dejar en claro algunas cosas.

\- Albert, ¿por qué eres así?, yo te amo, lo sabes, jamás te fallaría... debes tenerme confianza, como yo la tengo contigo. Yo jamás he cuestionado "tú amistad" con Isabella, ¿o sí?. Dios sabe que también siento miedo que tu puedas estar interesado en ella y me dejes, pero confío en ti, a pesar de que ella esté interesada en ti, pero confío en ti. Dime, no te has preguntado ¿cómo me siento de que ella pasa bastantes horas contigo? y que mi mente vuela, que tu termines dejándome y estés con ella. Yo jamás he sido grosera con ella y he compartido MIS MOMENTOS que solo NOS PERTENECEN A NOSOTROS... a poco no pensaste que me podría sentir mal, que la llevarás a comer con nosotros. Por Dios, ¿cómo fue que se te ocurrió eso?, cuando eran nuestros momentos. Pero aun así no te dije nada por que, no quiero acosarte, con celos sicópatas, no es mi estilo, PORQUE QUIERO CREER EN TÍ, aunque me sienta mal por tu amistad con ella jamás te pediría que le dejarás de hablar. Le dije mirando sus bellos ojos.

\- Perdóname mi amor, tienes razón... ¡no se que me pasó! solo tu me puedes sacar de balance. TE AMO... y no más Isabella en nuestros momentos juntos, desde ya te digo que solo la veo como una amiga y compañera de trabajo nada mas, jamás arruinaría lo nuestro. En este tiempo que llevamos juntos me has hecho inmensamente feliz, mi amor ya no podría estar sin ti... solo aceptaba su compañía porque quería ser cortes, pero tienes razón, no debí permitir que invadiera, nuestros momentos. Te amo... Somos solo tú y yo. Contestó Albert entendiendo la situación.

\- ¡Oh! Albert... " yo también te amo, no quiero perderte... moriría " pensé*.

\- Candice.

Jajaja jaja ahora si soy Candice, ya no estás ¿molesto? mi papoazúl, ¿por qué eres tan lindo? ¿qué pensarás tanto? mi amor esa mirada me aterra quisiera leer tus pensamientos. Pensé. Albert me miraba fijamente.

\- Candice, te amo... ¿cásate conmigo?.

Y sin tiempo a contestar me besó con tanto amor y pasión, nos perdimos en en nuestros cuerpos ardientes de deseo.

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas les agradezco y me hacen el día con sus comentarios. valoro su interés y su tiempo que dedican en leerme... Les mando saludos cordiales a todas.**

 **Dios las bendiga.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, exclusivamente a sus creadores. Contenido Adulto. Queda advertido.**

 **PROPUESTA...**

Después del encuentro apasionado que tuvimos en el motel de paso y con la propuesta de matrimonio nada convencional, me pregunto: ¿quién se declara en un motel? Aunque debo reconocer que fue una experiencia excitante. Albert me demostró no solo su amor, si no toda su pasión, solo me dejé llevar, sin miedos ni prejuicios. ¡ufff! todavía me acuerdo y mi piel se eriza ¡oh!, "Albert estoy hasta las manitas por ti". En esta ocasión estábamos tan entregados que se nos olvidó usar protección, Albert nunca me lo hacía sin preservativo, siempre hemos sido muy responsables en ese sentido, pero en está ocasión mi papoazúl me hizo el amor muy diferente lo sentí cien por ciento conectado, desesperado, posesivo, demandante.

 **Flash back**

 _Candice mi amor, mírame déjame ver la pasión de tus ojos verdes, son hermosos me enloqueces. Me penetraba tan rudo pero a la vez tan amorosamente, su sus labios, lengua y dientes recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, sus manos me tocaron enérgicamente y delicadamente, era la gloria y no solo eran sus besos y caricias, sus palabras hacia mi, ¡uffff!. Muero de pasión por él._

 _\- Candice, eres mía sólo mía, eres mi mujer, eres mi perdición si amor acaríciame así, ¡Oh! ábrete más quiero poseerte, Candice, háblame... ¿te gusta? ¿Quieres más?, contéstame linda soy el único para ti, DÍMELO princesa. Me decía enardecido de placer._

 _\- ALBERT, sí mi amor soy solo tuya y de nadie mas, me encanta todo de ti, así mi amor no pares, dámelo todo... dime, ¿qué puedes hacer esto toda la vida? te amo Albert._

 _\- Toda la vida amor puedo y deseo hacértelo toda mi vida, Candice, te amo... Cásate conmigo te quiero a mi lado siempre, te quiero en mi vida, te quiero en mi cama, te quiero así, quiero tu pasión solo para mi._

 _Todas sus palabras me las decía embistiéndome una y otra vez y era divino no podía más. CONTÉSTAME amor. Exigió una respuesta._

 _\- Sí, ¡Ah!, ¡Oh!, Albert, sí me quiero casar contigo, te amo no puedo más voy a terminar Albert._

 _\- Si Candice, vamos los dos. Vino el éxtasis._

 **Final Flash back**

Estoy en mi habitación y la verdad estoy feliz? caigo en la realidad de que me caso y solo llevamos casi seis meses, estamos a principios de febrero a cinco días de mi cumpleaños, papoazúl dice que me tiene una sorpresa, estoy entusiasmada creo que por primera vez celebraré. Bueno volviendo al tema, Albert no quiere esperar mucho para casarnos, él quiere que todo sea en dos meses. Quiere que nos casemos en abril. En un principio me asusté porque tenemos poco de relación, pero la verdad analizando la situación para que desperdiciar años de noviazgo, mejor los aprovecho de casada si mi noviazgo con Albert puede durar cinco años por decir un número, porque mejor no los vivo casada con mi papoazúl. Fue mi razonamiento aunque quiero que esto funcione para toda la vida, todo puede suceder.

Después de terminar nuestro maravilloso orgasmo, exhaustos quedamos, abrazados le dije. Albert no nos cuidamos y...

\- Candice, no has entendido nada ¿verdad?.

\- Albert yo...

\- Candice, yo quiero todo contigo, quiero que seas mí mujer, amante, amiga, esposa y madre de mis hijos, de nuestros hijos... en ese orden si llegaras a estar embarazada, sería muy feliz mi amor y ¿tú?.

\- Yo igual amor, quiero todo contigo te amo.

\- Candice amor, mañana hablaré con mi padre y abuela para decirles que te propuse matrimonio y que tú me hiciste el honor de aceptar después iremos a tu casa para hablar con tus padres, para hacer la respectiva petición de mano ¿cómo ves?. "¡Oh! Realmente estoy asustada, pero feliz no se como vayan a reaccionar mis padres, de hecho solo lo conocen de vista, cuando me deja en mi casa o cuando pasa por mi o por teléfono". Pensé y recordé.

 **Flash back**

 _Mi madre me dijo una vez que no le presentara a mis novios, que si no eran trascendentales no tenía caso convivir con ellos, a menos que fuera con él qué me fuera a casar._

 _\- Candy no quiero un desfile de novios en mi casa, ¿entendiste?. No me hagas convivir con noviecitos de dos semanas y al final terminan, esas relaciones jamás serán importantes para mi, solo admitiré el que sea tu esposo e intentaré verlo como familia, ¿entendido?._

 _\- Sí madre, totalmente entendido._

 **Final Flash back**

Así que Albert vendrá hoy a las siete pm, viene a pedir mi mano, lo acompañan su padre y abuela. Estoy que me como las uñas y ahora que estoy recordando el señor William conoce a mi padre, solo espero que se conozcan en buenos términos y no pase nada malo, pero conociendo a mi padre mi corazón está intranquilo, solo le pido a Dios que solo sean figuraciones mías.

Salgo de mi cuarto y me dirijo a la cocina, ahí estan todos, mi madre está dando de desayunar, mi padre viendo noticias y mi hermana ya degustando su desayuno.

\- Buenos días. Saludo. Mi madre me sonríe y me sirve jugo. Me pregunta si quiero huevos con tocino yo asentí, mi padre no contesta mi saludo, como de costumbre y Annie solo me guiña el ojo. Estoy nerviosa pensando como sacar el tema de que Albert vendrá a casa con su familia a pedir mi mano.

\- Mamá, papá, Annie... les quiero comentar algo. Digo nerviosa.

Mi padre le baja volumen a la televisión, mi madre y Annie me prestan atención y asienten para que prosiga.

\- ¡Uffff! aquí voy. - Albert quiere hablar con ustedes el día de hoy. "Omití Albert y su familia". vendrá a las 7 pm.

\- ¿Y dé que quiere hablar con nosotros?. Pregunta mi padre osco.

\- George, eso lo sabremos a las siete cuando venga. Lo interrumpe mi madre y respiró más tranquila por no dar mas explicaciones.

Mi hermana solo sonríe y me muestra su apoyo.

\- Mamá, lo invite a cenar... podemos preparar tu delicioso pollo enchilado, con mantequilla yo te ayudo, ¿vale?.

\- Esta bien Candy, voy a preparar eso, pues hay que comenzar pronto para que no nos lleguen las prisas.

Fui a comprar todo lo necesario y nos pusimos a preparar la deliciosa cena, compre una botella de vino tinto según yo para brindar, estaba consciente de que a mis padres no les gustan las celebraciones, pero mi madre desde mi depresión a cambiado un poco y el que haya aceptado preparar la cena, es un gran avance, debo de reconocer que mi madre cocina genial, yo no tengo nada de habilidades para la cocina me entran nervios y tiro todo al suelo, me quemo y se me queman las cosas soy un desastre... ¡Oh! Por Dios, ¿cómo podré ser buena esposa? no se hacer nada lo único que puedo hacer es mi habitación, solo eso a pesar de los muchos defectos que pueda tener mi madre, siempre es la que mantiene limpio todo, no le gusta que nosotras limpiemos ella es muy obsesiva de la limpieza recuerdo que cuando era chica, quería ayudarle limpiando algo y siempre terminaba haciéndolo de nuevo ella. Pero ahora que me voy a casar, ¿qué voy hacer?, no es que sea una fodonga, pero realmente nunca he hecho gran cosa solo espero que Albert no se decepcione de mi. Pienso.

Así pasó la tarde, estaba en mi habitación arreglándome me decidí por una falda negra con medias negras tacones no muy altos una blusa color crema sin mangas Annie me peino y maquillo ligero nada exagerado.

Mi cabello suelto me acomodo mis rizos de manera que se vieran sedosos y peinados, ya que son muy rebeldes, no se que líquido me pone pero me deja genial.

\- Candy, ¿qué misterio te traes?, dime, ¿a qué viene Albert?.

\- Annie, falta poco para que te enteres y...

\- Y nada, me dices o te despeino. ja ja ja ja ja.

\- Annie, Albert... se quiere casar conmigo y hoy vendrá a pedir mi mano. Ya lo dije.

\- Candy, ¡que sorpresa!, estoy muy contenta hermanita pero...

\- Pero, ¿qué Annie?.

\- Mi padre, ya ves como es, solo espero que no salga con sus comentarios nada agradables.

\- Ya se Annie, ni me digas estoy que me muero de nervios y ¿sabes una cosa? al parecer el padre de Albert conoce a nuestro padre, cuando Albert me lo presentó y me preguntó si yo era hija de George White, no le vi buena cara, a partir de ahí el señor William se mantuvo serio y de hecho no me quitaba la vista de encima, pero ya no socializó conmigo, no fue grosero pero fue muy impersonal y la verdad solo espero que no pase nada malo.

\- No te preocupes hermanita, tal vez solo lo conoció de vista y nada más, no hay que viajarnos ¿va?. Ya estás lista y te ves genial, ya no falta mucho para las siete, bajemos para que recibas a tu próximo prometido.

 _"Es verdad después de hoy será mi prometido". Pensé ilusionada._

* _Ding Dong Ding Dong sonó el timbre*._

\- ¡Oh!, ya están aquí Annie, ¿cómo me veo?, ¿estoy bien?, Debí ponerme otra cosa ¿no crees?.

\- Ja jaja jaja Candy, que divertida te pones, estás perfecta y muy hermosa... ya tranquila... ve a recibir a tu galán, mientras les aviso a mis papás que ya están aquí ¿vale?.

\- Esta bien Annie. Respiro y me dirijo hacia la puerta suelto el aire retenido y abro. " ¡Oh! ¿Qué pasa? aquí solo es Albert y la abuela Elroy". Pensé preocupada.

\- Hola Albert, abuela, bienvenidos pasen. Estoy desconcertada Albert está triste, aunque sonría algo le pasa.

\- Candice amor, estás hermosa. Se acerca y me besa que rico. "Reacciona Candy has la pregunta".

\- Mi niña que linda te ves mírate. Me dice la abuela dándome mis dos besos en las mejillas como siempre cada que me ve... Estoy por preguntar por el señor William.

\- Bienvenidos a su casa, pasen a la sala de estar. ¿Candy?, mi madre educada sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- Por favor tomen asiento, por fin nos conocemos, ¿Albert?. Mi madre está presentándose le da la mano.

\- Mucho gusto soy Rosemary Andrew y él es mi esposo George White y...

\- Yo soy Annie hermana menor de Candy, un gusto conocerte cuñado. Aquí mi hermana rompiendo el hielo lo cual agradezco.

\- Es un placer conocerlos soy Albert Andley y está hermosa mujer es mi abuela. Se presentó Albert.

\- No serás... hijo de ¿William Andley?. Preguntó mi padre de manera muy despectiva. "¡Oh! no, esto no pinta nada bien mi madre

abrió grandes ojos y de repente se puso muy pálida, ¿qué pasa aquí?..."

\- Así es soy su hijo...

\- Voy a la cocina por los aperitivos. Mi madre dejando la estancia con un mar de incertidumbre, un gran silencio incómodo, volteé a ver a mi papoazúl leyó mi incógnita.

\- Albert, ¿podrías acompañarme?. El asintió, nos pusimos de pie y salimos al jardín.

\- Albert, ¿qué sucede?, ¿por qué no vino tú papá?.

\- Amor, no pasa nada... solo que salió de viaje de negocios.

\- No te creo, por favor dime ¿qué pasa?.

\- Candice, no pasa nada es verdad lo que te digo, no te preocupes.

\- Pues, entonces podemos posponer la petición hasta que tu padre esté presente.

\- No, no amor... yo no puedo ni quiero esperar, mi abuela está en representación de mi padre, así que mi linda princesa no te dejaré echarte para atrás.

"¡Ay! mi papoazúl acercó sus lindos labios y me besó tan delicadamente como intentando darme confianza y valor, realmente logra que me sienta mejor, entramos de la mano y estaban todos platicando la abuela y mi hermana lograban quitar tensión al asunto nos sentamos, mi madre les ofreció de beber.

\- Chicos que bueno que ya están aquí, pasemos al comedor la cena está lista y es mejor degustarla antes de que se enfríe. Dijo mi madre ella ya estaba mejor, mi padre tenía la misma actitud del padre de Albert, serio y no le quitaba la mirada a mi güero, me pregunto ¿qué es lo que pasará con ellos? ¿de dónde se conocen?, ¿por qué tienen esa actitud?. Eran mis cuestionamientos.

La cena pasó "bien" si lo puedo decir, Annie y la abuela aligeraban el ambiente. Albert aunque se comportó muy educado y atento con todos, su mirada no era la misma.

\- Pasemos a la sala, ¿gustan café?. Preguntó mi madre y todos asentimos.

\- Albert, ¿crees que sea buena idea seguir con el plan?. Le pregunté al oído.

\- Candice, de hoy no pasa que tu seas mi prometida, ¿entendido?. Dijo y me regaló una de esas sonrisas que me aflojan todo. Así no puedo, me desarma soy arcilla en sus manos.

\- Así que mi vida, quita esa carita de preocupación y sonríe anda regálame una sonrisa. Y ahí estoy yo, una vez mas toda derretida sonriendo como boba. Y nuevamente beso y beso.

Estamos todos degustando el café servido cuando.

\- Les agradezco mucho la atención que han tenido con nosotros, Rose cocinas delicioso espero y me pases la receta de tu pollo, nunca lo había probado así. Dijo la abuela.

\- Claro querida, cuando gustes...

\- Pasando a otro tema, el motivo de nuestra presencia se debe a que mi nieto aquí presente a pedido matrimonio a Candy y ella lo ha aceptado... venimos a pedir formalmente la mano de su hija.

"¡ Wooooop! Así sin mas soltó la bomba, sin rodeos directo al grano, pero que silencio tan incómodo mis padres con cara de WTF!".

\- Sí, así es... para mi es un honor el que ustedes den su consentimiento, amo a su hija y quiero casarme con ella lo más pronto posible.

\- Haber muchacho para tú carro hasta aquí. Mi padre interrumpiendo. ¿Qué tiempo tienen de conocerse?, muy poco, casi nada... la verdad esto no me parece bien... ¿es que acaso Candy está?.

\- Señor White, si se refiere a que Candice este embarazada no, no lo está y si lo estuviera no le vería el problema por que yo la amo y...

\- Mira muchachito, solo te haré una pregunta: ¿qué opina William? ¿Por qué no vino contigo a pedir la mano de mi hija?. Es más ya la conoce y sabe que es mi hija y sin temor a equivocarme no está de acuerdo con esto en que te cases con ella ¿me equivoco?. "Fueron sus preguntas de mi padre entonces si existe drama entre ellos".

\- Señor White, mi hijo está de viaje y mi nieto es muy desesperado... así como ama a su hija él no puede y no quiere esperar, véalo están muy enamorados y aunque es importante la presencia de mi hijo, para este asunto yo decidí venir en su lugar porque no quiero y no me gusta ver sufrir a mi nieto y así como soy una consentidora no le pude negar esto y aquí estamos. Intervino la abuela Elroy.

\- Señora, con todo respeto yo conozco a William y lo que sucedió años atrás no lo ha superado puesto que no está aquí para pedir mi consentimiento, para que su hijo se casé con mi hija. Además muchacho tu sabes muy bien la situación puesto que William ha debido decírtelo y él no está de acuerdo contigo, ¿verdad?.

Estoy tan avergonzada con el comportamiento de mi padre, nunca imaginé que esto pudiera suceder, mi madre no dice nada está petrificada... ¿por qué? ¿qué pasa? ¿Que sucedió entré ellos?. Eran mis preguntas.

\- Albert, ¿qué sucede? ¿de qué está hablando mi padre? es verdad, ¿qué tú padre no aprueba lo nuestro?. Se lo dije con lágrimas en los ojos estoy a punto de quebrarme.

\- Señor White, debemos hablar a solas. Candice amor, no te preocupes déjame hablar a solas con tú padre ¿si?. Solo asentí y se dirigen al privado de mi padre y aquí estoy hecha un manojo de nervios, llorando no pude aguantarme mi madre por primera vez me abraza para consolarme.

\- Candy, nuestros pecados no te alcanzarán... lo prometo me dijo en un susurro.

\- Mamá, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿de donde conocen al padre de Albert?, ¿es grave lo que sucedió entre ustedes? ¿podré casarme con él?. Pregunté desesperada.

 **Flash back mental de Rose**

 _Éramos muy jóvenes e inmaduros, estábamos en la universidad... era la novia de William Andlay, el chico más guapo e inteligente, primero en su clase y era su novia, George mejor amigo de Will, guapo también, pero mujeriego de hecho, él me habló primero para tener algo yo lo rechacé porque ya estaba prendada de William._

 _Llamada telefónica._

 _\- Will, otra vez no vas a poder venir a verme. Ya pasó un mes, te extraño y tenía Ilusión de que me acompañarás, vamos a salir con mis amigas en pareja al concierto de rock nuestra banda favorita ya tengo los boletos._

 _\- Rose cariño, estoy en exámenes finales y tengo partido de fútbol estamos para calificar y sabes que no puedo faltar, no debo desvelarme lo siento princesa no puedo._

 _\- Amor, pero ya lo teníamos planeado... lo prometiste y yo quiero ir contigo, siempre me haces lo mismo, ¿qué ya no te importo? ¿ya no me amas?._

 _\- Rose, sabes que te amo pero tengo que estudiar, para poder ofrecerte algo en la vida ya que_

 _serás mi esposa por favor entiende._

 _\- Yo lo entiendo y jamás intervengo en tus cosas, siempre te doy tu espacio nunca me ves detrás de ti acosándote por atención, pero esto me molesta ya que lo teníamos planeado y lo prometiste... sabes yo si voy a ir, quédate con tus tareas... nos vemos después, ADIÓS. colgué el teléfono._

 _Llegué al concierto sola y ya estaban mis amigas con sus novios, no llegué con ellas me esperé, estaban entrando y yo ya estaba arrepentida por venir sola estaba por irme cuando..._

 _\- Hola Rosé... ¿y Will? ¿No vino contigo al concierto?._

 _\- Hola George, no, no vine con él, está "ocupado" por eso vine sola..._

 _\- Pues, entremos juntos no hay que perdernos el tan esperado concierto ¿cómo ves? nos hacemos compañía._

 _Dude un poco pero acepte así no estaría sola... Entramos y la verdad nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho. Estábamos tomando cervezas y se me empezaron a subir, estaba mareada casi al finalizar el concierto estaban tocando una melodía romántica._

 _\- Rose, ¿bailamos? me estiró la mano._

 _Sonreí. dije. - pues si ya que._

 _Estábamos bailando románticamente y no se me sentí de pronto vulnerable, no se como, pero nos estábamos besando... no podíamos dejar de hacerlo._

 _Salimos del concierto me dijo que me acompañaría ya era tarde._

 _\- Rose, siempre me has gustado eres tan hermosa y Will no te valora yo jamás te hubiera plantado déjame besarte otra vez_

 _\- George, esto no está bien, eres el mejor amigo de Will y yo lo amo._

 _\- ¡Ay! Rosmery, Will te dejó plantada... por que está con otra y no te mereces eso y yo..._

 _\- ¿Qué dijiste? No te creo. Le dije ya llorando._

 _\- Rose, déjame amarte por favor yo siempre te he deseado..._

 _Asentí y me fui con él... me entregué a él... Fue un gran error pero ya no hubo marcha atrás._

 **Final Flash back mental de Rose.**

-¿Por qué tardan tanto en salir? me estoy desesperando, estoy a punto de interrumpir cuando salen los dos con cara de pocos amigos, Albert se dirige hacia a mi.

\- Candice amor, te amo y te juro que tú y yo estaremos juntos, mañana te veo en el parque dónde nos reencontramos a las Diez de la mañana, ¿te parece?. Me abrazó, me besó y se fue con la abuela sin dar tiempo a nada me quedé en shock.

\- Candy, ya eres mayor de edad y no te puedo prohibir con quién te puedes o no puedes casarte y desde ya te digo que no estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero eso es el menor de tus problemas el padre de William jamás te va aceptar.

\- Rose, ¡tenemos que hablar!. Dijo mi padre, mi madre asintió y se marcharon a su habitación. Pero antes.

\- No te preocupes hija, todo tiene solución... y se fue detrás de él.

Me quedé inconsolable Annie abrazándome dándome ánimos.

\- Hermanita, no te preocupes

Albert te súper adora, lo pude ver en su mirada... él se casará contigo con la aprobación de su padre o sin ella. Esto no lo veas como una tragedia, esto es ¡tan romántico!, el príncipe luchando por el amor de su hermosa princesa... ¡ay! esto es de novela inglesa ja jaja jaja... Y aquí está mi hermana logrando hacerme reír a pesar de todo. Pero muy dentro de mi siente que esto no será fácil...

 _ **Continuará**_

 _ **Chicas buenas noches, les dejo actualización, ¿qué tal el rollo entre los padres?. ¿Podrán hacer una vida juntos Albert y Candy?.**_

 _ **¿Qué opinan?. Agradezco a todas por el tiempo que dedican en leerme.. Agradezco mas por sus comentarios. Saludos a todas.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno época actual.**

 **Advierto... Escenas solo adultos... sexo explícito queda advertido. Les bajo su propio riesgo.**

 **Lo podemos lograr...**

Después de todo lo sucedido y en vista de que mis padres no salieron para nada de su habitación, se que jamás dirán nada, de los motivos por los cuales tienen broncas con el señor William, estoy aquí acostada haciendo el recuento de los daños, ya es mas de la media noche y aunque estoy tranquila, no dejo de pensar en lo que me dijo mi padre y en la actitud que tenía papoazúl. Estaba triste y eso me hace creer en que el padre de mi amor no está de acuerdo con lo nuestro. Recordando el día que lo conocí, me confirma que existe un impedimento para que estemos juntos, me detengo a pensar, ¿qué me dolerá mas?, lo que mas me dolería en esta vida es ¿perderlo?. No, llegó a la conclusión, pienso lo que más me dolería en esta vida es ver a Albert infeliz, eso realmente me partiría el corazón, no me gustaría que esté distanciado o enojado con su padre, por lo que me ha platicado, son unidos y se adoran, no podría con esto, no podría basar mi felicidad, en el sufrimiento de otros... no estaría bien, sería muy egoísta de mi parte. Mañana tengo que hablar seriamente con Albert y me tiene que decir la verdad, acerca de su padre, también debe decirme ¿qué habló con mi padre? esto no me deja estar en paz, y yo que pensé que todo me estaba saliendo bien, pensé que la vida me estaba retribuyendo un poco de lo mal que la he pasado, aunque mi padre diga que puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana y no esté de acuerdo con mi boda. Deseaba con todo el corazón que todo estuviera bien y que por primera vez en mi vida mi padre mostrará un poco de amor y alegría por mi... *Decepción*.

De que me vale soñar, siempre tengo que despertar a la realidad. No quiero perderte amor, te amo demasiado, no quiero ni puedo renunciar a ti, debe de haber una solución, mi madre lo dijo: "nuestros pecados no te alcanzarán y todo tiene solución" Madre, espero que todo salga bien, aunque mi corazón sienta lo contrario.

Albert mi amor... me quedé dormida pensando en todo el drama.

Al otro día me levanté temprano, no podía seguir durmiendo, tuve infinidad de pesadillas... Soñé que Albert y yo estábamos en su lugar favorito, nos estábamos besando... de repente desaparecía y por mas que lo buscaba no lo encontraba, eso me causaba angustia y dolor.

En otro sueño, andaba en la calle caminando y a lo lejos lo veía con Isabella abrazado de ella y yo le gritaba: ALBEEEEERT, ALBEEEEERT, me veían y reían de mí y yo corría para alcanzarlo pero no lograba llegar hasta ellos, lloraba mucho me dolía bastante el corazón, sentía que iba a morir, me desperté sobresaltada y todavía tenía lágrimas en mis ojos o sea que realmente estaba llorando, ¿qué pesadillas?. Pensé.

Estoy en la ducha me estoy preparando para ir al encuentro con Albert. Tengo tal congoja y angustia, que mi estómago no puede más, siento un gran nudo. Estoy nerviosa siento que no puedo con esto. Termino de bañarme me medio arreglo, no tengo ánimos de esmerarme, me inclino por unos pantalones entallados, una sudadera negra, no me pongo sostén, no tengo ganas de sentir mi pecho ahogar bastante tengo con mi angustia y tenis negros me hago una coleta alta, sin maquillaje y aunque traigo una cara de muerto fresco, no me importa ya que quiero salir de mi casa apenas son las siete de la mañana, pero que importa caminaré hasta el punto de reunión... sí llego antes esperaré por él.

Salgo de mi casa sigilosamente, todavía están durmiendo así que no sé dan cuenta, realmente no quiero ver a mis padres y aunque muero de ganas de saber "cuál es el misterio" prefiero escucharlo de Albert. Voy caminando por las calles, siento el aire fresco en mi rostro, el camino es largo pero tengo tiempo, hago un resumen de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos desde que lo conocí hasta el día de ayer, hay miles de imágenes en mi cabeza de mi hermoso papoazúl y de lo genial que la pasamos juntos, de lo felices que somos, me pregunto ¿qué mal hacemos?. Estoy llegando a nuestro jardín, donde nos reencontramos, todavía recuerdo que guapo se veía no podía creer que él estuviera esperando por mi, solo quería, violarlo ja jaja jaja sí el hubiera leído mi mente ese día, realmente hubiera pensado que era una pervertida ja jaja, y aquí estoy en la banca donde estaba papoazúl, estoy esperándolo ya que es muy temprano, apenas son las nueve de la mañana. Pienso lo bien que me hizo caminar, me siento relajada. Recuerdo el momento de su declaración de verdad me lo propusiste de una manera apasionada... estabas celoso, nunca me imaginé que lo fueras, que guapo te veías, si supieras como me excitaste ¡jamás me había mojado tanto! mi libido estaba a un nivel inimaginable, todo tan diferente a... Sin quererlo recordé a Terry.

 **Flash back.**

 _Estábamos en su casa, sus padres no estaban, fuimos a su cuarto y me dijo._

 _\- Candy hoy recibirás tu primera clase intensiva de sexo sin inhibición. No me pongas esa cara, un hombre necesita a una mujer liberal en este ámbito y para ser sincero te falta un buen para lograrlo, no me pongas esa cara mi amor, yo te amo... esto no es malo, esto habla de confianza como pareja, así que tienes que tener mente abierta ¿vale?. Me beso y se dirigió a cerca del televisor sacó una película xxx la puso en el DVD y salieron las imágenes de una pareja en una cocina y la mujer estaba haciendo sexo oral de una manera tan grotesca que fuera de sentir excitación sentí náuseas y ganas de vomitar._

 _\- Candy, ¿ves eso? yo quiero que hagas eso... no sabes como nos gusta a los hombres, así que ven mamacita híncate._

 _\- Terry, no creo que sea buena idea... eso es antihigiénico y..._

 _\- NADA Candy, vas hacerlo no sabes como he deseado que me lo hagas y mira ya estoy muy excitado._

 _Y ahí estoy haciéndolo sin quererlo con arcadas y unas ganas de vomitar, entonces ya no pude más y salí corriendo al baño a vomitar todo lo que había desayunado._

 _\- Candy, ¡no lo puedo creer! ¿te doy asco? eres todavía una niñita inmadura, esto es lo más normal entre un hombre y una mujer._

 _\- Discúlpame Terry, es mi primera vez... nunca lo había hecho._

 _\- Pero nada, ven no me puedes dejar así... Y así sin más me bajó mi pantalón me puso en cuatro y me penetró con fuerza solo pensando en su placer._

 **Final Flash back.**

Que diferente es con Albert, con él quiero todo y aunque Albert ya ha saboreado mi sexo, no me ha exigido que yo le haga un oral y la verdad muero por hacérselo. Recordando la película xxx quiero hacérselo como la estrella porno. Quiero saborearlo, degustarlo y sí, si quiero que termine en mi boca que me bañé con su líquido.

\- Candy mi amor, ¿llegaste temprano? apenas son las 9.30 am. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien? Te ves muy afiebrada y agitada. "¡Oh! Siempre me pilla en mis pensamientos lujuriosos. Por dios si supieras mi amor en todo lo que me estaba imaginando" Pensé.

\- Albert, me asustaste... siempre me llegas de improviso.

\- ¿De improviso? Si vengo de frente a ti, pensé que ya me habías visto, ¿en que pensará tanto mi hermosa mujer?.

"¡Glup! Ni te lo imaginas estoy que babeo y chorreo por ti".

Candy concéntrate. Me levanté y le ofrecí mis labios, sin pensarlo me correspondió nos besamos tan rico y deseosos. Bueno yo más por lo que estaba imaginando, pero se que tenemos que hablar si no ya lo habría raptado y estaría poniendo en práctica lo de la película. Nos separamos sin quererlo.

\- Albert, tenemos que hablar de lo sucedido... tengo miedo, angustia y quiero que seas sincero, ¿por qué tu padre no fue a pedir mi mano? ¿qué fue lo que hablaste con mi padre? quiero la verdad. Fui directo al grano.

\- Candice amor, podemos hablarlo en otro sitio ¿ya desayunaste?.

\- No Albert, no empieces no tengo hambre y no quiero hablarlo en otro lado, aquí es perfecto casi no hay gente y es mi lugar favorito así qué habla por favor. Fui tajante no quería un lugar privado por que terminaríamos amándonos y con las ganas que le traigo no hablaríamos nunca, así que...

\- Candice, por favor lo que te voy a decir no tiene nada que ver con nosotros ¿vale? Y desde ya te digo que esto no cambiará mis planes bueno nuestros planes. "Oh! aquí viene... y no pinta nada bien". Pensé.

\- Nuestros padres traen su historia, pero eso no es nuestro asunto, no quiero intervenir y tampoco quiero que tu quieras arreglarlo... son cosas que pasaron hace mucho tiempo, son problemas de su juventud, como personas adultas deben superarlo.

\- ¿Qué es eso que deben de superar?. Dímelo Albert.

\- No puedo decirte, le compete a tus padres.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿no me lo vas a decir? "Ok... Ya estoy molesta, muy molesta". - Ok Albert pero esto si me vas a contestar, tu padre, ¿está oponiéndose a nuestra boda? quiero la verdad.

\- Linda no creo que...

– CONTÉSTAME. Grité.

\- Sí, no está de acuerdo pero...

"¡Oh! No, lo que me esperaba desde que conocí al señor William, yo lo sabía, lo presentía". Me lleve las manos a mi cara, mis lágrimas a punto de brotar.

\- Candice mi amor, yo te amo y lo que pasé entre ellos no debe afectarnos.

\- ¡Ay! Albert no lo entiendes ¿verdad?.

\- ¿Qué hay que entender?. Somos tu y yo, no nosotros y los demás.

\- Lo que no entiendes es que yo jamás te alejaría de tu padre, tú mismo lo dijiste, son muy unidos y desde la muerte de tu madre son inseparables, se adoran yo no podría romper eso y tu tampoco lo quieres, amas a tu padre. Respondí con lágrimas brotando, no las pude detener.

\- ¿Qué hablaste con mi padre?.

\- No puedo decirte, tus padres van hablarlo contigo. Él me pidió eso.

 **Flash back mental de Albert**

 _Ya adentro del despacho..._

 _\- Albert, William y yo tenemos un pasado muy complicado y desgraciadamente nuestros errores los van a alcanzar, no tengo nada en contra tuya, pero como ya lo sabes tu padre no está de acuerdo con su relación y no mientas muchacho, yo conozco perfectamente a William y no quiero ver sufrir más a mi hija. No estoy de acuerdo con su relación... no quiero que Candy sufra el desprecio y resentimiento de tu padre, no puedo prohibirle nada a mi hija, puesto que no me obedecería, no he sido un buen padre para ella jamás se lo he demostrado, pero la quiero y no quiero que sufra tal vez ya lo sepas estuvo en depresión... apenas la he visto salir del hoyo, no quiero que pase por lo mismo otra vez así que lo mejor es que te alejes de ella, no doy mi consentimiento pero al final ella es la que decide._

 _\- Señor White, amo a Candice y me voy a casar con ella, le guste a quien le guste, yo amo y respeto a mi padre pero, Candy es la mujer que quiero y eso no está a discusión, se que ha sufrido mucho solo quiero hacerla feliz._

 _\- Pues como te digo, tu padre no lo va a permitir y no quiero a mi hija en medio de esto. Tu padre buscará la forma de vengarse de mi y será a través de mi hija, eso no lo voy a permitir, así que si amas a mi hija sabes que es lo mejor... te pido que no le cuentes los motivos por lo cual tu padre no aprueba su unión, Rose y yo se lo diremos en su momento._

 _\- Señor White, no voy a dejar a Candice..._

 _\- Eso no me lo tienes que decir a mi... si no a tu padre._

 _\- Eso señor White... ya lo hice. Con permiso. Salío del despacho._

 **Final Flash back mental de Albert**

" Estoy deshecha, esto es complicado, la única solución es terminar. Pero no podré, lo amo, lo amo demasiado, moriré si lo dejó ir". Pensé.

\- Candice, mírame por favor, no renuncies no lo hagas yo te amo. "Como si supiera lo que estoy pensando sus lindos ojos desesperados, tiene miedo, preocupación y me ama eso lo se, voy hacer por una vez en mi vida, egoísta perdón le pido a todos, pero no puedo ni quiero, perder a mi amore. Lo amo tanto me es indispensable, para vivir sin él, soy nada". Pienso.

\- Candice, Te amo mi amor, no puedo ni quiero estar sin ti, no me dejes, por favor, luchemos juntos ¿si?.

\- Albert, te amo y no quiero estar sin ti, eres mío, te pido que no me dejes ir.

\- Jamás, te lo juro. No dijimos mas nos besamos sellando nuestro pacto de amor.

Después de nuestra charla y ya tranquilos, fuimos a desayunar a nuestra cafetería favorita, la que está cerca de mi lugar favorito, moríamos de hambre, y ahí estamos degustando nuestros platillos.

\- Princesa, pronto es tu cumpleaños y quiero pasarlo todo el día contigo, como te dije te tengo una sorpresa.

\- Albert, estoy ¡emocionada!, no puedo esperar, ¿sabes? ese día no podría pasarlo con nadie mas. podrías adelantarme algo.

\- No mi pequeña, si te digo no será sorpresa, no seas tan curiosa, pero sólo te puedo decir que ya no es una sino dos sorpresas, y no me pongas esa carita, que solo logra que te quiera comer a besos.

\- Pues, ¿quien te lo impide? "solo quiero que me comas". Lamí mis labios y nuestra conversación giró en otro sentido.

\- Candice. Albert se acercó a mi oído y susurró de lo más sexy. Quiero volver a probar tu sexo mujer, amor eres deliciosa, no sabes como me traes, ayer por la noche... no sabes como te necesite, solo en mi cama te recordé abierta ante mi, imaginando mi lengua recorriendo tu vulva, no pude mas y me masturbe pensando en ti, y ahora mismo solo deseo poseerte. "¡Oh! No lo puedo creer estoy súper excitada, sentir su respiración en mi oído mientras me relata su pasión por mi". Albert, mi mirada se posa en su entrepierna, observo su pantalón me percato que su miembro está en su punto, no puedo evitar jadear, se me acelera el pulso y siento mis pezones endurecer. Se me olvidaba que no traigo nada abajo de la sudadera y Albert lo nota ya que sobresalen de mi sudadera mis pezones endurecidos por mi excitación.

\- Candice, desde que te vi me di cuenta que estas sin sostén, muero por besarlos, lamerlos.

"Si se dio cuenta, ¡claro! que sí se dio cuenta, mi papoazúl observador".

\- Amor, vámonos te necesito, ahora mismo. Asentí y pensé, "creo que hoy será el día en que me convertiré en estrella porno y haré la segunda parte de garganta profunda".

Pagó la cuenta. - ¿Nos vamos amor?.

\- Sí. Contesté. Nos fuimos, no quería pensar, ni en mis padres ni en el señor William, solo en papoazúl solo en él.

Llegamos al autohotel de la vez pasada, que desde ya será otro de mis lugares favoritos. Aquí fue donde me propuso matrimonio, mi hermoso hombre, sí mi hombre, se escucha perfecto, con Albert se me despiertan unos instintos primitivos y salvajes que no puedo ni quiero controlar, aunque hay drama en nuestras vidas, al diablo todo, solo quiero disfrutar y vivir el hoy, mañana me preocuparé, por lo que me tengan que decir mis padres, la negativa del señor William, ya nada me importa... solo cierto rubio que me sube al cielo cada vez que me posee. Pensé.

Nos bajamos del auto y sin esperar mas me recarga en el, me levanta la sudadera.

\- Candice, simplemente bellos. Comienza a lamerlos con desesperación abriendo totalmente su boca; se los está bebiendo y es delicioso, jadeo escandalosamente.

\- ALBERT, ESTO ES DELICIOSO. Estamos todavía en la cochera de la habitación, estoy sin sudadera solo con pantalones, me da la vuelta y me empuja sobré los cristales del auto, comienza a besarme y lamerme el oído, baja sobré mi cuello, mi espalda y mientras lo hace, me desabrocha el pantalón, se hinca para zafarme los tenis y poder sacarme el pantalón, sigo de espaldas hacia él, continúa hincado... siento su aliento en mis nalgas, empieza a besarme y lamerlos.

\- Candice, desde que te conocí te he deseado con pasión, solo ver este hermoso trasero, lograste que se me parará... tu sin darte cuenta, me encanta probarlos y tocarlos. Me toca con ambas manos, amasando lentamente y alternando sus hermosos labios pero su lengua recorre todo, siento su respiración agitada, siento como absorbe mi aroma.

\- ¡Uffff la gloria!. Lleva sus dedos a mi sexo, Me frota estoy al límite.

\- Corazón, estás demasiado húmeda, Lo quieres ¿VERDAD?, me vuelves loco, déjame probarte, no sabes como lo he deseado. Me dejo llevar, continúa hincado, separa mis piernas, me apoyo en la parte más baja del auto, me inclina... quedó boca abajo en en el toldo de su auto. Aún hincado levanta una de mis piernas, comienza el movimiento de su lengua, recorre hurgando lo más profundo de mi ser. Estoy a punto de venirme.

\- ALBERT, no paaareees eeestoy apuuntoooo. Albert Aceleró el movimiento. Comienzo a jadear incontrolablemente.

\- Sí princesa, dámelo, déjame beberme tu néctar. Me dice y continúa con las lamidas no me da tregua, sin aplazar mas me corro magníficamente, siento como mis fluidos escurren entré mis piernas.

\- Mujer, eres mi perdición. Dice Albert degustando los fluidos. Se pone de pie, me voltea comienza a besarme, sus bellos labios tienen mi sabor, pienso que es el momento de devolverle el favor. Estoy totalmente desnuda, mi ropa tirada en el suelo del garaje. Si pensarlo mas acaricio su falo sobre su pantalón, bajo el zipper, está duro y firme, lo volteo a ver y muerdo mis labios, él se percata de lo que pienso hacer, desabrochó su cinturón, lo despojó de lo que me estorba. Albert me levanta y decidimos entrar a la habitación. Al entrar inmediatamente le bajo sus sus boxers, me arrodillo ante él. Observo su erección, pero quiero tomarme mi tiempo. Me levanto le quitó su playera poco a poco y voy besando todo su torso, tiro su playera al suelo. Sigo besándolo y bajando poco a poco siento su respiración súper agitada, sigo bajando hasta que llegó a su miembro, está duro, venoso y caliente, comienzo a besarlo, lamerlo, respiro su aroma... me encanta, sigo degustándolo con mi lengua con movimientos circulares y lamiendo de arriba hacia abajo como si fuera una paleta. No dejo de ver a papoazúl, él no me quita la vista de encima sus ojos se oscurecen cuando está excitado y me encanta. Entonces pienso. "Candy concéntrate y no le quedes mal a papoazúl debo lograr que sea el mejor sexo oral de su vida".

Después de tanto lamerlo, al fin abro mi boca lo más que puedo e introduzco su pene en mi boca y genial no hay ascos, náuseas, ni arcadas, eso me da seguridad para chuparlo a diestro y siniestro, alternando labios lengua y mis manos, trato de que mi boca imite a mi vagina cada que lo introduzco relajó mi garganta para comérmelo todo, pero hago una presión entre lengua y labios cada que entra y sale, leí que la mejor forma de hacerlo es esta estar hincada y que entre lo más recto posible para evitar arcadas y ¡vaya que funciona! no puedo creer que me esté entrando todo completo, sí completito y delicioso, desde ya me hice adicta.

\- Candice amor, estoy a punto corazón. Comienza a sacudirse como cuando me penetra vaginalmente, yo mantengo la boca totalmente abierta, él sostiene mi cabello con ambas manos y trató de relajarme para que él pueda llegar.

\- Candice mi amor, casi llegó así, sí... me vengo, me vengo. Empieza a sacudirse de una manera agitada yo sigo concentrada para aguantarle el ritmo, solo quiero que disfrute mis ojos aunque llorosos no me siento mal solo quiero complacerlo.

\- CANDICE... se corre celestialmente, se viene dentro de mi boca y yo, solo trago todo lo que me da, ¡es riquísimo! observó su rostro y está totalmente satisfecho.

\- Candice. Albert me ayuda a levantar todavía estoy disfrutando de tan rico manjar, estoy jalando aire para recuperarme, de verdad estoy cansada de mis quijadas, poco a poco iré agarrando condición. Pensé.

\- Candice amor, gracias no sabes como me gustas... te amo, te adoro, que placer me han dado estos lindos labios, me has brindado un grandioso orgasmo. - Me traes loco, pero ¿sabes? no hemos terminado. Me cargó en brazos me recosto en la cama.

\- ahora mi vida haremos el amor. Nos amamos toda la tarde y toda la noche. "Sí, así es... me quedé con papoazúl y nos demostramos todo el amor y pasión, sin importar lo que pueda pasar. Por primera vez no seguí reglas, por primera vez pasé la noche fuera de casa. Ya enfrentaría después lo que me espera, pero esta tarde noche y amanecer con Albert son míos. Nada ni nadie me quitara esto, tanto si logramos casarnos como no... nadie me quitara lo vivido. Cansados, sudorosos y satisfechos nos quedamos dormidos. Mañana será otro día.

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas buenas noches les dejo actualización, espero sea de su agrado. Saludos a todas. Besos.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno época actual. Contenido Adulto.**

 **INDEPENDIENTE...**

Después de la intensa tarde noche apasionada, que pasamos Albert y yo, despierto aturdida, me doy cuenta que ya amaneció. Me percato de que estamos totalmente desnudos., mi amore está boca abajo pero aún así me tiene abrazada, su melena rubia alborotada... ¡se mira hipersexy! como lo amo. Pienso ¿podremos lograrlo?, ¿podemos ser felices?. Es lo que más deseo en el mundo, tengo que elaborar un plan para que, pase lo que pase, tenga la sabiduría para actuar de manera objetiva y tener la sangre fría para no permitir que nadie, y cuando digo nadie, es nadie, destruya lo que tengo con papoazúl. A partir de este momento somos él y yo... nada mas, no ellos y nosotros.

No me interesan mis padres, él señor William, la escultural y arrastrada de Isabella. Necesito ser fuerte no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie me destruya, ya basta de llorar, soy más fuerte que esto, y lo que haya sucedido entre mis padres y el señor William es asunto de ellos. Prometo. No, juro que no abandonaré a Albert, a menos que sea él quien me lo pida. Creo que ni aún así. Piensocon decisión.

\- Candice, buenos días. Despertó mi hermoso rubio y se ve ¡divino!. - Candice, ¿en qué tanto piensas?, Sabes que te amo, eres lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida, no quiero que, lo sucedido con nuestros padres, nos afecte porque de verdad, no es asunto nuestro y yo te quiero para mi. "Mi Vido... decidido y posesivo. Pienso Feliz.

\- Candice, prométeme que pase lo que pasé estarás conmigo. Me súplica desesperado.

\- "Albert, aunque quiera hacerlo no podría dejarte, porque soy yo la qué no te dejaré ir". pensé*

\- Candice promételo.

\- Albert mi amor. Contesto. "Me encanta tenerlo encima de mi, todo posesivo, excitado, tendré mi mañanero".

\- Contéstame preciosa. Yo y mis pensamientos lujuriosos*.

\- Albert, no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, escúchame bien porque no podrás deshacerte de mi. Desde el día en que te conocí, somos tu y yo, te amo. Dame tú mano amor. Llevo su mano a mi frente y le digo: Albert, siempre estás en mi mente, todos mis pensamientos son para ti amor, toca mi corazón... ¿lo sientes? todos mis latidos son por ti, si estás cerca mi corazón late a máxima velocidad y si te alejas, solo se que puedo morir. Llevo su mano a mi entrepierna. Sientes lo mojada que me pones, no necesitas tocarme, para ponerme así, solo con una mirada tuya es suficiente, para que mi, cuerpo te necesite. Por fin lo dije, he expresado lo que siento por él... lo amo con todo mi ser.

\- No necesito saber mas amor, ábrete que quiero gozarte. Así sin mas me penetró y me beso tan demandante, así en esta posición yo abajo de él, sintiendo su peso, todo lo que duró nuestra entrega, no paramos de besarnos. Solo puedo decir que estoy enamorada hasta las cachas de Albert.

Ya es hora de irnos, van a dar las once de la mañana, Albert fue por mi ropa que se quedó tirada en el garaje, nos bañamos rapidísimo porque hay que entregar la habitación antes del medio día, en otra ocasión lo haremos en la ducha, con mas calma, porque si lo intentamos, ya no saldríamos, tendríamos otro encerron y aunque no me disgusta la idea, solo sé que ya no podemos faltar a nuestros empleos. Sí, hoy es lunes y faltamos a nuestros deberes teníamos algo muy importante que hacer, ja ja ja, amarnos, como poseídos.

Vamos de regreso, estamos muy contentos y felices, tenemos un acuerdo y yo me apegaré, a mi plan c, estamos llegando a mi casa, me despido de papoazúl, con mega beso ardiente.

\- Candy, Candy. Golpean con los nudillos el vidrio del carro, es mi hermana. Bajo la ventanilla.

\- Hola Cuñado, si que la hicieron buena eeee ja ja ja jaja. Candy mi papá se enojó mucho porque no llegaste, pero mamá lo apaciguó, pero...

\- ¿Qué pasa Annie? Contesta. Digo preocupada.

\- Cuñado, tu padre estuvo aquí, ayer por la tarde.

\- Annie por favor, termina rápido, ¿qué pasó?. Preguntó Albert preocupado.

\- Pues no lo sé, papá y tú padre, se encerraron en el privado, discutieron yo quería espiar, pero mi madre me dijo que me fuera a mi habitación, así que no escuché lo qué hablaron, estuvieron por horas, tal vez los estaban esperando, pero como no llegaron tu padre se fue enfurecido... solo escuché, que dijo: "jamás permitiré qué estén juntos George" y se fue enojado Candy, papá, está furioso contigo. Expresó Annie angustiada.

\- Candice, tengo que hablar con tu padre...

\- No, Albert ve a casa yo debo hablar con mis padres, no te preocupes por mi, te prometo que estaré bien.

\- Candice, no...

\- Albert, por favor déjame manejar esto a mi, tu ve a ver a tu padre, te amo no lo olvides. Me acerco y lo beso. - Todo va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo?. Te veo el día de mi cumpleaños ¿vale? es pasado mañana, pasas por mi al trabajo, se que estarás ocupado en tú trabajo.

\- Candice vendré mañana y...

\- No, Albert, necesitamos estos días para, calmar las aguas y tratar de hacer entender a nuestros padres que nos amamos.

\- Esta bien mi amor, te extrañaré, pero recuerda que tienes una cita conmigo.

\- ¡Como crees que lo voy a olvidar!, cariño tengo que reclamar mis dos sorpresas. Me acerco y lo beso,- te amo.

\- Yo más Candice, ¿alguna vez te he dicho que te amo?. Me dijo Albert y quedé derretida de amor.

\- ¡Oh! Albert, siempre. Nos despedimos, puso en marcha el auto, me regaló como de costumbre esa sonrisa que ilumina mi vida... solo se, que Albert me da la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar lo que sea.

\- Candy. Me saca de mis pensamientos mi hermana,

\- ¿Pasaste toda la noche con él?.

\- ¡ANNIE!. Grité, toda roja.

\- Ja jaja jaja jaja, Candy que pregunta tan obvia, ¿claro? que sí... Ya no dije mas. Entramos a casa, mi madre no estaba, pero mi padre sí, está esperándome en la sala tiene cara de pocos amigos.

\- Annie, ve a tú habitación.

\- Papá... Contesta Annie.

\- DE INMEDIATO. Gritó mi padre. "¡Uy! Esto va a estar bueno". Pensé. Sonreí no voy a dejar que me intimide. Cuando... solo se acerca a mi y... ¡PLAF! Me abofeteó y caí al piso, mi labio sangró uffff, sí que dolió, me obligó a levantarme, no me vera humillada, no lloro, sigo con mi sonrisa y le sostengo la mirada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?. Está satisfecha la señorita que falta a su casa para irse a revolcar como una zorra en celo, así es cómo respetas tu hogar, comportándote como una puta barata.

\- ¿Hogar?, llamas esto un ¿hogar? tú, que eres él peor de los hombres, que ha engañado a su mujer todo el tiempo con cuánta zorras y perras se te ponen enfrente y todavía te atreves a llamarme ¿así?. Desde que tengo uso de razón, no solo has sido un mal esposo, si no que también un mal padre, nunca te preocupaste por tus hijas... jamás te hemos importado.

\- No es verdad, yo... las quiero.

\- Sí como no, crees que nunca supe porque dejaste a mi madre cuando éramos unas niñas. ¡Ah! déjame recordarte. Sí, esto fue lo que le dijiste a mi madre. "Rosé, estoy con alguien mas, la verdad la amo, ella me llena... nuestra relación esta estancada, me voy con ella" así te vi partir con maletas en mano sin importarte nada ni nadie, solo le dijiste a mi madre que seguirías pagando nuestros gastos, no te importo que mi madre estuviera embarazada, por cierto dijiste que no era tu hijo... hijo que después perdió por tu culpa. Mi madre para que no te odiáramos, nos dijo que solo estabas de viaje, cuando el señor intachable se revolcaba con la putona en turno. Después ¿qué pasó?.

Te dejó por otro... ¡después regresas como si nada hubiera pasado! todavía me pregunto ¿cómo es que mi madre te acepto? ¡Y piensas que tienes el derecho de sermonearme! no me hagas reír... no tienes ningún derecho, ese lo perdiste hace mucho tiempo. No te necesito. Por fin pude decirle lo que tenía guardado. Mi padre con la boca abierta no podía creer que lo estuviera criticando o juzgando.

\- ¿No me necesitas?. Entonces te puedes ir largando de mi casa, pues para no necesitarme vives muy cómoda aquí, ya que te quieres mandar sola porque no te largas. No dije nada solo di media vuelta y subí a mi habitación.

\- Tienes razón, ya soy mayor de edad, debí haberme ido, desde hace mucho tiempo. Le dije antes de ir a mi habitación.

Entre a mi habitación, saqué una maleta metí lo mas que pude, después vendría por lo demás, tomé mis ahorros, la verdad es bastante, he ahorrado en totalidad todo mi sueldo, tengo dinero suficiente para rentar un cuarto o un departamento, por lo pronto me iré a un hotel ya mañana con más calma buscaré algo, no es posible que haya discutido con mi padre acerca de "mi no llegada a casa" no pude hablar de los problemas entre el señor William y mis padres, típico de mi padre es un machista, misógino, le peso mas el hecho de que no llegará a casa. Pero pensándolo bien ya no me importa, eso es asunto de ellos. Fui a la habitación de Annie y como era de esperarse escuchó todo y estaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Candy, no te vayas... espera a mamá, mi padre está mal, no me dejes.

\- Annie, tarde o temprano tenía que irme, no se porque no lo hice antes... no te preocupes por mi, cuéntale a mi madre lo sucedido, yo hablaré con ella por teléfono, así que te quiero al pendiente para contestar ¿vale? te quiero mucho... nos vemos pronto no llores por mi, estaré bien. Dije decidida, no quería quebrarme. Nos abrazamos y salí de mi casa, sin mirar atrás, a mis casi 22 años... sin miedo a lo que me pueda esperar, me siento libre y por alguna extraña razón me siento Feliz.

Camino por las calles con maleta en mano, pensando en lo ocurrido con mi padre. La verdad me extraña el que no haya llorado. Estoy tranquila y me pregunto ¿a qué se debe? Solo espero que no me esté volviendo fría y sin sentimientos,. No lo creo, solo que ya estoy cansada de ser la típica mujer apacible y derrotada, ¡no más!, tengo todo lo necesario para salir adelante yo sola, tengo recursos:

* Tengo un trabajo estable y remunerado.

* Tengo dinero para sobrevivir algunos meses.

* Y sobre todo y lo más importante tengo a papoazúl.

Voy perdida en mis pensamientos y sin querer llego al parque donde me reencontré con Albert, estoy sentada en la banca donde él me esperaba ese día. Pienso ¿a dónde iré?, en un principio pensé en instalarme en un hotel, pero, ya no me parece una buena idea.

"¡Ah! Ya sé, estoy recordando que cerca de donde trabajo está un circuito departamental, ahí se rentan cuartos y departamentos, mi profesor Archie, rentaba ahí, así que iré a preguntar". Me fui caminando, estaba por oscurecer... llegué al lugar y había una manta donde decía. "Se rentan cuartos y departamentos". ¡Qué alivio!. Pensé. toco el timbre por un buen rato, nadie abre... estoy por irme cuando sale una señora entrada en años sonriente y me saluda.

\- Buenas noches señorita, ¿qué se te ofrece?.

\- Buenas noches, vengo por lo del anuncio de la manta., ¿tendrá algún cuarto para mí?.

\- No hay cuartos individuales, solo departamentos, pero están amueblados. No se si te interese.

\- Sí me interesa, ¿en cuánto está la renta?

\- 3,500 pesos con todos los servicios incluidos teléfono, tv cable, agua, luz y mantenimiento de áreas comunes... ¿Cómo ves? Te animas. "Está genial" pensé.

\- Claro, es estupendo... ¿podría ocuparlo desde ya?.

\- No, le veo problema, solo que tienes que firmar un contrato, una identificación oficial y dar un depósito de garantía es una renta más, serían 7,000 pesos pero si no traes ahorita yo puedo esperarte una semana.

\- No, no, está bien si puedo pagarlo no se preocupe.

\- Bien, sígueme te lo mostraré y por cierto llámame Tía Pony.

\- Mucho gusto soy Candy Whi... Candy Andrew mucho gusto."No más White" pensé*. Estrechamos nuestras manos. Llegamos al departamento muy bonito para ser sincera, 2 habitaciones, baño completo con bañera, uffff deseo un baño desde ya, cocina con todo lo necesario y sala comedor es muy acogedor, tiene todo, esto es mejor de lo que pensaba.

\- Señora Pony, me encanta!

\- Llámame Tía Pony, me alegro que te guste, ponte cómoda que voy por los documentos a firmar.

Salió tía Pony, la verdad es una persona que me inspira confianza no se porque. Me dirijo al cuarto tiene un ventanal grande con una pequeña terraza, la habitación tiene una cama matrimonial, clóset, y un buró, donde se encuentra el teléfono y recuerdo que tengo que hablar con mi madre... lo haré más tarde. ¡Oh! Papoazúl... ¿cómo la estarás pasando con tu padre? espero que no tan mal como a mi... Me sujetaré al plan trazado, te veré el día de mi cumpleaños, lo bueno que te dije que pasaras por mi a mi trabajo. No quiero que te enteres todavía que me corrieron, como la peor mujer disoluta, mi padre y su doble moral. Pensé.

Tocaron la puerta, era tía Pony con el contrato, - ¿eres Candy White Andrew?. ¡Ups! se dio cuenta por mi identificación.

\- Sí, pero uso el apellido de mi madre. solo asintió. Le di el dinero y firme todo se despidió no si antes invitarme a cenar, al parecer ella es dueña del condominio y prepara comida para algunos inquilinos que se lo piden, así que desde ya me apunto ya que no se me da para nada la cocina, tendré que tomar un curso, para cuando me casé con mí güero bellezo.

Me di un baño rápido tal vez después me relaje en la bañera, hoy no será el día... Bajé a una estancia donde había mesas y al fondo un gran televisor y ya estaban algunos inquilinos esperando su cena.

\- Candy cariño, ven te presentare, como podrán ver tenemos nueva inquilina y se llama Candy... Andrew.

Se fueron presentando la mayoría son estudiantes conocí a Marjorie que es estudiante para chef, Kelly que está estudiando para doctor, John un chico tímido que está estudiando ingeniería civil, llegaron una pareja joven muy ejecutivos creo que se dedican a bienes y raíces o algo así, la verdad todos muy agradables, degustamos una deliciosa cena y la verdad muy económica, así que ya no me preocuparé por las comidas, me despedí de todos, subí a mi apartamento estoy exhausta. Entré a mi cuarto me cepille los dientes, me puse mi pijama y programe mi despertador nadamas pegar cabeza a la almohada caí rendida y me sumerji en un sueño profundo.

Suena mi despertador, son las siete en punto, me despierto suspiro ¡que rico dormí! Me alegra haber empacado bueno una frazada, tendré que ir de compras, para tener lo indispensable, sábanas una cobija y algunos objetos personales, me meto a bañar ¡que rico! hay agua caliente ¡esto es lo máximo! salgo y busco que ponerme, me decido por unos leggins rojos con detalles negros, un top negro, un blusón sin mangas y mis tenis, recojo mi cabello en una coleta alta, un poco de rímel y brillo en mis labios, genial me veo y me siento genial.

Recuerdo que no hable por teléfono a mi madre y marco.

\- CANDY, ¿eres tú?. Contesta mi hermana.

\- Sí, soy yo Annie, pásame a mi mamá.

\- Candy, ¿cómo estás? ¿Dónde pasaste la noche? y no me digas que con Albert, porque marco anoche y papá contestó le dijo que no estabas, también le dijo que no estuviera molestando y le colgó.

\- Annie, ¿en serio?... Bueno escúchame bien si vuelve a llamar y tú contestas por favor no le digas que ya no vivo con ustedes.

\- Pero...

\- Por favor Annie, yo hablaré con él ¿vale?

\- Está bien, se hará como tu quieras.

\- Gracias Annie, estoy bien, rente un departamento así que no te preocupes, te prometo que pronto lo conocerás no digas nada a mi padre ¿vale? Ahora pásame a mamá.

\- OK, Candy... te quiero y te extraño.

\- Yo también... Se me quebró la voz. me paso a mamá.

\- Candy hija, ¿cómo estás? ¿Por qué no me esperaste? no debiste de haberte ido. Annie ya me contó todo, y quiero que me perdones por no ser la madre que te mereces...

\- Mamá yo...

\- No cariño, he sido mala madre, pero sabes mi amor lo único que me alegro es que eres muy valiente... debemos hablar del asunto de Albert, pero lo haremos en persona ¿te parece? solo quiero saber... estás con ¿él?.

\- No, no estoy con él... rente un departamento cerca de donde trabajo y por favor no le digas nada a mi padre, mamá si quieres nos podemos ver hoy, en mi hora de comida te espero ya sabes donde trabajo.

\- Claro cariño, llegó ahí sólo que estaré llegando un poco tarde 2:30pm.

\- OK, te veo en la cafetería.

\- Se que nunca te lo digo, pero... Te amo cariño.

\- Yo también te quiero mamá. Colgué con lágrimas en los ojos pero me negué a dejarlas salir.

Baje y tía Pony está dando de desayunar.

\- Candy hija, ¿cómo amaneciste? ¿Quieres algo de desayunar?.

\- Buenos días tía Pony, sí descanse genial, y solo quiero un jugo y fruta con avena, entro a las nueve a trabajar así que no dispongo de tiempo.

\- Me sirvió lo que pedí y salí rumbo a mi trabajo, llegué en solo 20 minutos, así comenzó mi rutina del día, realmente no tuve problemas por mi inasistencia de ayer, solo mis alumnos me preguntaron si no estaba enferma, pero todo bien, llegó la hora de mi salida a comer, llegué a la cafetería pedí mi comida, muero de hambre, mi madre no tarda en llegar, así que me da tiempo de comer tranquilamente, estoy degustando mis sagrados alimentos cuando.

\- Candy. Una voz nada agradable me saca de concentración, es la arrastrada de Isabella, y me pregunto, ¿qué quiere ahora esta imbécil?. pensé... sonrío.

\- Hola Isabel, ¿qué milagro? ¿a qué debo tu visita?.

\- Sabes Candy, para milagros solo los santos. Reí y pensé. Claro, tú de Santa no tienes nada, Lady Zorrilla.

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece? ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?. Hice un esfuerzo por ser cortes.

\- Sabes Candy, nunca me imaginé que te sintieras intimidada e insegura por la amistad tan estrecha que tengo con Bert. ¿WTF? Pensé, tranquila Candy, no caigas en su juego, no te enojes, y no voy a perder ante ti jamás. Me obligué a sonreír.

\- Realmente no tengo idea de qué puedas estar hablando. Conteste. Y continúe comiendo.

\- ¿No lo sabes? pues se que le prohibiste a Albert tener trato conmigo, te sientes amenazada por mi... y tienes razón en estarlo, por que eres tan poca cosa, y un hombre como él, necesita una MUJER, no un intento de mujercita como eres tu, eres una niñata infantil. Estaba que quería írmele encima y ponerle una buena tranquiza, pero también estaba contenta por los límites que papoazúl le había marcado, ¡vaya que está cabreada!. Me calmare, estoy en mi trabajo y no daré pie a que me despidan. Pensé contando hasta mil para tranquilizarme.

\- ¿Una mujer? ¿Cómo tú? Ja. La cusque.

\- Claro, como yo... quita esa cara de estúpida, yo se lo que a Bert le satisface. ¿Bert? ¿Cómo se atreve a llamarlo así? pensé. Aguantando.

\- No te contó de nuestras noches apasionadas, cuando estudiábamos juntos, se lo que un hombre como él necesita, tu jamás podrías llenarlo... Albert es un hombre viril y no estás a su altura. "¡Oh! Albert, ¿por qué no me dijiste de tu ex relación, con esta? ". Aunque no fue en mi año no es mi daño pero, no fuiste sincero... jamás me hubiera enojado por tus relaciones pasadas, tampoco me hubiera molestado si estuviste con esta, pero, ¿por qué callaste?. Pensé desilusionada.

\- Mira Isabella, no tengo que prohibirle algo a Albert, si tu

"amistad" con él a cambiado, ¿qué puedo hacer? si tuviste o no una relación con él, tu misma lo estás diciendo, eso fue en el pasado, no lo conocía, no estaba con él, así que... no se que quieras que yo haga. Habla con él, convéncelo, que eres lo que él necesita, dile que eres la mujer que está a su altura, ¿por qué me lo dices a mí?, yo no puedo ayudarte, así que si no tienes algo mejor que decir, te invito a que te vayas ¿vale? cualquier aclaración que tengas que hacer, consúltalo con Bert, y después me avisas que te dijo, ¿no?. Contesté lo mas relajada que pude, hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dar a notar mi enojo y decepción, seguí degustando mis alimentos, me sabían horrible, pero sonreía.

\- Candy... Albert no será para ti, eso te lo juro, ¿sabes? William, su padre, esta de mi parte, jamás aprobará su relación.

\- No tienes otra cosa que decirme, que yo no sepa. Adiós Isabella.

\- Eres una ESTÚPIDA y...

\- Sí, eso ya lo dijiste, espero tengas excelente tarde. Dio media vuelta se fue hecha una furia. Albert, esto será, mas complicado, no solo es tu padre. también está loca, ¡loca de atar! lo sabía esta MUJER, está enamorada de mi papoazul, me pregunto y ¿quién no?. Lo único que me molesta ¿por qué no me confió que fue su desfogue universitario?.

\- Candy Cariño...

\- Mamá. Me levanté y nos abrazamos.

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas les agradezco mucho que les guste la historia, y les pido disculpas por la una que otra falta de ortografía o las miles de faltas jajajajaja. Les mando saludos, estaré actualizando hasta el lunes, puesto que andaré de parranda, dado que el domingo es mi cumple. Dios las bendiga siempre. Gracias por leerme.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencia... Contenido sexual... Solo para adultos...**

 **Entendiendo situaciones...**

Jamás me había sentido así de cercana a mi madre, siento su abrazo cálido y reconfortante, siempre deseé esto con ella. *Recuerdo que cuando me sucedían pequeños accidentes por estar jugando o tenía pleitos con alguna compañera de escuela y llegaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, solo me decía "cálmate Candy no es el fin del mundo" quiero qué seas valiente, no es para tanto, no me gusta que seas débil, quiero que jamás des a demostrar tus sentimientos a nadie, que nadie sepa cuando estás, enojada, triste, derrotada, feliz y mucho menos enamorada, el ser vulnerable es un arma que les das a los demás para que te destruyan, así que por más triste, enojada, feliz o enamorada estés tendrás que guardarlo solo así estarás protegida, ¿entiendes?*

\- Candy, ¿quién era esa chica que estaba contigo? parecía que te reclamaba algo... ¿todo bien?.

\- preguntó mi madre, me trajo de vuelta al presente.

\- No te preocupes por eso mamá, no es nada importante. - contesté restando importancia.

\- Muy bien Candy, ¿cómo estás?.

\- Bien mamá, no te preocupes estoy rentando un lindo departamento, la verdad puedo costearlo, ya era tiempo de independizarme ¿no crees?

\- tengo amigas que desde los 18 ya no están con sus padres, casi cumplo los 22, lo que pasó con mi padre solo aceleró lo inevitable.

\- Candy, tu padre está arrepentido, sabes como es él.

\- Mamá, no te atrevas a defenderlo, no mas. Siempre he sabido todo lo que mi padre te ha hecho y de todas sus infidelidades... tu le has perdonado todo, no es asunto mío y no pienses que te juzgo, pero siempre me he preguntado ¿por qué lo has hecho? he odiado a mi padre miles de veces y no es solo por lo que te ha hecho a ti, si no su abandono hacia nosotras sus hijas, su desamor, su falta de atención, siempre nos ha ignorado. Ahora se atreve a criticar mi vida, y no es porque este preocupado por mi... lo hace solo por ser autoritario.

\- Candy... existe una razón por la cual tu padre y yo tenemos una relación un poco ortodoxa, por así decirlo, pensé que jamás hablaría de esto pero, viendo la situación y que te afecta también nuestro pasado, tengo que desenterrar lo sucedido entre, tu padre, William y yo. *Aquí viene el misterio, realmente no se si estoy preparada para lo que viene, tengo miedo que esto nos afecte mas de la cuenta lo que tengo con papoazúl* - pienso.

\- Mamá, no creo que sea buena idea desenterrar el pasado, al final del día, es su pasado no el mío, ni de Albert.

\- Candy, es necesario...

\- Está bien mamá, prosigue.

\- No me gustan los rodeos así que te diré que el padre de Albert fue el gran amor de mi vida y le fui infiel con tu padre, que era su mejor amigo, lo traicionamos, William y yo teníamos planes de casarnos, él era un joven muy estudioso y gran deportista, aunque era un joven con recursos económicos, William fue becado por sus excelentes calificaciones y por ser un gran atleta, era un joven con metas, deseaba conseguir todo por sus propios méritos y yo lo apoyaba tanto, sus actividades lo absorbían demasiado no teníamos tiempo para vernos, nunca fui celosa, no me gustaba acosarlo, entendía sus prioridades, sabía que tenía presiones en el estudio y en el deporte, le exigían y se exigía demasiado, no tenía tiempo para mi, me cancelaba nuestras citas y te juro que lo entendía, me dolía pero lo entendía. Un día me desespero y fui a un concierto, se presentaría nuestra banda favorita, ya lo teníamos planeado él me prometió que iríamos juntos, pero nuevamente me canceló, fuera de molestarme me entristeció, decidí ir sola, llegué vi a mis amigas con sus novios, se suponía que todas iríamos en pareja, no me acerqué a ellas, no quería que se dieran cuenta, que otra vez Will me había plantado, estaba por irme cuando, George llegó y me convenció de entrar juntos, tu padre era muy guapo, siempre fue un mujeriego, a tu padre lo conocí antes que a William, yo también estudiaba sicología en la misma universidad, tu padre me invitó a salir y acepte, pero lleve a una amiga... Sandra y George llevo a Will, desde el primer momento en que lo vi, todo mi cuerpo reaccionó ante él y fue recíproco, al final de la cita George se lío con Sandra y yo ya era novia de Will... a partir de ahí mi vida era Will. * No lo puedo creer, me pasó lo mismo con Albert cuando lo conocí, todo mi cuerpo reaccionó me sentí tan atraída que sentí que moriría si no lo besaba... A mí madre le pasó igual*. - pensé.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿cómo fue que terminaste con mi padre?. pregunté. Mi madre estaba en trance, ha de ser duró para ella recordar.

\- Estaba por terminar el concierto, la verdad la estaba pasando muy bien con George, había tomado algunas cervezas, George me invitó a bailar la última melodía romántica, deseaba que Will fuera quien estuviera bailando conmigo en ese momento y no se como, pero ya estaba besándome con tu padre... tal vez fue, la cerveza o mi vulnerabilidad, me sentí alagada, querida y sentía que le importaba a alguien, me arrepentí inmediatamente de lo que hice, George me declaro su pasión por mi quería amarme., lo rechacé pero, George me dijo algo que yo presentía en el fondo de mi corazón, me dijo que Will, estaba teniendo una aventura con una compañera y que por eso me había plantado, yo le creí de momento y me fui con él, quería pagarle con la misma moneda y así fue como me acosté con tu padre, y esa decisión me separó del hombre que amaba. - Cuando caí a la realidad de lo que había sucedido entre nosotros, me sentí fatal, sucia y de lo peor, George todavía estaba dormido y salí del motel donde fue testigo de nuestra entrega. George me trató muy bien, el sexo con él, fue intenso, apasionado... no me disgustó del todo, por eso me sentí la peor de todas las mujeres y comprendí que ya no era digna, para estar con Will... aquí ya no importaba si era verdad que él estuviera con otra, el hecho era que le fui infiel con su mejor amigo y lo había disfrutado. *Pobre mamá* pensé.

\- ¿Cómo se enteró?.

\- Sabes cariño, siempre me había regido por decir siempre la verdad, aunque en estos años, no haya sido así. Llegué a mi casa, fui a mi habitación, me tumbé en mi cama y lloré por horas, mis padres no estaban, así que di rienda suelta a mis lágrimas, de rato tocaron a mi puerta, los toques eran muy insistentes, así que bajé y abrí... era Will, quería abrazarlo, pero no me atreví, él se acercó y me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme, yo pensé que ya lo sabía, así que, esperé su reacción sin decir nada, entonces empezó ha hablar.

 **Flash back.**

 _\- Rose, quiero que me perdones la verdad soy un tonto, ayer no fui contigo al concierto, porque, estaba con otra mujer, pero no pude estar con ella íntimamente, por que te amo.. no pude intimar con ella por que no eres tu, pero aun así me siento muy mal, fui un tonto... te amo Rose._

 _\- Will. me solté a llorar. - yo presentía que nuestro distanciamiento se debía a otra mujer, lo sabía, pero el hecho de que Will sea sincero, me hacía sentir peor, porque él pudo decir no, le creía, yo sabía cuando él me mentía, sus ojos siempre lo delataban raramente o casi nunca lo hacía. Aquí venía mi verdad._

 _\- William, presentía algo pero nunca fui valiente para decirte o preguntarte si ya estabas con alguien mas, eres un hombre genial que, no pretendo pensar que yo sea la única que pueda enamorarse de ti... Will, yo también tengo que decirte algo, es lo justo._

 _Inmediatamente abrió los ojos, mostrando sorpresa._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa Rose?._

 _\- Lo siento, pero... el día del concierto estuve con otro._

 _\- ¿QUÉ?. Gritó y me agarró por los hombros, ¿CON QUIEN?._

 _DIME, ROSÉ, ¿con quién estuviste? no me soltaba estaba furioso, no quería decir con quién, pero tarde o temprano lo sabría y era mejor decírselo yo misma._

 _\- HABLA... ¡MALDITA SEA!._

 _\- Estuve con... George, perdóname._

 _\- ¿QUÉ? Son unos malditos, desde cuando me habrán visto la cara de imbécil!, son unos hdp, pero, ese maldito me las pagará y yo que estaba arrepentido de estar con otra, cuando tu, te revolcabas con mi mejor amigo, como se han de haber reído de mi, LO VOY A MATAR..._

 _\- William, no por favor espera. Se fue hecho un loco... después me enteré que ellos se habían peleado y George fue a parar al hospital._

 **Final Flash back**

*¡Oh por Dios! ¡ésto si está bien jodido!, jamás seremos familia si me caso con Albert*.

\- Mamá pero ¿por qué te casaste con papá, si no lo amabas? no creo que por una noche...

\- Candy. me interrumpió.

\- Después de esa noche hubo consecuencias. Quedé embarazada y me tuve que casar con él.

\- Madre, yo no soy esa hija ¿verdad? no me checan los tiempos.

\- No, no eres esa hija, después que supe que estaba embarazada, George salió del hospital, me fue a visitar a mi casa para saber si me encontraba bien, en la facultad ya sabían que había traicionado a Will, todos me trataban mal, de la noche a la mañana era una prostituta barata, después me enteré del embarazo, me vi muy mal, náuseas, mareos, vómitos y desmayos. Me di de baja en la escuela, mis padres se enteraron, se enojaron demasiado... si no me corrieron fue porque estaba embarazada y estaba mal, cuando me buscó tu padre le tuve que decir que estaba embarazada de él, me propuso matrimonio. Al principio no quería aceptarlo, pero mis padres me presionaron era casarme o largarme de su casa, y como me sentía muy mal por el embarazo tuve que aceptar y así fue como me casé con George pero... Apenas tenía cuatro meses cuando perdí al bebé, era un varoncito, me dolió mucho perderlo, me afectó demasiado, entré en depresión, entonces tu padre me pidió que lo intentáramos, que siempre me amó, que nos diéramos la oportunidad para que funcionara nuestro matrimonio, me sentía vulnerable, sentí su apoyo, cariño... acepté, después me embarace de ti, todo pintaba genial y se puede decir que éramos un "matrimonio normal" tu padre cariñoso y feliz por tu llegada, después nació Annie, estábamos excelente, tu padre feliz, conviviamos como cualquier familia, pero todo cambio cuando tu padre encontró mi diario y lo leyó... en el escribí que mi gran amor de mi vida fue, es y será William Andley, en ese diario expresé mis más íntimos deseos y eso destruyó lo poco o mucho que teníamos tu padre y yo, a partir de ese momento fue frío y ausente, regreso a sus andanzas con cualquier mujer, no le importó que lo supiera, de cierta forma lo destruí también, por eso pasé por alto todos sus deslices, yo también he cometido errores. Mi madre se abrió.

"Quedé sumamente sorprendida, por lo dicho mi madre. Comprendí bastantes cosas, entendí que los alcanzaron sus malas decisiones". Pensé.

\- Mamá, ¿Por qué no se divorciaron? era lo más lógico y conveniente ¿no crees?.

\- Tal vez hija, pero quiero a tu padre y él a mi, a pesar de todo no podemos estar separados, tal vez no lo entiendas y no pienso explicarlo, pero así es. Candy, se que todo lo que sucedió afecta demasiado la relación con Albert, pero lucha mi amor, ¿sabes? cuando vi a Albert, me recordó mucho a Will, alto, bellísimo y esos ojos tan hermosos, cuando supe que era su hijo, casi me desmayo de la impresión, pero te digo algo. Vi en sus ojos... amor y adoración por ti, él va a luchar por su relación, así que hija mía, no lo dejes ir solo, ayudalo, ya que no hay impedimento alguno para que estén juntos, el drama es entre nosotros, no entre ustedes... así que, tendrás que sacar la casta y me vas a demostrar de que estás hecha y de que críe, eduque a una mujer fuerte y decidida, al diablo todos.

Terminó mi horario de comida y mi madre se despidió de mi, solo escuché que me dijo que quería conocer mi departamento y le di la dirección, dijo que iría con Annie a conocerlo... yo dije sí y comencé mis labores nuevamente, estaba sumamente distraída, dejé trabajando solos a mis alumnos, solo práctica coreografica. Terminó la clase, estoy exhausta, ya no fui de compras y mañana menos es mi cita con mi hombre, como lo extraño... tengo ganas de hacer el amor, estoy que ardo por él.

Llegué al condominio, saludé a tía Pony y fui directo a mi departamento, entré al baño, necesitaba una ducha, preparé la bañera y me sumergí.

¡Que rico! me imagino, a papoazúl adentro conmigo, tocándonos, imagino a él detrás de mi tocándome mis senos. No puedo evitar excitarme comienzo a frotarme con mis dedos e imagino, que son sus labios los que me incitan, pienso en él cuando me frotó estoy excitada, me falta poco para llegar, estoy con con los ojos cerrados, imaginando que Albert es el que me está tocando, tengo una mano en mi entrepierna y la otra tocando mis senos, mi mente está con él, no falta mucho para llegar. Albert dije entre labios y terminé. ¿Qué me pasa? la verdad jamás me había masturbado, no se me hacía correcto, pero solo pensar en papoazúl me prendo y me excito como nunca... - así que esto es a tu salud mi amor. Salí del baño me puse cómoda realmente no tenía ganas de bajar a cenar y me dispuse hacer una lista de lo que necesito comprar, en eso estaba cuando tocaron mi puerta, pensé que era tía Pony. Pero no, era mi madre y mi hermana con un montón de bolsas.

\- CANDYYY hermanita, como te he extrañado. Nos abrazamos. Qué lindo lugar me encanta, mamá y yo te trajimos algunas cosas.

\- Hija de verdad está muy bonito el lugar, estoy mas tranquila. Y la señora Pony se ve que es muy buena persona y el lugar es decente.

\- ¿Ya conocieron a tía Pony?.

\- Siiiiiiii le preguntamos por ti y nos presentamos, quiere que bajemos a cenar nos cayó muy bien. Contestó mi hermana.

\- Estoy más tranquila, estás muy bien aquí, te queda cerca del trabajo y la señora Pony me prometió cuidarte.

\- ¡Ay! Mamá suspiré. Sacamos todo lo que me trajeron, cobijas, sábanas, almohadas, cortinas, ropa y zapatos que no me pude traer, además mi madre me compro leche, yogurt, jugos cereales, café, azúcar, té, pan, jamón, queso, aderezos, frutas y algunas verduras, no quiere que me muera de hambre, así que no me quejo.

\- Candy bajemos a cenar con tía Pony ¿vale?. Dijo Annie emocionada.

Bajamos y cenamos, agradable plática, mi madre y Annie conocieron a los otros inquilinos y se dio cuenta que todos son estudiantes jóvenes, que todo es sano y tranquilo, se despidieron. Quedé en marcarles por teléfono, por primera vez mi madre me dijo que quería celebrar mi cumpleaños y quedamos para otro día ya que ya tengo planes con cierto rubio sexy.

Estoy sumamente emocionada, mañana lo veré, todavía no quiero decirle que ya no estoy con mis padres, no quiero que se sienta culpable ni presionado, así que como mañana lo veré y quedamos que pasaría por mi al trabajo, me llevaré ropas de repuesto en una maleta... como se que pasaré toda la noche con él... ¡uffff rico! le diré que me lleve directamente al trabajo, no es momento de clavarnos en otro problema, suficiente tenemos con el conflicto de nuestros padres... lo que menos quiero es que Albert deje su casa, deje a su padre, porque de algo estoy segura, cuando sepa que no estoy con mis padres, no lo pensará dos veces y se vendrá a vivir conmigo. No quiero, causar otro problema con su padre, al final del día ellos siempre han estado juntos y unidos, en mi caso es diferente en mi no hay dolor el haber dejado mi casa, al contrario siento paz, tranquilidad y una infinita felicidad, pero Albert sufrirá... no le sumaré más odio del que ya siente por mi el señor William. Fuerte lo que sucedió con ellos, pero no es mi asunto y no quiero que nos supere a nosotros. Todavía está lo de Isabella, pero eso lo tendrá que solucionar Albert, por el momento no le diré nada al respecto... no me haré ideas negativas, solo es una mujer rechazada y enojada, no le daré importancia, confío en ti mi amor. Con estos pensamientos caí en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté sobresaltada, ya que olvidé programar mi alarma y voy tarde. Me bañé, me vestí como de rayo, tomé mi maleta, ¡uffff! que bueno que si la preparé desde anoche. Tomé unas frutas y un yogurt, salí rapidísimo. Saludé a tía Pony. Solo alcance a escuchar que dijo: que tuviera un lindo día. Llegué a la academia, estaban mis alumnos, me dirigí a mi pequeña oficina. ¡wooooop! Sorpresa, un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas. Me acerqué tomé la pequeña tarjeta que tenía el ramo, eran de Albert, abrí y la leí.

 _"Feliz cumpleaños mi amor..._

 _No, tienes una idea de como te he extrañado... Cuento los minutos para poder verte, así que mi sexy mujer, te raptaré toda la noche, porque muero por hacerte mía"_

 _Tuyo_

 _Albert._

 _Pd. ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te amo?._

Me quedé boba y suspirando tan lindo detalle, como lo amo.

pensé feliz.

El día paso lento para mi, muero de ganas de ver a mi amore, está por empezar mi hora de comida estoy por dirigirme al comedor cuando llega un chico preguntando por mi, trae una entrega para mi, contesté que yo era Candy White, se acercó y firmé, se fue el chico. Fui a mi oficina, abrí el paquete recibido. Era un vestido verde esmeralda, zapatillas no muy altas, él sabe que odio los tacones altos, el vestido está padrísimo, es entallado, sin mangas y la falda es con vuelo, demasiado corto, también viene un estuche con una gargantilla con diminutas esmeraldas, pulsera y aretes a juego. ¡esto es hermoso!. Pensé. que bueno que aquí hay regaderas, tendré que terminar una hora antes para arreglarme, que bueno que me traje todo lo que necesito...no creo que exista problema alguno es mi cumpleaños ¿no?. También había una nota y decía.

" _Espero que te guste, prepárate para tú primer sorpresa... Te amo"._

 _Tuyo_

 _Albert_

Mi papoazúl... ¿qué tendrá planeado?. salí a comer ya qué muero de hambre, cuando llego a la cafetería estaban mis alumnos esperándome, todos gritan al unísono... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ¡profesora! y ya tenían un lindo pastel y habían decorado con globos se

acercaron a felicitarme y desearme un feliz día, me sentí muy emocionada era una ¡gran sorpresa!... entonces así es como se siente una fiesta ¿sorpresa? Pensé... estoy contenta.

La tarde pasó rápido, no di clases lo que restaba de la tarde por estar festejando mi cumpleaños con mis alumnos, estoy en las duchas de las instalaciones, pienso que mi día está genial y se va a poner mejor. Me puse el vestido, zapatos y las joyas... todo me queda de lujo, me seco lo más que puedo el cabello me pongo una crema para definir mis rizos, lo llevaré suelto. Al mirarme en los espejos pienso que me veo muy, muy bien, me pongo rímel, un poco de maquillaje en polvo para cubrir más o menos mis pecas y brillo labial. Ya esta, es hora Albert debe de estar esperándome afuera. Salgo aprisa con morral en mano me causa risa al ver que no combina nadita, con el atuendo, pero en fin aquí traigo mi ropa que me pondré mañana para el trabajo, lo que traía hoy lo deje en mi loquer. Ahí está, mi amor, recargado en su auto, guapísimo, vestido totalmente de negro, camisa manga larga, fajado, sin corbata, zapatos negros, su pantalón se le ceñía sexymente a sus glúteos y piernas, todo un sueño. Quedé extasiada. Volteó a verme inmediatamente se acercó, me entrego unos globos que decían "feliz cumpleaños y te amo mi amor" no me di cuenta que los traía por estar comiéndomelo con mis ojos y estar admirando su hermoso cuerpo.

\- Candy mi amor, estás hermosa.

Apenas iba a contestar y agradecerle sus obsequios pero no pude porque ya me estaba comiendo a besos, solo pude abrir mas mi boca, porque estaba recibiendo gustosa la danza sexy de su lengua. Pensé si que me ha extrañado. Después de unos minutos, nos separamos y sonreímos.

\- Gracias mi amor, me encantaron tus regalos, me hiciste el día, te amo.

\- Esto apenas empieza cariño. ¿Nos vamos? me preguntó. Solo asentí y me dejé llevar... pensé "contigo voy a donde quieras soy materia dispuesta, a ti no podría negarte nada".

Me fui con mi amore, partimos y no tenía idea alguna a donde me llevaría, pero no me importaba porque estando con él, nada me preocupa, es mi felicidad completa, quiero disfrutarlo y gozarlo.

Me sentía entre nubes de algodón, no tengo la menor idea cual será mi destino está noche, solo se que estando con mi Albert soy feliz y me siento completa, no dejó de admirarlo se ve mega guapo, va concentrado manejando y puedo admirar abiertamente sus rasgos es exageradamente apuesto, sabía que desde que lo conocí estaría pérdida, no solo a despertado en mi la fe en el amor, si no que ha despertado en mi, mis deseos reprimidos como mujer... con él logro desinhibirme al 100% todo el tiempo me siento excitada, ¡por dios estoy húmeda! no se que planes tenga, pero creo que no aguantaré mucho tiempo, reclamaré mi regalo de cumpleaños. Pensé.

\- Candy hermosa, ¿estás bien?. Mi güero sacándome nuevamente de mis pensamientos lujuriosos como siempre.

\- Sí, estoy bien, ¿por qué amor?.

\- Porque te estaba preguntando, ¿qué tal tu día? tu ni en cuenta. Se carcajeo., me gustaría saber ¿qué piensa tanto está cabecita?.

"Mmmmm mi amor, si tu supieras., pensarías que soy una degenerada y lujuriosa" pensé.

\- Me fue excelente amor, la verdad me súper encantaron tus flores, me hiciste el día, y después tus obsequios el vestido, joyas y zapatos, de verdad me has sorprendido, gracias mi vida me gustaron muchísimo .. sabes que mis alumnos también me festejaron en mi horario de comida y como sabrás ya no dí clase estuve conviviendo con ellos fue muy agradable, así que estoy súper enfiestada. ¿Qué tal tu día amor? ¿como estás? ¿Que tal tú trabajo? No tuviste problemas por haber faltado el lunes. Quería preguntarle por su padre, por Isabella, pero no quiero empañar mi día con eso, lo pondré en pausa, hoy solo somos los dos y nada más. pensé.

\- Pues si me van a descontar el día, por que no avise, pero no importa, valió la pena pasar toda una noche contigo mi amor. Me guiñó un ojo. "me muero". ¡uffff!

\- ¿Sabes Candice? no sabes como te he deseado, por que me privas de tu presencia. ¿He cariño?. Me derrito... solo para comprobarlo, toqué su entrepierna, ¡Oh! Mi pobre hombre, está duro y excitado, tendré que hacer algo al respecto. Desabroche su cinturón y bajé el cierre de su pantalón, metí mi mano y lo empecé a incitar, sentía su miembro caliente que no me pude resistir y acerqué mi boca y lo empecé a lamer ummm rico.

\- Candice amor, siiiiiiii mmm...

\- Mi vida disfruta,

concéntrate no vayamos a chocar... maneja por la de baja, activa las intermitentes ¿vale?. Dije y seguí degustando lamiendo, absorbiendo, saboreando y paladeando tan delicioso mi hombre.

\- Siiiiiiii, cariño así... mmm mi amoooor mmmmm siiiiiiii , candiiiceeee... así mi vida, estoy a punto, no pares coraaazooon siiiiiiii aaaaaaaah uuuuuf aaaaaaaah Candiiiceeee asi, aquí voy. No le doy tregua me encanta escucharlo jadear, se escucha sexy, me prenden su respiración acelerada, sus jadeos y sus balanceos de cadera, se que aquí viene... acelero el movimiento de mi boca y lengua aquí viene su líquido blanco saliendo a chorros y yo solo lo atrapó para no ensuciar nada.

\- Candice mi amor, me quieres volver loco de pasión, eres magnífica te amo.

Me levanto, sigue manejando yo trato de ver si no hay restos de... ya saben ¿no? le acomodo su boxer, cierro su pantalón y cinturón, me acomodo mi cabello y al parecer, no deje indicios de nuestra pasión.

Seguimos nuestro camino y mi vido va con una gran sonrisa.

\- Candice cariño, eres mi perdición mujer. Me acercó a besarlo, me observa y sonríe, con su pulgar limpia una gota de su líquido que se me quedó entré la barbilla... Y me da a lamer su dedo y nos besamos.

\- Mi amor, aunque muero por hacerte mía y no pienso en otra cosa que en tener un encerron contigo y amarte hasta que me quedé sin fuerzas, me apegare a lo planeado, así que princesa estamos por llegar. Me dijo con su bella sonrisa. Llegamos a un hermoso hotel que está a afueras de la ciudad, es un hotel de lujo con restaurante y bar, me parece divertido llegar en el super bocho ya que hay carros último modelos estacionados ja jaja, él me abre la puerta como todo un caballero que es, y le pregunto:

\- Albert mi amor, ¿no estoy despeinada? ¿me veo adecuada para esté lugar?.

\- Candice, estás perfecta y realmente hermosa, vamos. Me extiende su mano, suspiro y me dejó guiar por él, entramos nos desviamos al restaurante. Nos dio la bienvenida el caballero de la entrada nos preguntó si teníamos reservación y Albert dijo que sí, dio su nombre y casi inmediatamente nos dirigieron a nuestra mesa para dos personas. Debo mencionar que la decoración es extremadamente elegante con un gusto exquisito, se respira un ambiente agradable, luces tenues. Me encantó es la palabra, al fondo estaba un caballero tocando el piano amenizando el lugar todo con excelente gusto y podía observar una pequeña pista para los que deseen bailar estaba embelesada, nunca había estado en un lugar así.

\- Te gusta el lugar princesa.

\- Claro amor, ¡me encanta! pero no debiste molestarte tanto, aquí debe ser muy caro.

\- ¡Ay! mi vida, no te preocupes por eso por favor, tu lo vales y yo tengo mis ahorros, así que puedo darte esto sin problema ¿vale?. No quiero que te preocupes por nada, solo disfruta, te amo... nos besamos, lento y apasionadamente no me canso de besarlo como me gustan sus labios.

\- Disculpen. Se acerca un camarero, y nos entrega las cartas para ordenar.

\- Gracias, en un momento ordenamos... Se retira el camarero.

\- ¿Albert? no sé qué pedir, hazlo por mí ¿quieres? Sorpréndeme. Le digo toda mimada.

\- Ok cariño, te voy a pedir la especialidad de la casa es exquisito. Besa mis labios, llama al mesero y ordena.

\- Albert, ¿ya habías venido aquí?.

\- Sí amor, un par de veces, la última vez fue en mi graduación.

\- ¡Oh! Albert, me siento fatal por no haberte acompañado.

\- Amor no es momento para pensar en eso, ya me lo estás compensando. Otra vez el guiño de ojo lo adoro.

*Pienso que Albert me está cumpliendo todo lo que siempre deseé de cumpleaños, o lo que siempre quise de una cita, al parecer está haciendo todo lo que en un momento de desahogo le confíe... Empezaron a desfilar nuestros deliciosos alimentos, y degustamos uno a uno realmente eran deliciosos, entre plática y plática, de nuestros sueños, metas a corto y largo plazo, me enteré que quiere poner su propio taller mecánico automotriz, donde se traté a los clientes de manera honesta y leal, ya que en donde está laborando, si entran con una manguera desconectada los hacen pagar los miles por un diagnóstico erróneo y como la mayoría de los clientes no saben nada de carros pues confían en ellos, también me enteré que Albert a tenido problemas con su jefe por lo mismo por ser honesto y eso como me enoja, que traten de cambiar a mí papoazúl, pero yo lo apoyaré en sus planes, no tocamos en ningún momento el tema de nuestros padres tenemos un acuerdo tácito, de qué está noche es solo nuestra, terminamos nuestra cena en espera de nuestro postre y Albert me saca a bailar, estoy en mí mundo realmente no existe nada ni nadie a nuestro alrededor, sé que hay otros comensales, pero mi atención sólo está con papoazúl, estamos bailando románticamente.

Estamos cuerpo a cuerpo, siento sus manos en mi cintura y mis manos están acariciando su hermoso cabello, de vez en vez nos besamos amorosamente. Está por terminar la melodía cuando Albert se detiene. Veo como se hinca sobre una rodilla.

\- Candice amor... *Oh! Oh! Oh! la música se detiene se lo que viene*.

\- Candice amor, aquí delante de todas estas respetables personas, van hacer testigos del inmenso amor que siento por ti, que ya no puedo ni quiero estar sin ti mucho tiempo mas, te pido que me concedas el honor de ser mi esposa, mi mujer, la madre de nuestros hijos y compañera de vida, te amo, te quiero conmigo. *hincado y con toda la gente en expectativa mi bellezo saca una pequeña caja y la abre y observo un magnífico anillo de compromiso, con una hermosa esmeralda, es hermoso y estoy con la boca abierta. Solo puedo y quiero decir. Sí. solo asíento repetidas veces y al fin me sale mi voz.

\- Claro que acepto ser tú esposa, amante, madre de nuestros hijos y ya no te me vas a escapar. Respondí nerviosa y feliz.

Sacó el anillo me lo puso, me queda divino, nos besamos sellando nuestro amor en presencia de desconocidos, que nos aplaudían contentos, el señor que tocaba el piano nos dedicó una melodía y bailamos ya como toda pareja comprometida.

\- Candice cariño, me haces tan feliz y solo quiero decirte que quiero que nos casemos como lo teníamos ya pensado... te juro que no puedo esperar mas te necesito a mi lado, quiero tenerte en mi vida, en mi cama, formar una familia... deseo todo esto contigo. susurró Albert.

\- Albert mi vida, te amo y no deseo otra cosa mas en la vida que estar contigo. Contesté feliz. *no quiero estropear este momento mágico pero pienso que necesitamos tiempo para arreglar la situación de nuestros padres*. - tampoco quiero y no puedo esperar mi amor, casémonos ¿vale? no podíamos dejar de besarnos, terminó la canción regresamos a nuestra mesa. *estoy feliz*. Degustamos nuestro postre riquísimo, él me lo daba en la boca y yo hacía ruiditos muy sugerentes, me lamía los labios, lo estaba incitando.

\- Mi amor.. no puedo mas necesito tenerte me vuelves loco, pediré la cuenta.

\- Yo estoy igual, te necesito Albert, te he extrañado mucho, no puedo mas. - pidió la cuenta y yo le dije que iría al tocador.

\- Amor permíteme, ahora regreso voy a polvearme la nariz. *ja jaja jaja siempre quise decir esto*.

\- no tardo, te amo... Mi rubio solo asintió y me mandó un beso al aire.

Camino por el pasillo, llego al sanitario de damas, entro y me encuentro con un grupo de chicas... me felicitan por el compromiso, agradezco, salen del baño... me miró al espejo y realmente me veo muy bien, nunca he sido vanidosa pero me alegro estar a la altura de papoazúl, me refresco y lavo mis manos, retoco mi maquillaje y pienso en lo que va a venir y estoy emocionada y ansiosa por pasar la noche con mi amor, termino y salgo del baño, voy metida en mis pensamientos cuando, escucho que alguien dice mi nombre y esa voz me es muy, pero muy familiar...

\- Candy, pecosa, tanto tiempo sin verte... *Oh! Oh! Oh! Es Terry*.

\- Hola Terry y adiós. - estoy por irme cuando me detiene, sostiene mi mano.

\- ESPERA, no piensas saludar a un viejo amigo... o mejor dicho a un viejo Amor...

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas hermosas espero que estén pasando excelente día de san Valentín, aquí actualización, saludos. Espero que su día este lleno de amor, pasión y lujuria o en su caso de amor y amistad. Agradezco su tiempo por leerme. Besos a todas.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Contenido adulto, sexo explícito... Léase bajo su propio juicio... Advierto... ¿Vale?**

 **Noche arruinada! No lo creo...**

\- Ja, ni lo uno ni lo otro, no te quedó claro la última vez que nos vimos tu y yo nada, cero así que SUÉLTAME. *¿Qué le pasa, qué hace aquí? pensé*

\- Candy, así que ¿comprometida? tan pronto superaste lo nuestro. Así nada más, por que hasta donde recuerdo me amabas ¿no?.

\- Tú lo has dicho " te amaba".

\- ¡Estás preciosa! cuando te vi en la pista con ese idiota, me dejaste sorprendido.

\- ¿QUÉ? Terry. - no te atrevas a insultarlo, porque tu eres el único idiota así que adiós. Me solté de su agarre.

\- Sí, tienes razón fui un idiota, te perdí, no te he olvidado - todavía te amo.

\- Que gracioso, difiero. - no Terry nunca lo hiciste pero no tiene caso recordar el pasado.

\- ¿Lo amas?

\- Sí, lo amo demasiado, pero eso a ti no te importa. *Esto es de película, no me puedo creer que Terry esté aquí, ¿cómo es posible? se atreve a reclamarme, ¿qué se cree?.

\- Feliz Cumpleaños pecosa. Me saca de mis cavilaciones

_ puedo felicitarte, no se me ha olvidado esta fecha.

\- ¿En serio? Por que hasta donde recuerdo siempre la olvidabas ¿no?.

\- Es un reclamo. - dijo burlon. *ARROGANTE* pensé.

\- Para nada, no te des tanta importancia... en este momento de mi vida, yo no tengo nada que reclamarte ya es agua pasada.

\- ¿De verdad es agua pasada? entonces no le veo el problema en que te felicité ¿no crees? que, tú "prometido" no te da, permiso.

\- dijo acercándose y sosteniendo mis hombros con ambas manos, su rostro a milímetros del mío. *como me molesta esa sonrisa de lado siempre con esa actitud, arrogante pienso* estoy por batearlo.

\- Quítale las manos de encima.

\- dijo Albert de manera tajante sin gritar pero dando por sentado que está muy cabreado. Terry me suelta, pero no se intimida al contrario le lanza una mirada retadora.

\- Candy es libre de hacer lo que ella quiera, no tengo por que prohibirle nada o algo. *¡Oh! papoazúl está molesto, puesto que me dijo Candy. Se miran con odio, ojos azul cielo y azul zafiro ninguno cede, se miran a los ojos es una batalla, esto no está bien, no se que hacer y que decir*

\- Albert amor...

\- Candy cariño, nos presentas.

* dale con Candy, está cabreado, paso saliva, estoy nerviosa, pero me obligo a actuar normalmente así que lo mejor es decir la verdad*.

\- Mira cariño... él es Terry. contesté. * esto está de cámara escondida, que tontería en presentarlos, como si fuera lo mas normal* pensé.

Albert le da la mano. - Soy Albert Andley, PROMETIDO de esta hermosa mujer, mi MUJER.

\- Y yo soy Terry, TERRUCE GRANDCHÉSTER, como ya lo dijo Candy fui su primer amor y su primer hombre.

¡ZAP! No había terminado de decirlo cuando Albert ya le había dado un puñetazo, Terry postrado en el piso sangrando de la boca. Me quedé en shock.

\- Fue un disgusto conocerte, poco hombre. - dijo Albert molesto. Terry, aún en el suelo.

\- Te recuperaré pecosa, ¡LO JURO! - gritó Terry limpiandose la sangre de la boca.

\- No Te atrevas a acercarte a ella. Amenazó Albert.

\- TERRY mi amor, ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿Candy?. * Susana, esa voz la reconozco a kilómetros, ja que mal está esto* haciendo caso omiso, Albert me agarró de la mano y salimos del lugar. Llegamos a la recepción del hotel.

\- Tengo reservación a nombre de Albert Andley. *Ufff que molesto está, ni siquiera saludo a la pobre señorita que se le cae la baba por mi rey* pienso.

\- Sí, aquí tiene su tarjeta y la suite es la 2312 piso 8. *Tomó la llave ni las gracias dio no me soltaba aunque su agarré era firme, no era rudo no me lastimaba, como se ve de sexy así enojado, muero por besarlo, pero está hiper enojado, pero no se si es conmigo, ¿acaso dudará de mi? de lo que siento por él, solo falta que Terry arruine mi cita con mi bello*. entramos al elevador estoy por discúlpame.

\- Albert amor, yo lo sien...

Me interrumpe, me empuja y me aprisiona en el interior del elevador, me besa desesperado, furioso... solo me dejo hacer, me levanta el vestido, se baja el cierre. * ¡Wooop! está súper excitado, hace a un lado mi tanga y entra de una sola estocada, me levanta una pierna y estoy en la gloria, me besa, mordisquea mis labios, mi cuello estoy a punto de venirme jadeó, Siempre me pone al mil.

\- Candy mírame. *Sigue molesto, pero esto es riquísimo*

\- Mírame Candy. ¿Quién soy?

\- pronuncia mi nombre. Me exige. *¡Oh! ¿qué sucede?.

\- me pregunto.

\- Dímelo. *no lo hago esperar mas*.

\- Albert, eres mi amor... Albert cariño, que rico me lo haces, estoy a punto...

Estamos los dos al límite.

\- CANDY, eres mía solo mía ¿entiendes?.

-Sí, mi amor... solo tuya. Aceleró las embestidas y nos corrimos juntos. Todo pasó rápido pero sublime. Ya más tranquilos, nos acomodamos las ropas se abrió el ascensor. *espero que no haya cámaras grabando, por que esto estuvo intenso* Albert me guiaba sin soltar mi mano, seguía igual de serio Pero estaba fascinada, ¿de verdad lo hicimos en un ascensor? ¡no lo puedo creer! no tengo respeto por nada, soy una degenerada consumada* pensé. Llegamos a la dichosa suite mi güero abrió la puerta entramos.

La suite es todo un sueño, está magníficamente decorada, con globos en forma de corazón y dicen feliz cumpleaños y te amo, hay una pequeña estancia con una mesa con fresas y chocolate, una botella de vino espumoso y dos copas, la cama con sábanas de seda color rojo, esto me invita a pecar. Raya en lo romántico, un tiempo atrás todo esto me hubiera parecido cursi y ridículo, cuando mis amigas me platicaban acerca de sus citas inolvidables y de sus detalles, siempre las criticaba o me burlaba de ellas, pero ahora me doy cuenta que era solo envidia porque nadie tenía estos detalles conmigo y ahora que Albert lo hace esto es maravilloso me fascina... Pero ahora no sé qué hacer y decir? Albert sigue serio tengo que hablarlo...

\- Albert? Lo siento...

\- Qué es lo que sientes? nada es tu culpa, lo escuché todo y...

\- Y entonces, ¿qué es lo que te molesta amor?

\- ¿Sabes? no soporto verte con otro hombre qué no sea yo.

\- jamás fui celoso mi amor... no se ¿qué me pasa contigo? pierdo el control...

\- Albert, sabes que te amo y que no hay nadie más que tú ¿verdad?.

\- Sí, si lo sé, pero...

\- Pero nada cariño olvidemos del asunto y hay que seguir con mi festejó, además esto es hermoso, me encantó tu sorpresa, gracias mi amor, de verdad me has hecho muy feliz...

* Esta pensativo y distante, acaso le afecto lo que dijo ese idiota, acerca de que fue mi primer hombre, será que si logró ¿afectarlo?* Pienso.

\- Albert, ¿qué sucede? no me contesta está sentado en el gran sofa de manera displicente, estoy de pie frente a él, no me quita la vista de encima no logro leerlo.

\- ¿Albert? Insisto. - esto ya valió ¿verdad? Pregunté. No dice nada. empiezo a molestarme. - Albert, estás así por que, te molesta que haya estado con otro hombre antes que ¿tú, es eso? - por eso estás así, te afectó eso DÍMELO.

\- Sí, me molesta...

\- ¿QUÉ? tú lo sabías... jamás te engañé y ahora me sales con esto de ¿qué se trata? Eres tan...

\- No me molesta porque sea un misógino, machista no me mal intérpretes... lo que me molesta es que no fui yo el primero que te dejará hermosos recuerdos... yo jamás te hubiera lastimado, me duele que hayas sufrido mucho, estoy celoso porque estuvo antes que yo, cuando solo quiero ser únicamente yo, y aunque soy tu presente y tu futuro, deseo ser tu pasado también, solo yo mi amor sólo yo...

\- Albert cariño, solo eres tú. Estoy por acercarme pero me detiene con su mano, me siento rechazada.

\- Candice, demuéstramelo. *Eh! ¿Qué pasa? Pensé*

\- Sabes amor, tengo un capricho... *¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! Esa mirada, está excitado* muerdo mi labio.

\- Desnúdate amor... baila para mi, todavía recuerdo la primera vez que te fui a buscar a la academia, estabas bailando una bachata y movías tu cintura y caderas ¡uffff! sexy, tus glúteos firmes y redondeados, me pusiste duro al instante. - quiero que lo hagas hoy para mi. *Esto es en serio, no lo puedo creer, no le puedo negar nada, me imaginaré la música* pensé.

\- Lo harás amor. Asentí. *Que empiece la función* Inicie la coreografía le di la espalda eleve mis brazos fui moviendo poco a poco mi cintura y caderas me fui quitando poco a poco el vestido quedé en ropa interior, bueno solo en tanga, ya que el vestido no requería sostén y seguía con los balanceos, de vez en vez me inclinaba ofreciendo una magnífica vista de mis nalgas y me levantaba poco a poco sin dejar de mover mis caderas, sentía su mirada en mi, su respiración acelerada, separé mis piernas y sacudí el trasero, di la vuelta estaba frente a él. Seguí con mis movimientos, él estaba súper excitado lo sabía, me lo decían sus ojos y yo con más confianza seguía sacudiendo mis caderas y comencé a tocar mis pechos, mi entrepierna incitandolo.

\- Ven acá mujer. Me jaló hacia él, me beso delicioso y sus manos no se daban a bastó en tocarme.

\- Eres perfecta, fantástica súper sexy. Me senté encima de él.

\- muévete cariño, muévete para mi. Ordenó. Me acomodé y seguí con mis movimientos de caderas...

\- Desvisteme cariño. Comencé a desabotonar su camisa, le fui quitando poco a poco sus pantalones y bóxers. *uffff siempre está tan firme*.

\- Móntame cariño y continúa moviéndose así... me vuelves loco. - dijo en susurro su voz ronca por la excitación, no me lo dijo dos veces, me acomode e introduje su pene, me moví a ritmo de bachata lento y despacio sin prisas, el tocando mis senos delicadamente con sus dedos, apretando deliciosamente mis pezones.

\- Así cariño, móntame, estás tan empapada mójame, así... eres genial así mi amor, sexy... Me tocaba mis glúteos en cada movimiento de cadera hacia presión y sentía su falo hasta dentro *no creo poder aguantar mas me vengo*.

\- Albert, cariño no creo poder aguantar mas, esto es tan delicioso.

\- No pares cariño, muévete más así acelera así yo te ayudo. Albert apretó mis glúteos, sentía maravilloso. - Albert... - Candice. - así princesa cógelo apriétalo. No podía dejar de jadear de placer. - ALBERT... - CANDICE...

\- Vamos los dos juntos cariño. Mis movimientos acelerados, me sentía desfallecer, pero no quería parar, de algo debe de servir tanto ejercicio. Pensé.

Gritamos al unísono, el clímax no se hizo esperar, caí rendida, sudorosa, Albert lamia mi cuello y cara.

\- Eres deliciosa mi amor, sabes una cosa esto apenas empieza. Me levantó en brazos. *solo pienso, mi hombre tan semental*.

\- Te amo Candice White.

Continuará...


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, exclusivamente a sus creadores. Nagita... mundo alterno época actual. Contenido adulto, queda advertido.**

 **DÍA DE VISITAS.**

Solo puedo describir este día como, "día de visitas".

Estaba en mi trabajo, Albert me trajo a tiempo, quedamos de vernos el fin de semana quedamos en nuestro parque favorito, no lo he enterado aun que no estoy viviendo con mis padres. Se que debo hablar con él, pero todavía no es tiempo. Además todo lo vivido con papoazúl, las sorpresas, la pasión vivida, en encuentro con Terry, fueron distractores para poder hablar con él. Pero haciendo a un lado ese detalle de la aparición de Terry, fue el mejor día de mi vida, solo recordar que no paramos de amarnos durante toda la noche, en la ducha, en el jacuzzi, en la cama, en el piso, bebimos vino y cabe mencionar que lamimos el chocolate de nuestros cuerpos, recordarlo me pongo al mil. Ahora en clase, debo de poner atención dado que mi clase es intensa y pesada, estoy montando un proyecto, que presentaré a fin de mes, contando que febrero solo tiene 28 días en esta ocasión, además existe drama entre mis alumnos. Todos son competitivos y existen diferencias en cuanto a quien hará solos, creo que en esta ocasión no habrá actos individual, no quiero que haya conflictos entre ellos. Estamos concentrados, me percato de la presencia de alguien inesperado.

\- Chicos continúen solos se repite cinco veces más ¿entendido? después viene el descanso ¿vale? - Josué hazte cargo de la música. - deje indicaciones.

Me dirijo a la entrada. - Buenos días señor Andley, ¿a qué debo su visita?. - pregunté trae cara de pocos amigos, me siento aterrada, pero no le voy a dar el gusto de intimidarme.

\- Podemos tener un poco de privacidad. - ordenó y asentí.

\- Claro. Lo guíe hasta mi oficina.

\- ¿Gusta algo de tomar? le ofrezco ¿café o té?.

\- No gracias, seré breve. *Ok, que explote la bomba de una vez por todas* pensé.

\- Iré al grano. - como sabrás no estoy de acuerdo con la relación que tienen tú y mi hijo, espero que seas la sensata en esta ocasión, por que no solo lo alejarás de su familia, si no que también lo privaras de lo que le corresponde, le retirare todo mi apoyo y no creo que quieras eso para Albert o ¿sí? no basaras tu felicidad con la destrucción de nuestra familia, porque eso harás si decides casarte con él, y como lo veo, lo has aceptado puesto que traes el anillo que fue de mi esposa. - dijo tajante. *¡Oh! sí que fue directo al asunto, ¿cómo puedo lidiar con esto? pensé.

\- Usted me habla de la felicidad de Albert. - yo podría pedirle lo mismo, si usted "ama a su hijo" déjelo que él tomé sus decisiones aunque usted no esté de acuerdo, no lo obligue a lavar sus pecados, reconozca que ni él ni yo tenemos la culpa de lo sucedido entre usted y mis padres, ¿por qué debemos pagar nosotros?. Ustedes cometieron errores, asuman sus consecuencias, cada acción con lleva una reacción, creemos que no merecemos lo que nos sucede, pero tenemos lo que nos merecemos. - así que le pregunto ¿usted se siente víctima de mis padres? ¿por eso los odia?.

\- ¿De que estás hablando? Tus padres me traicionaron...

\- ¿Está seguro? Por que mi madre ya me dio su versión y por lo que veo usted traicionó primero a mi padre, mi padre se interesó primero en mi madre, mi padre la invitó a salir en primer lugar, y si eran " tan amigos" como dice, mi padre debió de haberle hablado de ella y de su interés por ella, mi madre no iría sola e invitó a una amiga y mi padre lo invitó a usted... ¿qué hizo usted? Dígame. - usted sabía que mi padre pretendía a mi madre.

\- No había nada entre ellos, además tu padre siempre fue un mujeriego...

\- Eso no responde mi pregunta, pero yo lo veo así, mi padre también se enamoró de mi madre, pero al conocerle mi madre solo tuvo ojos para usted,

y también usted tuvo ojos solo para ella, usted ya no pensó en su amistad con mi padre, eso no lo juzgo, así es la vida, no justifico lo que le hicieron mis padres, pero hubo un motivo para que sucediera la traición. No me corresponde sacar esto, solo puedo decir que amo a su hijo y si él quiere estar conmigo yo no le puedo negar esto, lo siento. Si me disculpa estoy trabajando ya conoce la salida. Salí de mi oficina lo deje sumido en sus pensamientos.

Estoy en mi hora de comida todavía sopesando lo hablado con el señor William, solo espero que lo que le dije no ocasione más problemas. * ¡Dios, estoy exhausta! no tengo mucho apetito, pero debo recobrar energías. Suspiro papoazúl sí que nos ejercitamos*

\- Candy, pecosa. *¿Qué? Pero, ¿cómo? ¡Terry! ¿qué diablos hace aquí? ¿qué pasa? Definitivamente no es mi día* Pensé.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme?.

\- Tengo mis medios y contactos, y los uso cuando algo o alguien me interesa.

\- Pues ya puedes ir largándote por donde viniste. Le troné los dedos.

\- Candy por favor, escúchame. Lo vi desesperado y como no quiero escándalo en mi trabajo, asentí y le indique que se sentara.

\- Habla, no dispongo de tiempo. Me doy cuenta de su moretón y labio partido si que le pego fuerte Albert.

\- Candy yo... quiero recuperarte, quiero recuperar lo nuestro, se que todavía hay amor entre nosotros, pasamos y vivimos cosas que nos uniran toda la vida, cuatro años es bastante tiempo no creo que ya no signifique nada para ti, fui tu primer amor... me entregaste tu virginidad y eso tiene que pesar, eso es inquebrantable ¿no crees? *Que estúpido, pensé*

\- estoy arrepentido, tu sabes como te he buscado, pero te has negado a perdonarme, me has ignorado, se que lo merezco, pero has sido mi único amor... me duele tu rechazo. * En este momento me doy cuenta que estoy curada de Terry, aunque lo que está diciendo me irrita, nada, es lo que siento ya no me afecta nada de él, ni siquiera le guardo rencor, al final del día estoy depurando lo que me hizo sufrir... Lo he superado*

\- Terry, no te guardo rencor, pero lo nuestro fue ya pasó, podría hacerte una lista larga de lo que sufrí a tu lado, pero ya lo he superado.

\- ¿No tengo ninguna oportunidad?.

\- No ninguna, no me amas, solo que no te gusta perder, siempre has sido así, eres caprichoso, engreído y arrogante. Sonreí, él se relajó.

\- Eso te gustaba de mi ¿no?. - se se carcajeo como antaño como cuando éramos amigos.

\- Vanidoso. - lo manotee... sostuvo mi mano y la llevo a sus labios. Nada absolutamente nada provoca en mi.

\- ¿Sabes? - siempre serás lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida y aunque lo dudes todavía estás aquí. - dijo señalando su corazón. - perdóname, por todo lo mal que te traté, y por haberte defraudado con... Guardó silencio.

\- Terry, se feliz ya te he perdonado, no te guardo rencor, así es la vida. Adiós Terry.

\- Adiós Pecosa. Me levanté y me fui sin mirar atrás.

* ¡Que día! estoy agotada, solo quiero llegar a casa y darme un rico baño caliente, lo bueno que falta poco para salir, el día se me ha hecho larguísimo*. Por fin ya estoy de salida, estoy guardando algunos documentos y tomé mis cosas y estoy cerrando la puerta de mi oficina cuando...

\- CANDY. * Isabella lo único y último que me faltaba, de verdad no estoy de humor, si comienza con sus cosas la asesinare, lo juro. Me doy vuelta y me obligo a contestar agradablemente.

\- Hola Isabella, ¿cómo te va? Pregunté, como si me importara.

\- Déjate de sarcasmos, tengo que decirte algo importante.

\- Sabes, no quiero sonar descortés pero tuve un día agitado y de verdad no me place escucharte, así que adiós.

\- ASÍ QUÉ NADA. * Woooop si que está cabreada*pensé. - eres una maldita egoísta, solo piensas en ti, tú y toda tu familia son de lo peor, tu padre estuvo, en el taller y le gritó cosas horribles a Albert, lo golpeó y le reclamó culpandolo, por que te habías ido de la casa... que no sabían de ti, le dijo que era un poco hombre, y le culpó de que estuvieran juntos, Albert lo negó, tu padre le dijo que ya tenías días fuera de casa, ¿sabes? Albert se desilusionó y se preguntó por qué no habías confiado en él. - salió como alma que lleva el diablo y quería venir a aclarar todo contigo, lo acompañe no quería que le sucediera algo, sabes Candy tu solita me lo pusiste en charola de plata. - te vimos con Terry, ¿así se llama no? te vimos muy sonriente y él besándote las manos, así que como sabrás, no quiere verte. - yo estuve para él y me confió cosas, de que tu logras sacar lo peor de él, ¿sabes? lo tuve que detener porque quería matarlo, quería matar a Terry por celos. - como pude me lo llevé, así que ya gane Candy. - déjalo en paz, no lo busques, solo le ocasionas problemas, la relación con su padre ya no es la misma, están distanciados, ellos se llevaban genial y desde que están juntos, pelean y pelean demasiado y es por ti... Yo amo a Albert y no voy a quitar el dedo del renglón, desde ya te digo que no será para ti. Adiós " Querida".

Quedé estupefacta... * ¡Oh! Un drama mas, mi madre me dijo una vez, creé la mitad de lo que te digan, sí puede ser verdad, pero duda de la otra mitad ya que siempre exageran o la inventan. Así qué en está ocasión aplicaré la lección de mi madre. - me tranquilice y caminé rumbo a mi departamento este día fue de locos*. Estoy llegando al condominio, entro a la estancia y saludo a tía Pony.

\- Tía Pony buenas noches, ¿cómo está? - que rica cena preparó hoy, muero de hambre.

\- Hola Candy, hasta que te veo. Me puse roja de vergüenza por pasar toda la noche con papoazúl. - pero yo creo que va a esperar la cena por que te están esperando mira. Volteo, veo a Albert sentado en la estancia, esto no pinta nada bien, me acerco.

\- Hola mi vida. - saludo.

\- Candy debemos hablar.

* pensé que mi día había terminado. - suspiro resignada. Papoazúl está enojado. *Haber como termina todo*.

Estoy cansada no tengo las mínimas ganas de aclarar nada de nada, así que solo espero lo que tiene que decir. Estamos sentados en la estancia, le doy gracias a dios de que no haya nadie, está despejado, hay silencio entre los dos, decido sentarme frente a él, lo observo tiene un morete en el pómulo. George lo golpeó, es cierto, punto para la zorra, muero de ganas de acariciarlo y besar su golpe pero resisto, quiero respuestas y quiero escuchar su versión.

\- Candy, ¿por qué?. - niego con la cabeza dando entender que no entiendo su pregunta. - ¿Por qué callaste esto? - señala el lugar donde estamos. - ¿Por qué no estás viviendo con tus padres?.

* Su voz es diferente es fría muy fría, y aunque no está gritando me pone mal y no sé si puedo con esto, durante el día he soportado confrontaciones y no quiero explotar no con él*.

\- No significo nada para ti. - no era pregunta.

\- Albert yo. - chicos les traje café, tía Pony interrumpe la conversación. - Candy ya es tarde, me iré a descansar un favor cuando termines puedes apagar todo. Asentí. - un placer en conocerte muchacho se quedan en su casa. Veo partir a tía Pony.

\- CANDY, te exijo una explicación. * QUEEE, me exige, ¿qué le pasa? Pensé*.

\- Mira Albert, te amo pero tú me ¿exiges? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo qué te molesta? Sabes, creo que no es buena idea hablarlo hoy, tuve un día estresado... no quiero decir o hacer cosas que después me pueda arrepentir, nos vemos mañana ¿vale? - dije poniéndome de pie.

\- No mí vida te sientas y me explicas. - me jalo y me acerco a él. - ¿qué haces aquí viviendo sola? ¿por qué me mantienes al margen? - como yo lo veo te valgo madres. - me tengo que enterar por otros que mi MUJER abandonó su casa y...

\- BASTA ALBERT. - las cosas no son así... " ya que estás enterado del asunto" ¿por qué te tengo que explicar? si ya sacaste tus conclusiones ¿no? Puesto que estás molesto. - ¿qué quieres que te diga? también podría pedirte explicaciones de... *Guardo silencio no quiero sacar el tema de Isabella no me puedo dar el lujo de verme celosa y aunque lo estoy no dejaré que me dómine ese sentimiento*.

\- Vete Albert...

\- ¿QUÉ? Me corres, no quieres hablar. - ok, hablaré... Tu padre fue a reclamarme y acusarme de cosas que ni enterado estaba.

\- nos hemos visto Candy, ¿por qué no tienes la confianza en decirme lo que te pasa? Tu actitud me desilusiona, no confías en mi y me duele. *Otro punto para la zorra...pensé*

\- no conforme con eso te citas con el estúpido de " tu ex " y le das libertades para que te toque y te bese... ¿de que me perdí? ¿ya estás con él nuevamente?después de que fue un patán contigo? - no se como me con tuve para no matar a ese imbécil.

*Otro punto para la zorra*

\- ¿Qué te detuvo a hacerlo? Dime ¿por qué no te acercaste a nosotros?.

\- Sabes me sacas de balance...

*Bingo bono extra para la zorra*

\- Quiero que me sueltes. - ya escuché todos tus reclamos, ¿quieres una explicación? Siéntate y escúchame. - se sorprendió, aunque no levanté la voz, estoy mas que furiosa. - me soltó y tomó asiento. * aquí voy*.

\- Hablas de " confianza " entre nosotros. - cuando fuiste el primero en ocultar cosas.

\- Sí, y no me mires así, tu fuiste el primero que ocultó la verdad de la situación de nuestros padres, alegando que a ti no te correspondía enterarme. - ¿qué hice yo dime? ¿Te presione? al contrario respete, tú sabías todo. - yo respeto tus silencios, la manera de guardarte tus cosas, no me meto y no porque no me importes, si no que me gusta que me cuentes tus cosas, por que lo quieres hacer y no porque yo te lo exijo. - tampoco me platicaste el enfrentamiento o los enfrentamientos que has tenido con tu padre, lo único que quería era disfrutarte en estos días... aislando estos problemas, no quería que está situación nos sobrépasara, así como "omitiste cosas" yo igual, no me gusta presionarte. - creí que lo nuestro era inquebrantable, pero no es así. - pensé que no necesitábamos de explicaciones para tenernos confianza... me preguntas: ¿qué no significas nada para mí? De verdad preguntas eso. - pensé que había quedado claro entre nosotros, no es así. - me reclamas lo de Terry, de verdad piensas que puedo tener algo con él. Después de amarte como lo he hecho... Sí ya se lo que vas a decir, que estás celoso y que te saco de balance, que tu no eras así. - entonces yo soy una mala influencia para ti, he desequilibrado tu vida, hablas de que no confío en ti, confío ciegamente en ti a pesar de que tengo motivos para dudar...

\- ¿Dudas de mi? - preguntó sorprendido Albert.

\- No, no lo hago o no lo hacía, pero, también pude haberte reclamado la relación que tuviste con Isabella, no sólo fueron amigos, intimaste con ella y nunca lo dijiste. ' - no me salgas con eso de que un "caballero no tiene memoria" esas son ¡pamplinas! - me tuve que enterar por ella, lo maravilloso que eres, lo genial que la pasaron, lo que a ti te gusta que te hagan en la intimidad y que ella es la mujer que necesitas, que solo ella está a tu altura, te di el beneficio de la duda y aplique el dicho "lo que no fue en mí año, no me hace daño" lo apliqué al pie de la letra, jamás te hablé mal de ella, nunca mostré celos y no porque no los sintiera, ¿qué crees que sentía el pensar que ella pasa la mayor parte del tiempo contigo? que cuando no puedes venir a comer conmigo lo haces con ella. - sabes por que no te reclame... no lo hice por que te amo y confío en ti. - pero eso no quiere decir que me sienta a gusto con su "amistad" jamás te pediría que rompieras amistad con ella, eso te corresponde solo a ti, si la quieres en tu vida. Ahora ¿que se cree ella para venir a reclamarme cosas, que solo nos competen a nosotros?.

\- Candy, ¿qué estás diciendo?.

\- ¿qué no te dijo todo lo que me ha dicho? no que son confidentes " amigos" o me vas a negar ¿qué estabas con ella cuando me viste con Terry? ella te consoló ¿no? te consoló por mi supuesta traición. Ja estás sorprendido, de como lo sé así que es tu confidente. - Pues anda vete con ella que es mejor opción que yo, solo te he traído problemas y que por mi "culpa" estés peleado con tú padre. - dije con mi corazón hecho nudo.

*No voy a llorar creo que me precipite en abrir nuevamente mi corazón, te amo Albert pero, no voy a caer de nuevo. pensé*

\- Albert, creo que nos precipitamos... no estamos listos para hacer una vida juntos. Puedo manejar la situación de nuestros padres, pero no puedo manejar, esto el que pienses mal de mi y te dejes manipular por otros... te devuelvo el anillo y cada quien por su lado. - dije segura, me quité el anillo lo puse en la mesa de centro.

\- Candice, ¿es en serio lo que estás diciendo? Por que si es así no creas que te suplicare.

\- Todo lo que te he dicho es verdad y no lo hagas no supliques Albert es mejor terminar ahora y no después de que estemos casados. - adiós Albert, buena suerte. - me retiré a mi departamento. * no voy a llorar, no quiero llorar, es lo mejor me convenzo a mi misma ya lo sabía, esto me duele, mi corazón quiere dejar de latir, Albert te amo, pero no es el momento de estar juntos no estamos listos, al final del día el drama nos sobrepaso, nuestros padres, Isabella y la desconfianza* pienso. Estoy abriendo, la puerta de mi apartamento.

\- Candice, no me dejes. - Albert mi amor, me abraza, pero no puedo retractarme.

\- Es lo mejor. - contesto intentando ser firme. Me besa y aunque no quiera. *si como no*

\- correspondo, tengo que ser firme él debe solucionar situaciones yo no puedo ayudarlo.

\- Albert basta, adiós. - entro rápido cierro la puerta. *Es lo más difícil que he hecho, pero tiene que darse cuenta de que está mal y debe solucionar asuntos, debe de tener prioridades y no me refiero a que me ame por encima de todo y de todos, pero si quiero que él crea en mi, como creo en él, quiero que sepa leerme como yo lo hago yo, se cuando es sincero, se cuando está triste o preocupado, se cuando está feliz o excitado, se cuando debo preguntar o cuando debo callar. Eso es lo que quiero de él, quiero que él se quedé con lo que yo le digo y no por ser mandona o como imposición, si no porque existe confianza entre nosotros, no quiero vivir preocupada por lo que gente malintencionada le inyecte mala leche y presté atención o crea, quiero que vea lo que vea siempre me de el beneficio de la duda y no me reclame sin preguntarme primero. Quiero que nunca dude de mi amor, estoy cansada de luchar por las personas, ya va siendo hora de qué luchen por mi, así que mi papoazúl veré de que estás hecho, si no me buscas es por que solo fue sexo, rico, lujurioso, maravilloso sexo y nada más... Te amo y te voy a extrañar, pero tenemos que madurar si es que queremos casarnos y si renuncias es porque no me amabas como decías. Pienso intentando convencerme. Muero por salir tras él y gritarle que no es verdad, pero debo apechugar.

 **Continuará…**

 **Chicas espero no me odien, pero es necesario hacer entrar en razón a Albert, Candy ya dejó claro sus sentires, les dejo actualización, saludos... A todas... Las quiero vale?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores... Contenido adulto es responsabilidad de quién lo lee.**

 **Día de San Valentín... Divertido?**

 **Ya lo creo.**

Han pasado solo dos días sin ver a papoazúl, lo extraño horrores y no me ha buscado, estoy triste y decepcionada, será que no me ama. - Solo a mi se me ocurre terminarlo a vísperas de San Valentín, aunque no soy muy afecta a celebrar tenía la ilusión de pasarlo con él, no se quizá encerrados en un motel en nuestro motel amándonos sin control. - Albert ¿por qué tenías que presionarme? ¿por qué no confiaste en mí? ¿por qué tienes que confiarle nuestros problemas a la zorra de Isabella? - Eres un tonto.

Estoy alistándome para salir a la academia, tengo que hacer un lado el conflicto, tengo que sacar adelante el proyecto con mis alumnos, termino de arreglarme y bajo. - tía Pony ya está en su labor como siempre, repartiendo desayunos, me obligo a sonreír.

\- Hola tía Pony, ya veo que está activa que rico huele, ¿qué nos preparó hoy? *aunque quiera fingir que estoy bien tía Pony me mira detenidamente, y no logro engañarla*

\- Buenos días Candy, ¿cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien? - te ves pálida y ojerosa. *Solo que no he dormido casi nada por estar pensando en cierto rubio papoazúl* pensé.

\- Ando un poco baja de defensas, al parecer voy a resfriarme, nada de cuidado tía Pony. - me sirvió mi desayuno tengo suficiente tiempo para degustarlo muero de hambre.

\- Vaya Candy, tu novio es muy guapo. - tienes muy buen gusto, hacen muy bonita pareja.

*Noooo tía Pony y eso de sacar el tema de Albert no quiero llorar, he tratado de contenerme... Aquí vienen mis lágrimas, pero ¿qué me pasa?*

\- Candy, ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué lloras? - estos días te he visto triste y preocupada, puedes confiar en mi, ¿tiene algo que ver con tú galán?. - preguntó tía Pony.

*Tía Pony me inspira confianza, no me gusta platicar mis cosas a nadie, pero estoy cómo una olla de presión si no depuro voy a estallar*

\- Tía Pony, la verdad ya no tengo novio, bueno no solo éramos novios si no que estábamos comprometidos, teníamos planes para casarnos, en abril pero... Dudé un poco.

\- Dime Candy, no debes guardarte nada.

Le conté la versión corta desde que conocí a papoazúl hasta el día que dejé de ser su prometida. Me sentí ligera y tranquila, eso de estarme guardando todo como que no me hace nada bien, además tía Pony me dejó decir sin interrumpir y en sus ojos no vi nada de recriminación, solo vi empatía y me sentí muy bien.

\- Y ahora me siento muy mal porque me doy cuenta que Albert no me ama como pensé, puesto que no me ha buscado y pienso que lo nuestro solo fue un espejismo.

\- ¡Ay! Mi niña. - solo te puedo decir que lo de ustedes es amor. *¿En serio? Pensé*.

\- Sí Candy, cuando dos personas se aman salen a flote un mar de sentimientos, sentimientos que jamás pensarían sacar, como los celos, la pasión, el egoísmo y el miedo, tu no eres mala influencia para él. - Albert cambio por que te ama y por eso es así, no sabe como manejar la situación le sobrepasa, por que no te quiere perder y es celoso porque solo te quiere para él y por eso es egoísta. - cuando uno ama realmente somos incivilizados, y terminamos haciendo daño a las personas que mas amamos, nos ganan las emociones. Ese hombre te ama como no tienes una idea, lo vi en sus ojos.

\- Adoración pura y sincera hacia a ti, no lo dudes, pienso que si no te ha buscado es porque te está dando tiempo para que te tranquilices y está arreglando situaciones, pero te digo algo, no te dejará ir de hecho te puedo asegurar que está reforzando su estrategia para atraparte y no soltarte nunca, así que quita esa carita de angustia y solo espera.

*Será cierto lo que tía Pony dice, quiero estar con él los próximos cien años* Pensé.

Llego a mi trabajo un poco mas tranquila, tengo que ponerme las pilas estoy montando el Performance del fantasma de la ópera y tengo poco tiempo para el estreno y solo cuento con 15 días, así que haré caso a las palabras sabias de tía Pony y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Pasa la mañana rápido, estoy en mi horario de comida, mis alumnos están preguntando acerca del vestuario, todos están muy motivados y entusiasmados, realmente me fascina mi trabajo. Mi día va bien hasta ahora, y de mi güero ni sus luces, muero por hacer el amor con él, realmente lo necesito, necesito su boca su aliento, su sabor, su aroma, su lengua recorriendo mi cuerpo, sus manos, sus brazos, sus ojos y su voz. - si que la hice buena, muero por él, pero voy hacer fuerte no voy a decaer.

Mi tarde ocupada lo cual agradezco, eso ayuda a no querer volverme loca por pensar en Albert, salgo rumbo a mi departamento y pienso, que mañana será el día del Amor y la Amistad. *ja... amor y yo sola como siempre*

Entro al condominio hay alboroto total y están todos cenando muy amenamente y me alegra verlos ya que no los he visto estos días.

\- Hola Candy, que milagro que te dejas ver, ¿dónde te has metido? - saludó Kelly.

\- Buenas noches chicos, yo podría preguntar lo mismo ¿donde se han metido? haber platiquen.

\- Candy, estoy hecha una loca con los exámenes no he tenido tiempo ni de comer con eso te digo todo y como estoy en prácticas en el hospital, apenas si duermo tres horas al día, estoy ¡exahusta!. - Contestó Kelly.

*Dentro de poco será doctora, debe de ser mega inteligente, no cualquiera estudia esa profesión, pensé*

\- Sabes, te admiro. - es una carrera demandante y pesada, pero tú lo haces ver fácil, yo jamás podría hacerlo.

\- Marjorie Cheff en proceso, ¿qué tal tus días? - Pregunto.

\- De súper locos Candy, estoy trabajando medio día en un restaurante y ya sabes, es pesado alternar escuela y trabajo pero muy bien.

\- ¿y tú Johnny qué tal como te va? ¿Que tal la escuela?.

\- Excelente, pronto estaré haciendo mis prácticas profesionales, con una constructora del gobierno, se dedican a construir todos los puentes y carreteras del país, así que es una excelente oportunidad.

*Todos son sumamente inteligentes y disciplinados, en un tiempo me hubiera sentido mediocre, pero no es así, cuando les platiqué a lo que me dedicaba mostraron admiración y respeto*

Hablamos de todo y nada, reímos mucho son tan agradables y simpáticos. - nos dimos las buenas noches y nos retiramos a descansar, ya no pude platicar con tía Pony, se encontraba ocupada con una amiga, así que llegué a mi pequeño hogar, así lo siento, me encanta estar en mi espacio, me doy una reconfortante ducha ya en mi habitación lista para dormir, estoy agotada.

Ring ring ring, suena el teléfono,

\- ¿Quién podrá ser? ya es tarde. - puede ser mi hermana o mi madre, así me levanto y contesto.

\- Hola...

\- Candice. - Es Albert, que emoción pero... ¿quién le dio el número? - no tuve tiempo de hacerlo, tal vez fueron tía Pony. -espero a que hable.

\- Candice, ¿cómo estás?.

\- Bien gracias... ¿Y tú?. - no puedo decir más, pero estoy feliz por escucharlo.

\- ¿De verdad lo pregunta?

\- Responde.

\- Albert, no quiero discutir ¿vale? - será mejor qué...

\- No Candice amor, escúchame, te extraño... te amo pequeña, solo necesitaba oír tu voz.

\- Albert yo...

\- No mi amor, no digas nada solo llamé para decirte que te amo, no se te olvide. - colgó, que raro, pero estoy feliz, al fin tuve noticias de papoazúl y así con esa esperanza dormí como los mismísimos dioses.

Desperté temprano, me baño, me arreglo y desayuno. - salgo rápido y llego a mi trabajo, un poco antes de mi hora y al llegar a mi oficina veo un lindo ramo de rosas en el piso, de inmediato lo levanto abro, la puerta y veo una tarjeta entre las rosas, la leo y es de mi amore.

"Para la mujer de mi vida"

Esto no termina...

Albert.

Estoy derretida, que razón tenía tía Pony, será que me está cortejando. - Albert, me haces el día. Pero todavía no es tiempo no hemos hablado y no se que va a pasar.

Empieza la Clase todo esta excelente, estoy contenta por el resultado, mis alumnos son muy aplicados. - estamos en un pequeño descanso cuando veo llegar a Jimmy y Flammy. - me acerco a ellos estoy contenta de verlos.

\- Hola Chicos, que gusto me da verlos. Los abrazo y beso muy efusivamente.

\- Hola Candy, así que toda una maestra. - dice Flammy gustosa.

\- Claro, toda una profesional ¿cómo ven?. - dije divertida.

\- Candy. - dice Jimmy. - el motivo de nuestra visita es para decirte e invitarte a nuestra boda, Flammy y yo nos vamos a casar en marzo así que prepárate si.

\- Serás mi dama de honor, y no acepto un no por respuesta, puedes llevar a tu galán, ya me platico Jimmy que lo conoció, lo cual me da mucho gusto.

*¡Oh! Si supieran que ya no somos novios* pensé.

\- Claro que sí, cuenta conmigo. - los felicito, estoy feliz por ustedes. - sentí un pinchazo en mi corazón.

*será posible que todavía me pueda casar con papoazúl*.

\- En estos días vendré a raptarte, para que te midas el vestido de dama ¿vale? - nos ponernos al día, no te voy a dar tregua y me vas a contar todo acerca de tú príncipe ¿vale?. - nos despedimos, quedando el día de vernos.

*Me pregunto si me gustaría una boda con todo viento y pompa, bueno en el caso que Albert todavía, quiera casarse conmigo* pienso.

Por fin mi hora de salida, voy rumbo a mi hogar. - Llego y hay gran alboroto en la sala de estar tienen un gran festejo.

*Una fiesta*.

\- Candy hija, que bueno que llegas únete a la fiesta. - Pony me invita gustosa.

\- Tía Pony, ¿a qué se debe que esta celebración?. - Pregunté sorprendida.

\- Pues es nuestra noche de la amistad, cada año festejo con todos mis inquilinos así que únete a la fiesta.

Y así pasé una excelente velada con todos los chicos, comimos, bebimos, reímos, bailamos, todo divertido y aunque me preguntaba: ¿qué estaría haciendo mi güero? traté de darle al tiempo buena cara.

Ya entrada la media noche me despedí, estaba demasiado cansada y se me había subido un poco el delicioso ponche de frutas de tía Pony.

Entro a mi departamento, me preparo para ducharme, aunque es tarde necesito entrar a la bañera, en lo que se llena la tina, me voy desnudando, estoy por meterme cuando escucho que están tocando la puerta de mi departamento, me enrollo una toalla voy a ver quién está tocando, me fijo por la mirilla.

\- ¡Oh! es papoazúl. - me quedo pensando si abrirle o no. Pero que estoy diciendo, muero por verlo y por amarlo, soy una débil, no tengo fuerza de voluntad lo necesito. Pero desisto no debo caer.

\- ¿Candice? amor... ábreme se que estás ahí. - ya no me pude resistir, abrí la puerta. - aquí está el motivo de mis angustias, guapo, sexy. - en sus manos trae dos copas y una botella de vino. - como lo he extrañado, muerdo mis labios, ya que solo tengo una pequeña toalla, cubriendo vagamente mi cuerpo. - él está con la boca abierta. - ¡oh! por dios, esa mirada me mata.

\- Candice, mi amor, feliz día. Estás hermosa. - así sin más, entró a mi santuario, cerró la puerta con el pie, se acerca y me besa. Estoy en la gloria infinita.

Estoy extasiada, mi güero hermoso, si vino a verme, ¿por qué tiene que ser extremadamente deseable? no puedo ni quiero que se detenga, no quiero pensar solo sentir, amarlo.

* Sí, ya se lo qué dije: que debo saber de qué está hecho papoazúl, pero no soy de piedra, ¿quién puede resistirse? - esta noche está que arde, esos jeans ajustados se le marcan exquisitamente sus piernas, glúteos y su falo ya crecido, abultado y en espera para ser liberado. - aquí estamos, tocándonos como locos, mi amore me quita la toalla.

\- Candice, como te he añorado. - recorre todo mi cuerpo con esos hermosos ojos azules llenos de pasión. Me tiene recargada en la pared, comienza a recorrer con sus labios y lengua mi cuello, desciende a mis pechos.

\- Candice, ¿por qué me haces esto? - sigue devorando lamiendo mis pezones y no puedo evitar.

\- Albert. - susurro. Sigue descendiendo, besa mi abdomen, lo recorre con su lengua.

\- Candice, no he podido dejar de pensar en esto, no he dejado de imaginar esto, y no he dejado de soñar con esto. - dice deseoso. Continua descendiendo y posa su lindo rostro en mi sexo, estoy que me escurro y lo sabe, yo recargada de pie en la pared y el arrodillado ante mi, toca mi entrepierna con toda su palma y respira mi aroma.

\- Candice, tu olor me enloquece. Prueba mis fluidos de sus dedos.

\- No sabes como he deseado probarte nuevamente, ¿me dejaras hacerlo?. - pregunta y yo solo puedo pensar.

* sí, hazlo. quiero gritarle, no preguntes hazlo, ¿que no ves, como me tienes de húmeda? ¿qué no ves como chorreo? Soy un manantial. - quiero tu deliciosa lengua ahora mismo*.

Albert levanta mi pierna y la acomoda en su hombro, logrando mayor acceso. - esto es delicioso, su lengua está en movimiento total.

\- Candice cariño, simplemente riquísima, dame todo de ti, no te contengas. - Candice así cariño, eres tan dulce, sabes a miel. Sus dedos separaban mis labios vaginales y su lengua penetra en mi interior.

\- Estoy que desfallezco de placer. Albert acelera el movimiento, sabe que estoy a punto de terminar.

\- Candice, dámelo... termina por mi bonita. - continúa embistiendo su riquísima lengua.

\- Estoy a punto, me vengo. - digo pérdida en el placer. - No pares. Exijo y me corro magníficamente.

Estoy aturdida por el mega orgasmo. - debo decir que su calificación es de cien excelente.

*que bien lo hace* pienso.

Papoazúl se levanta lentamente y va dejando besos a diestro y siniestro y recuerdo que el todavía no disfruta, llega a mis senos, cuello y susurra en mi oído.

\- Candice, ya no puedo más, déjame entrar en ti. - veo desesperación en su mirada y ya no puedo más y me abalanzo y comienzo a quitarle sus ropas, tomo su miembro entre mis manos, lo acaricio siento una ligera humedad en su punta, mi pobre amor está al límite y quiero probarlo también. - me arrodillo ante él, para poder saborearlo a placer, mi boca y lengua no se dan abasto.

\- Candice, como te he extrañado, lámelo bonita así ya sabes cómo me gusta. *Como me encanta hacerlo disfrutar, me gusta ver su mirada cada vez que introduzco su pene en mi boca.*

\- Candice. - me detiene.

\- Aunque tu hermosa boca me brinda un placer indescriptible, quiero tomarte. - dice excitado. Me tumba sobre el piso alfombrado.

\- Candice mi vida, ábrete para mi. Sin esperar más abro mis piernas. - mi hermoso hombre entra en mi, solo pienso que esto es el paraíso.

\- Candice, te amo... me encanta estar dentro de ti. - mírame Candice, necesito ver tus hermosos ojos verdes, sabes lo hermosa que te ves así, excitada. Me besa, con su boca abierta, e introduce su lengua a ritmo sincronizado con su miembro, no me falta nada para llegar otra vez. *pensé que ya sé lo había dado todo! pero no*. Continúa embistiendo, su lengua en mi boca.

\- Candice mi amor no me falta mucho, cariño estoy que reviento. - dice extasiado.

\- Albert, no pares estoy a punto también. Aceleró el ritmo, aquí vienen sus sacudidas y lo recibo con contracciones. - Candice muévete. - me indica. Ambos perdidos en el placer. Orgasmo divino.

Abrazados en el suelo, exhaustos, sudorosos y en silencio, no queremos romper el momento, y aunque sabemos que, debemos hablar, estoy cansada y muero de sueño, nos levantamos sin quererlo.

\- Candice, cariño yo...

\- Albert, ahora no, hay que descansar, mañana habrá explicaciones. - él solo asintió, lo guíe a mi habitación, entramos y así desnudos nos metimos a mi cama, me abrazó e hicimos cucharita, sin preguntas, hay mas tiempo que vida y solo quiero disfrutarlo, quizás esto sea una esperanza para hacer una vida juntos o tal vez sea nuestra despedida, pero solo por hoy nos perdimos en un sueño profundo.

Sonó mi alarma son las siete de la mañana, siento un cuerpo, sobre mi. Mí rubio perdido en sus sueños, * que bello se ve dormido, no puedo creer que todo le favorezca, siempre se ve sexyyyy* pienso.

\- Buenos días princesa. - papoazúl sacándome de mis pensamientos. - no

se como actuar, titubeó un poco.

\- Hola Albert...

\- Candice amor... tenemos que hablar, anoche esos eran mis planes, pero te veías hermosa y no puedo evitar perderme en ti. no podía decir nada, las palabras no me salían.

\- Albert, tenemos que alistarnos, tengo que llegar temprano a la academia, estoy en un proyecto y cité a mis alumnos una hora antes. - hablamos después ¿vale? Albert me tomó por la cintura y me dijo nos duchamos juntos.

\- Albert en verdad tengo que llegar temprano, solo nos duchamos y ya ¿vale?. - nos metimos a bañar entre risas y uno que otro beso apasionado.

\- Me gusta mucho tu apartamento Candice. - te queda cerca a tu trabajo.

\- Sí, me gusta mucho y estoy a 10 minutos o menos de la academia caminando. Le ofrecí café y pan tostado y fruta, nos apuramos y salimos. Pasamos por la estancia y tía Pony ya estaba en la labor titánica de servir los desayunos.

\- Buenos días chicos. - dijo sonriente, comprendiendo que ya habíamos arreglado nuestra situación, negué con la cabeza. Pony comprendiendo.

\- ¿Quieren algo de desayunar?.

\- No, tía Pony gracias, ya desayunamos. - tenemos prisa tengo que llegar temprano. Nos despedimos y Albert tenía estacionado su auto. me llevó al trabajo. pienso que esta incomodidad que sentimos es distanciamiento, no es posible que no amaramos tan eróticamente y ahorita no podamos decir nada. - me pregunto, si lo único que nos une es la pasión, bueno lo amo, de eso no me queda la menor duda, tengo miedo y si lo mejor es no hablar, y solo vernos para amarnos como poseídos.

\- Candice. Puedo pasar por ti cuando salgas. - no es pregunta. Pensé.

\- Albert, hoy no es posible, ya quedé en salir con mi madre y mi hermana, vamos a cenar por lo de mi cumpleaños, ya lo he pospuesto mucho.

* Siiii mentí, no tengo el valor de enfrentar cosas... si soy cobarde, pienso que sería mejor mantener una relación de bajo perfil sin dramas de ningún tipo y que dure lo que tenga que durar, cada día me convenzo de qué sería lo mejor, no tengo la energía para nadar a contra corriente... Lo hablaré con él, pero hoy no*

\- Candice amor, ¿qué pasa?. - me pregunta. *No puedo con esto* me bajé del auto rápidamente.

\- Albert, cariño ya voy tarde después hablamos. - me despido, sin dar tiempo a replicar.

Mi día aunque intenso y productivo, mi mente estaba en lo que me estaba rondando la mente, no quiero saber nada de la situación de nuestros padres, no quiero saber nada de Isabella y pensándo mejor, será hablar de una vez por todas con Albert, aprovecharé mi hora de comida para ir a verlo al taller.

Tengo que exponerle mi decisión de una relación de bajo perfil. ¿Seré capaz de tener una relación así? ¿impersonal en cuanto a mis sentimientos?. Pienso. Falta poco para llegar al taller, espero que se encuentre y aunque se que me voy a encontrar con la zorra, esto no debe esperar. Llegué y no vi a nadie, puesto que también es su hora de comida, entre y me dirigí al área de oficinas, Albert me platico que tienen un espacio asignado donde pueden comer así que llegó y escucho a Isabella.

\- Albert mi amor yo te amo... Entro y veo como la zorra está abrazando a mi hombre.

\- Albert, si que la estás haciendo buena. - dije interrumpiendo.

\- Candice.

\- Hola Candy, me saludo Isabella triunfante, sin soltar a Albert. Pero él se safo rápido. Hice acopio de carácter y sonreí. Aunque por dentro estoy furica.

\- Hola Isabella, tampoco le voy a dar el gusto de verme destruida.

\- Albert cariño podemos hablar un momento. - muero de risa por la cara que pone. - podemos salir un momento. - dije tratando de ocultar el gran coraje y celos que siento. Asintió y salimos.

\- Adiós Isabella un gusto saludarte. - Me despedí como si no hubiera visto nada. - se quedó con la boca abierta. *pensó que sería tan wuarra y liarme a golpes por un hombre, lo amo pero mi dignidad es mas importante. - estoy molesta y celosa, pero estoy decepcionada, aquí es donde me doy cuenta que la quiere en su vida. Estamos afuera.

\- Candice mi amor no es... no pienses que... me tomó distraído yo no tengo nada con ella, por favor créeme debemos hablar.

\- Mira Albert no me interesa que ella sea la arrastrada, o muera de amor por ti, el punto es que lo permitiste y eso querido pudiste evitarlo, no lo hiciste y eso me indica que la quieres en tu vida, solo vine a decirte que tú y yo finito ¿vale? no me busques mas, eres como todos... "débil" o "caballeroso" no puedes o no quieres quitártela de encima, no te quiero dar escoger entre ella y yo, así que te la pongo fácil, tú y yo cero. Adiós Albert.

Salí rápido no le di tiempo de nada, inmediatamente paré un taxi y me fui de ahí. Sabía que Albert era sincero en cuanto en que la zorra lo acosa, mi pregunta aquí es ¿por qué los hombres no pueden zafarse de las insinuaciones de otra mujer? ¿Por qué lo permiten si supuestamente aman a su pareja? La mayoría se escudan en su caballerosidad desmedida. Nosotras reaccionamos diferente, cortamos de tajo esos avances. - pero ellos... Albert, no lo hizo, dejó que está suripanta, llegara lejos. Estoy decepcionada y una vez más me siento como cuando vi a Terry con Susana, pero mi dolor es elevado al mil.

Voy en el taxi llego a mi casa, no tengo ánimos de regresar a la academia, no está Pony por ningún lado, respiro aliviada no quiero hablar con nadie y me encierro en mi apartamento, necesito pensar y analizar la situación y elaborar nuevo plan. como si fuera fácil, que tonta he sido en pensar que solo podía verlo como un "folla amigo" verlo con Isabella me pone mal, quiero estar con él... lo amo no puedo evitarlo, quiero retractarme de lo que le dije, muero por suplicarle que estemos juntos y que no me importa nada. Y aquí es donde me doy cuenta que a mi amore le podría perdonar todo, aquí es donde entiendo a mi madre, es fácil perdonar una infidelidad, si mi madre lo ha hecho no amando a mi padre, que se puede esperar de mi, seré capaz de perdonar a Albert por seguir permitiendo "situaciones" ¿qué me pasa? ¿por qué hago tanto drama? no estaba decidida tener una relación de bajo perfil con él, sin

"compromiso" ¿entonces? ¿por qué soy yo la del drama? - cómo si no lo supiera... estoy que reviento de coraje y celos estoy CELOSA, tampoco soporto ver a Albert con otra, empiezo a comprender, lo que tía Pony decía, sobre los sentimientos que nos sacan de balance, y caí en lo mismo que mi güero, me ganaron las emociones.

\- ¡Ash! ALBERT, te amo... aunque en éste momento no seas mi persona favorita.

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas aquí actualización saludos pasen excelente fin de semana.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno.**

 **Valor y decisión... Todo o nada...**

Habían pasado ya varios días estaba a cuatro días de la exhibición, todo una peripecia ya que existe una batalla de egos entre mis alumnos, de verdad no se como pude tener paciencia y no explotar con ellos. No solo era la presión del proyecto si no también era el drama de Albert. Debo mencionar que me ha buscado en todo momento, por la mañana cuando voy caminando a mi trabajo, me sigue en su auto, me hago como que no lo conozco, a la hora de la comida, llega y se sienta a mi lado y lo ignoro todo el tiempo, pero aún así me dice que me ama, cuando salgo igual está esperándome y me voy de largo, está bien loquito y no le da pena gritarme en la acera.

 **Flash back**

\- _Hola mi vida, porque tan solita, no te vayan a robar, súbete te llevo. Yo toda seria._

 _\- No gracias, me gusta caminar. Las de largo, camino por la acera y papoazúl siguiéndome despacio en su auto._

 _\- Oye chula, te han dicho que estás, buenísima mmmm me encanta como mueves ese hermoso trasero mano._

 _*Pero qué le pasa no sé si enojarme o reír, se escucha tan sexy y gracioso*. No contesto estoy en mi papel digna, ja si como no._

 _\- Candice, bonita, te extraño mucho y te necesito... *Y aunque me duele hacerle esto, no volteo* - Mira nada más que trompita tan rica se te ve, quieres beso._

 _Estoy a unos pasos de mi condominio y estaciona el carro y corre tras de mi, Candice escúchame linda, por favor. Sigo de paso, saludo a todos en la estancia y me dirijo a mi departamento, papoazúl me sigue, me duele ignorarlo, no quiero hablar de Isabella, todavía estoy muy dolida, abro y entro rápido no le doy tiempo de nada, me recargo en la puerta._

 _\- Está bien Candice, se que me estás escuchando, así que solo te diré... TE AMO... Sí, TE AMO como no tienes una idea... y soy un tonto, un ESTUPIDO... Tienes razón en todo... no he sido honesto contigo, referente a lo de nuestros padres... omití cosas, pero lo hice porque no quería que te preocuparas... porque cuando estoy contigo no quiero y no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea... hacerte el amor... Sí, ya lo dije solo quiero hacértelo, y cuando tu padre fue a reclamarme y me enteré de que no estabas ya viviendo con ellos, me sentí... enojado, decepcionado, triste, pero... me sentí preocupado por ti, quería saber donde te habías quedado esos días y me preguntaba, ¿por qué no confiaste en mí? por eso fui a verte a tu trabajo... Y te encuentro con ese imbécil, muy sonriente, vi cuando tomó tu mano y la llevo a sus labios._

 _\- Quise matarlo moría de celos y decidí irme no quería dar un espectáculo y afectarte en tú trabajo. Deambule hasta que me calme, ya era tarde y fue cuando me di cuenta que Isabella me había seguido en silencio quiso consolarme pero yo no la deje y me fui... Así que, yo no llegué con ella y tampoco me fui con ella, solo quería estar solo y tranquilizarme... fue cuando decidí ir a tú casa y salió tu hermana y me dio tu dirección._

 _\- Te juro que no tenía la intención de reclamarte nada, pero tenía grabada en mi mente la escena de ti sonriendo con el estúpido de tú ex... Sé que no debí presionarte ni reclamarte cosas._

 _\- Pero tampoco te vi con intención de darme una explicación y eso me frustró, por Dios Candy, ¡eres exasperante! nunca se lo que piensas, nunca se como vas a actuar... contigo estoy en cero, nunca me imaginé que me mandaras al carajo... te soy sincero... jamás nadie me había terminado y me heriste en mi ego, por eso te dije que, si terminabas conmigo no te rogaría y solo te presione más, y solo conseguí, tu puerta en mi nariz... - No sabes cómo me fui ese día, derrotado y por primera vez en mi vida sentí miedo, sí mi amor, miedo a perderte. - guardó silencio Albert, no perdía detalle por lo dicho._

 _\- Se acercaba el 14 de febrero y yo sólo pensaba como recuperarte, conseguí el número telefónico de tu departamento con tu hermana, moría por escuchar tu voz... Y cuando contestaste... me dolió tú indiferencia... Decidí buscarte necesitaba verte, sentirte, llegué al condominio... te vi estabas tan linda y disfrutando de la fiesta con tus vecinos y no sabía si irme o entrar... solo me deleite de ti, de tu sonrisa, te vi relajada y divertida que... No me animé a acercarme. - Fue cuando te despediste y subiste a tu apartamento, entré sin que me vieran, mi intención era hablar lo sucedido, pero nada mas verte quise hacerte mía... al otro día te sentí fría y distante... Solo quería aclarar la situación pero no me diste oportunidad... Y cuando llegaste al taller, te juro que Isabella entró rápido, se acercó a mi, dijo todas esas incoherencias, después entraste y no me dejaste explicarte... te amo cariño, solo eres tú. Terminó con su monólogo. Lo escuché detenidamente, se despidió y me quedé analizando todo._

 **Final Flash back**

Pero no puedo verlo, todavía estoy sentida y molesta, porque como es posible que después de que le platiqué, que la muy perra, vino aquí a mi trabajo, a restregarme sus apasionados encuentros con él, y ni señales de haberla puesto en su lugar y no conforme deja que se le insinue, pero me molesta que Albert le permita esas libertades. Todavía no se sí ya le marco límites o si ya la borro del mapa, bueno me conformo con que ya no le hable nunca... Se que es muy infantil de mi parte, pero por esta vez en mi vida, quiero permitirme actuar así, siempre doy la oportunidad de que me den su versión y de una manera siempre me inclino por la lógica y trato de manejar la situación y aunque me duelan situaciones, siempre termino entendiendo y termino siendo la burla de todos. En esta ocasión quiero hacer berrinche y quiero que me ruegue... ya sé, me escucho muy predecible y tonta, pero aunque muero de ganas por saber si Albert bateó a la putona, no quiero verlo, *sí, como no.* bueno si quiero, pero no puedo verlo, porque, lo perdonaré enseguida y aunque se que no tiene nada que ver con esa tipeja, me hierve la sangre, de solo pensar que por "ser un caballero" la trate con condescendencia, y le permita acercarse a él.

\- Profesora Candy. - Me saco de mis pensamientos uno de mis alumnos.

\- Si Josué dime, ¿qué pasó?.

\- Ya estamos listos para el ensayo con vestuario la estamos esperando.

\- Ok, vamos. - salí de la oficina - el ensayo estuvo espectacular, de verdad que la coreografía está a otro nivel. Mis alumnos son geniales y dedicados.

Voy de salida, quedé con mi mamá y mi hermana para ir a cenar, nos veremos en un restaurante cerca de donde estoy. A menos de 15 minutos, dejé salir una hora antes a los chicos en primera, porque ya dominan la rutina y es en premio a su esfuerzo y en segunda por la cita que tengo con mi madre. Camino al lugar de reunión, voy distraída. Me encuentro con Isabella.

\- Candy que bueno que sales pronto, pensé que te esperaría más tiempo, tenemos que hablar.

\- No lo creó, no veo de que podamos hablar tú y yo, llevo prisa... adiós Isabella. Doy media vuelta, pero me sigue. *Está muy loca* no me detengo, pero me

sigue.

\- Candy, espero ya te haya quedado claro, lo que tenemos Albert y yo... Y de como te dije jamás vas a estar con él y que...

\- ¿Qué Isabella? Si ya estás con él cómo "dices" que me vienes a joder a mí... deberías estártelo tirando como la puta que eres y no venir a fastidiarme... que flojera me das. - continué mi camino. Pero sentí un jalón, al mismo tiempo recibí un bofetón. En ese momento la sangre me hirvio de enojo.

\- Candy a mi no me vas a dejar hablando sola...

No termino de decir, porque ya le había lanzado un puñetazo en plena nariz, cayó como tabla, le comenzó a brotar sangre por la nariz.

\- JAMÁS EN TU PUTA VIDA VUELVAS A PONERME UNA MANO ENCIMA, PORQUE ÉSTO ES NADA, A LO QUE TE PUEDO LLEGAR HACER, ERES TAN PATÉTICA Y ARRASTRADA, QUE APESAR DE QUE QUE YA NO ESTOY CON ALBERT, NO HAS LOGRADO SUS FAVORES JA JA JA JA... ¿SABES? TEN DIGNIDAD Y UNA COSA MAS, NO TE CREO NADA ASÍ QUE VETE LARGANDO A LA MIERDA. - me fui enfadada, llegué al restaurante y ya estaban ahí traté de hacer a un lado el percance y me obligué a sonreír.

\- Hola mamá, Annie. - saludé a ambas.

\- Pero, ¿qué te paso? mira como traes la mejilla. Dijo mi madre.

\- No es nada madre, no te preocupes. Dije zanjando el asunto, no me preguntaron mas.

Annie está entusiasmada por nuestra salida ya que casi nunca salímos a convivir, pedimos nuestros alimentos y degustamos a felices. Recordamos cosas pasadas, lloramos, nos pidió perdón mamá por ser ajena a nuestras emociones... me preguntaron por Albert.

\- Mamá ya no estoy con él, la verdad no funciono...

\- Candy, perdonanos por favor, es bien cierto los errores de los padres los pagan los hijos, pero no te des por vencida... Sabes hablé con William.

*Queeeee mi madre habló con el papá de Albert, no lo puedo creer*

\- Sabes Candy, aunque muy renuente estuvo, le exigí, que no se metiera contigo, porque si no me iba a conocer y le dejé muy en claro que te iba a defender con uñas y dientes, le sugerí que madurara y soltara el pasado, todos cometimos errores, pero eso no debe de afectar a nuestros hijos.

\- Gracias madre, te quiero mucho, pero... guarde silencio.

\- Mamá... ese no era gran problema, porque con su permiso o sin su consentimiento, nadie nos iba a detener para estar juntos. Creo que nos precipitamos en comprometernos, aunque una pequeña parte fue lo de ustedes, terminamos, por otras cuestiones.

\- Candy, ¿lo amas?.

\- Sí, lo amo pero...

\- Hija no lo dejes ir, lucha por su amor no dejes que los malos entendidos arruinen lo que tienen... Sabes yo se que es el hombre de tu vida, cuando los vi juntos brillaban.

Estoy en mi apartamento, analizando todo lo vivido en el día, de verdad no puedo creer que me haya liado a golpes con la zorra ja jaja jaja todavía recuerdo como cayó al piso toda norteada, solo espero que ya no me moleste.

Toc toc toc... Tocan en mi puerta. Veré quién es. Es Albert abro la puerta, no puedo seguir evitándolo, tenemos que hablar.

\- Hola Albert. - no se vale cada día más chulote el condenado.

\- Podemos hablar. Asentí.

\- Pero aquí no. Contesté, ya que si lo invito a pasar lo que menos haremos es hablar.

\- Está bien Candice. Salimos del condominio.

\- Caminemos, vamos a nuestro jardín, ¿te parece?. Sugerí.

\- Ok... Todo el camino fue en un silencio total, pienso ¿sabrá lo de Isabella?. Llegamos nos sentamos en nuestra banca ya es un poco tarde. Pero todavía hay gente paseando.

\- Candice. *Aquí vamos, espero que todo salga bien, porque donde defienda a la arpía*

\- Sabes Candice, renuncie a mi trabajo, tenías razón... no quiero en mi vida a Isabella, nunca estuvo en mi vida, solo podía verla como una amiga y colega, nada mas... tuve un desfogue con ella en el pasado, pero fue en una juerga, estaba tomado, se que es de patanes decirlo, fue el calor del momento y nada mas, fui claro con ella en ese momento... supuestamente lo entendió, después de eso convivimos como amigos de clases... cuando termine la carrera, no la volví a ver, hasta que nos encontramos después entró a trabajar por sugerencia mía, pero no porque quisiera estar cerca de ella... Perdón por no ver más alla de mis narices, después de lo ocurrido, ella me evitaba y al fin hoy pude hablar con ella, le dejé bien en claro que jamás la he visto en plan amoroso y que lo mejor será vernos solo como compañeros de trabajo, pero no lo tomó bien y por eso decidí renunciar. hablé con el dueño del taller y recogí mis cosas.

\- Albert no debiste hacerlo yo...

\- No, bonita... tenía que hacerlo, además ya no me sentía a gusto, sabes el jefe no es muy ético y teníamos bastantes roces, así que, para él fue un alivio. - No te quiero presionar, como ya sabes los problemas que tengo en casa, con mi padre, me iré unos días a Lakewood, tenemos una propiedad ahí, será solo una semana, mi abuela vive ahí, nos han notificado que está enferma, no es grave, pero tengo que ir a verla me preocupa, solo te vengo a decir... que te amo y te daré este tiempo para que me des una respuesta... sigue en pie mi propuesta quiero que seas mi esposa, te amo Candy, mañana salgo en el tren de las diez.

* Albert se va* ¡Oh! Siento una opresión en mí pecho, como un presentimiento.

\- Candice, no creas que te vas a escapar de mi, piénsalo cariño. Ya no dije nada. Me trajo de regreso a mi apartamento y se despidió con un maravilloso beso sentí que se estaba despidiendo pero para siempre. *Oh! Oh! Oh! mí papoazúl*

Casi no dormí pensando en esta sensación en mi corazón, tengo miedo y sigo con esté presentimiento... ¿Qué hago Dios mío? Piensa Candy, ya sé...

Llegué temprano a la academia y ordené todos mis pendientes, fui a las oficinas de recursos humanos, para pedir un permiso de ausencia por cuatro días y ando de suerte, sí me los autorizaron, mis alumnos ya están en el salón.

\- Chicos, como ya están mas que listos y preparados para la exhibición... los felicito estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes, tomaremos un descanso de cuatro días, no veremos en el evento. Todos comenzaron a estresarse.

\- Tranquilos chicos, todo estará bien, les viene bien un descanso así que no se preocupen ¿vale?.

\- Nos vemos el día del evento, los quiero descansados y con toda la actitud... me despedí de ellos, salí a prisa eran las 9:30 am., espero llegar a tiempo a la estación, tomé un taxi, traigo una pequeña maleta con solo dos mudas de ropa, reviso y traigo dinero y mis documentos en orden, solo le rezo a Dios para poder llegar a tiempo, solo faltan cinco minutos para las diez llegamos, pago y salgo disparada, busco como desesperada a Albert, no hay tanta gente, observó el andén. Uffff! Ahí está, apunto de abordar.

\- AAALBEEERT. Grito y voltea se sale de la fila y se acerca a mi me sonríe, que hermosa sonrisa. Pienso.

\- Candice mi amor, que linda sorpresa, ¿vienes a despedirme?.

\- No. Conteste. * Pensé que era más fácil decirlo, veo que cambia su semblante, pero que espero*

\- Albert, no vengo a despedirme, me voy contigo... te amo y no quiero estar lejos de ti. Se le ilumina el rostro y me besa intensamente.

\- Vámonos mi vida el tren está por salir... abordamos sin percances, una suerte qué todavía hubiera boletos, estamos en nuestros lugares.

\- Candice cariño, que hermosa sorpresa estoy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo, vas a conocer el lugar donde nací y conocerás mis lugares favoritos de mi infancia y mi abuela estará feliz de verte.

\- Albert, tienes en Lakewood, tus documentos, ¿como tu acta de nacimiento? pregunté un poco avergonzada y nerviosa.

\- No, pero podría solicitarla me registraron ahí, ¿por qué la pregunta?. respiré tranquila.

\- ¿Traes tú identificación oficial?

\- Sí amor, la porto siempre conmigo... ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Qué pasa mi amor?.

\- Lo que pasa que sería, muy buena idea... *Oh Por dios, debo ser valiente, que difícil es decirlo*. Pienso.

\- Dime mi amor, ¿qué pasa?. Pregunta Albert.

\- Que sería muy buena idea casarnos. *Ya está, ya lo dije*

\- ¿Que? Amor, ¿escuché bien?.

\- Sí mi amor, casemonos en Lakewood.

\- Candice... me haces el hombre mas feliz, casemonos entonces TE AMO. Albert acortó la distancia y nos besamos amorosamente. Vamos rumbo a nuestro destino.

No puedo creer que esté con mi amore y que me haya decidido a todo por él, ¿de verdad nos vamos a casar? solo se que quiero estar con él, no me importa nada, ni nadie. Pienso.

Estamos en el tren viendo el paisaje disfrutando de nuestro viaje. Nuestro primer viaje juntos, es maravilloso, Albert está feliz, no paramos de hacernos arrumacos y cariñitos. Simplemente me siento feliz, completa y al estar con él se me quitan los miedos.

\- Candice. Albert sacándome de mis pensamientos. - Mi amor apenas puedo creer que se te ocurriera está idea de casarnos, no sé como no se me ocurrió a mi... ¿Traes tus papeles?.

\- Pues claro cariño. Saqué un folder de mi maleta y se los enseñe.

\- Sabes, mi abuela se pondrá contenta, me parece una excelente idea casarnos en Lakewood, mi abuela conoce al de los juzgados y podrá ayudarnos con los trámites. - Te amo y me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo. No paramos de besarnos, platicamos de todo imaginábamos nuestra vida de casados y de cuántos hijos tendríamos, Albert quiere puras niñas y yo muero por que sean niños igual de guapos que mi hermoso hombre. Pero tengo miedo y me pregunto ¿seré buena madre? me pregunto ¿seré apta para cuidar a un bebé? Después de...

 **Flash back mental de Candy**

 _Tengo 12 años tuve que llevar a mi madre al hospital, está en labor de parto, es media noche y no se que hacer, mi madre tiene bastante dolor y aunque me dice que no me preocupe, tengo miedo y lo único que se me ocurre es llamar al servicio de taxis, llega el taxi y subo con ella, mi hermana se queda sola en casa. Por fin llegamos al hospital y como siempre no la atienden rápido, hay bastante gente, llego a ventanilla y entregó su Carnet les ruego que la atiendan rápido, me preguntan que si no hay un adulto que pueda llenar unas formas y yo solo digo que mi madre solo me tiene a mi que no hay nadie mas, así que me entregan la documentación y se la enseño a mamá la firma y la meten a urgencias. Esta apuntó de parir me quedo sola en la sala de espera, me siento triste y desprotegida, de repente me nace la idea de hablar con mi padre y avisarle, así que salgo y encuentro un teléfono público, marco al número que le dio a mi madre por si necesitábamos algo contesta una voz de mujer y a regañadientes me comunica, pero él sólo me cortó de tajo ni dejó que le explicará nada._

 _\- Candy, ¿qué horas son estas de molestar? Mañana me comunico con ustedes. me colgó. Quedé triste y decepcionada. Cuando salieron a darme informes ya eran alrededor de las seis de la mañana y el doctor me dijo, que mi mamá había tenido un niño sano y que darían de alta al otro día. No tenía ni un peso lo único lo gasté en el taxi y tenía que ir a ver a Annie y como no me dejaron ver a mi madre por ser menor, lo único que hice fue salir y rezar. Caminé hasta mi casa, el camino fue largo dado que estaba muy retirado, pero tenía que llegar, así me lleve varías horas y al fin llegue._

 _\- Candy, Candy, ¿qué pasó? ¿cómo está mamá?. Preguntó Annie asustada. - Me quedé preocupada y me asusté mucho al quedarme solita. Completo. Mí pobre hermanita siempre tan llorona y cobarde. Pensé._

 _\- Ya no llores, mamá está bien, y sabes tenemos hermanito nuevo y el doctor me dijo que está muy sano, mañana mamá saldrá del hospital, así que hoy también nos quedaremos solitas pero yo te cuidaré._

 _Mi mamá ya tenía dos días de que había tenido a mi hermanito, y yo estaba contenta, se parecía mucho a mi era pecoso, ojos verdes y cabello rubio me declaré su guardiana me gustaba atenderlo y le cambiaba su pañal simplemente lo adoré. Recuerdo que ese día mi mamá se estaba bañando y fui a ver a mi hermanito estaba en su cunita, dormido, me acerco a él, lo quería tomar en brazos, lo saqué de su cuna, no se movió, me quedé sorprendida de que no llorará y lo acune en mis brazos, pero estaba frío y al verlo bien su tono de piel era muy pálida y verdoso, yo no podía hablar, mi corazón comenzó a latir acelerado y comencé a moverlo con desesperación y nada no se movió, yo sabía que esté hermoso Ángel ya no estaba con nosotros y comencé a llorar y fui al baño, mi madre todavía no terminaba de bañarse y como pude le hable._

 _\- Mamá. Dije con voz temblorosa._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa Candy? ve a ver a tú hermanito para..._

 _\- Mamá, quiero que seas fuerte mi hermanito... creo que Diosito quiso llevárselo, ya no pude seguir porque mis lágrimas brotaban. Mi mamá salió corriendo y escurriendo apenas le dio tiempo de ponerse su bata y llegó a la habitación._

 _\- NOOOOOO, MÍ HIJO NOOOOOO, PORQUEEEE DIOOOOS, MÍ BEBÉ, MÍ PEQUEÑO._

 _Mi madre gritando desesperadamente, moviéndolo, rogándole que abriera sus hermosos ojitos, y yo no podía hacer mas que llorar y llorar por la pérdida de lo más hermoso que mis ojos hubieran visto y ese día comprendí, que estábamos solas y que aunque quisiera consolar a mi madre, no podía, porque yo solo quería que me abrazaran y me dijeran que todo iba a estar bien._

 **Final de Flash back mental de Candy**

\- Candice cariño. Albert regresandome al presente.

\- Eh, Si...

\- ¿Qué pasa cariño todo bien? de repente te pusiste pálida, dime. Le platiqué todo lo sucedido y de mis miedos acerca de si seré buena madre, me da pánico pasar por eso.

\- Candice mírame, jamás escúchame bien, jamás estarás sola, somos tú y yo... todo afrontaremos juntos en las buenas y en las malas, escúchame bien jamás te dejaré sola, tú serás mi pilar... pero yo seré tu soporte, te amo estaré para ti siempre. Nos besamos con gran vehemencia, adorándonos y con la promesa implícita de ser uno solo.

Por fin llegamos y aunque el viaje se me hizo corto, estaba agotada, ya nos esperaba el chófer de la abuela Elroy, subimos y al ir observando el camino me percate que simplemente es hermoso, la naturaleza en todo su esplendor.

\- Albert, esto es hermoso que lindo bosque. Albert sonreía.

\- ¿falta mucho para llegar? Pregunte.

\- No mi vida, ya vamos a entrar a una desviación, estaremos llegando a la casa de la abuela, es una magnífica propiedad, te va a encantar mi abuela se dedica al criadero de vacas, gallinas entre otros animales de granja y sabes saldremos a montar ¿vale?.

\- Albert, pero no se montar, jamás me he subido a un caballo.

\- Mmmmm no te preocupes cariño, sabes montar muy bien. Eso lo dijo al oído dejando en claro que hablaba de sexo.

\- ALBERT, por Dios contrólate. Le dije toda roja de vergüenza. Soltó tal carcajada que fue música para mis oídos me encanta verlo feliz y sonriente simplemente lo amo.

Llegamos a una hacienda estilo rústico con gran extensión de tierra, había muchos árboles y en la entrada había un hermoso jardín con infinidad de plantas y flores de todos colores, vegetación pura me fascinó, nos recibió una viejecita muy simpática llamada Martha.

\- ALBERT, muchacho que gusto verte, estás muy guapo cariño, que bueno que llegaste tu abuela está con un gran resfriado y se le subió la presión ya está mejor pero le va a dar un gusto enorme verte, ¿quién es esta linda jovencita? que esperas para presentarmela.

\- Ha eso voy Nina, pero no paras de hablar...

\- Muchacho grosero, soy Martha madrina de esté muchachote y tú seguramente eres Candy ¿verdad? Elroy me habló de ti...

*Sí que habla mucho me dije pero es muy divertida jaja...*

\- Sí soy Candice White, un gusto en conocerla, le extendí mi mano pero ella me dio un gran abrazo y beso mis mejillas, igual que la abuela me cayó muy bien.

\- Pero pasen chicos ya está preparada la merienda espero que tengan apetito y por favor mi niño lleva a Candy a tu habitación para que se ponga cómoda y después ve a ver a Elroy te extraña mucho. Y así se fue dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro y yo me pregunté, ¿me quedaré en la habitación de papoazúl? aunque ya somos muy activos sexualmente hablando... eso no quiere decir que no me de vergüenza hacerlo bajo el mismo techo que las abuelas.

\- Candice, ¿qué pasa amor? Vamos te guío a nuestro lecho nupcial.

\- AAALBEEERT, ni creas que habrá acción, no estando tu abuela cerca, ¿entendido? *Si como no, no me escuché nada segura*

\- Mmmmm ya lo veremos cariño, ya lo veremos. Me guío a su habitación, Albert fue a ver a la abuela. Me quedé con la boca abierta estaba la habitación estaba demasiado amplia y perfectamente decorada, había retratos de él y su mamá, tenía una pecera con muchos peces de colores y una tortuga, tenía un escritorio y un estante con libros me lo imaginé haciendo sus tareas, tiene su propio baño y un gran clóset, tiene todo muy ordenado nada que ver conmigo, me senté en su gran cama king zize y sin querer me imaginé rodando con él totalmente desnudos y sudorosos. *¡Oh! tiene razón no podré negarme a él* Entre al baño me lave la cara, me cepille el cabello, y salí.

\- Candice mi amor, ven cariño. Albert me beso efusivamente y rodamos en su cama, me acarició sobre mi ropa de verdad estamos muy deseosos, pero siento que no estamos haciendo bie.

\- Albert, cariño, aúnque muero de ganas de que me hagas el amor. Decía con voz entrecortada por el placer que sentía al ser acariciada. - espera, espera, debemos esperar, cariño, no me parece apropiado hacerlo estando tu abuela a un lado, por favor. Suplique.

\- Candice mi vida, no sabes como te he añorado y extrañado...

\- Albert, quiero esperar hasta que nos casemos... estando bajó el mismo techo que tu abuelita, me da pena y es irrespetuoso.

\- Entonces me ocuparé rápido para agilizar los trámites, ven cariño, bajemos, mi abuela nos espera y desde ya te digo que está feliz y emocionada por nuestro casamiento, y no tendremos que esperar tanto, porque si todo sale bien, mi amada mujer, estaremos casados más tardar pasado mañana y nada te salvará de yacer en esta cama conmigo, porque no sabes lo que te deseo, pero te amo más que todo, así que respetaré tus deseos, eso sí me dejarás abrazarte toda la noche, porque no puedo y no quiero estar un día mas sin ti. Estoy en las nubes creo que al final del día, fue la mejor decisión que he tomado. Bajamos y estas hermosas mujeres, nos sonreían gustosas.

\- Candy, hija ven... un gusto tenerte aquí con nosotras, ya me dijo mi nieto qué han decidido casarse aquí y no sabes el gusto que nos da, ya hablé con el señor Robert y ha aceptado casarlos este 26 de febrero a las 3 de la tarde...

*Wooooop que rápido es esto y no puedo creer que este sucediendo*

\- Gracias abuela, sabía que podíamos contar contigo. Dijo Albert felíz.

\- No me agradezcas cariño, se que t5ú felicidad está al lado de Candy y mas gusto me da que están juntos a pesar de todo... Y no pongan esas caras, tarde que temprano se acabarán las fricciones de sus padres, con el primer nieto que ustedes les den, si lo sabré yo, el cariño de un nieto es un lazo de unión y ya verán sus padres harán a un lado su orgullo, con tal de estar cerca de él.

\- ¿Usted creé abuela? Pregunté con esperanza.

\- Claro mi niña, te lo puedo asegurar. Cenamos entre risas y anécdotas, me enteré de todas las travesuras de mi rubio, era tremend. Es tarde y nos fuimos a descansar, estoy contenta y

estamos acostados abrazados en cucharita.

\- Candice, no quiero que te afecte lo de nuestros padres, es asunto de ellos. Dijo Albert no le gusta verme preocupada.

\- Tienes razón, pero no me gustaría que te vieras afectado.

\- ¿De qué hablas Candice?

\- No quería decirte nada, pero tu padre fue a verme y me pidió qué te dejara. Guardé silencio.

\- Candice... ¿qué más te dijo?.

\- Que si continuamos con nuestros planes, te iba a retirar todo su apoyo tanto moral como económico, que iba hacer la culpable de su distanciamiento.

\- Candice, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?.

\- Porque, sin importar lo que tu padre deseara, yo no puedo ni quiero ya estar sin ti, a menos que tú me lo pidieras.

\- Mi amor, eso jamás pasará yo te quiero conmigo... Ahora y siempre.

\- Y yo quiero estar contigo. Ya no dijimos mas no venció el cansancio y dormimos con una paz y tranquilidad, me convenzo, él es mi hogar, me siento protegida y con la certeza que nada me pasará estando en sus brazos.

Y así, el día 26 de febrero de 1999, siendo las 3 de la tarde, unía mi vida con él hombre más maravilloso que pude haber conocido, en presencia de la abuela Elroy y Nina Martha fungiendo como testigos de nuestra unión.

" _Por el poder que me confiere, los declaro marido y mujer, doy fe de su unión que será reconocida ante la sociedad... Puede besar a su esposa"._

\- Candice, esposa mía te amo...

\- Albert, esposo mío, yo te amo más...

\- No lo creo cariño... nos fundimos en un beso, en nuestro primer beso de esposos.

 **Fin**

 **Chicas aquí les dejo el final, pero todavía falta, epílogos y retrospectiva de Albert, estaré posteando el fin de semana, les aviso que el epílogo será largo lo dividiré en 2 partes o 3, gracias por leerme, Dios las bendiga.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo a sus creadores... Contenido adulto... leer bajo su propio criterio... Queda advertido...**

 **EPÍLOGO 1**

 **28 de febrero, día de la exhibición del grupo de Candy.**

¡No puedo creer que esté casada con papoazul! de verdad todo me parece un sueño. realmente me dolía interrumpir mi luna de miel, bueno una primera parte de la luna de miel ya que debemos casarnos por la iglesia y ya quedó con fecha del 24 de Abril, como lo habíamos planeado anteriormente, mis padres y el padre de Albert ignoran que soy la señora Andley mmm que bien se escucha soy tan feliz que no puedo dejar de recordar.

 **Retrospectiva**

 _Los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a su esposa..._

 _\- Candice cariño te amo y me haces el hombre mas feliz del planeta... Y ahora si no te me vas a escapar he añorado tu cuerpo... Nos besamos sin importar que nos estuvieran viendo._

 _Nada mas terminando nuestra unión nos fuimos a celebrar al pueblo nos metimos a un pequeño restaurante rustico donde comí los mejores camarones que he probado en toda mi vida, nos encontrábamos a gusto y felices en compañía de la abuela Elroy y Nina Martha, entre risas y anécdotas pues todo genial, llegamos alrededor de las 9 de la noche a la casa de la abuela y la verdad estábamos muy ansiosos, nos necesitábamos con urgencia, apenas y si nos despedimos de ellas._

 _\- Abuela, Nina estamos muy agotados llevaré a mi hermosa esposa a descansar. Comentó Albert rápido._

 _\- Cómo que ha descansar?-Contestó Nina Martha. -No nos decepciones muchacho de hoy no pasa que tu chicle pegue, queremos un nieto rápido eeeee ja jaja jaja._

 _Mi cara no podría estar mas roja, ¡que vergüenza!._

 _\- Es verdad hijo-Contesta la abuela Elroy._

 _-hija quiero que lo exprimas al máximo hasta dejarlo seco urge un pequeño o pequeña que ande correteando. Así que no le des tregua mija jaja jaja acabalo. *No lo puedo creer son tremendas no puedo con este par* pensé_

 _\- No se preocupen, que esta noche será-Albert continuó el juego y yo moría de vergüenza._

 _\- ALBERT, ¿Que te pasa?-Lo manotee Y ya no me dejó replicar porque corrimos hacia su habitación... Entramos y me recoste en su gran cama._

 _\- Candice amor, déjame hacerte el amor, despacio déjame adorarte-suplicó mi hermoso esposo. Yo asentí, tenía un gran nudo en mi garganta y estómago. No podía a hablar de tanta felicidad. Albert me fue despojando poco a poco mis ropas, fue recorriendo a besos todo mi cuerpo sin prisas y en todo momento me deci a cuanto me amaba y me había extrañado. No dejó un solo lugar sin besarme, recorría mi entrepierna, abdomen, mis pechos los besó delicado, con amor infinito._

 _\- Te amo, no sabes como te adoro- decía Albert con amor y pasión. Amor pensé que te había perdido y no sabes lo que he sufrido-decía Albert sincero, no dejaba de besarme. Me encontraba totalmente desnuda y su manera de tocarme era apasionada, sus manos me tocaban como si me fuera a romper no apresuraba nada, se estaba tomando su tiempo, llegó a mi cuello aspirandome._

 _\- Mmmmm siempre hueles delicioso-expresó y continuó con su faena de besos, sentía sus labios y esto era genial mi cuerpo reaccionaba distinto me sentía desfallecer, mi corazón no podía a mas. Se aproximó a mi rostro y besó mi barbilla, mejillas, nariz, frente, mis ojos hasta llegar a mis labios, los besó pausadamente, solo eran roces, yo deseaba probar la humedad de su boca y lengua, pero de repente me giró boca abajo y me recibí la misma atención de sus hermosos labios._

 _\- Candice, hermosa y perfecta... tu cuerpo es mi delirio-Susurró en mi oído y fue descendiendo y de igual manera besando mi cuello espalda llegando a mis glúteos dando atención a estos. Era la gloria mi excitación al mil._

 _\- No sabes lo que me gusta estos hermosos glúteos-continuaba besano y amasando con sus maravillosas manos._

 _\- Candice me vuelves loco- me decia en éxtasis. Yo me encontraba excitadisima, me sentía húmeda y Albert continuaba con su recorrido de besos, besaba mis piernas y tocaba mis pantorrillas, separó mis piernas, olfateo y tocó mi lugar secreto._

 _\- Cariño, como siempre estas caliente y mojada, eres divina. Hundía su rostro en mí y yo moría de placer._

 _\- Candice, mi amor... eres deliciosa, déjame entrar en ti, no puedo mas mi vida- dijo Albert perdido en su excitación. Yo no podía hablar, me sentía sobrepasada de placer, solo asentí. Albert fue despojandose de sus ropas, me fui deleitandome con su atractivo cuerpo, no se como pude estar sin él todos estos dias. Por fin desnudo, era un gran deleite, le recorrí sin pudor y pose mi mirada en su gran erección. Sí, él me deseaba._

 _\- Candice, abrete para mí-me ordenó con esa mirada azul obscurecida por la excitación. Yo obediente separe mis piernas y sin esperat mas entró en mí, suave y era delicioso. Yo emiti jadeos de placer._

 _\- Candice, como extrañé esto... tu calor, tu suavidad-Albert decía en susurros. Sus movimientos eran lentos pero precisos yo estaba hasta el limite sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría, riquísimo solo podía expresar. Mí papoazul devoraba mis labios, sin darme tregua alguna, el éxtasis encendido, nuestros cuerpos acoplados y unidos, sellados y conscientes de que a partir de ese día estaríamos juntos por siempre._

 _\- Candice, mi vida... esto es lo que necesito de ti, tu pasión, tu piel, tu alma y tu amor. TE AMO CANDICE. Gritó papoazul mientras se clavaba en mí. Podría estar mas feliz, podría amarle aún más, podría estar mas excitada. Pensaba pérdida en él._

 _\- Albert, yo te amo más-expresé con ya con mi pronto orgasmo. Sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría. -Albert, también te he extrañado, no sabes cuanto he deseado, que me hagas tuya, porque lo soy, tuya solo tuya._

 _-Oh Albert, no creo poder aguantar mas, son varios dias sin ti, de verdad estoy al limite-dije sin pudor alguno._

 _-Estoy igual mi amor, asi que si gueme- demandó y Aceleró sus embestidas, sin dejar de besarme y tocarme cada que se hundía en mi._

 _Marcaba el ritmo apretando con sus manos mis caderas, empalandome profundo, me sentía mareada por el placer._

 _\- Oh Albert, oh Albert, me falta poco no te detengas-exigí._

 _-Ah Candice, ah mi amor, no sabes como me gusta verte así. Eres apasionada y hermosa, vamos los dos... quiero llenarte de mí. Y el clímax llegó. Nuestro primer orgasmo como esposos._

 **Final de retrospectiva**

\- Maestra Candy, maestra Candy-Un alumno sacandome del mundo papoazul. Master estamos listos, faltan 5 minutos para iniciar.

\- Gracias Josué vamos-contesté por que ahora tocaba el turno de certificar a mis alumnos. Así inicio mi exhibición. Realmente estoy orgullosa de mi trabajo y del esfuerzo de mis alumnos, fue un éxito y lo mejor mi papoazul estuvo presente y está aplaudiendo mi trabajo y con sus labios me expresa que está orgulloso de mi. Le amo.

Pasaron los días y este sábado se casan mis grandes amigos. Sí, Jimmy y Flammy quién iba a pensar que me casaría antes que ellos. Asistiremos mi esposo, sí que bien se escucha. Albert me acompañará. Sí y será, nuestro primer evento como esposos. Y aunque no lo crean no vivimos juntos todavía. No hemos enterado a nadie de nuestra situación matrimonial, de verdad no me da la gana hacerlo, tenemos nuestros encuentros en mi departamento y algunas veces mi rubio se queda a dormir conmigo. Se que debemos enterarlos pero, me da miedo de nos quieran separar, asi que vivimos con nuestro idílico romance. Les enteraremos el día de nuestra boda religiosa. Cuando reciban la invitación de nuestro enlace. Mi pobre papoazul está demasiado ocupado buscando trabajo, no ha sido fácil y es raro porque cuando están a punto de contratarlo algo pasa, yo no quería pensar mal pero al recordar a Isabella.

 **Retrospectiva**

 _\- ¿Que pasa mi vida? ¿por qué esa cara, qué te preocupa?-le pregunté al verle triste y preocupado._

 _\- No se que pase, pero cuando están por contratarme, no lo hacen. Después de dar el numero de la agencia automotriz, para que den referencias mías, ya no me hablan y me dicen que el puesto ya fue ocupado. No se que suceda aplico bien en todo y no me contratan. Yo entregue la carta de recomendación, quedé en buenos términos con mi ex jefe, entonces no se lo que pasa. * Yo sabía lo que pasaba, mi pobre Albert todavía no sabía del enfrentamiento entre la arpía de Isabella y de la posibilidad de que le haya roto la nariz, estoy segura que la muy perra es la que ha de estar dando malas referencias de mí papoazul, puedo jurar que ella ha de estar contestando el teléfono y ha de hablar mal de mi marido*pensé._

 _\- Albert, yo tengo la culpa de eso..._

 _\- ¿QUÉ? pero, ¿por qué dices eso cariño?._

 _\- Lo que pasa que cuando termine contigo, después de que te vi besando a Isabella._

 _\- Candice cariño no la besaba..._

 _\- OK OK, cuando te devoraba la muy pu... Cerda. Ella fue a buscarme a la academia y como yo no quería discutir con ella y mucho menos saber que ya estabas con ella, pues la ignore y la dejé con la palabra la boca, y..._

 _\- ¿ Qué pasó? amor, ¿dime?._

 _\- Pues me dio una bofetada y yo ya no me pude aguantar, y creo que le rompí la nariz._

 _\- ¿En serio?-Albert muerto de la risa y yo que pensé que iba a molestarse._

 _-Cariño, pero ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? ahora entiendo todo._

 _\- Pues, no te dije nada porque me daba pena y como es tu gran amiga, pensé que te ibas a enojar._

 _\- Lo único que me enoja es que te haya tocado y no haberme dado cuenta antes de sus malas intenciones, lo siento mi vida, esto ha sido mi culpa, tendré que ir a visitar a mi ex jefe y arreglar esto, no te preocupes, te amo... Y nos besamos._

 **Final de retrospectiva**

 **Boda de Jimmy y Flammy.**

Albert y yo fuimos testigos de tan hermoso enlace religioso. Me llena de emoción imaginar entrando con un hermoso vestido y Albert esperando por mi al pie del altar. Suspiró y pienso que dentro de poco así será.

\- Pronto cariño, seremos tu y yo, asi los dos frente al altar... no sabes la ilusión que me hace, te amo. *Albert siempre sabe lo que estoy pensando, de verdad Flammy se ve hermosa y Jimmy no podría estar mas enamorado. Todavía recuerdo que después de mi exhibición se normalizaron mis clases.

 **Flash back**

 _Faltaban como 30 minutos para salir a comer, moría de hambre y continuaba con la clase cuando vi a mi amigo Jimmy entrar a la academia. Se miraba preocupado._

 _\- Candy Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente-me dijo pasando sus manos por el rostro._

 _\- Jimmy, ¿Que sucede? ¿están bien? Puedes esperarme falta poco para terminar-contesté intrigada._

 _\- No, por favor Candy me super urge-triste y cabizbajo decía._

 _\- Ok Ok, chicos adelanto almuerzo ¿vale? Los veo a las cuatro-indique a mis alumnos._

 _-Jimmy, vamos a mi oficina. Entramos le ofrecí un café y yo me preparÃ© un té de flor de jamaica, lo bueno que siempre tengo galletas, por lo que se ve no podré salir a comer._

 _\- Dime Jimmy, ¿qué sucede?._

 _\- Pues, sucede que Flammy ya no se quiere casar conmigo-Soltó rápido y a punto de llorar._

 _\- ¿QUÉ? pero, ¿por qué? Jimmy, apenas le vi hace dos dias, por lo de mi vestido de dama de honor y la vi muy ilusionada, dime ¿qué le hiciste?-pregunté sorprendida._

 _-Lo que pasa es... *Guardo silencio, esto es grave pensé *_

 _\- Jimmy, ¿qué pasó?-insistí._

 _\- Lo que pasó fue que, estábamos en esa clásica plática de, cero secretos y pues teníamos que ser sinceros. Flammy me preguntó, si ella había sido la unica que me había gustado, cuando estudiábamos en la academia y pues... como era cero secretos, se me hizo fácil contarle que..._

 _\- Jimmy, ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste?-le pregunté preocupada._

 _-Pues, le confesé que moría por ti._

 _\- ¡JIMMY! No, ¿estaba enterada? Le contaste todo-No era pregunta._

 _\- Pues, al principio le dije que solo me gustabas, pero me presionó para decirle la verdad? si no terminaría conmigo y le dije que si estaba interesado en ti, pero que tu no. Así que, le dije que tuvimos algo._

 _\- Jimmy, oh Dios._

 _-Le dije que intimamos y que estuve enamorado de ti-dijo Jimmy angustiado y yo sólo le quería ahorcar._

 _\- Prosigue-lo inste a continuar._

 _\- Se molestó y no me permitió explicarme y me mandó al diablo y no contesta mis llamadas y quiero saber si ella, ¿no te ha buscado?_

 _\- Ay Jimmy, ¿por qué no lo hablaste antes? Eso no se debe de ocultar, lo debiste decir en un inicio, por Dios Jimmy no es posible que lo ocultaras, te ibas a casar con ella y no fuiste sincero en su relación. Solo espero que quiera hablar conmigo y no me odie. No se porque ustedes los hombres no son sinceros en principio y no me salgas que porque no quisiste hacerla sufrir, que no saben que solo lo aplazan; pero por lo menos si lo dicen a tiempo, ganan puntos por sinceridad, son unos tontos. Mira no te preocupes la buscaré y hablaré con ella, ¿vale?. Ve casa y trata de tranquilizarte. -Jimmy, ¿le amas?._

 _\- Más que a mi vida._

 _\- Eso es lo que quería escuchar._

 _\- Gracias Candy, espero que no la pierda, la amo y moriré sin ella. Contestó firme **Me da tanto gusto que la ame tanto, no creo que todo esté perdido*. Pensé. Jimmy se fue faltaba más, de una hora para que terminara mi horario de comida y me llegué a la cafetería, moría de hambre, pedí algo más sustancioso cuando vi llegar a mi querida amiga Flammie._

 _\- Candy- me habló._

 _\- Hola, Flammy que gusto verte-saludé *pero al observarla, mostraba una actitud triste, decepcionada y molesta, solo espero que en verdad no me odie tanto y no esté perdido todo*_

 _\- Candy podemos hablar, en privado por favor- me pidió sin saludarme._

 _\- Claro, ven a mi oficina y me doy cuenta que no comería nada decente, solo espero que todo salga bien para ambos, los quiero demasiado a ambos. Le ofrecí un té y me preparé otro para mi y comí galletas otra vez. *dejé que ella, tocara el tema* pensé._

 _\- Candy, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que tuviste que ver con Jimmy?-preguntó directa. **Wooooop directamente al grano, ufffff esto es fatal* pensé_

 _\- Flammy, eso paso en un inicio... no fue nada trascendental, eras novia de Mikael en ese entonces y Jimmy y yo solo nos dejamos llevar por el momento y nada mas, nunca fuimos novios. En ese tiempo no quería ninguna relación y eso se lo dejé muy en claro-y era verdad a Jimmy no le pude ver como pareja._

 _\- Pero, él se enamoró de ti y tal vez lo haga todavía-afirmó triste._

 _-Basta, las cosas no son asi Flammie, Jimmy te ama a ti y lo de nosotros solo fue una ilusión, pero no amor como el que él siente por ti. Jimmy te ama, ¿sabes? estuvo aqui y está destrozado, realmente muere por ti, no hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua, se que debió sincerarse y tal vez también debí de comentarlo contigo, pero no hubo la oportunidad y pensé que ya estabas enterada y no me imaginé que fuera problema ya que fue hace mucho._

 _\- Candy, lo se y no estoy molesta ni contigo y ni con él, pero me sentí mal, porque tal vez yo sea su premio de consolación._

 _\- No Flammy, no eres su premio, eres su vida. Si hubieses escuchado, está exageradamente enamorado de ti, te lo puedo jurar, y por favor no renuncies a él, porque lo de ustedes es amor del bueno._

 _\- Jimmy, ¿estuvo aquí?._

 _\- Sí, estaba mal y desesperado, no quiere perderte._

 _\- Yo lo amo, por eso mismo me dolió su confesión y el que no lo haya dicho antes, pensé que no lo había hecho porque no te había superado._

 _\- Y no lo dejaste terminar ni explicar, mira los hombres guardan secretos a nosotras por no hacernos "daño" son unos tontos en creer que no nos vamos a enterar y solo aplazan lo inevitable. Y nosotras, nos hacemos miles de ideas y no queremos escucharlos y entramos en un estira y afloja pero, lo único que se necesita en una relación es comunicarnos y sincerarnos. Siempre pedimos que sean sinceros y cuando lo son, no estamos preparadas para escucharlos tranquilamente, no estamos preparadas para saber_

 _"su verdad". Y por lógica sufrimos y mucho._

 _\- Tienes toda la razón yo lo presione y no me gustó su sinceridad y me ganó el coraje y terminé con él._

 _\- ¿Lo amas?._

 _\- Más que a mi vida. *ambos son tan tontos* pensé riendo._

 _\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?._

 _\- Que le hice la misma pregunta a Jimmy y me dio la misma respuesta que tú, asi que ve por tu hombre y no lo dejes ir nunca ¿vale?._

 **Final Flash back**

\- ¿De qué te ríes mi amor?-Me preguntó Albert.

\- De que cuando uno está enamorado somos tan irracionales y nos ahogamos en una gota de agua. *Cuando conté a Albert del drama de Jimmy y Flammy y de que por poco no había boda, se molestó también*recordé.

 **Flash back**

 _\- ¿Qué pasa Amor? Te veo pensativa, todo bien?-preguntó Albert preocupado._

 _Y le conté todo con lujo y detalle el drama entre Jimmy y Flammy._

 _\- Pues mira Candy, *¿QUÉ? ! oh, está enojado. Solo me dice Candy cuando esta molesto*_

 _-Cuando te vi con Jimmy el dia que te fui a buscar, no sabes como me molestó verte sonriente con él y si entiendo a Flammy, mas me molestó cuando me confirmaste tú affaire con ese y tú como si nada, pero fuiste sincera conmigo y aplique lo que no fue en mi año no es mi daño. Así que después ya no fue problema y te puedo decir que me cae muy bien ahora, y me da gusto que se hayan arreglado y estén por casarse. Asi como nosotros Candice. *Si ahora soy Candice y hace rato Candy* pensé divertida._

 _-Albert, eres un celoso._

 _\- Amor yo estoy celoso de todos, te quiero para mi, te amo._

 _\- Yo también te amo amor._

 **Final Flash back**

Concluyó la boda religiosa y nos dirigimos a donde sería la recepción. Llegamos al lugar bellamente decorado todo con muy buen gusto, desde el banquete hasta la música todo ameno y delicioso lo degustado. Llegó la hora de lanzar el ramo y pues tuve que ir ya que Flammy insistía y pensaba si tu supieras que ya soy la esposa de papoazul. Ahí estoy con todas las mujeres desesperadas, luchando por atrapar el hermoso ramo de claveles blancos. Y el ramo, llegó a mis manos sin ningún esfuerzo fui la ganadora y la futura novia en puerta. Reí divertida.

Pasaron los días, 15 de abril y con la boda religiosa en puerta, habíamos mandado las invitaciones, la abuela Elroy y Nina Martha estaban como poseidas con los preparativos. Ambas exigían que debíamos enterar a nuestros padres de que ya éramos esposos por lo Civil y que pronto sería la boda religiosa.

\- Chicos no se qué estén pensando, debieron enterar a sus padres de que están casados-regaño la abuela Elroy.

\- Abuela, ya sabes como está todo, es mejor que reciban la invitación y si declinan pues ni modo. Además solo queremos que Dios bendiga nuestra unión y sea todo discreto-pero Albert se interrumpió al ver la mirada traviesa de su abuela. -¿qué sucede abuela? ¿por qué me pone esa cara?-preguntó estresado.

\- Hijo lo que pasa es que...

\- ¿QUÉ HIZO QUÉ?

 **Continuará**

 **Chicas primera parte del EPILOGO, espero que les guste. Se que no tengo perdón de Dios y he tardado en actualizar demasiado tal vez no se acuerden de la historia. Pero por fin terminaré de subir el epílogo. En estos días postearé lo demás y les recuerdo que este Fic lo estoy posteando en audiofic en YouTube. Las que siguen la historia en mi canal pues si quieren leer antes pues aquí les dejo.**

 **Saludos a todas.**


	25. Chapter 25

Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores... Contenido adulto... Queda advertido...

EPILOGO 2 la ilusión de querer y amar

BODA RELIGIOSA DÉ ALBERT Y CANDY... Un poco convencional.

\- Abuela, ¿Qué hizo qué? Pero le dije que queríamos algo discreto y...

\- Ya hijo, no te preocupes... Todo saldrá bien.

Día de la boda.

No puedo creer que sea el día de mi boda religiosa, apenas tengo tiempo para arreglarme, Annie será la qué tendrá el honor de maquillarme, apenas hoy por la mañana me entregaron mi vestido no tuve tiempo para que me lo hicieran a la medida, fue un ir y venir con la señorita de la boutique para que lo ajustarán, me decidí por un vestido color perla corte imperial liso y cauda larga manga corta muy sencillo pero hermoso. Albert fue quien pagó por mi vestido, le adoro simplemente amé mi vestido. También elegí unas zapatillas del mismo tono del vestido demasiado altas, no me gustan usar zapatos altos porqué a quien quiero engañar, soy muy bajita y eso no cambiará, pero pues el vestido tiene que lucir y si por mi fuera me pondría tenis para andar cómoda. Todavía estoy que no me la creo, por fin es el gran día y lo mejor es que mis padres lo aceptaron. Sí, lo aceptaron, bueno mas bien mí padre lo hizo, ya que mi madre me ha brindado apoyo todo este tiempo.

Retrospectiva

Estaba evadiendo a mi madre y hermana, no quería verlas, así que no respondía a sus llamadas, salí de la academia y mi madre y hermana me estaban esperando para invitarme a cenar.

\- Candy cariño, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué no has contestado a mis llamadas? ¿Qué pasa?

*Demasiadas preguntas no puedo aplazar más lo inevitable.*pensé.

\- Candy, qué bien te ves... venimos para llevarte a cenar. *Mi hermana siempre efusiva* pensé y asentí me deje guiar.

\- Mamá, tengo algo importante que decirte, bueno decirles.

\- Bien hija. Llegamos al restaurante de siempre nos guiaron a una mesa con privacidad, pedimos nuestros alimentos.

\- Dime Candy, ¿qué pasa? te vez radiante, ¿qué sucede?.

\- Madre esté yo...* Ufff esto es más difícil de lo que pensé*

\- ¿Qué pasa cariño?.

\- Madre, no quiero que lo tomes a mal y no pienses que no eres importante, pero realmente no me detuve a pensar simplemente lo hice y ya.

\- Candy, ¿qué pasa hermanita, por qué el misterio?.

\- Lo que pasa es... me casé con Albert hace tres semanas y pronto nos casaremos por la iglesia y no tardan en recibir la invitación. *Uffff! Ya lo dije* pensé.

\- Candy, de verdad es cierto lo que dices.

\- Sí mamá, todo fue rápido, de hecho no fue planeado lo decidimos en último momento.

\- Candy, no lo puedo creer que gusto, pensé que tú y Albert ya no estaban juntos, todavía recuerdo cuando él pobre fue a buscarte a la casa todo desesperado y yo le dije dónde estabas viviendo.

\- Sí Annie, han pasado bastantes cosas, terminamos, regresamos y nos casamos todo en ése orden. ¿Mamá?.

\- Candy hija, yo sabía que ustedes terminarían juntos y aunque me duele no haberte acompañado en ése día tan importante, entiendo los motivos por los cuales decidieron hacerlo- mi madre con sus ojos llorosos realmente le afecto.

\- Mamá, lo siento por no enterarte, pero tenía miedo de que nos separaran, ya ves mi padre y él señor William están en un plan tan negativo y esa fue la razón por la cual lo hicimos así. Mi padre fue con Albert a reclamarle y a mi el señor William también me exigió que dejará a su hijo. Y simplemente no podemos, nos amamos demasiado.

\- Lo entiendo hija, estoy feliz por ustedes sólo que me hubiese gustado acompañarles.

-Y los harás madre, esté próximo sábado será nuestra boda religiosa y no podrás faltar. Pero todavía tengo miedo la reacción de mi padre.

\- No te preocupes hija, en está ocasión George tendrá que escucharme y te prometo que por primera vez hará lo que nunca ha hecho, apoyarte sólo quiero preguntarte ¿quieres que sea él quien te entregué en el altar?.

\- No lo sé mamá, a pesar de todo es mi padre y me gustaría que todo esté bien entre nosotros, ya no quiero vivir con resentimientos de ningún tipo, pero no lo sé.

\- Tienes razón hija, mereces ser feliz.

Final Flash back

¡Ay, dios! sólo faltan dos horas, estaba en casa de mis padres y el peinado no me queda, mi cabello escogió esté día tan importante para estar más rebelde que nunca, mi pobre hermanita está tan apurada también falta maquillarme y de verdad el día de hoy estoy más fea que nunca, estoy desvelada, desmarañada y con dolor de estómago, no sé como le fue a Albert ya que también hablaría con su padre, así que solo espero que no impida la boda estoy muy nerviosa. Por fin Annie logró lo imposible, atrapó mis rizos en un lindo moño totalmente recogido y acomodando mi velo y mi tocado realmente el peinado era muy sencillo, pero que bien me veía, el maquillaje fue sencillo un poco de polvo, rubor rímel y labial nada recargado y cómo nunca me horadaron las orejas no había forma de usar aretes y los de presión no era opción ya qué me provocaban dolor de cabeza. Annie no lo podía aceptar así que rompió las agujitas de los aretes y me los pego con resistól transparente, pero yo sin aretes no salía, y como siempre algo sale mal.

Mí vestido de ensució de algo que regaron en el piso, para ser exactos de café con leche no podía estar sin tomar algo y no me di cuenta que tire en el piso y se mancho y aquí tengo a mi madre y hermana limpiándolo a media hora de empezar y todavía en casa y con la certeza de que llegaré tarde.

Por fin, medio se limpio el vestido faltaban 10 minutos y yo a penas a medio camino estaba preocupada estaba retrasada. Oh, mi pobre papoazúl va a estar que se come las uñas, mis padres rentaron un carro lujoso y lo decoraron con flores blancas. Sí, mi padre dio su brazo a torcer.

Retrospectiva

Llegué a casa de mis padres mi madre me llamó citandome y estaba mi padre en la sala esperándome.

\- Candy-se dirigió a mi. *Uffff, mi padre como siempre con su cara de pocas pulgas*pensé.

\- Buenas noches padre-saludé.

\- Sí qué la hiciste buena ¿no?.

\- ¿A que te refieres padre?.

\- Pues sí, ya te casaste con ese... con Albert. *Mi padre como siempre, yo sólo asentí*

\- Y ahora, tendrás que casarte de negro. ***Queeeee pensé ¿de que está hablando mi padre?*

\- Puesto que ya adelantaste tú boda civil y luna de miel no me hago ilusiones de qué te cases de blanco. *Es en serio, lo que estoy escuchando. Mi padre me está diciendo esto. *Cuando estaba a punto de replicar por no decir de explotar...* Mi padre se carcajeo con ganas y yo con cara de ¿what?

-Hija mía estoy bromeando, sólo quiero decirte que... Lo siento-se disculpo. * mi padre disculpándose* pensé sorprendida.

\- Candy sé qué no lo merezco, no he sido buen padre pero me gustaría entregarte en el altar podrías permitírme hacerlo. * no podía creer esté cambio tan repentino, y sólo me preguntó qué le diría mamá*pensaba.

\- Sí, puedes entregarme-Conteste. *Sólo sé que le daré la oportunidad basta de dramas solo quiero paz y tranquilidad* pensé. Y así fue nuestra reconciliación. Bueno eso creo.

Final de retrospectiva

Por fin llegué a la Iglesia, con 20 minutos de retraso. Me percaté que había bastante gente afuera de la iglesia, demasiada diría yo. Me pregunto: ¿quiénes serán todas estas personas? la mayoría con sombrero y botas, no reconozco a nadie y me preguntó: será, ¿qué me equivoqué de iglesia? Se estacionó el auto en frente del templo y mi padre me ayudó a bajar respire aliviada porque si era la Iglesia correcta. Mi padre me da su mano y me ayuda a salir y observe que mi pobre rubio esperaba ansioso cerca del sacerdote. Que vergüenza, todos esperándome, Albert aunque no está enojado, me lanza una mirada de ¿por qué me haces esto? Le miré respirar tranquilo y me percaté que está divino, con un clásico smoking negro, su cabello peinado hacia atrás sexy es la palabra está guaperrimo, como me gusta, como me excita. *¡Por Dios! me regaño, no es posible que tenga estos pensamientos en la iglesia y con el sacerdote a un lado, no tengo remedio, me obligo y me concentro.

\- Que bueno que llegas hija, el pobre de tú novio quería salir a buscarte. Si que le has dado un buen susto, pensó que lo habías dejado plantado, sí que lo hiciste sudar- El padre diciendo esto en voz alta y toda la gente comenzó a reír. *Pobrecito de mi amore todo sonrojado, cómo llegue tarde ya no hubo cortejo y nos acomodó el padre de la siguiente manera. Albert y yo al frente, mi padre a un lado mío y la abuela Elroy a un lado de Albert, mi mamá atrás de nosotros con mi hermana, nina Martha con un señor que no conozco y entramos, yo del brazo de mi gran amor, mi corazón latía tan rápido, estaba feliz y emocionada. Antes de llegar al pie del altar.

\- Candice cariño, sí que me metiste un gran susto, pensé que me dejarías vestido y alborotado-expresó aliviado *Mi pobre Amore**pensé.

\- ¡Como crees! cariño, lo que pasa que sufrí unos pequeños inconvenientes con mi arreglo-contesté más relajada.

\- Y estás hermosa mi amor, me encantas estás bella de bonita, te adoro cariño-me dijo con esa sonrisa radiante.

\- Gracias mi vida, tú también estás guapísimo, te adoro, pero me podrías decir ¿quién es toda esta gente? No conozco más que a mí familia y tus abuelas pero los ¿demás? Albert, ¿qué pasó con tu padre?-pregunté aunque sabía la respuesta.

\- La mayoría son amistades de la abuela Elroy y Nina Martha, y mi padre sigue en su negatividad, no quiero que esto te ponga mal cariño, si mi padre es obstinado es su problema, pero tú hoy serás mi esposa por todas las de la ley y dormiremos juntos bajo el mismo techo por los últimos 100 años.

\- Claro cariño, juntos para siempre- Zanjamos la conversación Y el padre inicio con el ritual.

La boda siguió su curso el sermón del padre muy adecuado para la ocasión habló acerca del respeto, comunicación y tolerancia ya no éramos dos personas, si no solo una. Me sentía feliz y le pedía al señor que iluminará la mente y abriera su corazón al señor William y acepte lo nuestro, ya que no quiero que Albert esté distanciado de él. Así sin más ya estábamos en nuestros votos.

\- Yo William Albert Andley, aquí ante Dios y ante todos cómo testigos te acepto a ti Candice White Andrew, cómo mi esposa, compañera y mi gran amor de mi vida, te prometo serte fiel, amarte y apoyarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo próspero y en lo adverso, a partir de hoy y hasta que la muerte nos separe y más allá de la muerte solo serás tú y siempre tú, te amo... no podía parar de llorar y no era tristeza era una felicidad indescriptible... Puso mi argolla... Aquí voy.

\- Yo Candice White Andrew, aquí ante Dios y ante todos cómo testigos, te acepto a ti William Albert Andley como mi esposo, compañero y mi gran amor de mi vida, prometo serte fiel y amarte y apoyarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo próspero y en lo adverso, a partir de hoy y hasta que la muerte nos separe y aún así te amaré siempre y solo eres tú siempre tú, te amo...

Y le puse también su argolla. Después de nuestros votos lo demás paso como un sueño.

\- Lo que Dios acaba de unir que no lo separé el hombre. Hijo puedes besar a tú esposa... Y así sin más y con aplausos y vítores unimos no sólo nuestros labios si no nuestras almas.

\- Por fin mi amor, ya eres todita mía te amo.

\- Sí mi amor, soy sólo tuya y nos fundimos en un delicioso beso apasionado, sellando nuestra unión.

Salimosos de la iglesia nos aventaron el clásico arroz y todos con sus felicitaciones y abrazos a diestro y siniestro, la mayoría venía de Lakewood. Por Albert me enteré que era el carnicero, el sastre, el lechero, algunos eran vecinos de la abuela Elroy, bueno la mayoría eran amigos de la abuela, ya que yo no tengo familia extra y mi güero tampoco tiene demasiada familia solo un tío hermano del señor William pero no pudo asistir porque estaba en Inglaterra. Con todos nos sacamos las fotos afuera de la iglesia nos alistamos para ir al salón de fiestas, estaba a las afueras de Chicago, era un salón rústico campirano si lo puedo describir así, cuando llegamos.

FIESTA DE ALBERT Y CANDY

\- Oh, ¿cuánta gente hay aquí? ** Pensé que en la iglesia era suficiente, aquí está el triple entramos*** nos tocaron las fanfarrias y miles de aplausos.

\- ¿Albert!? tú dijiste que esto iba hacer muy íntimo con muy poca gente.

\- Candice mi vida, lo que pasa es...

\- Hijos, que bueno que llegaron-Nos interrumpió la Nina Martha. -Les comento que se suscitó un pequeño inconveniente los de la banda que iba amenizar la fiesta pues nos quedó mal así que no hay grupo pero, Don Romualdo nos presto su aparato con bocinas y él se encargará de la música, no se me preocupen chicos, vengan ya está lista su mesa de novios. Niña Martha, nos acomodó en una linda mesa en ella estaba un hermoso pastel de cinco pisos y había algunos obsequios. Bueno, demasiados obsequios un poco, bueno bastante convencionales por decirlo así, había una canasta llena de embutidos, salchichas chorizos de todos tamaños y colores de parte del carnicero, otra canasta de estilos de quesos habidos y por haber, supongo del lechero, sobres con dinero, ropa, sombreros, botellas de Tequila, arreglos frutales, arreglos de dulces típicos. No, ¡podía creer! él salón estaba atiborrado de gente, un calorón de los diez mil diablos, se nos acercaban y recibíamos más obsequios que por supuesto se quedaban afuera porque no podíamos tenerlos adentro del salón. Ya que eran gallinas, guajolotes, un becerro, un puerquito, un burro, mi pobre Albert sólo se estiraba y aflojaba su lacito y no sabía que decirme y yo sólo pude. Morir de risa, sí rompí a reír a boca de jarro. Esto estaba demasiado cómico. No amarraron bien al puerco y entro hecho la mocha al salón y alborotó a todos los niños detrás de él, por poco tiraba el pastel. Y yo moría de risa, no podía parar. La música un desastre realmente las bocinas se escuchaban terrible, el escándalo de mis animalitos de granja, y papoazúl rojito de vergüenza.

\- Candice; cariño.. ya sé que te prometí algo discreto e íntimo, pero la abuela y sus ideas y Nina Martha segundándola, te juro que no me esperaba esto. Yo riendo hasta las lágrimas.

\- Albert, vida ésto es... ¡Maravilloso! adoro mi fiesta me estoy divirtiendo bastante no te preocupes-dije hipando de la risa y era verdad, me encantaba la fiesta.

\- Lo dices ¿en serio?-preguntó incrédulo.

\- Claro mi amor, te amo y estás hermosas viejitas, se esmeraron para brindarnos está bella recepción; así que ha divertirnos ¿vale?

-Mi pobre papoazúl respiro más tranquilo y se relajó.

Comimos un delicioso mole con arroz, degustamos también unas deliciosas carnitas, barbacoa y salsitas de todos sus estilos, cervezas, refrescos, aguas de sabores, infinidad de postres, desde arroz con leche, gelatinas, fresas con crema, y frutas bañadas con chocolate todo delicioso. Después de la gran comilona vino el clásico vals con mi esposo y con todos los que quisieran bailar con los novios, nunca supe que música estábamos bailando pero teníamos gran fila de los que deseaban bailar con nosotros. Morí de celos por todas las chicas que gustosas se le restregaban a mi papoazúl y él miraba con malos ojos a los vaqueros que deseaban bailar conmigo, no tenemos remedio somos posesivos. Al fin terminó el baile con las amistades y familiares, debo mencionar que mis padres estaban divertidos y pasándola genial... Estamos a media pista Albert y yo bailando por fin y repito quien sabe qué cosa tocaba esa gran bocina.

\- Candy- *Quéeeee? pensé está enojado?

-Cómo qué te gusto bailar con Arturo ¿no?.

\- ¿Con quién? ¿De que me hablas?.

\- Sí, Arturo... el botudo y sombrerudo hijo del carnicero, cómo que se te pegaba mucho y tú no decías nada-dijo celoso al mil. Y me estaba cabreando.

\- ¿Qué me dices tú? estabas bien sonriente con la flaca jirafona, ¿qué tanto te decía al oído? Debió ser algo " muy divertido " puesto que no dejabas de sonreír como un idiota, haber cuéntame el chiste-dije cabreada en serio. Nos quedamos viéndonos fijamente, retándonos.

\- Candice, te amo y muero de celos tan solo te ven-dijo serio. * Oh, papoazúl y sus inseguridades, yo estoy igual aunque yo no sé lo doy a demostrar, nos celamos tanto porque nos amamos* pensé emocionada.

\- Te amo Albert, sólo tú estás aquí y señale mi corazón. -todo lo que tengo y lo que soy es para tí y nadie más solo eres tú-dije dandole seguridad. Y nos besamos apasionadamente.

\- Candice, no veo la hora de irnos muero por arrancarte ese vestido y hacerte mía de una y mil maneras, te deseo tanto que muero por estar dentro de tí, ahora y siempre.

\- Albert, no imaginas lo mojada que me tienes desde que te vi en la iglesia así guapo y varonil, imaginando nuestros cuerpos unidos he pecado en misa por desearte como una loca. Te amo mi amor.

La fiesta fue un éxito, no importo los pequeños detalles, aunque no conocía a todos me sentí cómoda y feliz. Creo que fue la mejor fiesta a la qué he asistido, todos sinceros. Bailamos la víbora de la mar, todo un clásico. Albert y yo subidos en unas sillas formando un arco. Por ahí pasaba la fila de todas las chicas agarradas de las manos y bailando al ritmo de la víbora de la mar, después fue el turno de los hombres igualmente formando una fila y bailando la víbora de la mar se veían tan graciosos, y después vino la marcha fúnebre del novio todos los hombres lo cargaron como muertito y lo fueron despojando de sus ropas dejándole solo en boxers y playerita. Moría de risa, la abuela Elroy me explicó que la boda fue al estilo México. Moría de risa y no podía creer, que yo debía levantar sus ropas y después ayudarlo a vestir, Albert tenía que hacerme un baile sexy cuando le subía su pantalón, jugamos con la idea y ufffff sexy, que movimientos de caderas de papoazúl. Lo vestí completamente y nos besamos como desesperados y mil aplausos, qué divertido ya ambientados en esas costumbres. Nunca me imaginé que todo esto se tenía que hacer en una fiesta de casados y después por último, aventé el ramo a todas las chicas casaderas y casadas aún así se apuntaron, por fin lancé tan deseado ramo se disputaron dos viejecitas. qué risa.

\- Mi amor, esto es lo último que estoy dispuesto hacer ya quiero irme muero por hacerte el amor-me dijo Albert suplicando.

\- Si cariño, vamos a despedirnos de todos. Así lo hicimos y aunque no pude convivir con todos, agradecí la presencia de tía Pony, Kelly, John, Marjorie, Jimmy y Flammy, que llegaron solo a la recepción y pedí de favor que si podían llevar todos nuestros obsequios a mi departamento... Bueno los que se podían ya que mis animalitos de granja, la abuela Elroy les daría asilo en su finca. Asi que tía Pony, gustosa aceptó llevarse lo demás a mi departamento ya que por el momento viviremos ahí, en lo que compramos casa más grande pero por lo pronto viviremos en el condominio.

Nos despedimos de la abuela Elroy y Nina Martha y les agradecimos tan amena fiesta. También nos despedimos de mis padres y hermana que por cierto la vi muy interesada en Arturo el hijo del carnicero. Por fin Albert y mi padre estrecharon sus manos, ya sé que no hay cariño pero respeto si, por algo se empieza.

\- Mamá, papá, Annie, gracias por estar conmigo este día tan importante para mi y nos abrazamos. Y así sin más partimos, hacía nuestra luna de miel, más felices no podríamos estar y aunque había una pequeña mancha que no permitía a mi papoazúl ser cien por ciento feliz, ya me encargaría yo del señor William, *está vez me tendrá que escuchar* pensé Y así íbamos rumbo a Florida en esta ocasión abordamos un avión, no teníamos tantos días ya que Albert sólo logró un permiso de siete días ya que pronto entrará a trabajar en una agencia de prestigio. Llegamos y nos hospedamos en un hotel siete estrellas de un amigo de Albert con todo incluido genial. Aquí comienza nuestra historia como esposos a tida ley y esto pinta genial.

\- Señora Andley, está preparada para recibir a su marido.

\- Siempre estoy lista querido esposo.

Y así nos pasamos esos días amándonos sin control. Ambos juntos sin importarnos nada solo nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas.

Chicas aquí les dejo el epílogo 2 ¿vale? Falta un tercero y cuarto después viene retrospectiva de Albert, agradezco su preferencia jamás competiré con las grandes escritoras pero esto lo escribí con mucho cariño para todas las que me leyeron, les mando saludos cordiales y que Dios las bendiga.

Y a todas la huéspedes que me leen de manera anónima gracias mil por su tiempo... Saludos.


	26. Chapter 26

**Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Mundo alterno, época actual. Contenido adulto queda advertido.**

 **EPÍLOGO 3 la ilusión de querer y amar**

 _Dos semanas después de la luna de miel. Estoy en mis clases a casi 4 meses de terminar el ciclo y vienen vacaciones._

Después de nuestra luna de miel exprés no me he sentido bien que digamos, me siento muy cansada, con dolor de cabeza y con bastante flojerita, solo quiero dormir y dormir y mi pobre papoazúl también ha estado un poco enfermo con dolor de estómago y ha vomitado mucho, tal vez pescamos un virus en Florida ya que no nos hemos sentido bien; quizás tenemos las defensas bajas, pero con todo y eso pasamos excelentes días, paseamos en yate, tuvimos playa privada tan privada qué podíamos andar completamente desnudos todavía recuerdo.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _\- Albert, ¿crees que es buena idea andar así? me daría bastante vergüenza que nos encontrarán así, no quiero parar en la cárcel por inmorales y exhibicionistas._

 _\- Candice, no te preocupes este lugar es exclusivo y extremadamente privado así qué andaremos como Adán y Eva y todo esto, es nuestro paraíso, te ves realmente hermosa me tienes hecho un loco. Tu cuerpo es divino, déjame amarte aquí así libres de todo prejuicio, solo tú y yo aquí en éste maravilloso lugar. **Realmente me desarma lo adoro y no puedo negarle nadita a mi papoazúl.**_

 _\- Soy toda tuya cariño, gózame por qué te deseo, cómo jamás he deseado a nadie. Y así sin más nos tumbamos en la arena besándonos, tocándonos sin importar nada, solo cuerpo a cuerpo, mezclando nuestros alientos, sudor, fluidos._

 _\- Candice, me pones caliente, déjame probarte déjame hundirme en tus pliegues, deseo saborearte._

 _\- Si mi amor, yo también quiero probarte no sabes lo que me prende devorar tu falo así crecido yo también muero por degustarte. Y así nos acomodamos para gozarnos mutuamente yo tragando, lamiendo desesperadamente su miembro, y él lamiendo divinamente mi entrepierna, esto es maravilloso, no paramos no nos dimos treguas, solo se escuchaban nuestros gemidos de placer, deseábamos mutuamente satisfacernos, estábamos a punto de terminar ambos lo sabíamos, aceleramos el movimiento de nuestras lenguas y así llegamos los dos juntos al clímax bebiendo sedientos todo lo que nos ofreciamos._

 _-Candice, eres lo mejor que he probado simplemente deliciosa no me canso de decírtelo, te amo corazón._

 _\- Mi vida, te amo tanto me haces feliz._

 _Y así pasamos toda la semana amándonos de una y mil maneras y en todos lados._

 ** _Final Flash back_**

Estoy por salir ya de mi trabajo. *al fin estoy que muero de cansancio si que estoy fatal no rendí en la clase mis alumnos continuaron la clase solos, ¿qué raro? nunca me había sentido así, tendré que ir al doctor tal vez necesité vitaminas*

Estaba saliendo y Albert esperaba por mí, mi hermoso hombre, lo adoro* pensé.

\- Hola! mi vida-me saludó.

* Oh, ¿Qué cara trae mi pobre amorcito? está pálido*

-¿Cómo estás? Te ves muy desmejorado.

-Candice mi amor, ¿cómo estás? Y sí me he sentido mal todo el día, algo me cayó pesado. Tal vez todos los mariscos qué comí en Florida quizás pesqué alguna infección he vomitado todo el día-dijo

*Esto es muy raro? yo muy débil y mi papoazúl enfermo.

\- Albert, estoy preocupada, tenemos que ir al doctor yo estoy baja de defensas y tú quizás tengas una fuerte infección, mañana sin falta iremos al médico ya estoy preocupada. Nos fuimos a nuestro departamento, cenamos ligero y caímos rendidos y con los planes de ir temprano al doctor.

 **CLÍNICA SANTIAGO**

 **Doctor Kleiss.**

\- Tiene ascos náuseas y vómitos, pero no dolor de estómago ¿verdad?-preguntó el doctor

\- Sí doctor es curioso ya qué no soporto los olores fuertes y de repente me dan ganas de devolver el estómago.

\- Y tú Candy, ¿te sientes cansada y con sueño?

\- Sí doctor es muy raro, siempre he sido activa y ahora todo el tiempo me siento cansada y no rindo para nada en mis clases quizás, necesito vitaminas.

\- Mmmm ¿cuánto tiempo tienen de casados? *Qué pregunta por parte del doctor* pensé

\- Pues tenemos poco en Febrero nos casamos por el civil y en Abril por la iglesia.

-Qué método anticonceptivo están usando

*Oh* Pensé.

\- Ninguno doctor, contesto Albert.

\- Entonces es probable que estén embarazados pero le mandaré hacer los exámenes correspondientes a su esposa. Nos dijo el doctor sonriendo y yo me quedé en shock, *es verdad pero hace poco tuve mi periodo pero fue muy diferente fue muy poco sangrado.*

\- Doctor, pero hace poco tuve mi periodo pero. Fue escaso y no dure mucho, por eso no pensé que estuviera.

\- Pues suele pasar que te venga tu periodo y como comentas si fue diferente quizás lo estés, pero para salir de dudas ahorita mismo te haré la prueba de sangre que es la más confiable y certera.

\- Doctor y a mí que me va a recetar. Albert preguntó preocupado y feliz.

\- Cuando dije que quizás estén embarazados es porque, los dos lo están y usted Albert está sintiendo los síntomas.

\- ¿QUÉ? eso es posible.

\- Claro que es posible, he tenido casos de que la esposa está dando a luz sin dolor y el padre es el que los tiene. ***Me quedé sorprendida! pero a la vez tan emocionada y con la ilusión de estar embarazada y será lo mejor que nos puede pasar. Un bebito así de hermoso cómo mi papoazúl.

-Doctor, ¿uno puede sentir eso?.

\- Sí, recuerden que los dos comparten intimidad. Estudios confirman que mediante la saliva hay transferencias de feromonas formando una conexión y si este es el caso. Por eso usted sufre de los achaques. *No lo podíamos creer, Albert estaba gracioso, todo pálido y sudoroso, salió corriendo al sanitario y lo escuché vomitar. Mas tranquilo me llevo al laboratorio para que me sacarán sangré, debíamos esperar 2 horas o regresar mañana, pero era tanta nuestra curiosidad que decidimos esperar, fueron las dos horas más largas, mi güero todo descompuesto, pálido con náuseas y vómitos muy gracioso se veía guapo.

\- Mi amor, y si estamos ¿embarazados?-Le pregunté.

\- Mi vida, me harás él hombre más feliz sobre la tierra si eso se puede porque, si ahora lo soy enloqueceré de felicidad.

 **2 HORAS DESPUÉS**

El doctor ya con los resultados todo serio y yo comiéndome las uñas... Albert todo pálido y sudoroso no ha parado de vomitar pobrecito, lo adoro.

\- Pues viendo los resultados, aquí me indica que efectivamente están esperando bebé, felicidades serán padres. *Oh, y es la mejor noticia que nos han dado, estoy con lágrimas en los ojos de tanta dicha y felicidad.

\- Candice, mi vida te amo-Albert llenándome de besos sin importar que el doctor esté presente me carga y me da vueltas de gusto y emoción. Estamos dichosos.

\- Así que señora Andley tendrá que tomar; ácido fólico, hierro y Omega 3 aquí le estoy dando la receta y a comer sanamente, le daré fecha para una revisión general y saber más o menos que tiempo tiene quizá semanas tal vez pero con un ultrasonido vaginal será lo ideal para saberlo aquí les anoto el lugar de un buen ginecólogo para que mes con mes lleve su control y determinar que el embarazo sea adecuado y no de alto riesgo y usted pueda seguir con su rutina, que por lo que me dice es usted entrenador de activación física, lo cual será genial ya que el ejercicio será ideal pero siempre y cuando su embarazo sea normal y no de alto riesgo.

\- Doctor, entonces mi esposa podrá continuar haciendo sus rutinas aún estando ¡embarazada! *Ay, mi pobre papoazúl preocupado*

\- Sí, como lo dije a menos que sea de alto riesgo, ya que sólo está embarazada y el ejercicio le vendrá bien, claro un poco moderado pero le hará bien, pero eso lo checara su ginecólogo. Salimos del consultorio contentos y con la explicación de nuestros malestares.

Llegamos a casa contentos, todavía no lo podíamos creer, un bebé de nosotros 2, lo hicimos con amor puro. Cuando dimos la noticia a todos, se pusieron contentos, mi madre dándome miles de tips para cuidarme, mi hermana emocionada diciendo que malcriaría a su sobrino, porque jura que será niño, mi padre no opina nada pero se nota que está feliz y no se diga de la abuela Elroy y Nina Martha.

 _\- Ese es mi muchacho, ya sabía que no nos ibas a fallar eres todo un Andley todo un semental. Nina Martha ocurrente solo hace que nos sonrojemos._

 _\- Mis queridos hijos, que feliz me hacen Albert cariño seré 2 veces abuela, no veo la hora de ver al pequeño corriendo como lo hacías tú, porque desde ya te digo que será un hermoso niño. *Cero y van dos mi hermana y la abuela aseguran que será niño. Bueno yo también siento que será un varoncito, estoy feliz._

 _Pasaron los días y semanas. Estoy por cumplir 5 meses, mi embarazo al parecer va excelente continuo con mis clases, estoy por terminar el ciclo y vendrán vacaciones, estamos en la organización de la exhibición, para los graduados ha sido muy pesado, ahora soy la de los ascos náuseas y vómitos._

 _Albert se libró ya de estos, sigo al pie de la letra las indicaciones del médico y trato de no forzarme tanto, de hecho sólo doy las indicaciones y mis alumnos se aplican en todo. No he subido de peso, no se me nota tanto pero voy bien. Albert es cariñoso y amoroso, me conciente tanto me cumple todos mis antojos, lo he despertado a media noche para que me consiga lo que a esté pequeño bebé se le antoja, el me tiene surtido el refrigerador de todo lo que se me pueda antojar._

 ** _Flash back_**

 _\- Albert cariño, despierta por favor._

 _-Amor, ¿te sientes mal?._

 _\- No mi amor pero, tú hijo quiere un croissant con chocolate._

 _\- ¡QUE! ¿dónde encontraré eso a esta hora? Candice mi vida es más de media noche._

 _\- Lo sé cariño, pero como te explico... si no lo como siento que moriré, de verdad quiero comer eso no lo puedo evitar._

 _\- Ok Ok déjame ver dónde lo puedo conseguir. Y así salió mi pobre papoazúl a conseguir mi antojo... Y que creen si lo logró llegó con unos deliciosos cuernitos rellenos de chocolate y me los devoré cómo desesperada con un delicioso vaso de leche fría._

 _\- Gracias cariño y ¿dónde los compraste? Ya es muy tarde._

 _\- Candice mi amor, pues después de recorrer media ciudad, por fin di con un expendio que trabajan las 24 horas y los vendían y que suerte tuve eran los últimos, mañana te compraré más que bueno que te gustaron. Y así ya saciada nos quedamos dormidos._

 ** _Final flash back_**

A pesar de qué estamos felices, mi papoazúl está triste porque su padre no ha dado su brazo a torcer, así qué hoy será el día, lo cité a la hora de la comida, ya es hora de que me escuche.

La cita será en una cafetería lejos de mi trabajo ya pedí permiso de no regresar me fue difícil convencerlo de asistir pero lo logré.

 _ **Flash back llamada telefónica.**_

 _\- Con el señor William por favor._

 _\- Soy yo ¿quien habla?._

 _\- Soy Candy, esposa de su hijo por favor no me cuelgue necesitamos hablar._

 _\- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo así que..._

 _\- Por favor escúcheme hágalo por su hijo, por el amor que le tiene... Silencio._

 _\- OK te veo a las 2: 30 pm en la cafetería la mariposa la ¿conoces?._

 _\- Si sí sé dónde es ahí estaré..._

 ** _Final Flash back llamada_**

 **CAFETERÍA LA MARIPOSA**

Uffff llegando 15 minutos tarde, entro al lugar y veo al señor William molesto. Me acerqué donde está sentado.

\- No tiene sentido de la puntualidad verdad. Me hace perder el tiempo y mi tiempo vale oro fue un error este encuentro...

\- Lo siento señor William pero está muy lejos de dónde trabajo y la verdad me equivoqué de camión y por eso...

\- Ahórrate tus explicaciones la verdad fue un grave error aceptar este encuentro, no veo la razón, pensándolo bien no me interesa lo que tú me puedas decir, así que me voy. El señor William estaba por irse cuando lo tomé del brazo para detenerlo.

\- Por favor escucheme... En eso el jala su brazo y yo no estaba bien parada y perdí el equilibrio y caí de lado.

\- Aaaaaay! nooooo! mi bebé, sentí mucho dolor caí mal... Señor William Ayudeme estoy embarazada y me duele mucho...

\- ¿Embarazada?

\- Siiiiiiii ayudeme por favor.

\- Perdóname Candy, no quise lastimarte. Llamen a una ambulancia por favor, escúchame Candy no te preocupes pronto llegará una ambulancia, no te dejaré sola, perdóname por favor.

\- Oh no, mi bebé no lo quiero perder... Llegó la ambulancia y el señor William subió conmigo.

\- Es mi nuera está embarazada... y se cayó, fue... no quise hacerle daño...

\- Fue un accidente es mi suegro... por favor llame a Albert.

 **Paramédico**

\- Cálma señora no se exalte, está sangrando debemos llegar, dónde se está atendiendo.

\- En el hospital Santiago con la doctora Henderson tiene mí récord estoy a pocos días de cumplir 5 meses.

Llegamos a la clínica al área de urgencias, me pusieron en una camilla y el señor William muy desesperado corriendo detrás de los paramédicos.

\- Señor William, avise a Albert por favor, no se preocupe...

\- Candy hija perdóname, sí yo lo localizo... Todo estará bien... Fue lo último que lo escuché decir... Y pensé Oh Oh Oh! por favor Dios no me quites a mi pedacito de cielo.

 **Hospital Santiago.**

¿Dónde estoy? ¿por qué tengo tanto sueño? Oh! Por dios mí bebé, abrí los ojos desesperada y miro a mí alrededor, estoy en un cuarto de hospital y veo a a Albert durmiendo en el sofá de manera incómoda y comienzo a tener pánico.

\- Albert, Albert Cariño...se despierta rápido.

\- Candice mi amor...

\- Albert, Mi bebé dime qué no...

\- No cariño nuestro bebé está bien, no te preocupes, pero...

\- ¿Qué Albert? dímelo no me asustes...

\- Tendrás que guardar reposo total ya qué tuviste amenaza de aborto, no podrás ir a trabajar, no podrás levantarte por lo menos en un mes, estarás en cama recibiendo mimos cariño... No podrás ni levantarte al baño, hasta que el peligro pase. Lo siento...

Lágrimas brotaron sin poderlas detener, cómo pudo pasar ésto.

\- Albert, perdóname no fui cuidadosa...

\- Amor no, no fue tú culpa fue de... *Oh! No Albert piensa que fue su padre...*

\- Albert, fue un accidente estaba con tú padre...

\- Candice no es momento de hablarlo, no quiero que te estreses, por favor debes estar tranquila y yo me ocuparé de eso, y me duele que ya no puedas seguir con tus actividades.

\- Albert, para mí lo más importante es nuestro bebito y no me importa perder mi empleo... Me cuidaré y seguiré al pie de la letra las indicaciones del doctor, tuve tanto miedo de perderlo que...

\- Ya mí vida no te pongas así, gracias a Dios que llegaste a tiempo y te atendieron y todo salió bien, te amo cariño, los amo...Nos besamos amorosamente y con miedo, pero con la certeza de que estamos juntos en esto.

Estuve 3 días internada en el hospital, por fin me dieron de alta, pero seguiré con las mismas indicaciones, mi pobre papoazúl está tan cansado, ya que se divide entre el hospital y su trabajo y me alegra poder estar en casa ya qué será más fácil y cómodo estar en mí hábitat... y pues tía Pony, mi madre y hermana estarán al pendiente de mi.

Por fin estamos en nuestro apartamento, me alegra mucho, Albert y mi mamá han preparado todo para que mi estadía sea la adecuada, ya que no podré moverme de la cama para nada, lo bueno que mi hermoso hombre estará conmigo todas las noches y eso me encanta, cómo lo he extrañado. Y como lo voy a extrañar, ya que cero sexo! eso va hacer súper difícil. Pero es por el bien de mí pedacito de cielo, ya estoy totalmente instalada, con todas las comodidades, TV, libros y revistas favoritos, teléfono a la mano y ya está organizado de cómo se van a alternar para cuidarme por las mañanas mi madre y hermana, por la tarde tía Pony y por las noches mi amor. Pero me preocupa lo veo angustiado y enojado. No conmigo, si no con su padre. No he podido tocar el tema del porque estaba con él y tampoco he podido decir que fue un accidente, pero sé que todavía no es tiempo de hablarlo, no quiero poner en riesgo al bebé, así que eso tendrá que esperar. Ahora tengo que hablar a recursos humanos de mi trabajo para renunciar. Aunque me duele hacerlo es lo mejor, debo concentrarme en mi recuperación... marco el teléfono.

\- Hola, buenos días me comunica a recursos humanos por favor.

\- Hola! Candy, si no te preocupes, tú esposo nos avisó, ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien licenciada gracias, tengo que estar en reposo total y me apena mucho dejar de ir así que tengo que renunciar.

\- No Candy, no será necesario tú plaza es tuya, ya tenemos un suplente, y cuando tú estés mejor puedes regresar, no estás despedida, estás en incapacidad, tú esposo nos trajo los documentos y no es necesario que renuncies así que aquí tienes tú empleo, cada mes deberás mandar la papeleta del seguro y listo sigues vigente.

Colgué y no lo podía creer pensé que perdería mis beneficios, y mi amore todavía se tomó el tiempo de arreglar mi trabajo, cómo lo adoro.

\- Mi niña te traje caldito de pollo con verduritas...* tan linda tía Pony...*

\- Gracias tía Pony mmmm huele delicioso y gracias por su tiempo y atención.

\- Ni que lo digas hija, te quiero cómo a una nieta y me emociona que pronto andará un pequeño corriendo por aquí.

\- Gracias tía Pony por todo.

Ya es tarde y Albert no llega espero que todo esté bien, tengo sueño y me quedo dormida.

\- Candice, Cariño. escucho entré sueños una voz queriendo despertarme...abro los ojos.

\- Albert cariño, ¿apenas vas llegando? ¿Qué hora es?

\- Son las 11 pm.

\- Tan tarde, ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora cariño, tienes hambre?

\- Llegue a las 10 pero tía Pony me invitó a cenar, ¿cómo estás princesa? ¿Cómo está mí pequeño?.

\- Estamos bien cariño, y tú ¿qué tal tú día? Te ves cansado.

\- Fue un día pesado cariño, gracias a Dios que así es y me pagan más... **Mi pobrecito está preocupado por los gastos, mi aportación era de gran ayuda... Y pues con el distanciamiento con su padre, mi pobre Amore no puede disponer ni un peso de la herencia de su madre y aunque ese dinero le corresponde por ley... Mi rubio es tan orgulloso que no quiere verle la cara a su padre y exigir su dinero...* No estamos mal económicamente pero tenemos sueños y metas... Albert piensa en su propio agencia y también nuestra meta es comprar una hermosa casa.*

\- Albert cariño, yo voy a seguir cobrando el 65% de mi nómina y eso te lo debo a ti, gracias amor por llevar los papeles del seguro y lo mejor no tuve que renunciar, puedo regresar después de que nazca nuestro pequeño, ¿cómo vez?.

\- ¿en serio? Me alegra bastante, y no por lo del dinero, sino porque amas tu trabajo y me dolería que perdieras lo que has logrado con tanto esfuerzo, no quiero que te preocupes por nada, yo puedo darte todo lo que necesites, bueno lo que necesiten mis 2 personas favoritas, los amo demasiado... Y nos fundimos en un gran beso apasionado, realmente nos adoramos y así nos quedamos abrazados y nos perdimos en un gran profundo sueño.

Así pasaron los meses ya próximo a cumplir 8 meses y con los cuidados correspondientes, ya podía levantarme, pero no podía hacer esfuerzos pesados, ya se me notaba mi gran barriga, realmente solo era mi estómago crecido, toda la familia estaba enloquecida con los regalos para el bebé, mis padres, hermana y las abuelas.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _\- Candy cariño, ¿cómo estás?_

 _\- Bien abuela Elroy la verdad todo esto es perfecto mi pequeño es muy hiperactivo tal vez va hacer futbolista si viera, que patadas me lanza._

 _\- Claro es todo un Andley ja jaja… Mira lo que le compramos, le va a quedar precioso... Oh! son bastantes cosas, desde ropitas, pañales, cobijas, sábanas, toallas y una infinidad de productos de higiene personal._

 _\- Abuela, Son demasiadas cosas les recuerdo que sólo es un bebé no un ejército de bebés-reí divertida._

 _\- Nada es suficiente para nuestro pequeño, gracias hija por darnos está enorme felicidad._

 _\- Abuela por favor, no me haga llorar, y no me dé las gracias, yo adoro a su nieto es él el que me hace feliz.Y nos abrazamos por tener tan grande dicha._

 _Estoy sola son las 7 pm y Albert prometió llegar temprano, estoy acomodando las cosas que las abuelas trajeron, de repente me entran nervios, falta poco para cumplir 8 y el doctor dice que mi pequeño, ya le anda por salir, tengo que cuidarme ya que me dijo el doctor que por la amenaza de aborto, es probable que no llegue a término, puede ser ochomesino, el término de mi embarazo es el 23 o 24 de enero, "supuestamente" pero se puede adelantar, sólo le pido a Dios que todo salga bien, ya que dicen que es más probable que se tengan problemas en partos de 8 meses qué de 7, así que sí me angustia la situación._

 _\- Candice cariño, ¿qué haces?._

 _\- Albert mí amor, mira lo que las abuelas trajeron, es demasiado._

 _\- Nada es suficiente para mis abuelas, están felices mis viejitas._

 _\- Sí mi amor, las adoro. Cariño, tenemos una plática pendiente, me has dado largas, sólo te quiero decir que yo fui a buscar a tu padre... Te veías abatido, que por eso llo busque, no me gusta que estés distanciado de él, siempre fueron unidos y me lastima verte triste por eso... tú padre no me tiro. Quise agarrarlo para que no se marchara, y él solo se zafó de mi agarré y yo estaba mal parada y todo fue tan rápido. Él se comportó muy bien conmigo después, él llamó rápido a la ambulancia y se disculpó por lo sucedido y todo esté tiempo ha estado al pendiente de mi y de su nieto... Sé que tú no quieres saber nada de él pero, te ves triste y me duele... Por favor habla con él ¿sí?... * Uffff! Ya lo dije así rápido para que no me interrumpiera...*_

 _\- Candice todavía estoy dolido, déjalo estar ¿vale? No te preocupes por esto, yo necesito tiempo para tranquilizarme, sólo te digo que él pudo evitar lo sucedido, si él te hubiera escuchad, no creo poder perdonarle el que te haya puesto a tí y a mí pequeño en peligro. Me asusté mucho, si te hubiera pasado algo a ti no lo hubiera soportado, los amo demasiado._

 _-También nosotros te amamos... No sé porque insistimos en llamar pequeño si ya el ultrasonido arrojó que es nena, pero mi hermana, las abuelas, dicen que no se me ve barriga de niña. Que risa me da acordarme._

 ** _Flash back_**

 **Ultrasonido**.

 _Mira Candy tú bebito, está de buen tamaño, aquí se ven sus piernitas, sus brazos, nalguitas, mira su carita... Yo estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad ahí estaba nuestro bebé._

 _*Mi rubio está maravillado*_

 _\- Candice esto es maravilloso, que hermoso se ve no lo puedo creer... Doctora, ¿se puede ver el sexo del bebé?._

 _\- Claro dejé exploro un poco más... Mire aquí se ve que es una nena... Señores Andley los felicito van a tener una hermosa bebita._

 _\- ¿En serio? Mi abuela dice que es un niño. Que no confíe en estos aparatos._

 _\- Señor Andley, pues dígale a su abuela que esto no tiene margen de error y tendrá una linda bisnieta, se lo puedo apostar._

 _\- Ok le pasaré el mensaje pero si mi abuela gana, no la dejará en paz._

 ** _Final Flash back_**

Estamos en vísperas navideñas, Albert está vuelto loco decorando nuestro apartamento, juntos decoramos el árbol de Navidad, estamos emocionados y felices, estoy a un día de cumplir 8 meses y la verdad me he sentido un poco cansada y cada día mi peque está más ansiosa por salir, porque no deja de moverse casi no puedo descansar, no me puedo acomodar de ninguna forma, la verdad no he molestado a mi amore, ya que llega cansado del trabajo y no lo quiero molestar más, pero me siento rara siento unos piquetes en mi cadera y en la parte de mi entrepierna, pero el doctor dijo que era normal, estamos a 22 de diciembre a 2 días para la cena navideña, en esta ocasión por primera vez mi mamá celebrará y estamos invitados, pero siento que no es muy buena idea no me siento muy bien.

Ya es tarde y no tarda en llegar Albert, me siento algo incómoda no me puedo acomodar de ninguna forma y aunque no engorde demasiado me siento sofocada.

\- Candice preciosa, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué no estás descansando? ¿Te sientes bien?.

\- Albert mi amor, me siento un poco sofocada pero ya sabes lo que dijo el doctor que es normal, y además está pequeña es muy activa no deja de moverse... ¿Cenamos?.

\- Claro cariño, compre pizza y te traje tú ensalada de pollo...

\- Mmmm no me apetece la ensalada creo que comeré pizza ya tengo tiempo en no probarla.

\- ¿Crees que sea buena idea que cenes pesado? estás sofocada cariño...

\- Por favor Albert, he comido saludable en todo el embarazo y sólo comeré un trozo y un poco de refresco ¿vale?

\- Todo lo que tú quieras mi amor te amo.

Terminamos de cenar y nos alistamos para dormir realmente estábamos agotados y quedamos profundamente dormidos, hasta la bebé me dio tregua y también estuvo tranquila.

\- Candice cariño, despierta, estás haciendo pipí, me estás mojando.

\- ¿QUÉ!? Oh, lo siento pero esto no es pipí ALBERT.

\- ¿Qué Candice?

\- ALBERT, ROMPÍ LA FUENTE.

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- SIIIIIIII que voy a tener al bebé. Me quedé de pie junto a la cama dejando salir el líquido tibio que descendía por mis piernas dejando un enorme charco en el piso... Y Albert todo desquiciado moviéndose de un lado a otro, no terminaba de vestirse, yo siempre dormía con pants y más porque hacía mucho frío así que caminé hacia mi clóset y saqué una bata y me cambié, me abrigué muy bien, me puse mis tenis y tomé la maleta que había preparado.

\- Albert, Albert... ALBEEEERT.

-¿Que pasó cariño? ¿Que te duele? Respira.Y ¡Plaf! Le solté una cachetada.

\- ¿Qué pero, porqué?

\- ¿Por qué? De verdad ¿preguntas? Por favor cariño te quiero lucido y no histérico, por favor tranquilo, inhala, exhala sí así otra vez, sí así respira... Muy bien escúchame ya rompí fuentes pero todavía no tengo contracciones ¿vale? Pero no tardo en entrar en labor de parto... Así que vístete y toma las llaves del bocho. ya voy bajando y tú me alcanzas ¿vale?

\- Candice pero...

\- WILLIAM ALBERT ANDLEY, haz lo qué te digo, te prometo que bajaré muy despacio, como te digo todavía no tengo dolores, pero no tarda en dolerme la cabeza... Estás histérico. Así que por favor apúrate no quiero tener al bebé aquí a medio camino... Todavía no me hago a la idea de qué va hacer nena... Y no porque no me guste la idea pero siento en mi corazón que es un varón así de guapísimo que mí papoazúl.

 **Llegando al hospital**

\- ALBERT por favor bájame si puedo caminar...

\- No me importa cariño el camino es largo y no te expondré... Señorita Enfermera, por favor mi esposa rompió fuentes, atiéndanla por lo que más quieran.

 **Enfermera**

\- Por favor aquí necesito una silla de ruedas. Señora tiene dolores, que tan fuertes y qué seguidos los tiene.

\- Señorita Enfermera, rompí fuentes hace como una hora y no tengo dolores todavía pero... Apenas cumplí 8 meses.

\- Ok... la llevaremos adentro. No sé preocupe inmediatamente la canalizaré a un especialista.

\- Candice, cariño voy a entrar contigo...

\- No señor todavía no puede entrar tiene que llenar unos formatos ella estará bien, así que por favor tranquilo.

Entre en labor, y a pesar de tener 8 meses de gestación, tuve un parto normal, sin complicaciones, siendo la 1:45 pm del día 23 de diciembre, di a luz a un varón, que peso 2 kilos 550 gramos, midiendo 46 centímetros... por ser prematuro, pero saludable, sin necesidad de estar tanto tiempo en la incubadora, sólo unas horas.

\- Familiares de la señora Andley.

\- Si, yo, soy su esposo ¿cómo están doctor?

\- Su esposa está bien fue un parto normal y el niño nació pequeño, por ser prematuro, pero saludable.

\- ¿Qué, un niño dijo? esto ES UNA BROMA ¿VERDAD? A mi me dijeron que era una niña.

\- Pues se equivocaron señor Andley, es un varoncito...

\- Oh, mi abuela ganó... Soy muy feliz.

 **Continuará.**

 **Chicas les dejo actualización espero sea de su agrado. Saludos a todas.**

 **En tiempos difíciles como los que estamos viviendo ahora. La responsabilidad de nuestros actos, definirán nuestra vida y nuestra Salud. Cuidemos de nosotros y de nuestra familia.**


	27. Chapter 27

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen solo a sus creadores... contenido adulto solo para mayores de edad... queda advertido...

ILUSIÓN? QUERER? o AMAR? EPILOGO 4

 ** _5 años después..._**

Apenas puedo creer que han pasado ya 5 años y estamos muy contentos, mí papoazúl, está establecido con un excelente trabajo y grandiosos beneficios, no somos ricos pero... Vivimos muy cómodamente y no nos falta nada, ya que Albert no quiere tocar el dinero de la herencia que le dejo su mama... el quiere solventar todo por su cuenta... compramos una hermosa casa en las afueras de la ciudad nos encanta, se respira paz y tranquilidad, Albert se reconcilio con su padre... Fue en el bautizo de Will.

 **Flash back**

 _Estaba por cumplir un año Will, en 2 semanas sería su bautizo, y yo quería qué fuera perfecto. Albert no daba señales de acercamiento con su padre y fue tajante al respecto en que fuese invitado, yo hice caso omiso y pues le hice la invitación, después de todo es su abuelo y él ya me pidió perdón, de hecho viene a visitarme cuando Albert está trabajando y eso no se me hace correcto... Así que hoy tocaré el tema, va a arder Troya, lo sé pero no me gusta que mí Amore esté estresado, es su padre y diga lo que diga lo quiere, es tan orgulloso... Y tan reservado, jamás me ha platicado, acerca de los enfrentamientos entre ellos, pero es un día importante y considero que la familia debe compartir ese día tan importante._

 _Mis padres... la relación con mi madre y hermana está genial, nos queremos y apoyamos en todo, mi madre y mi padre por fin se dieron la oportunidad de tener un matrimonio de verdad, yo cómo siempre me mantengo al margen, son sus decisiones, mientras estén bien yo estoy bien, mi hermana, pues ella se casó, siiii se casó, con un primo de mí esposo, Stear Andley, fue amor a primera vista y también se casaron muy rápido, está embarazada de gemelos._

 _Un día antes del bautizo..._

 _\- Alber...-Debo decirte algo._

 _\- Si mí vida, que es!? Todo bien!? Porqué tan preocupada?_

 _\- Mmmm no te molestes pero... Tú padre asistirá mañana a lo de Will..._

 _\- Candy!?... Ups está enojado..._

 _\- Albert, antes de que digas algo, déjame decirte que a pesar de todo somos familia y que es tú padre y abuelo de Will y no quiero vivir de rencores y resentimientos, no los necesitamos, no ahora, que... Somos tan felices... Por favor cariño... Tú padre se equivocó y está arrepentido..._

 _\- Candy mmmm..._

 _\- Sabes que tengo razón, aún qué no lo digas esto, te afecta, por favor, solo quiero paz y tranquilidad... Lo harás?_

 _\- Candice... Cómo puedo negarte algo, te amo y tienes razón... Ya basta de malas vibras, hablaré con él... Te parece?_

 _\- Gracias mi amor... Te amo y nos fundimos en un gran beso apasionado, y terminamos amándonos con pasión, no podíamos dejar de hacerlo. Así que el 9 de diciembre del 2000, bautizamos a mí pequeño, rodeados de toda mi familia y papoazúl arregló sus diferencias con su padre..._

 **Final flash back.**

\- William!? William!? Dónde estás? Por favor ven a lavarte las manitas que vamos a comer... Y sale de su escondite mi pequeño y hermoso hombrecito igualito a su padre, rubio y ojitos azules, delgado y muy alto para su edad...

\- Sí mamita, ya voy... Y Bert?

\- Está durmiendo la siesta...

\- Ay! Mamá, porque duerme tanto, yo quiero jugar con él.

\- Cariño... Todavía es muy pequeño, pero pronto ya veraz... Vamos mi niño tienes que comer eres muy hiperactivo... William Phillips Andley White, está por cumplir 5 años y es un niño con bastante energía y muy inteligente, siempre me mandan llamar de la escuela porque no le interesa hacer ninguna actividad que le indican sus maestras de preescolar, argumentan que no obedece nada, no es irrespetuoso pero... No le gustan las actividades... Me dicen que es muy inteligente, para su edad ya sabe los números, leer, pero es muy inquieto, sólo le interesa, la clase de deportes y ya está canalizado, para terapias ya que según ellas mi hijo la necesita, porque según ellas, padece TDAH y necesita medicación? y yo salí de esa reunión súper traumada...

 **Flash back**

 _Estaba en la habitación, ya era tarde, Albert siempre llega a las 8 pm y Will ya estaba durmiendo... Estaba a oscuras, analizando la información, recibida y la que había Googleado y la verdad, estaba muy preocupada, ya que esos supuestos medicamentos, causaban daños irreversibles, yo no quería medicarlo a fin de cuentas, para mí es cómo drogar a mí hijo... debe de existir otras opciones, pero medicarlo!? Ni loca haría eso... Escucho el auto de mi amor, papoazúl..._

 _\- Candice Amor!? Qué haces así a oscuras!?_

 _\- Albert... Se me quebró la voz._

 _\- Qué pasa!? Mi vida... Estuviste llorando!? Dime? Will, está bien!? Dónde está!?_

 _\- Ay! Albert y llorando le platique, lo sucedido a detalle..._

 _\- Candice cariño? No te preocupes, mira iremos a la dichosa cita con la psicóloga y veremos opciones, ya linda no llores, jamás drogaría al niño... No te preocupes, estamos juntos en esto, te amo..._

 _Fuimos a la cita con la doctora, y aunque nos sugirió la medicación, Albert fue tajante al respecto, no lo permitiríamos... Optamos por incrementar actividades extras en su día de mí pequeño y claro, tenían que ser actividades que le gustarán..._

 _Y cómo siempre ganaron las actividades deportivas... Después de la escuela tenía prácticas, de fútbol, básquet bol, natación... La única actividad que aceptó sin ser deportiva fue computación, tuve que trabajar solo medio tiempo por las mañanas, realmente podía hacerlo ya qué, me ascendieron ahora soy la coordinadora de la palestra deportiva, soy la que coordina todas las actividades deportivas, de todos los centros sociales del gobierno..._

 _Y así puedo escoger mí horario laboral, para poder estar con mi pequeño toda la tarde y así llevarlo a sus actividades, realmente, funcionó el mantenerlo ocupado, balanceó y canalizo su energía, estando tranquilo en la escuela... Ya no había quejas._

 **Final flash back**

Mientras está comiendo Will, suena el teléfono... - Hola!? Amor cómo estás?

\- Candice cariño, estoy bien y los niños?

\- Bert, está en su siesta y Will comiendo y tú amor? Ya comiste?

\- Sí, mi vida estoy bien, ya comí, te aviso no voy a ir a comer pero llego temprano, te alcanzó en el entrenamiento de Will, vale?

\- OK. Mi amor te veo en los campos, sabes hoy juegan la final y tú pequeño va hacer portero...

\- Los amo... Candice te amo y siempre te deseo…

\- Mmmm señor Andley, me pone húmeda y excitada...

\- Oh! Candice estoy firme y duro, solo por imaginarte así, solo quiero tomarte y adorarte... Te amo cariño estoy loco por ti...

-Yo más mi Amore, solo eres tú, solo tú... Te amo.

\- No quiero colgar amor, te veo por la tarde y... Candice? No te me escapas, te haré el amor toda la noche...

\- Es una promesa señor Andley?

\- Lo juro... Te amo.

\- Te amo... Y colgamos, mi papoazúl, siempre me tiene en la luna...

\- Will, cariño voy a ver a Bert, termina tu comida vale?

\- Si Mamita... Entro a la habitación de mí pequeño... Tan hermoso Albert Cando Andley White, tan rubio y pecoso como yo, ojitos verdes, se parece tanto a mi hermano fallecido, todavía recuerdo cuándo quedé embarazada de él...

 **Flash back**

 _Estábamos en el 2003 pasábamos por problemas económicos, Albert había sufrido un accidente en el trabajo, se había lastimado un brazo, de hecho se quemó con una banda y le quemó tanto que su hueso quedó expuesto y lo tuvieron que operar y poner un injerto y tuvo terapias de rehabilitación, así que dejo de trabajar, ya que en ese entonces estaba en otro trabajo dónde tenía poco de haber entrado y estaba por contratos de un mes y la verdad el patrón se aprovechó y se deslindó de responsabilidad alguna, gracias a Dios yo estaba muy establecida en mí trabajo y pude absorber todos los gastos... Y Albert se quedaba en casa con el pequeño Will, así que yo era la que proveía y Albert era el amo de casa... Todo durante un año en lo que él sanaba, pero esto... Trajo bastantes problemas, mi pobre papoazúl estaba frustrado y yo me la pasaba todo el día dando clases y empezaba mi capacitación para ser coordinadora de instructores... En ese entonces, sufrí cierto acoso por parte de uno de los jefes qué estaban en dicha capacitación, fueron días complicados, por un lado Albert frustrado, y aunque no discutíamos lo veía alterado y aunque quise mantener al margen a Albert, en esta situación, no pude porque sucedió lo inevitable. Un día que estaba en mi oficina, acomodando documentación..._

 _\- Hola Candice..._

 _\- Señor Niel, Candy llámeme Candy, le dije..." Solo mí Amore me llama Candice " pensé*_

 _\- Candy se acerca la hora de comida y me gustaría invitarla a comer... Para discutir unos asuntos relacionados con las actividades, que se desarrollan aquí en este centro..._

 _\- Bueno la verdad yo no salgo a comer... Ya qué aquí tenemos el servicio, así qué lo podemos hablar aquí en el centro... Cómo ve? Que le pasa? jamás saldría con él ni de broma, pensé*_

 _\- OK, Candice... Candy te veo en 10 minutos, en el comedor... Y salió no muy convencido... y todavía falta un mes para que termine esta dichosa capacitación. Debo mencionar que a partir de ahí empezó el acoso, me hacía comentarios inapropiados, intentaba tocarme a la mínima provocación, me juraba que iba a caer tarde o temprano, gracias a Dios que mi güero pasaba por mí de hecho él sabía que era casada, me había visto muchas veces con Albert, no sé cómo se enteró que no trabajaba y me decía que con él tendría todo, que cómo era posible que yo estuviera manteniendo a un parásito, tenía discusiones con este patán y no podía decir nada ya qué, no quería perder mí trabajo, en éste momento, no podía, Albert no estaba bien todavía y necesitábamos mí sueldo, no quería tocar nuestros ahorros ya qué queríamos comprar nuestra casa nos faltaba poco para juntarlo, así que no quería disponer de ese dinero... Pero un día... Paso lo que estaba evitando, estaba checando las actividades y me dirigía a mí oficina cuando..._

 _\- Candy! Tenemos qué hablar..._

 _\- Señor Niel, en éste momento estoy ocupada y me di vuelta... Faltaba poco para mí salida y debía dejar en orden algunos papeles... entré a mí oficina y él me dio alcance y me empujo y cerró la puerta._

 _\- QUÉ LE PASA!? Por qué hace esto, no quiero hablar con usted no lo entiende!? Le dije entre enojada y con miedo, pensando en que pronto vendría Albert por mí y no quiero, no quería malos entendidos..._

 _\- QUE TE CREÉS TÚ!? Para rechazarme, he tratado de ser paciente contigo y esta vez no me dejaras así... Y así sin más se acercó e intento besarme y tocarme, yo me resistía pero era muy fuerte, pero continúe resistiéndome..._

 _\- No sabes lo que me he imaginado hacerte, me tienes obsesionado, y tú, haciéndote la difícil, muy en el fondo sé que me deseas solo que te haces la interesante..._

 _\- SUÉLTAME, ESTAS EQUIVOCADO... No me interesas, yo amo a mi esposo, ME DAS ASCO! Jamás te di motivos... Estaba en batalla..._

 _\- Te voy a enseñar lo qué es un hombre de verdad... Estaba por besarme cuando..._

 _\- Quita tus malditas manos de mí esposa! Oh! Albert no! Pensé*_

 _\- Ja tú esposa!? Tú un patán mantenido que abusas de ella... Oh! Por Dios estaba en shock... Y Albert solo hizo... PUM! Puñetazo directo a la nariz, y brotó sangre así sin más, cayendo noqueado... Se acercaron algunos de mis alumnos y profesores de otras áreas, Albert me tomó del brazo, sin lastimarme y..._

 _\- Candy, vámonos! Estaba cabreado... Íbamos en el carro, sin hablar nada..._

 _\- Albert yo..._

 _\- Ahora no Candy..._

 _\- Pero..._

 _\- AHORA NO!_

 _Oh por dios esta enojadísimo... Pero por qué!? Yo no tengo la culpa! O será que él piense lo contrario!? Y así llegamos a nuestro departamento todavía vivíamos con tía Pony, de hecho ella se había quedado con Will, lo que es magnífico si no mi pobre bebé se hubiera asustado. Llegamos y tía Pony estaba en la estancia con mí pequeño..._

 _\- Tía Pony, podría cuidar a Will unas horas más? Uffff esto ya sé puso color de hormiga, pensé*_

 _\- Claro, hijo! Todo bien, Candy!?_

 _\- Todo bien tía, no se preocupe... Y yo solo asentí y tía Pony ya no preguntó, solo besé a mi pequeño y le dije que se portará bien... Y así caminamos rumbo al departamento, me tomó de la mano, su agarré era firme pero no agresivo... Entramos, el se fue a la sala de estar, lo seguí, se sentó en el sofá, tocándose las sienes con sus manos..._

 _\- Candy... Desde cuándo? Qué!? Pensé* no es posible que piense que lo engaño!? Estaba por explorar..._

 _\- Desde cuando pasa esto, porqué no me dijiste que ese ESTUPIDO! Te estaba acosando? Uffff respiré más tranquila..._

 _\- Albert yo no quería que te alteraras, has estado mal desde el accidente y no quería mortificarte... Además yo pensé que tenía controlada la situación, pero me equivoque... No me imaginé que esto pasaría..._

 _\- QUEEE controlada la situación dices!? Sí por poco te viola! A eso le llamas controlada la situación? Por qué permitiste tanto? Porqué no lo acusaste?_

 _\- Eso de permitir, significa que piensas qué, me gustaba!? Eso piensas!? Y si no lo acuse fue porqué, en estos casos no creen nunca a la mujer, además yo siempre fui clara con él, nunca me imaginé que fuera un LOCO, SICÓPATA y no quería perder mí trabajo, porque en estos momentos lo necesitamos... Ya no pude más y derramé lágrimas..._

 _\- Candice, ven aquí cariño..._

 _\- No... le dije... Se acercó y me abrazo..._

 _\- Mírame princesa, mañana iremos a denunciar a éste cretino, yo te apoyaré en el proceso..._

 _No sabes lo que me enfurecí, estuviste expuesta y me alegro haber llegado antes por tí... No pude soportar verlo poniendo sus manos en tí, eres mía, Candice mía, DÍMELO! Solo eres mía, verdad? Aunque ya estaba tranquila, papoazúl logra ponerme..._

 _\- Si Albert solo soy tuya..._

 _\- Quiero hacerte mía? pero... No quiero presionarte, debes estar mal por ello verdad? Dime no te lastimo?_

 _\- No mí amor, estoy bien, si me asusté pero, estoy bien, te amo y... Siempre te deseo hazme tuya... Y nos fundimos en un mar de pasiones, hicimos el amor cómo poseídos, el fue tan primitivo, tan intenso, me tocaba rudamente, pero sin hacerme daño, al contrario era uffff súper excitante, recorría con sus labios y dientes todo mí cuerpo, marcando todo mi ser, sus hermosos ojos, mostraban furia, celos, miedo, pero... él se sentía culpable de lo que me pasó, así que dejé, que se liberará, le ofrecí, todo mí ser, para que aliviará sus miedos..._

 _\- Candice Amor, estoy loco por ti, eres mi pasión, muero de celos el pensar que otras manos te toquen... Esto lo decía mientras me embestía, yo lo dejaba hacer, estaba maravillada con el placer recibido... Candice, no me sacio de tí, solo quiero y puedo estar así, solo tú siempre tú... Te Amo Candice, te amo, eres mía solo mía... Acelero el ritmo, tomo mis labios, sus embestidas, eran profundas, su lengua paladeaba mi boca... Estaba a punto de sentirme..._

 _\- Aaaalbeeert, eestoooy aaaah a puntooo, siiii siiii así..._

 _\- Juntos cariño, terminemos juntos... Caaaandiceeee síii Aaaalbeeert aaaah ooooh siiiiiii... Orgasmo total... Debo decir que estoy segura que ese día fue, cuando concebimos al pequeño Bert..._

 _Afortunadamente, no tuve mayor problema en mí trabajo, por lo sucedido, de hecho se resolvió a mí favor, ya que mis alumnos y los maestros que presenciaron todo, aclararon a mí favor y él fue el despedido, ya qué yo no era la única a quien acosaba, de hecho también a las alumnas... Y seguí con mí trabajo... Gracias a Dios._

 _ **Final flash back**_

\- Me, ya terminé toda mi sopa, y solo comí mí postre, no quiero filete... Ay! Mí pequeño Will sacándome de mis recuerdos...

\- Cariño, pero debes comerte todo, haces bastante ejercicio y necesitas proteínas...

\- Mami pero no me gusta la carne, wuacala! ASCO! Sonreí, nunca le ha gustado la carne, qué raro?* Además yo tengo mucha energía y soy fuerte, mami, mira! Toca mis músculos... Son cómo los de papá verdad mami!?

\- ja ja ja ja mí vida es verdad! Eres idéntico a tú papi, guapísimo... Comenzó a llorar el pequeño Bert... Will alista tus cosas voy a dar de comer a tú hermanito, y nos vamos a tu partido vale?

\- siiiiiii,.. Mami seré portero, papá vendrá a verme?

\- Claro cariño nos va a alcanzar ahí... Apúrate... Oh! Qué lindo bebé me dio Dios, mi pequeño Bert...

 **Flash back embarazo del pequeño Bert...**

 _Ya tenía días de sentirme mal, aun que ya sospechaba algo en esta ocasión, Albert no sufrió de ascos y mareos, solo tenía antojos, siempre llegaba con bastantes golosinas, postres y pasteles, eso me ocasionaba bastantes, ganas de vomitar y él tan campante come y come, de hecho subió de peso, pero nada mal, se le engrosaron más los brazos, pectorales, piernas y uffff sus glúteos, se le pusieron muy carnosos, no que fuera esqueleto, pero realmente se puso de infarto, así qué..._

 _\- Albert, creo qué estoy embarazada..._

 _\- En serio? Y cómo lo sabes?_

 _\- Pues porque no me ha bajado mi periodo, estoy con ascos, mareos y tú estás con antojos a diestro y siniestro... Ya hasta subiste de peso... Ja ja ja si supieran la cara que puso papoazúl cuando le dije qué subió de peso, está de morirse de risa ja ja ja ja ja..._

 _\- Así que estoy hecho un puerco ya no te gusto!?_

 _\- Bingo y tienes las hormonas al 100... Ja ja ja ja_

 _\- Candy!_

 _\- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja no te enojes cariño, pero debes de reconocer que eres muy glotón, y lo a verdad te ves guapísimo, me encantan tus glúteos tan apetecibles mmmm._

 _\- mmmm mi vida, me estás provocando...?_

 _\- Si, siempre, pero... Ahora irás a la farmacia más cercana y comprarás una prueba casera, no pienso esperar hasta el lunes que vaya con mí doctora, vale?_

 _\- Pero cuanta efectividad tenga la prueba?_

 _\- Tiene un 99% así que por favor lo suplico, ya quiero saber, ve a comprarla..._

 _\- OK, OK, ya voy y así aprovecho para comprar helado, traigo antojo de napolitano..._

 _\- ja ja ja ja ja ok cariño... Dos horas después con 3 pruebas de embarazo, dando positivo... Si estábamos embarazados nuevamente... Así que el 4 de junio del 2004, siendo las 10:40 pm, di a luz a otro varón, pesando 3.550 kilogramos y midiendo 50 centímetros, un ángel más alegraba nuestro hogar... Y si el ultrasonido se equivocó nuevamente, no fue niña, la doctora no daba crédito ella toda una experta y se equivocaba por segunda vez y ya sabrán a las abuelas, criticando la tecnología..._

 _\- A mí que me van a andar ganando, yo sé cuando es niño, niña, gemelos, tan solo ver la panza de embarazada... Ja, ja, ja la opinión de la abuela Elroy y Nina Martha..._

 **Final flash back**

Llegamos al partido, mí pequeño ya calentando, se ve genial con su uniforme de portero, con guantes y todo, simplemente hermoso...

\- Candice mí vida... Uffff si llegué antes de que empezara...

\- Mi amor, que bueno a Will le va a dar mucho gusto... Y nos fundimos en un mega beso, siempre nos besamos así, no podemos evitar...

\- Papá! Papá! Papá! Will nos interrumpió, mí niño,...si viniste temprano, ahora si vas a verme jugar desde el principio...

\- Ven acá campeón, mira nada mas... te ves genial! Tienes que concentrarte y no pierdas de vista el balón, y así no te meterán gol, y si lo hacen no pasa nada, juega y diviértete mucho te Amo campeón...

\- Si papi, no me meterán gol...

\- Y mí pequeño Bert?

\- Lo dejé con mí mamá, ya ves que hace un poco de frío y no quiero exponerlo, además tenía ganas de ver a sus nietos pero ya sabes Will con su partido ya no pudo estar con ella...

\- Te amo Candice... Me haces tan feliz... Gracias por darme a estos hermosos angelitos...

\- Albert, te amo eres mi vida, y nos besamos... Empezó el partido donde se lució mi hermoso bebé, ganaron! De verdad, tiene talento igual que su papi... Pasamos por mí pecoso y nos fuimos a nuestro hogar...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\|\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\||

Estamos por cumplir 17 años de casados y estamos por festejar nuestro aniversario, estamos juntos aunque no lo crean, les diré que ha pasado con todos durante éste tiempo...

 **Tía Pony y Nina Martha...**

Desafortunadamente fallecieron, tía Pony, murió durante la noche, durmiendo y gracias a Dios no sufrió, Nina Martha, padeció cáncer cervicouterino, y no resistió el tratamiento, nos pidió que no hiciéramos ya nada, que ella recibiría con gusto los designios de Dios, que si esa era su voluntad la aceptaba con devoción, fue muy valiente y aunque ya tuviera los dolores intensos jamás se quejó, al contrario, nos decía, que no le dolía tanto, lo hacía para no hacernos sufrir, pero...El sudor en su frente y sus temblores, la delataban, y murió por un paro cardiorespiratorio, muy doloroso...

 **Abuela Elroy...**

Ella todavía está con nosotros, está muy viejecita, pero sana, resistió la perdida de Nina Martha, y estuvo viviendo un tiempo con nosotros, aquí en la ciudad, adoraba tenerla, duró con nosotros 2 años y no aguanto más, ya que ella adora el campo y su hacienda, y decidió regresar a su casa, me dolió mucho pero entendimos sus razones, así que vamos en vacaciones y a mis hijos les encanta, ya que la ayudan con los animales de granja y les encanta montar a caballo... Ella está genial el aire de campo le sienta bien a su salud...

 **Señor William Andley...**

Como la ven que se volvió a casar! conoció a una hermosa mujer muy joven 5 años mayor que Albert, tuvieron una hermosa bebita, se llama Pauna, es un excelente abuelo, los consiente demasiado, y mis hijos lo adoran... radican en Escocia... nos visitan una vez al año... en navidad...

 **Mis padres...**

Como comenté se dieron una oportunidad en su matrimonio y reconocieron que a pesar de todo mi padre siempre la Amó. Mi madre reconoció que sí se enamoró de él y por orgullosos, no aclaraban nada, viven muy felices hoy en día, malcriando a todos sus nietos...

 **Mi hermana Annie...**

Como mencioné se casó con Stear Andley, tuvieron gemelos también 2 varoncitos: Joseph Jesús Andley White y Mark Jaén Andley White, tienen los mismos apellidos que los míos, la explicación es porque Stear es hijo de uno de los hermanos del señor William... Son muy unidos nuestros hijos, se quieren mucho.

 **Jimmy y Flammy**

tienen el mismo tiempo de casados que nosotros, nos llevamos genial ellos son padres de 2 hermosas niñas, Pamela Carwrite Hamilton y Tania Carwrite Hamilton, casi con las mismas edades de los nuestros y por ahí mí hijo Will le interesa Pamela...

Se preguntaran que pasó con Terry... Bueno ya sé, ya sé no sé lo preguntan... Pero se los diré...

Un día que fui a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba me lo encontré saliendo del centro comercial...

 _ **Retrospectiva**_

\- Disculpe, no me fijé... Terry!?

\- Candy!?

\- Sí, tanto tiempo sin verte qué tal? Cómo estás Terry? Lo observé y aunque no había perdido su atractivo, ¡ja! La verdad se veía muy desmejorado...

\- Pues estoy... Ya es ganancia... Pero tú te ves genial, te ves muy hermosa...

\- Gracias Terry... Pero porque dices: que estás, qué es ganancia!?

\- Te invito un café, claro! Si no tienes prisa... Me quedé pensando, se ve realmente desmejorado... Y la curiosidad pesó más...

\- OK aceptó cuento con 30 minutos, tengo que pasar por mí pequeño Bert, está en su entrenamiento de box... Nos pusimos al día, si se casó con Susana Marlow, tuvieron 2 hermosas hijas, era de esperarse, ambos padres guapos, me dijo que nunca la Amo pero aguanto la situación por sus hermosas hijas, su matrimonio fue un infierno, estaba resignado ya que aguantaba su Cruz, cómo castigo, por haberme perdido, que siempre me amo, pero que fue un tonto, yo solo le dije que es agua pasada... También me comentó que conoció a una hermosa mujer, que le inyectó alegría a su vida, y se enamoró...

Y cómo siempre todo lo echo a perder, inicio una relación con ella, aún estando casado con Susana, no le importaba nada solo estar con ella... Cuando por fin se armo de valor para pedirle el divorcio a Susana, ella ya sabía todo lo del engaño.

-Se puso cómo loca, me gritó que me odiaba y que se iba a vengar de mí, yo me fui de la casa con todo el dolor de mi corazón, me dolía por mis hijas, y me juró que no las volvería a ver... Aún así me fui, después me llegó la demanda de divorcio y me quitó todo el dinero y lo peor a mis hijas, ella mostró fotos y vídeos de mis infidelidades... Y ganó, yo solo puedo verlas un día, un maldito día de la semana solo algunas horas, y aún así seguí con, Coraline... no sabes como la he querido, y ella a mí pero... Todo se fue al carajo, pensábamos casarnos era mí alma gemela, pero... Murió, si murió en un accidente vehicular y perdí todo, lo único que me mantiene, respirando son mis hijas...

No lo podía creer! pense...

-Terry, se lo mucho que sufres, no me gustaría estar en tú lugar, lo único que te digo es que luches y salgas de esto ya que tienes por quién salir adelante, tus hijas, y eso es lo más valioso que tienes en la vida, ellas algún día podrán decidir con quién estar y ése día, estarás para ellas... Pero tienes que estar entero... Me dio gusto saber de ti... Yo sé que puedes con esto y más...

-Adiós... Adiós Pecosa... Me fui pensando en lo afortunada que soy, estoy con la persona que amo y gracias a Dios con vida, no me quiero imaginar mí vida sin papoazúl... Y sin mis hijos.

 **final de retrospectiva**

 _ **Llegué**_ por mí pequeño Bert, el no es muy alto y yo la culpable, pero es muy inteligente y bellísimo, entro a la secundaria y va excelente, y también le gustan los deportes...

\- Mami que crees!? El maestro me puso a boxear con un compañero y le gané y dice que estoy listo para competir... Estoy muy contento...

\- En serio cariño!? Ya ves te dije que eres muy bueno,.. No quise desanimarlo, ya qué solo lo metimos a esa actividad, para que se ejercite y sepa defensa personal, ya que por ser muy bajito, es víctima del acoso escolar, pero eso de competir no estoy segura, lo hablaré con Albert... Llegamos a casa y ya estaban mis otros 2 amores viendo su programa de armar motores y carros, ya qué Will quiere estudiar, también ingeniería automotriz, pero él quiere armar motores de todo tipo, de aviones, tráiler, helicóptero, y carros, así que estamos muy orgullosos de él...

\- Hola familia...

\- Hola Candice Amor, cómo les fue, qué tal tú día cariño? Me preguntó todo esto, pero abrazándome y besándome...

\- Auch! Váyanse a un hotel, nos dijo Will...

\- Will no te pases... Le llamó la atención mí Amore, pero no fue así porque no podía dejar de reír...

\- OK, OK, papá...

\- Cómo te fue enano? Que tal tú entrenamiento? Le dijo Will...

\- Will! No soy enano y me fue genial, me pusieron en combate y le gané, y estaba más alto que yo... Y el maestro dice que ya estoy listo para competir... Verdad mamá?

\- Sí cariño...

\- Eso es cierto campeón!? Pues yo sabía que tenías el talento... Le dijo Albert alentándolo...

\- Albert! le dije no muy convencida...

\- No te preocupes amor, veré cómo lo distraemos, vale? Y así estamos felices, con el van y ven de la vida, disfrutando, de mí hermosa familia... Sé que vendrán altas y bajas pero sé, qué, saldremos adelante, porque nos tenemos y estamos unidos como familia... Y eso es lo único que me importa... Los amo con todo mi corazón...

 ** _Ahora si fin..._**

 ** _Aquí les dejo la última parte del EPILOGO, espero y lo disfruten... Perdón si tengo errores pero de verdad que mi internet pesimo y lento y ya me duje se va asi._**


End file.
